Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood
by TheLadyOfSouls
Summary: The brothers are now on the cusp of their adult lives. What changes will they make to become Adult Mutant Ninja Turtles. A/N: These are 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph & Donnie), & 17 (Mikey) respectively. Rating changed to M due to some sensitive topics discussed. Please note warnings at top of each chapter.
1. Changing Times

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Summary:** Four brothers on the cusp of their adult lives. How smooth will the transition from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle to Adult Mutant Ninja Turtle be?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird and Nickeloden etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :)

**A/N:** These are 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

It started out a typical rainy early spring day. I'd gone for a run through the sewers before sitting down with a cup of tea to wait for my brothers to wake up. Spring was hard on us, our animal instincts made us more argumentative than usual.

April was banned from the Lair from the first day of spring until the first day of summer. Master Splinter had ordered this after Raph had almost split Mikey's head open fighting over who should walk her home. Her female pheromone scent seemed to make the worst come out in all of us.

Our frustrations at our permanent bachelor states was one of the reasons I'd taken to running ten miles through the sewers every morning before breakfast. It helped to ease the testosterone load, and left me calmer, more ready to deal with my brothers mood swings.

*CRASH!*

"Mikey I'm gonna kill ya!", roared Raph as Mikey suddenly came tearing out from the sleeping area waving a rubber spider on a stick.

"Hi Leo, bye Leo", squeaked Mikey as he ran past towards the exit, grabbing his rocket skateboard.

Seconds later Raph rumbling out like a freight train. "Wher'd numb nuts go?".

I just tried to smother a smirk, and suggested he wake up Donnie so we could begin training. Mikey would return when he got hungry.

000

**Raph's POV**

'What a morning! I can't believe that little jerk! He's got it coming to him when he gets back!'.

I walked to Donnie's lab and waded though his junk until I got to where he was sleeping. He'd actually made it to the med cot this time, impressive. Most mornings I found my bro drooling over his keyboard, or trying to set himself on fire with his bunsen burner after he dozed off watching one of his experiments.

"Wake up Brainiac, time for training", I prodded him with his bo. I'd learnt as a kid not to use my hands after he flipped me into a pile of his mechanical junk. At least the bo I could let go of.

"Hmmmm..."

"Training bro, time to wake up!"

"Grrrrrrr..."

"If you don't hurry up Leo will start making toast!"

"Noooo!", screamed Donnie as he fell out of the scruffy hospital cot. It always amazed me how he could go from asleep to awake in less than three seconds if the toaster was threatened. Knowing he was now awake I left him to it and when to go warm up.

000

**Donnie's POV**

"Wake up Brainiac, time for training", I felt a prodding that was 99.99999% likely to be my own bo from Raph.

"Hmmmm...", I mumbled as I tried to bat the bo away.

"Training bro, time to wake up!", Raph persisted.

"Grrrrrrr...", I let out a growl to let him know my feelings on the subject.

'With everything I do to make our lives easier and keep up safe, you would think I would be allowed to sleep when I want to, but no, I am still expected to get up with everyone else and further exaust myself before being asked to fix the...'

"If you don't hurry up Leo will start making toast!"

"Noooo!" I shouted as I leap up and grabbed my bo before flipping over Raph and grabbing my training gear. Raph left sniggering, I followed him less than two minutes later after a quick look at the direction of the Toaster. Leo is not allowed to make Toast ever! Mikey thinks his ability to break Toasters is a mutant super ability. I think its just the fact that he'd prefer to live in the ancient past. Technology + Leonardo = Broken Mess.

000

**Mikey's POV**

'That prank was totally awesome...Raph must have jumped nearly four feet in the air...hehehehe...Looks like I'm going to have to make up my training later...' I mused as I trick skated along the sewer lines. 'I hope Raph doesn't blame Donnie for the robot spider I brought off the internet...'

I stopped at the storm drain near central park, and sat watching the humans for a bit. Its raining, but there's always nice legs walking past from my point of view. I still don't get why we have to keep so far away from humans. Its not like I'm gonna do the dirty with them, though I might be keen when I'm a couple of years older, then baby 'Cowabunga!' MC Mikey is in there.

000

**Leo's POV**

Shortly after Raph left to get Donnie, I heard him scream "Noooo!". I sighed, just a typical morning. Raph no doubt reminded him of my breaking the toaster. I really wish he wouldn't do that.

Training finally got underway with just the three of us. Sensei decided after the Sacks incident that he would now take a annual three month retreat in spring so he didn't have to listen to us squabble and fight. That wasn't what he actually said of course, but he didn't really make that much effort to hide his real reasons either.

After training we ate breakfast. Toast for me. Protein shake for Raph and black coffee and poptarts for Donnie. Donnie always makes my toast first, which means I don't have sugary toast as he's stopped licking the poptarts and toasts them with the topping on, since no-one else will now eat them after his 'confession'.

During breakfast we got talking about our future. While protecting the city of New York will always be a priority to us. We all want more from life than just waiting for thugs and crime bosses to take down.

Donnie sketched out a possible plan for a new larger Lair with seperate apartments for each of us. It sounds promising, though I think making five-bedroom apartments for each of us might be wishful thinking.

Raph mentioned he was renting a topside lock up to build fancy furniture and selling them online. I was surprised at that. I always assumed that Raph spent his nights beating up purple dragons and muggers. It seems I underestimated my little brother. I always knew he liked woodwork, but I never realised he was actually making a living from it. Though it does explain why he could get new bike leathers for his Shell cycle.

000

I kept fairly quiet. I'm nineteen years old and have no idea what I would do with myself if I wasn't a ninja.

To be leader and a master of ninjutsu was all Master Splinter trained me to be. Sure I'd painted a few Japanese style watercolours which sold online for enough cash to enable me to buy birthday presents etc, but I'd never really given any thought to supporting myself beyond that.

Even Mikey had managed to get a couple of jobs. He worked as 'Cowabunga Carl' the party turtle and he also did a gig for one of the local pizza restuarants as the 'Pepperoni Pete' mascot. The first job paid well but resulted in Mikey coming home bruised from sugar-crazed children. The second gave us a 30% off discount on Pizza purchases over $50. Since we usually order five pizzas at a time thats a great saving.

Donnie also had his job as a tech hotline operator. That s what pays our groceries and keeps Donnie in parts for his gadjets. He also invests part of his wages in the stockmarket and I suspect could probably buy his own house freehold by now.

Hearing the conversation made me feel terrible. I should have been the first to support my brothers, not living off my brother's earnings like a free-loading sponge. I decided before sensei comes back in the summer I'm going to find a job.

* * *

**A/N:** What job do you think Leo would be good at?


	2. Clean Freaks and Turtle Groupies

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :)

**A/N: ** These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

Sorry for the slow start. Please leave me a review to let me know how I'm going. It's the first bit of writing I've done anywhere in years, so please be kind.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

After breakfast I decided to meditate for a while on what to do about my joblessness. I need a job that allows me to stay in the shadows and not get too close to humans.

After about an hour I decided to see what jobs were in the New York Times today. Donnie should have finished with it by now.

"No madam, if you click the button that says OK then that should delete the unwanted file from your computer...Have a great day!" Donnie pulled a face at the phone as he disconnected the line.

"Hey Donnie, finished with the paper yet?" I asked as I looked around at the organised chaos that was his lab.

The medical area was clear enough, but the chemistry corner looked like a charred mess and the pile of mechanical and electronic 'things' in his lab was almost taller than I am. My brother could feature on 'Hoarders' mutant edition no worries.

Finally he handed me the paper as he took his next call. I wandered back into the dining area to read it with another cup of tea. However, the sight of last nights' dishes however reminded me that it was my turn to do them, so sighing I washed and dried them, made my tea and checked out the jobs section of the paper.

After another unsuccessful hour searching the classifieds I made lunch. PB&amp;J Sandwiches. I took Donnie his along with another cup of coffee to his lab, Then went to remind Raph to eat his lunch. As expected he told me to get lost, but I shrugged it off and went to eat my lunch.

After lunch I cleaned the bathroom and swept the all the Lair's floors. We do own a vacuum, but I'm not allowed to use that either after I sucked up something wet and shorted it. Laundry was next, all our bedding was due for cleaning so that took up a couple of hours to wash and dry. By the time I had finished Mikey had returned, grabbed his Cowabunga Carl gear and was out the door again, leaving a stack of cheese pizzas for dinner later. We all have roles in this family. Mikey cooks (or fetches the pizza), Raph fixes/makes furniture and other non-technical stuff, Donnie fixes/makes all technical stuff and doctors us, and I clean up the mess everyone else creates.

'I clean! That's it!' I thought as I remade Mikey's bed with fresh sheets and blankets. 'maybe I could get a job as a night cleaner.'

**Raph's POV**

'What's with Leo always telling me what ta do anyways', I thought as I finished my reps with the dumbbells. I drag myself through the dojo doors to see a stack of sandwiches and a soda waiting for me on the dining table. As I eat my lunch I can hear Leo cleaning the bathroom. The guy is such a clean freak.

I'm just grabbing my disguise so I can go to the lock up to finish the dining suite I'm working on for wedding present from an elderly couple to their eldest grandson and his bride. I've been taking word-of-mouth commissions as well as the online sales lately.

'It's got drop seats and fancy turnings and all that, so I'm gonna be busy for the next few weeks. Its' the sanding that really drags though, hmmm...I wonder if I could bribe Leo into doing my sanding down for me? He's a perfectionist, so he'd do a good job...I'll talk to him tonight once I've turned everything...'

I leave the lair quietly only to run into Mikey. I headslap him as I walk by.

**Mikey's POV**

"Ow!" I cry as Raph headslaps me.

He's dressed to go topside during the day, but whatever. I just remembered I had a party this afternoon and need to get my stuff. A quick trip to my room and I collect my stuff and go to my 'party van'. It's a turtle mad sweet sixteen today. The birthday girl's got turtles everywhere according to her friends and wants a Cowabunga Carl party.

'I hope she's hot, well as hot as a sixteen year old turtle nerd can get anyway...maybe she has hot friends...maybe I'm not really a 5'8" teenage turtle...yeah right...'

Leaving the Lair and picking up the van I drive to the address. It's a swanky residence with gates and a long driveway just out of the city. I check my turtle head and my fake zip. These are teenage girls so I want to make sure nothing slips accidently. I text Donnie to let him know I've arrived, swallow down a can of orange crush to rehydrate then step out of the van and get all the party favours etc from the van.

"Ohhhh wow, you must me Cowabunga Carl!" a 5'2" girl with Shirley Temple curls gushes at me. She's wearing a green dress with turtle shell patterned fabric. "Jayne's going to be soo excited!"

"Nice dress dudette" I say to her as she picks up one of my boxes and leads me to the party.

"Jayne's party theme is Totally Turtle Girls, so I found this fabric and had a dressmaker make it up. Oh and watch where you tread today, everyone of her Turtle Breeders Association friends have brought their turtles. Theres about 40 of us with at least one turtle each. I have to check on the turtle food now, so you can set up over there." The girl rambled as she showed me where to set up.

I had to discretely pinch myself. 'Forty turtle obsessed teenage girls, this was my fantasy come true' I looked out and saw turtles of every breed either swimming in special ponds or being held by girls of every shape and size.

Once I was set up I gave them what was probably my most awesomest performance ever. I worked the party at my most charming turtle best and filed my future bookings notebook with numbers from nearly all the girls there.

Jayne the birthday girl turned out to be a petite 3'9" curly blonde with fake tortoiseshell glasses who wants to be a veterinarian when she leaves high school. The girl who helped me is her older sister Crystal. Crystal's eighteen and just started college as lawyer. Their father's a District Judge, their mother was killed by the Foot when the Judge refused to acquit a Foot Clan member.

I was still seriously buzzing when I left the party, with no bruises for once and more than my share of lipstick on my fake head where the girls had posed kissing my fake cheek. Crystal gave me a copy of the picture of her and Jayne held up in my arms together, once held on each bicep, with the girls both kissing my cheeks.

Crystal had written her Cellphone and Facebook details on the back. I'm still not sure how I made it home, but I floated into the lair...and then fell flat on my face...duh!

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? Leo's such a mother hen I can totally see him as the 'mother figure' of the household. We also know when he's hyped he likes to clean. Sorry there's no baddies being beaten up yet, but will come...eventually...

I'm not sure if there is a turtle breeder's association in New York as I live at the opposite end of the planet so I made that up. I've known teenage girls to throw parties with little children's entertainers after being 'deprived' by their parents when they were little. I imagine Mikey would have felt elated at being the object of affection by so many turtle 'groupies'.

Don't forget to tell me what you think. Leave a review!


	3. Lipstick and Night Patrol

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :)

I don't have anything against minorities etc, just trying to show the types of crimes that the turtles are likely to encounter in everyday patrols.

**Warning:** This chapter contains mentions of domestic violence, gay people being hurt and other violent crimes. It contains mature content and themes, though nothing too explicit.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

'Gosh, that Carl guy looks really cut...I wonder if he has a girlfriend?... Maybe I can get him to ask me out...' I took a steadying breath then walked up to him with an enthusiastic smile, "Ohhhh wow, you must me Cowabunga Carl! Jayne's going to be soo excited!"

"Nice dress dudette" Carl says as he looks me up and down.

"Jayne's party theme is '_Totally Turtle Girls'_, so I found this fabric and had a dressmaker make it up. Oh and watch where you tread today, everyone of her Turtle Breeders Association friends have brought their turtles. There's about 40 of us with at least one turtle each. I have to check on the turtle food now, so you can set up over there" I can hear myself rambling as I grab a box of his stuff and show him where to set up.

He's six inches taller than me at least, but in his skin tight turtle suit I could see every muscle as he moved. I dragged myself away from him and checked and topped up all the turtle food trays before checking with the housekeeper and maids about the party food.

'Wow...' I watched as he swings a pair of fake foam nunchuck's with the precision of a professional dancer. Real nunchuku are illegal in New York, but I don't think Daddy will have him arrested for his foam ones. He actually gave Jayne and all her friends a pair each, so forty pairs of foam flails swinging almost simultaneously was quite a sight!

I admired the way Carl was able to make every girl, whether pretty or plain, fat or thin feel like she was worthy of his attention. All the girls were planting kisses on his turtle head and taking pictures of themselves with him. At one point Jayne's friend Tina insisted on him picking up Jayne and I and both arms so she could take a picture. He actually did it. We both had our picture taken kissing his cheeks.

I didn't get another chance to talk to him until after the party when I paid him. I gave him a print out of Tina's photograph. I was cheeky enough to write my facebook email and cell number on the back.

'Who knows, maybe he'll call me for a date...' I thought smiling as I handed it to him with the check and a generous portion of my sister's Turtle cake.

After the party I went and got two copies of that photograph framed. A large picture for my sister's room, and a small 6" x 4" one for my bedside table. I love my sister, and the fact the picture has a really really hunky hot guy in it doesn't hurt either.

**Leo's POV**

I had just finished all the Lair's cleaning and was looking forward to putting my feet up to watch Space Heroes with a cheese pizza and a nice hot cup of tea when Mickey came in and promptly fell flat on his face.

For the most agile ninja in the family, I can't understand how he can be so clumsy sometimes. Then I notice he smells like lipstick and lip-gloss.

"Did the little kid's mothers take a shine to you?" I teased, smirking down at him from the sofa before taking a drink of my hot tea.

"Nah bro, I was at a _sweet sixteen_ for a member of the Turtle Breeders association!" Mikey grinned at me from the floor. He scraped himself off the floor and showed me the damage to his 'Carl' head. It looks like more lipstick red and pink then green vinyl.

I spat out my tea all over the floor in shock, "Donnie's going to be annoyed if he has to make you a new head" I tell him, trying to regain my composure.

"Did anyone notice you weren't wearing a costume?" I ask becoming worried at the possibility.

"Nah, I was careful bro. I dazzled them with my awesome charm and amazed them with my mad nunchuck skills, besides I was in the majority at the party. There were at least fifty turtles there dude!" Mikey says as he grabs a mop from the kitchen to mop up after my spill. "Check this out!" Mikey shows me a picture of him lifting two blonde teenagers, one balanced on each bicep kissing him.

"How did the Sweet Sixteen go Mikey?" Donnie asks smirking at Mikey as he comes out of his lab to take a pizza off the stack.

Mikey shows him the lipstick covered turtle head and the picture.

"Wow Mikey, great work." Donnie says impressed. "Are you going to call her?"

"Call her?" Mikey asks confused.

"Call her." Donnie turns the photo over to show the contact details on the back. "Which girl is Crystal?"

"The taller one, dude. The short smart one is the 'birthday girl' Jayne, she's gonna be a specialist Turtle Veterinarian when she finishes college, Crystal's studying Law at NYU." Mikey responded enthusiastically,

"Hey dude we've got more than thirty more Turtle Breeder's parties to do. I totally filled the bookings notebook." Mikey added waving a green notebook in Donnie's face.

"That's great Mikey. Do you think you'll need a hand?" Donnie looks at Mikey with a wistful expression.

"Maybe." Mikey replies, giving the notebook a slightly worried look. "Some of those girls looked at me like they wanted to eat me"

"Sounds fun, maybe it would be a good idea to take an 'assistant' to some of these parties, for safeties sake, of course." I add, giving him a smirk.

"Of course Leo, you'll give me a hand won't you" Mikey answers, smirks back.

"Of course Mikey, I wouldn't want any Turtle Breeder's to eat you. You're only seventeen after all. Far too young to be savaged to death by crazy teenage girls." I reply trying to keep a straight face.

Donnie looks a little disappointed that I've been asked to be Mikey's assistant, but smiles as he takes Mikey's picture into his lab. A couple of minutes later he re-emerges with the picture in a tidy frame and hangs it next to the Xbox.

"To remind us that there are girls out there that really like guys like us."

"Who likes freaks like us?" Raph questions as he walks in to the Lair with a carry bag in one hand.

"Check this out Raphie," Mikey grins as he points to the framed picture above the Xbox. "This is why I love being a Turtle!"

Raph looks at the picture, then looks at Mikey "Sheesh Mikey, wasn't one enough?"

"Dude, one is plenty. I've got another thirty or so to do parties for yet. Wanna be my assistant? Donnie and Leo want a piece of this so its only fair to invite you too." Mikey said with a theatrical flourish. "Now if you'll excuse me I wanna go and check out Crystal's facebook page and maybe '_friend'_ her if she checks out...Donnie could you help me please dude?"

Donnie and Mikey left us and went to Donnie's lab clutching pizza boxes and their respective drinks. Raph just looked at me and sighed.

"Fearless, ya gonna let Mikey get close to this bird?"

"He's already met her, and if Donnie doesn't find any issues then I don't see why they can't correspond. I mean it looks like they will be seeing a lot of one another over the next while with all the parties Mikey has booked with the Turtle Breeders Association." I told Raph plainly.

"The what!? They want to breed with knucklehead?"

"No, they're a group of teenage turtle girls who breed turtles as pets...I think." I replied smirking.

"Well if those two birds are a sample of what's on offer, I gotta say I'd be keen to join their breeding club too" Raph says, leering at the shapely girls perched on Mikey.

"Gotta say though, they would look a lot finer sitting on these" Raph assumed the same pose as Mikey's photograph flexing his massive biceps grinning.

"Maybe Raph, maybe not..." I reply giving him a stern look. "Girls like muscles, but they don't usually like angry guys, so you might need to work on that before you start thinking about girlfriends."

"Yeah, I know that." Raph hung his head for a moment then looked up again, "At least I can support a girlfriend now. I'm starting to get more work; soon I'll need an apprentice or assistant to keep up with it all."

"Really?" I looked at him with surprise.

"Yeah Leo. Hey you want to earn some cash? This big commission could be done twice as fast if I had help. Ya just gotta sand the stuff down for me...I'll show you the right way. I know I can trust ya to do it the way I tell ya, and not goof off. How about it? 'Raphael Hamato Fine Furniture' can become 'Hamato Brothers Fine Furniture'." Raph rushed out his words quickly as though he was almost afraid he would stop if he didn't.

I could see Raphael had thought about it quite a while before making his suggestion. He usually hates asking for help of any sort, so I was sincerely flattered that he was asking me to join his business.

Working for family would make things much easier for me. It looks like I would be flitting between my various brothers businesses as needed. I felt much better as I agreed to Raph's plan. We spent an hour after dinner with him explaining what I would be doing and going over the correct way to sand wood.

Patrol that night was quiet for the most part. We were all in such a good mood that we ended up playing ninja tag as a warm up before pairing off to patrol the Purple Dragons territory. I decided to take Northwest with Mikey and the twins Raph and Donnie took the Southeast.

Mikey and I stopped three muggings and a couple of crooks escaping after a convenience store hold up. Raph and Donnie's night was slightly more climactic than ours.

**Donnie's POV**

After Raph and I split off to patrol Raph's favourite part of Manhattan we ran into a domestic dispute that had spiralled out of hand. The 'wife' was threatening to kill the children, while the 'husband' desperately tried to stop the eldest child from trying to stab their own 'mother'.

We put out the lights as usual then I dropped smoke bombs in the midst of the dispute. Raph grabbed the angry woman and knocked her out with a couple of pressure points. We left her tied up outside the nearest precinct with a note regarding her threats to her family.

A block away from the first incident we had to stop another domestic dispute. A daughter was trying to bash her mother with a tyre iron after a driving lesson resulted in a dented fender. They were screaming at each other like banshees.

Another light knocked out, another couple of smoke bombs and the pair were tucked up in the front seats of their vehicle unconscious with the tyre iron safely returned to its rightful place. Hopefully when they wake up, they will be less stressed and not violent towards one another. I cable-tied the daughter to the steering wheel just in case.

At this rate the city would have no working lights in this part of town. I always feel guilty about the number of lights we have to break to help people in this city.

The next block had a mugging that was quickly handled. It was a blind elderly man who thanked us and gave us twenty bucks to get ourselves a hot meal as a reward for being 'honest' citizens.

We were pleased with that, though the next block held a would-be rape so we gave the twenty to the victim to get a cab home. Raph gave the wannabe rapist a beating that would require him to drink out of a Sippy-cup for the next few months. I think he may have removed the creep's ability to procreate as well. Raph usually does in rape cases.

After this we decided to methodically check each block and sure enough we found a teenage boy being beaten by a group of younger purple dragons in the next block. We knocked their heads together for them and gave them all enough bruises to ensure at least brief second thoughts about their chosen life path.

We told the teenager to go home, and followed him to the next block to safely from above before going on our way.

That block was actually quiet, but the next one had a meth lab. Those are tricky, but we knocked out the cooks without blowing ourselves up and called the cops to collect the drug cooks and their stash of 'product'.

Another quiet block after that, then a group of drunken twenty-something women on a _'Hen's night'_ were trying to streak down the street. We didn't do anything about that except call the cops to deal with it while we ran alongside to ensure nothing else harmed the women.

The police dealt with them quickly and we backtracked to find a burglary in progress. Three tattooed burglar's were tied up unconscious in that, then another domestic in the same block. We simply ran interference (more smoke bombs) so the woman could escape her boyfriend in that dispute.

The following block had some drunken purple dragons beating up a couple of gay men. We stopped that.

Hun will be short another dozen of his thugs for at least the next six weeks as I'm sure between Raph and I we broke at least one bone in each of them.

I have a special affection for the marginalised members of society. I bandaged up the gay men and called an ambulance. I called the cops for the rest.

We found another drunken bashing in the next block. This time it was an immigrant family that were the victims.

The whole family all required hospitalisation, but after we were done so did the eight purple dragons who had assaulted them. I'll be impressed if 'those' purple dragons ever walk again or hold so much as a tea tray.

I emptied the pockets of the gang members and tucked the notes into one of the older victim's wallets. I figured 'they' could help by paying for their victim's treatment.

After that we were too tired to continue so we called it a night. When we got home we debriefed Leo then took nice hot showers. I actually decided to sleep in my bed for once that night. I'd earned it (I must remember thank Leo for the fresh sheets). We'd patrolled twelve blocks in one night in the most crime-ridden part of Manhattan, so if anyone woke me before training I was going to use them to test my experimental Taser Bo staff.

* * *

**A/N: ** The notion that Donnie and Raph are twins is my own head cannon. It's the only way I could rationalise to myself the fact that the different versions put the order of the middle turtles differently. Sometimes its Donnie then Raph, other times its Raph then Donnie.

I like reviews, please tell me what you think.


	4. Adventures in Science, NOT!

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :)

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

_**A big shout out to TheWonderfulShoe for being my first ever reviewer! (Author does a little happy dance).**_

* * *

**Donnie's POV**

I felt rather disorientated when I woke up this morning. The lair we had moved to after the Sack's incident had enabled us to have, finally, separate bedrooms, but I have rarely slept in mine. My bedroom had become more of a storage space for my finished projects and equipment.

I rubbed my eyes and fumbled on the nearby desk for my bandana and glasses. I always tie my glasses together with my bandana when I intentionally remove them to sleep. It helps me to locate them, as I can see a patch of purple colour more readily than the plain frames, when my fake tortoiseshell glasses are against a brown wooden surface.

Placing my bandana and glasses in their correct positions, I collect and dress in my usual gear before remaking my bed. I know Leo cleans everyone's rooms, but from time to time, I like to show him that we can actually do it for ourselves if he gives us a chance.

This reminds me that I was going to let Leo test the new LT5679 Toaster. Leo has killed 5,678 toasters so far in his life. This makes the 'Leo Toaster' (LT) project an ongoing one. I'm trying to build a toaster that Leo can't break. I think if I can come up with a practical and cost effective solution, I will actually patent it and start my own electronics company.

000

Finally leaving my room, I head to the kitchen to start my coffee. I prefer to have at least a cup of coffee in my system before training begins. As I start the coffee machine, I see Leo come in from his run. I add fresh water to the empty kettle and set it going too.

"Morning Don, I think there's something wrong with the microwave...and no, it wasn't me. I had a cup of tea before my run and noticed the smell. I haven't touched it; I figured you would prefer to deal with it." Leo looks at me with a look of resignation as he rubs the sweat off his body with a ragged blue towel.

"Thanks Leo" I reply, sniffing the air cautiously near the microwave. A quick scan shows nothing wrong, so I open it and catch the scent of burnt plastic and pizza and soap. There is a black mass in the centre of the turntable, vaguely resembling a bar of soap with terminal cancer.

I take the turntable out of the microwave and place it on the counter. A hot soapy cloth and some elbow grease later, the microwave smells as it should. By now, a slightly sheepish Michelangelo has woken up and is trying to creep past to the dojo.

"Mikey, next time, leave the science to me ok?" I say, as Leo collars him and drags him back to the 'scene of the crime'. "Also Mikey, You need to use 'Pure' soap, not the regular bathroom kind if you want to make soap bubbles. If you want, I have some pure soap, so we can do it properly together after breakfast."

"Thanks Donnie." Mikey rubs the back of his neck, giving me a relieved and happy look. Since Raph is not yet up, Mikey washes the dishes, and then starts the dough rising for my favourite cinnamon rolls.

Finally, Raph surfaces from his bedroom, enabling us to begin training.

**Mikey's POV**

I left my bedroom and headed to the kitchen to see Donnie cleaning out the microwave.

'Man, I'm in deep _kuso_.' I thought, as I tried to sneak past. I'd been looking at UTube last night after we got back and had tried to replicate the soap bubbles with a bar of soap from the bathroom. It had stunk as it burned instead of turning into bubbles like in the video. '

"Mikey, next time, leave the science to me ok?" Donnie says, as Leo collars me and drags me to the kitchen. "Also Mikey, You need to use 'Pure' soap, not the regular bathroom kind if you want to make soap bubbles. If you want, I have some pure soap, so we can do it properly together after breakfast."

"Thanks Donnie." I rub the back of my neck sheepishly, relieved and happy to have gotten off so lightly.

Since Raph is not yet up, I wash the dishes, and then start making the dough and setting it to rise for Donnie's favourite cinnamon rolls. Its bribery I know, but he's cleaned up my mess again so I have to show my bro that I really, really, appreciate him not going nuts at me.

000

At training, we go through our katas, and then take turns paired off for sparing. Leo has me down quickly as usual, but I managed to get a chuck across the back of his knees that took him by surprise, which made my morning. Raph was next, he still looks worn out from last night, so I lasted a bit longer than usual before ended up on my shell.

Donnie had this strange smile on his face as our match began.

* * *

**A/N: ** Putting pure soap in the microwave results in soap bubbles, which turn into soap powder. Putting bathroom soap in the microwave results in a burnt on plastic mess that takes a LOT of elbow grease to shift. I know I tried this once! Always have parental/responsible person supervision BEFORE trying this!

I like reviews, please tell me what you think.

**Japanese Translation:** _Kuso_ means faeces/shit.


	5. Slaves of the Sea

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

**Warning:** Contains violence and swearing (bad language).

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

_**A big shout out to TheWonderfulShoe for being my first ever reviewer! (Author does a little happy dance).**_

* * *

**Donnie's POV**

At training, we go through our katas, and then take turns paired off for sparing. Raph is still worn out after our patrol last night so I'm actually able to beat him for once. It was by the skin of my shell, but it's still a win.

Leo is nursing a sore leg from Mikey's surprise attack and I'm able to use that to my advantage. I strapped it up before our match of course, but Leo, being Leo, decided that he still was fit to spar. Four sweeps of my Bo and Leo is on his shell. I tell him to ice his leg, and ready myself to face Mikey with a smile.

I decide to test a combination of pressure points using my Bo to leave Mikey in an uncomfortable but largely unharmed state for the next couple of hours. It is enough to satisfy my desire for vengeance over the microwave, but still means he will finish making those cinnamon rolls for breakfast.

**Raph's POV**

'What a night last night.' I think as I drag myself out of my comfy bed. 'I wonder how my bro slept?' He hardly sleeps, so when he actually does manage to sleep in his own bed I always wonder if he had a good night's sleep for once.

Training was warm-ups, then katas, then I got Donnie as my first partner for sparing. Donnie must have had a great sleep, cause I actually lost the match. Its' a rarity that Donnie ever wins a match against any of us, so I'm not actually angry about it for once.

My next match is against Mikey. I'm still annoyed about yesterday's 'bug' attack prank, so I'm gonna have fun giving him a beat down. I play with him a little longer than I usually do; just slapping him around, seeing how many bruises I could give him, without hurting him too bad.

I refuse the match against Leo, because of his leg, so we sit and watch Donnie and Mikey have it out. The smile on Donnie's face seems to psych Mikey out before they have even bowed to one another.

Donnie starts with a real flourish spinning and twirling his Bo. He can be a bit of a wildcard when sparing. He can go on these seemingly random tangents so ya never know what moves or style he's gonna use. Most of the time his tangents fail, sometimes in a big way, but he usually don't make the same mistake twice.

Today seems to be _kyūsho_ day, though I notice him using his Bo as much as his hands to tap the pressure points. Even with all the spinning and taunting from Mikey, Donnie keeps a cool head and that unnerving smile on his face as he systematically taps all the necessary points to leave Mikey in a world of achiness for the next couple of hours.

After the sparring, we warm down and head to breakfast.

**Mikey's POV**

Training was so hard today. Donnie and his strange smile held a whole bag of _kuso_ for me. Still he didn't actually do any lasting harm, so I was still gonna to make him his cinnamon rolls.

Donnie has a notorious sweet tooth. His confession three years ago, about licking the icing off the poptarts was no real surprise to anyone in our family. I can usually get him to fix my stuff or build me something cool by offering to make cinnamon rolls or a plate of cookies.

Breakfast was cinnamon rolls and coffee for Donnie, toast and tea as usual for Leo, a protein shake and a cinnamon roll for Raph, and cinnamon rolls, Capt. Crunch, and juice for me. Raph told us about 'Hamato Brother's Fine Furniture' and Donnie offered to help them set up a proper company and all that.

000

After breakfast, Donnie ordered Leo to put his leg up for the rest of the day, so Raph went and got the stuff for Leo to sand and Leo spent the day on the couch working. Raph went to his lock up and brought back more work for Leo.

I made soap bubbles with Donnie after breakfast as promised, then washed the dishes for Leo so he didn't have to get off the sofa. I feel bummed that I hurt him enough to have him on the couch for the day. I gave Leo the dish we made full of soap bubbles. Leo's the one who does all the cleaning, so he'll figure out what to do with them. I made him another cup of tea, and then went to sort out all the foam chucks and stuff for my next party.

The next party is a little girl's 8th birthday. She's the baby sister of one of the NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association). Eight little girls are gonna be at this one, and maybe a few teenage older siblings or may be some parents. It's just a standard kid's party, just with turtles, so I won't need any help. I set up the eight gift bags, plus the birthdays girls special gift bag, then head to the laundry to clean up my 'Carl' head.

I arrive in the laundry only to find my 'Carl' head missing. I head over to Donnie's lab to see if maybe, he knows where it went.

"Hey dude, have ya seen my 'Carl' head?" I ask Donnie as I look around.

"Yes, your lipsticked head has been placed in sensei's memory wall. It deserved a place after what happened to it. I've just about finished your replacement head.

I've made the new one even better than the old one, but don't worry, your fans will still recognise you...I felt it needed to be washable if you're going to keep coming home covered in lipstick...I also made it so it will look more seamless at your neck.

I've spent the remainder of the morning searching for better prosthetic skin...I might even be able to make you a human face prosthetic eventually so you can ask Crystal out on a real date." Donnie rambled happily.

Usually when my bro starts to ramble I tune out, but I tuned back in real quick when he mentioned Crystal. I have to ask him, "So, I'm like gonna get my new 'Carl' head by tomorrow bro?"

Donnie just sighs, "Yes Mikey, and I think I could have a 'human' head for you by next week."

"Awesome dude! I want...like blonde, surfer hair" I can barely contain my happiness at the thought of going on an actual date. There's not much else I can do for tomorrow until I get my head. So I head to my room and text Crystal to say, like "Hi."

**Mikey:** Hi

**Crystal:** whoz this?

**Mikey:** Mikey a.k.a. Cowabunga Carl

**Crystal:** Mikey?

**Mikey:** yeah dudette, my real name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey.

**Crystal:** oh

'Looks like the dudette really thought my name was Carl. I hope she's not too disappointed.' I think to myself as I try to figure out what to text next.

**Mikey: ** So, do you go to many NYTBA birthday parties?

**Crystal:** Not really. My sister's the Turtle Obsessed one. I have a pet turtle "Sofonisba" named after a female renaissance artist who trained under Michelangelo himself though. I got her for my 5th birthday. I love her, but I'm not obsessed.

**Mikey:** Whoa dudette! Totally awesome!

**Crystal:** My obsessions include art, learning how to prosecute purple dragons, and parties.

**Mikey:** I like drawing, comics, cooking, and video games. I like parties too.

**Crystal:** I've drawn and published 3 graphic novels so far. Would you like to meet sometime and see them?

**Mikey:** I would totally love to do that.

**Crystal:** Sure, tomorrow?

**Mikey:** Nah, got a NYTBA Birthday party to do. How about next week sometime?

**Crystal:** Ok.

**Mikey: ** I'll text you once I know what parties I have scheduled for next week, ok?

**Crystal: ** Ok, I'd better feed Sofonisba; she's starting to give me the evil eye! Talk L8R.

I lay back on my bed as I smiled. As soon as Donnie had that head, I was totally going to ask her out on a real date, somewhere total amazing. I'd already friended her on Facebook too, with a special 'public' facebook face that Donnie had set up for me. It has a picture of my Cowabunga Carl head for my profile picture.

I looked at the IPad I'd brought last year for cool places I could take her. After looking up some cool places, I looked up some stuff on Art history.

My bros's think all I read are comic books, but they are SO wrong. I read quite a bit actually, but only in my room. It took me absolute ages to learn to read. Donnie spent more hours with me than any of my bros before I finally got it. I'm a slow reader, even now, so I only read proper books when I'm alone and I can concentrate better.

I prefer to read stuff that can help me do other stuff, rather than just stories when I read 'real' books, cause it takes so long to read I don't want to waste the time on something that won't be useful later. I've read every cookbook I could get my hands on, plus all of sensei's art and ninjutsu books.

Since I got the IPad, I've been able to read about how people think. I've always liked to annoy people and push their buttons, now I can do that so much better. It helps with understanding my bro's too, well sometimes anyway. I spend the rest of the afternoon until dinner googling stuff about dating and how to 'court' a woman.

**Crystal's POV**

College today was boring. We had double Communication 101 first, which has got to be the most boring subject I have ever encountered. I know its important, but the lecturer is so dull, it just makes me want to go back to sleep.

After lunch, I had Ethics 101, another boring but necessary subject. I ended up having a text conversation with that 'Carl' guy, whose actual name is Mikey.

We ended up texting about what our 'obsessions' were, after I explained that Jayne was the turtle mad one. It's totally cool that he's into drawing and comics. I can't wait to show off my graphic novels. He didn't seem to freak out like most guys when I mentioned about my obsession with learning how to prosecute purple dragons either.

I think I've kinda got a date with him next week sometime. I can't believe I actually asked him if he wanted to see my graphic novels. Eeep!

**Leo's POV**

After Training, I was all but ordered to the Sofa for the day. Raph got me the work he wanted me to do, and afterwards left the lair to get more work for me. Donnie and Mikey went to make soap bubbles. Mikey brought them to me, as sort of peace offering after they were done, along with a hot cup of tea and a slice of yesterday's cake.

Raph came back with the rest of the work for me to sand and made us lunch. Ham and Mustard sandwiches. He took Donnie his lunch, and left Mikey's on the counter covered in cling film.

After Lunch Raph left, with all the pieces I'd done to take them back to the lock up. Mikey eventually surfaced around 2pm, and made me another cup of tea before heading back to his room with his ham sandwiches.

**Raph's POV**

I've spent the day ferrying work to Fearless. He's done a great job, so after I made lunch for everyone, I'm able to go back to the lock up with all the bits that have been done, and make up the frames for ten of the chairs.

It's a twelve-seater dining suite, so we've still got to do the Master and Mistress Chairs and the base of the table itself. I've done the tabletop already. It's a beautiful marquetry top, with the family crest in the centre of the 'runner', and flanked with elements of the place where the couple met.

I spend the rest of the afternoon turning the central foot posts and their spreaders before packing them up for Leo to finish sanding.

000

It's already dark when I start to head back with my massive bag. I'm just leaving the lock-up when I hear a child crying and a woman speaking Spanish, sounding desperate. I put my bag down inside and quietly shut my lock-up, then stealthily work my way to where I heard the sound, keeping to the shadows.

"_Apagar ese niño para arriba__, o__ voy__ a__ pegarle__ un__ tiro__!_" A rough voice growls.

"_Ella__ tiene hambre__ y sed_." The woman's voice responds desperately

I can now see a lock up with a light showing under the closed door. I'm forced to move further in the shadows as I truck pulls up to the lock up and a dirty unkempt Japanese man opens up the roller-door and walks inside.

As it opens I see at least thirty people, all Hispanic, all thin and frightened looking. I also see another Japanese man, this one slightly cleaner, waving a Heckler &amp; Koch G36 at a crying child of about six in a ragged dress and pinafore.

I silently text my bro's for backup with my location and the truck's license plates. I've learnt to at least do that when I go into a fight like this. That way, if the goon's kidnap me, my bro's know where to start looking. Donnie also installed a flashless silent camera in my ShellCell, so I take some pictures too. All the responsible tech mumbo jumbo takes only four seconds. I quickly take out the lights with a shuriken, then toss in a couple of smoke bombs before unsheathing my sai for some 'fun'.

The goon from the truck goes down easily. He looked like he had driven from Mexico without sleeping, or something. He probably won't appreciate the nap I gave him when he wakes up though. Goon two is tougher. I manage to get the HK G36 off him, but he just pulls a couple of tanto's from somewhere. The smoke is lifting, but thankfully the other people have fled the lockup.

I'm still battling the Goon, when a shot hits my shell. Great, that all I need, another goon with a gun. I roll and backflip behind the newest goon and slash my sai at the back of his neck at the fourth vertebrae to immobilise him.

Goon two swears at me as he tries to slash at my throat, "_Basutādokuso, watashi wa watashi no kabe ni anata no sheru o maunto suru tsumoridesu_."

I block his slash, then use a blade break manoeuvre to get rid of his right tanto. He comes at me again with his left tanto leading, as he draws another tanto from behind him. We continue to battle, equally matched for what feels like ten minutes before I hear a welcomed "Cowabunga!"

Suddenly Mikey is there, flipping and dancing around the goon, who now has to fight both of us. The goon finally goes down after I'm able to sink both my sai into his kneecaps while Mikey is distracting him.

My eyes sweep the lockup, before I head to the back of the truck to see if any more people are in there. Its open and I can see Donnie and Leo checking it out.

"Hiya Raph, great work. I've let all the people go, looks like you've saved some people who were going to be sold as slaves on the black market. I'll never understand how human's can do that to one another." Donnie shakes his head as he continues to use his goggles to scan the truck.

"There will always be greed, Donnie," Leo says, as he walks over to the human trafficker's lockup. "Mikey, do a sweep of the area, and make sure all the people we rescued have left the area. We're lucky this area is unpopulated, otherwise the cops would be here by now."

Once Mikey gave the all clear, I went back to my lockup and grabbed my bag of chair and table parts. We head home for dinner.

000

During a dinner of lasagne and garlic bread, we discuss and debrief each other about the incident at the lockup. Donnie found references to a ship that is currently in port. Leo decides we should check it out, in case there are any more slaves that need to be set free. We all agree to the plan, and after the dishes are done, we gear up and head out.

We decide to let April know what's going on. As expected, she wants to come, even though she knows its spring. She tells us she'll grab Vern and Casey too, just in case.

Vern's a nerd, but at least he'll try to stop April doing anything too stupid. Leo tells her he wants her and the guys to shepherd any slaves we find to freedom, we can take care of the bad guys. Casey will probably object, but he can always come back and join us after the slaves are clear of the port.

**Leo's POV**

I'd finished my work and was settling down to watch Space Heroes with another nice hot cup of tea when I got a text from Raph.

**Raph:** Trouble. Lockup G364. HT. 30+I. 2G. 1986 Ford C-800 Diesel. PLT Mexico AKA-20-15.

I sigh, and knock back my scalding tea, as my other brothers scramble into the room. Donnie has his techpack half on as he tries to tap something on his techtab at the same time. Mikey simply grabs his rocket board, nods in my direction, then speeds off to Raph's location. I check the strapping on my knee, then grab my swords before following my brothers.

We've established codes to enable us to send messages quickly. Raph's message says there's two Human Trafficking goons holding thirty plus people at lockup G364. We can safely assume it's at the same storage facility as Raph's lockup or he would have added an address. He's included a Mexican trucks details and plate, so that will help with identifying the Traffickers, and tell us where to start looking if he gets grabbed before we get to him. Its take nearly three years to get him to send even that much without complaining. A couple of photos are attached, I glace through them quickly as I move quickly to his location.

000

When Donnie and I arrive, Mikey is already helping Raph to deal with the goon who's still standing. Donnie checks and ties up the fallen goons, then we check the back of the truck. There are another twenty people in the truck. They look frightened of us, but I tell them in Spanish to go, and that they are now free. They don't hesitate, but run as fast as their weakened state will allow them.

The smell in the truck is sickening. It's worse than any cattle truck I've smelt being offloaded at the port.

Raph and Mikey finish their goon, afterwards joining us at the back of the truck.

"Hiya Raph, great work. I've let all the people go, looks like you've saved some people who were going to be sold as slaves on the black market. I'll never understand how human's can do that to one another." Donnie shakes his head as he continues to scan the truck with his goggles.

Raph just looks like he would like to use a goon or two as punching bags. I don't blame him, even if I'd never admit that to him. Donnie and Mikey on the other hand, just look dismayed at the sight of so much misery.

"There will always be greed, Donnie," I tell him, as I walk over to the human trafficker's lockup. "Mikey, do a sweep of the area, and make sure all the people we rescued have left the area. We're lucky this area is unpopulated, otherwise the cops would be here by now."

We've been lucky tonight, normally we wouldn't be able to hang around getting more information about the criminals. As I approach the lockup. I see a laptop, which I disconnect and tuck under my arm as I continue looking around. There is a stack of papers in an open briefcase, which I also grab, placing the laptop inside.

Donnie joins me and scans the entire lockup, before taking the briefcase from me. Mikey gives the all clear, so Raph goes to his lockup and gets the parts he was bringing home before we all return to the lair.

000

At dinner, we debrief and begin planning a trip to the trafficker's slave ship. Its currently in port, but leaves tonight at midnight.

After dinner, I call April and brief her on what's happening. Normally I would tell Sensei, but as he's away, I feel it necessary to tell our Hogo-sha in case something goes wrong, and we need to be rescued ourselves.

April tells us that she will contact Vern and Raph's friend Casey. I tell her to focus on getting any slaves free. They will be less frightened of her and the guys, than of us.

Raph and I make short work of the dishes, then we get our gear, plus extra first aid supplies and some cash. We will get April to pick up some Gatorade or something for the slaves on the way to the port.

000

We arrive at the port and meet up with April, Vern, and Casey. We go over the plan once more, then move to our planned positions.

000

Donnie is able to scan the ship, the "_**Umi no Dorei**__._" He gives us the number of people onboard. It looks like there are around two hundred people in the hold of the ship. Throughout the rest of the ship, Donnie counts another fifty people, mostly armed.

I manage to slip onboard and get to the bridge undetected. A couple of blows later I have secured it. I disable the ship, then lock the door and jam the lock, before making my way down to the hold quietly. I still end up having to knock out fifteen goons silently, the tattoos on their arms indicate that these are Yakuza rather than Foot Clan.

When I get to the hold, I run into Donnie who has disabled another nine goons. Mikey arrives next, having dealt to twelve goons, quietly for a change. I can feel my shoulders tense as we wait for Raph. There's another fourteen goons to go, but Raph is often impatient, which means a high risk of noise. Raph arrives finally after a few minutes, giving the all clear. Now we will just need to deal with any goons in with the slaves. I brace myself for the stench, signal the others, and then move in.

000

As expected, the stench is bad. We hit the lights, plunging the hold into darkness. Donnie has counted six more gunmen. Fortunately for everyone, the slaves are sitting down, enabling Donnie to take out the goons with a few shuriken, using his goggle's thermal sights.

I tell the others to move to the shadows, then tell the slaves in Spanish they are free and to exit the ship. After I have moved back, Donnie lights up a path to the hatch, plunging the rest of the ship in darkness. From the shadows, we watch as the freed slaves leave the ship.

**April's POV**

I was surprised when I got the call from Leo tonight. Usually its complete silence from the boys from the beginning of spring until the beginning of summer. Still, I appreciate the call for what could be an excellent news story.

After Leo hangs up, I call Vern, asking him to bring the 'Fenwick Express', and all the first aid supplies he can fit around his camera gear.

Over the last few years, Vern's got used to me calling him up like this. He eventually got me my job at Channel Six back, and we've gone from strength to strength as a team.

A human trafficking story is usually a main primetime news article, particularly if the gangs are involved. Crime is always news, but being the first to hear about big crime, is always a winner with Bern. A happy Bern is a securely employed April and Vern.

Once I get off the phone to Vern, I call up Casey. Like Vern, Casey has tried to hit on me more than once. He's certainly better looking and younger, but I sometimes think he's been hit by too many hockey pucks in the ice hockey rink. As I expected, Casey doesn't like Leo's plan. I simply tell him to stay home then, which makes him huff that he's going.

Having made my phone calls, I make up my face for camera, grab all the first aid supplies in the house, and go down stairs to wait for Vern. After he picks me up, we head to a store to get a large box of Gatorade and some plastic cups. Leo's said he'll reimburse me when I get there.

000

We arrive at the port and meet the boys. After going over the plan again, Vern, and I start to pre-record our news story, while Casey sorts out the first aid equipment.

We don't have to wait very long, for once it seems that they boys are actually following the plan. Emancipated Hispanic people start pouring out of the ship. Vern films as Casey herds them towards us. We give out small cups of Gatorade and offer first aid to anyone who needs it. After listening to the story, we call the authorities.

By the time the authorities arrive, the boys are long gone. Fifty-six securely tied Yakuza greet the Police when they finally board the ship. Vern and I head back to Channel Six to file our story, dropping Casey to where he'd parked his motorcycle on the way.

As expected Bern is pleased. She tells me that this is much better than my story about the pet turtles turned vigilantes. I just smile and head home for the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Leo, the mean author keeps preventing him from watching Space Hero's.

I like reviews, please tell me what you think.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

The translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

Hey, can anyone draw me a picture for this story?

**Japanese Translation:**

_Kuso_ (means faeces/shit).

_Kyūsho_ (means tender points) is the Ninja art of using pressure points on the body to incapacitate/kill.

"_Basutādokuso, watashi wa watashi no kabe ni anata no sheru o maunto suru tsumoridesu._" (means "Fucking Bastard, I'm going to mount your shell on my wall.")

**Spanish Translation:**

"_Apagar__ ese niño para arriba__, o__ voy__ a__ pegarle__ un__ tiro__!" _(means "Shut that child up, or I will shoot her!")

"_Ella__ tiene hambre__ y sed." _ (means "She's hungry and thirsty.")


	6. A Day at the Zoo

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence and swearing (bad language).

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

'What a night!' I muse, as I relax back on the sofa with a fresh cup of tea. I turn on the television to see the Channel Six news. As expected, April is giving her report on the Human Trafficker's. As usual, the police try to take all the credit, but that's life I suppose.

Raph joins me and places the bag of new work at my feet.

"This is the base of the table. After this, we only have the Master and Mistress chairs to do. I should have them completed ready for sanding by tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully we won't have any more interruptions from the Yakuza." Raph stated, as he took a long pull of Carona beer.

I nodded at him, then gave him a sharp look about the beer. Despite being only eighteen, Raph has found a ready supplier of beer in Casey. I've spoken to Casey about it, but I might as well be talking to his hockey stick for all the response I get.

We both settle down on the sofa, and after the news, watch a movie. I continue to quietly to sand my work, occasionally glancing at the film, which is ironically enough about Yakuza trafficking children in Buenas Aires. Mike joins us after a while, settling onto our worn beanbag. Donnie remains absent, but he had mentioned wanting to take a better look at the Yakuza's laptop, in case there are other shipments we could disrupt.

Another movie, with a fat woman and her alcoholic grandmother later, I've finished my sanding, and decide to check on Donnie as I head to bed. Raph has passed out of his side of the sofa. Mikey is likewise unconscious on his beanbag. I throw a couple of Raph's knitted blankets over them and head towards the lab.

"Hi Leo," Donnie greets me with a smile as he swivels around in his skateboard chair. His lab is covered in papers from the briefcase, in addition to the more usual electronic doo-dads.

"Hi Donnie, I just thought I'd pop in to see if you found anything interesting before I go to bed. Its three in the morning."

Donnie sighed, knowing that I'd mentioned the time as a reminder that he should also be going to bed.

Still he replied with, "It looks like this is a regular thing. I scanned all the documents and forwarded it to our police friend Nobody. He should be able to fire off the details to whoever needs to know it. Since its the Yakuza, they already have dedicated teams in the police to deal with them. Its a shame the Foot Clan never had that level of notoriety with the police. They might have actually stopped them rather than allowing them to almost control the city for nearly fifteen years. I'll deliver the originals to Nobody in the morning, can you wake me when you go for your run?".

"Good work Donnie, Nobody is one of the most stubborn people I've ever met, but he knows how to get things done. I'll wake you in an hour and a half, so get some sleep!" I comment, as I remember our first meeting with the police sergeant, who I think has actually watched Batman more times than Raph.

After some months of negotiation, (_A/N: Leo telling Nobody to stick to policework, and Nobody threatening to arrest him if he didn't butt out!_) they had agreed that Nobody would forward any case that needed their ninja vigilante's touch, and they would forward any information they found that could make the police's jobs easier. Mostly it worked, but Nobody could be almost as bad a Casey if he thought he was missing out going to a bad guy smack down.

I leave the lab and head to bed, making sure my alarm is set.

000

The next morning (well, later that morning, but whatever), I drag myself out of bed, then track down Donnie, who has fallen asleep on his keyboard again.

"Come on, Postman Donnie, your deliveries await!" I tell him in a loud voice while searching for something to prod him with. Donnie can be rather violent when woken up, so its best to use his Bo or another long stick, like a broom to prod him with.

Donnie growls at me, before throwing a purple stressball at me. I locate his Bo, and push the button to extend it in his direction.

"Arghhhhhh!" Screams Donnie as he jumps into the air when it connects. His Bo must be broken, as it seems to have electrocuted him. Raph and Mikey come rushing in, weapons drawn, as I drop the Bo staff.

"You F$#KE% Idiot!" Donnie shouts as his feet touch the ground. "What have I said about touching things you don't understand Leo!"

"I understand how your Bo works Donnie. You push the button and it extends. Simple." I reply, confused by his reaction.

"That," Donnie snaps sarcastically "was a Taser Bo, and you just tased me!" With this, Donnie picks up his experimental Bo staff and resets it, looking in my direction menacingly.

Raph and Mikey collapse on the ground laughing, before Donnie's glare and a threatening wave of the Taser Bo, send both of them out of the Lab. I decide its time for a strategic retreat and head off for my run.

**Donnie's POV**

"Arghhhhhh!" I scream as I jump four feet into the air. I was having a pleasant dream about being in a hottub, with some cuddly female NYTBA members, giving a lecture about mutant turtle anatomy, when I was hit with my own Taser Bo. Leo dropped it guiltily as Raph and Mikey rushed in to see if the Lab was under attack.

"You F$#KE% Idiot! What have I said about touching things you don't understand Leo!" I yell at Leo as he slowly starts to back up towards the door.

"I understand how your Bo works Donnie. You push the button and it extends. Simple." Leo replies, seemingly confused by my reaction.

"That, was a Taser Bo, and you just tased me!" I pick up my Taser Bo and reset it, giving Leo a hard glare.

Raph and Mikey collapse on the ground laughing, before my glare and a threatening wave of the Taser Bo, send both of them out of the Lab in a hurry. Leo decides its time for a quick retreat and heads off for his run.

I grudgingly picked up the briefcase containing all the Yakuza's papers and the laptop, before exiting my Lab. I check the time, only to notice that my techtab is fried. I'd better not see Leo for the rest of the day. I'm liable to turn him into a self-roasted turtle if I see him before tomorrow. I head out of the Lair and grab our van before heading to Nobody's.

000

When I get there, after struggling through the New York traffic, the day is starting to lighten. I see Nobody in his police uniform talking on his phone looking frustrated. I also see a pair of elementary children in school uniform and with backpacks looking like they would rather be back in bed. I can commiserate with that, particularly after this morning's wake up.

I toot, then wave a mittened hand in his direction. He hangs up the phone then hurries with both children over to me.

"Donnie, am I glad to see you!" He gives me the relieved look of a deathrow prisoner, that's been given a reprieve.

I quickly hand him the briefcase. He looks at it, then at me. "Donnie, I hate to ask this, but my wife has had to be rushed into hospital this morning, about an hour ago. The children need to go on a school trip today, but I can't go with them. Could you...?"

I'm stunned.

Simply stunned.

"How much do you think the teachers and parents will scream when they see a mutant turtle looking after your kids?" I splutter, as I look at the two bored children.

"Just wrap up your face, keep your hoody on, and it will be fine. I'll call ahead to let the teacher know you're coming...and that you have a non-contagious skin condition that requires all the bandages etc. Nobody rambles as he opens the van and tugs his children inside. "I have to drop this briefcase at work, then I'll be going to the hospital. Hopefully after school I should know more about my wife's condition. She was making lunches, then she just collapsed and stopped breathing. I did CPR, then got my eldest to call 911. This is Elliot and his brother Toby. Here's a fifty to cover the entry fees and their lunch. If it comes to more than that, I'll fix you up when I pick them up."

I look at him, then at the children again. Its obviously not my morning. I tell him OK, then I check that the kids are belted in, before looking at the directions Nobody has hastily written out for me, and the student permission slips.

I tell the kids the 'rules' of hanging out with me as we drive to the Zoo.

000

'The zoo, why would it have to be the zoo.' I think as I give Elliot the cash for the entry tickets. He brings back the change and we follow his class as they wander around the animal enclosures. I take time to text my brothers to let them know what has happened. As expected, I get some cheeky replies from Mikey and Raph. Leo is strangely silent, even though I texted to all three brothers. I'm glad I had grabbed the spare ShellCell, since mine is cooked extra crispy.

The day at the zoo is overcast, but thankfully not wet. Our school group consists of grades one to three. Elliot and Toby are surprisingly well-behaved children. I'd been expecting something more akin to a pair two-legged horrors, so I was more than happy to comply when Toby shyly asked if they could have hotdogs and ice-cream for lunch.

After Lunch, we got to look at the Tortoises and Turtles. Toby was fascinated by the tortoises in particular and was delighted as I quietly told him everything I knew about terrapins. He seemed to absorb everything I said and asked some pretty intelligent questions for a first grader.

It had seemed that the day was too short. I really enjoyed the day, just wandering at the edges of the school group, listening to the guide, and looking at all the animals. Personally I found the Tropic zone with its warm moist air, was my favourite. It certainly had some of the most colourful animals. At the end of the tour, the teachers handed out homework to their classes and we were dismissed.

I called Nobody, who answered the phone sobbing. His wife had died an hour after he arrived at the hospital of a ruptured brain aneurysm. He was now a widower, with six and seven year old sons. He told me that he was in no condition to take care of the boys, and would I mind looking after them a bit longer. I agreed, then called my brother's to let them know we were having a sleepover with Nobody's sons and why

I didn't tell the boys what had happened. Thankfully they had been distracted by the antics of the sea lions. I took the boys to the gift shop and let them pick out a soft toy each. I knew in the upcoming days they would need a 'friend', and I hoped that these toys could be the friend they needed, when their dad, or my brother's and I were unable to be there for them.

All the way back to the lair, the boys talked about what they had seen at the zoo. Toby told me that he had gone to a friend's birthday party and had seen 'Cowabunga Carl'. He said that his parent's had promised, when he turned seven on April 2nd, he would get a 'Cowabunga Carl Party' after school. I smiled, thinking he would be overjoyed when he found out he was having a sleepover at 'Cowabunga Carl's'.

000

I arrived home to a scene of chaos. 

* * *

**A/N: **Hi folks, I've added 'Nobody' from the 2003 Cartoon. He's an interesting character, who I felt was underutilised in the cartoon series, so I've resurrected him into my fic. He's a cop by day and a batman wannabe by night. He and Raph got off on the wrong foot (pun not intended), but eventually he became an ally of the turtles. I have this image in my head of him and 2K14 Raph sitting in the Lair, watching the entire Batman movie series back to back eating popcorn and drinking redbull.

I like reviews, please tell me what you think. Hey, can anyone draw me a picture for this story?


	7. The Sleepover

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence and swearing (bad language).

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

_A special thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, particularly 'TheWonderfulShoe', and 'WOLFJADE28' who have given me great feedback and support consistently. I truly appreciate all reviews._

_So far I've had reviews from 'TheWonderfulShoe', 'WOLFJADE28', 'PurplePurplePurple', 'tmntlover2013', 'RelaxedReady', and a couple of 'Guest's. Thank you everyone._

* * *

**Leo's POV**

After the 'shocking' incident in Donnie's lab, I decided it would be best if I stayed away from the lair for most of the day. I let Raph know I wanted to spend the day in the lockup with him until Donnie calmed down. I could tell that Raph was laughing at me. It's rare that I'm in Donnie's bad books, unless the toaster is involved. Raph agreed wholeheartedly, and offered to meet me there.

I arrived there, only to get a text from Donnie, saying he was going to spend the day at the zoo, minding Nobody's children. I was tempted to text him back, but remembered this morning's wake up accident, so decided to keep my opinions to myself. Raph arrived chuckling at his phone, so I knew he had gotten the same message.

"Looks like the mad professor got to go on a school trip!" Raph gave a half smirk, as he unlocked the roller door and we went inside.

"Mikey told me about a party that one of Nobody's sons went to. The kid, Toby, was practically glued to Mikey's side the whole afternoon." I replied looking around, at Raph's remarkably well appointed workshop. "Nobody ended up having to pry Toby away.

The boy has been getting bedtime stories featuring our little adventures with their dad. Apparently, Nobody's sons know about his vigilante activities. They've all been keeping things secret from their mother and everyone else. I wasn't happy when I heard, but the children have kept our secret, so I'm surprised he hasn't brought them over for a movie night."

"Chucklehead has a fan? I suppose us Turtles are better than the stupid human comic book heroes. Come on Leo. Let's get these chairs done, and the table assembled. If we both work hard, it will be all done and dusted by nightfall." Raph moves to a bench covered in pieces of wood, and begins to sort them out.

"Raph, I always work hard. At everything I do." I smile at him as I grab a broom and begin to sweep away, what must be a month, or more worth of sawdust and wood shavings.

"Yeah Leo, you worked hard at tasing Donnie this morning, so you have to hide from him for the rest of the day!" Raph slipped another toothpick in his mouth as he begins to draw on the first of the wood pieces.

"This just proves I not as fearless as you think. An angry Donnie does actually scare me. I'm going to have to look over my shoulder for days, until he decides to 'punish' me. He can be decidedly imaginative when it comes to getting revenge. The last time I had him mad at me, it took two weeks before he finally settled on replacing my toothpaste with some chemical that turned my teeth blue!" I grumble, as I try to sweep underneath a particularly sharp looking table saw carefully.

"Hey Leo, once you've swept those up, can you bag them in those yellow bags. Make sure there's no rubbish in them, as I sell them as pet litter online. No point wasting anything. The rubbish can go in the dumpster at the end of the row." Raph gave his sketch a critical look before starting on the next piece.

"Yes Master." I mockingly salute Raph, as I do as instructed.

"You'd better remember that, Apprentice!" Raph shoots back at me as he works with a grin.

I smile, and continue working companionably with Raph throughout the morning. By lunchtime, he has cut, carved or turned both chairs.

He dons a full-face respirator, pulling his hoody over his head, before heading out to the nearest food truck to buy our lunch. He's back in a few minutes with a couple of burritos and large bottles of water.

"Sorry Leo, but no tea, with lunch today." He says, as he hands me the food and water.

"That's fine Raph, thanks for lunch." I take a tentative bite of my burrito. I can't say I'm very adventurous when it comes to new foods. Usually Mikey has to eat it first, before I even consider putting it in my mouth. Back when we were kids, and dumpster diving, Mikey eating something and keeping it down, was a good indicator that the food was safe.

After finishing our lunch and washing our hands, I begin to sand down all the completed chair pieces as Raph assembles the Table and makes the upholstered drop seats. By the time the second text from Donnie comes to tell us he's bringing Nobody's boys over for the night, we have completed everything.

"I just gotta call Casey to come over to pick this up and deliver it to the customer." Raph tells me as he grabs his ShellCell from his belt.

"Casey deals with the face-to-face stuff, for obvious reasons. I ain't sure what these people would think if they knew that their fancy furniture was being made by freaks." Raph laughs, before calling Casey.

I'm thoughtful as I clean up the remaining wood shavings and sawdust, before wiping the benches down and putting away the broom and dustpan.

Raphael is different when he's here. He's calmer, more responsible, and more adult. He has clearly grown up without my noticing. I realise I have been treating him as though we are still kids. He's clearly ready for adult responsibilities. It will be interesting to see how he copes with Nobody's young children. I think I'll hide in my room for the night and let Raph be leader tonight.

We leave after Casey arrives and loads the dining suite into a truck. Raph fusses over the padding and coverings, lecturing Casey about driving very carefully if he wants to be paid. I chuckle quietly from a distance. It seems that Raph must have listened to more of my past lectures than I realised. Casey obviously thinks this too and tells him so.

We pass the Yakuza's lockup, which is shut. There's a 'For Rent' sign on the roller door.

Another quick stop at a pizzeria, and we have enough pizza for dinner, along with everyone's favourite dessert, plus some little ice creams for the kids.

**Mikey's POV**

After Raph and I left Donnie's lab, I decided I'd better get the coffee going. I made it and had it ready in a travel cup, which I handed to Donnie as he left, along with one of yesterday's cinnamon rolls, that I had hidden yesterday, for this morning's breakfast.

We were out of poptarts, so I hid the leftover cinnamon roll in case we didn't get a chance to pick up any more poptarts before I went out today. Donnie needs two things to be happy in the morning. Coffee and sugary food. My awesome duty done, I go back to my room to sleep for a bit longer.

000

When I wake up, it's the ShellCell that wakes me. I grumble, then read it and burst out laughing.

Donnie has got stuck babysitting Nobody's kids. I've met Toby at a kid's party I did. It's the same party that got me the booking to do Jayne's sweet sixteen. The kid is like glue. At least Donnie won't have to worry about him running off.

I check the bedside clock, its nine o'clock in the morning. I must encourage Leo to piss Donnie off more often. Yay, no early morning training! I send Donnie a text praising him on his courage, and reminding him not to use the bad words he used this morning anywhere near the children.

I decide to read in bed for a bit. About eleven o'clock I get up, take a shower, and eat a leisurely brunch.

My party doesn't start till four o'clock this afternoon, so I decide to do some baking to soften Donnie up when he gets home. I'd found a book of recipes from New Zealand, where they made the Hobbit movies. I figured Hobbits are happy, so food from the Hobbit's country should make Donnie happy.

I make a 'Banana Loaf', after finding some brown looking bananas in the back of the fridge. I have to Google all the funny New Zealand terms to make sense of it, but it turns out ok. I make something called 'ANZAC biscuits', which look just like oatie cookies. They taste pretty good too. 'Hokey Pokey Biscuits' are next. I can definitely see Donnie requesting these again, so I make a double batch, hiding the second batch of both types of cookies in my secret place.

After the cookies are put away, I decide to reorganise the entertainment area. Nobody hasn't been to the lair in ages, but maybe he'll bring the kids along if his wife's not well.

I make a pile of all Raph's restricted movies, which I dump in his room. Definitely don't think Nobody would be happy if his kids watched those. I dump all of Leo's more violent martial arts movies in his room, and the scarier of my horror movies in my own room. After that, I sort the movies into piles, based on the rating. I put all the kid friendly ones back in the cabinet (ok, it's the remains of Donnie's old shelving unit, but it works), then put the rest in a cardboard box, and label it "warning: grown-up supervision required".

I'm just about to start sorting all the video games when I hear the clock strike three. I drop what I was doing and grab my party gear, including my new and improved head. I head out the lair and off to the party.

000

I arrive to see Tina, from Jayne's party looking absolutely harassed. She waves me over gratefully, then gives me the rundown. Two hours, and a multitude of bruises later, I head off to do the grocery shopping. It's hard to believe, but seriously, nine little girls in cute frilly dresses can pack as much punch as a dozen Foot Clan goons.

I'd ordered the groceries online this morning, so I only needed to pay and pick up. The supermarket we deal with is owned by someone we saved once, so He always has the groceries waiting ready for me, so the sight of me in my 'Cowabunga Carl' costume doesn't make people think I'm about to rob the place. I pick everything up, pay, and collect the party enquiries from a little box I leave at the customer service desk. There's four new requests for parties, so I'm going to be even busier.

000

When I finally get all the groceries through the lair's front door, I'm greeted by a very annoyed Donnie.

"Whoa dude, why the scowl?" I ask as I haul the bags to the kitchen.

"Whoa Mikey, why the mess?" Donnie asks sarcastically.

"Um...I was organising the entertainment unit...and um...I lost track of time...and um...I had to go to the party...I brought more Poptarts?" I smile brightly hoping that the mention of his favourite breakfast food will ease his anger. "Oh, and I did some baking this morning!"

"I can see that Mikey, you've used every dish in the house! Do you know what flour and water make?" Donnie grinds out quietly.

"I know, I know!" A small voice clambers from the pile of DVD's I'd put on the shelf earlier, which were now in a large messy pile on the floor.

Donnie, gives the little boy a fond smile, and then glares at me, before turning back to Toby.

"Flour and water make GLUE!" Toby gushes excitedly.

"Exactly, Toby. Now how long do you think that it will take for my little brother Mikey here to clean up all the 'glue' he created this morning?"

"Hours!" replies Toby, as he eyes the mess in the kitchen.

I sigh dramatically; then, finish putting the groceries away, before beginning the mountain of dishes. Normally, Leo waves his magic wand and all the dishes just disappear before I get back from a party. I am so bummed about this morning's Taser thing.

**Donnie's POV**

There's an absolute mess when the boys and I arrive at the lair.

Mikey has clearly been on a another baking spree, from the mountain of dirty dishes piled in the sink, and on the benches, and on the floor. He's allowed flour and water to mix and pool near the stove, which in turn, has caused the mixture to set like concrete.

My eyes sweep our living area to see the entertainment unit's contents covering the floor. It's going to take some time to clean this lot up. I decide to leave the kitchen to Mikey, when he returns, and start to return the stuff to the shelves in the entertainment unit. I notice a box labelled "warning: grown-up supervision required". It looks like Mikey may have been trying to sort out some child friendly movies for the boys.

I'm just beginning to smile at this, when Elliot waves a violent R18 rated video game in my direction and excitedly asks if he can play it. I frown and tell him no, then set Elliot and Toby at the coffee table to do their homework, while I remove all the questionable video games and the box of DVD's Mikey has sorted.

As I walk past Raph's room, I notice a large messy pile of DVD's on his bedroom floor. I check Leo's room, and see the same thing. In Mikey's room, it's hard to tell, as it usually has messy piles of movies and video games and comics on the floor. I add more video games to his pile, plus the box of DVD's.

When I return, Toby has pulled all the remaining DVD's off the shelves into a big pile. He smiles at me, and tells me he's finished his homework. I check it, and then leave him to look for a suitable movie to watch.

I check on how Elliot is doing, but notice that all his letters are back to front. I head to my lab to grab some sheets of paper, and then sit down with Elliot to help him with his homework.

000

Both boys have finished their homework and watched the first two Ice Age movies by the time Mikey returns to the scene of his crimes. Toby is still happily sitting with 'Rufus' the stuffed Tortoise in the middle of the pile of DVD's trying to find the next Ice Age movie in the series, while Elliot is quietly on a tablet playing educational games.

I look up at Mikey from my cleaning, as he enters the lair burdened with grocery bags

"Whoa dude, why the scowl?" Mikey asks as he hauls the bags to the kitchen.

"Whoa Mikey, why the mess?" I respond sarcastically.

"Um...I was organising the entertainment unit...and um...I lost track of time...and um...I had to go to the party...I brought more Poptarts?" He smiles brightly, hoping that the mention of my favourite breakfast food will ease my anger. "Oh, and I did some baking this morning!"

"I can see that Mikey, you've used every dish in the house! Do you know what flour and water make?" I grit my teeth and say quietly.

"I know, I know!" A small voice clambers from the pile of DVD's, in a large messy heap on the floor.

I look over to Toby and smile at him, before glaring at Mikey. I turn back to Toby and wave for him to continue.

"Flour and water make GLUE!" Toby gushes excitedly.

"Exactly, Toby. Now how long do you think that it will take for my little brother Mikey here to clean up all the 'glue' he created this morning?" I ask pleasantly.

"Hours!" replies Toby, as he eyes the mess in the kitchen.

Just after Mikey has cleared the dining table and the servery bench, Raph and Leo walk in with Pizza's. Leo places some things in the fridge and freezer, before grabbing a pizza and disappearing down the hall to his room with a soda. I don't comment, Leo will keep for now.

I get the boys to wash their hands, and then we sit down to eat. Raph tells us about finishing his current project while we eat. He's hoping to use some of the funds to get bigger premises. It would enable Him and Leo to work on multiple projects at a time.

Mikey regales us with what happened at the party. It seems little girls are dangerous. Elliot laughs and tells Mikey he already knew that! We all laugh at that.

After we've had dinner and dessert, I decide that it's time to figure out where the boys are sleeping. My room is out; it's not a safe place for small children. Raph's room is currently holding a small mountain of R18 movies and video games (_A/N: Rated for violence etc, not porn_), so his room is out. Mikey's room is a junkyard, so the only room I can think of that could be made safe is Leo's. I snigger to myself, before taking Leo's dessert to him, and telling him, he's camping on the sofa tonight.

A short while later, Leo comes out to tell us his room is ready for the boys. I tell him to go and get some PJ's and whatever else the boys need from Nobody's. I know that Leo will let me have my way after this morning. Meanwhile I ask Mikey to get the boys bathed, while I call Nobody to let him know Leo is on his way.

By the time Leo returns, the boys have been bathed and are being told stories by Mikey. I don't know where Mikey found those hooded turtle patterned towels, but I'm grateful that the boys had something to wear while they wait patiently for their clothes.

Leo supervises them getting changed and settles them into bed.

I sink gratefully into the sofa, as Mikey cleans up what remains of the kitchen mess. Raph cues up 'The Expendables', and He and I settle down to watch.

I can hear Leo quietly going about his cleaning routine in the bathroom. Tomorrow morning will be chaos, trying to get the boys ready and topside to school, so I'm grateful that the bathroom at least will be clean and relatively free of clutter.

000

After the movie, I decide to get an early night. If there's one thing I did learn today, it is that small children rarely give you a break, so I will rest while I can. I arrive in my room to find Leo passed out on my bed. Sighing, I move him over a bit, then settle down to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi folks, I just watched all the 2003 episodes of TMNT that involved Nobody I could find. I found 3 episodes: Nobody's Fool, Still Nobody, &amp; Recruitment Drive. If he appeared anywhere else, can someone let me know? Wikipedia mentions him being called Officer Longe, so I'm going to run with that in this fic.

The recipes mentioned are in the 'Edmonds Cookbook: 100 Year Edition' if you'd like to try them. Send me a pm, if you'd like the recipe, and can't find it elsewhere. I'm based in New Zealand.

I understand that Mikey would have a struggle trying to convert the New Zealand terms and measurements to American equivalents. I struggle with converting American terms to New Zealand terms every time I buy something at "Martha's Backyard" American Products store. Even with Google, some of the results from my trying American recipes have been 'interesting' to say the least.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.


	8. Parenthood for Donatello Hamato

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence and swearing (bad language).

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Donnie's POV**

This morning, I woke to Leo trying unsuccessfully to scramble over me. He looked scared. I gave him a smug smile then allowed him to leave.

I looked at the clock to see it was 4:30am. I sighed and decided to out of bed myself. Usually I'm more likely to be going to bed at this time, rather than waking up, but hey, why not. I rise and get myself sorted before heading to the kitchen to make the boys lunches.

I arrive in the kitchen to see two little lunch bags made up and ready, with a little note from Mikey attached to each one. I smile then go to put my coffee on, only to notice Leo has already done it.

He must have decided to forego his usual morning cup of tea, and headed straight out after he put my coffee on.

Since we don't have training until 6:00am, I decide to head to my lab for a bit. I have work today, so I want to make sure I have all the things, for the projects I want to work on, within easy reach.

After that, I get my cup of coffee and a strange looking cookie from the cookie jar. I take a bite of it, and stare incredulously at it. It just melts in my mouth, in a sort of honeycomb bliss. I take another bite, and another. Unsatisfied at my lack of cookie, I grab a few more from the jar (ok, it was ALL of these delicious cookies, but I left the oaties behind), then head back to my lab with my cookies until training begins.

**Leo's POV**

I woke up this morning to the sound of snoring and the smell of burnt plastic and metal. I tried to move, only to find myself pinned under Donnie, who was using my carapace as a cuddle toy.

It took a few moments to remember how I ended up in his room. Oh, that's right, Nobody's boys are in my room. I snuck in here, as Donnie usually doesn't sleep in here. Looks like I'm busted. I try to edge myself out from under him, but he actually wakes up. He gives me this strange smile, then sighs, and allows me to leave the bed. I move briskly to pick up my gear, heading then, to the bathroom.

After I'm equipped for the day, I put on Donnie's coffee, then head off for my run, snagging a bottle of water on the way through.

**Toby's POV**

The room I wake up in smells funny. I'm in a hard bed. Elliot is snoring again. I need to pee pee too! I get out of bed and walk through the open door to the hall. I hear a flush, so I go that way. Mr Leo comes out and goes to the kitchen, so I go to the room he just came out of. It's the bathroom, so I go pee pee, then I wash my hands. I come back out, but nobody is there. I go to where the TV's are and find a cartoon to watch.

**Raph's POV**

I wake up, hearing someone padding past my bedroom door. Shell, it must be one of the boys! I'd better get up and find out what they're up to. Last thing Nobody needs is one of his kids in the hospital. I get my gear on, then walk out to see little Toby come out of the bathroom. The kid doesn't hear me, and heads straight to the TV's. I watch silently, as he picks out one of Mikey's SpongeBob DVD's, and settles down with his stuffed Tortoise to watch.

Quietly, I make my way over to Donnie's Lab. I need to talk to my bro about getting a decent workshop. I want a place with its own restroom and a break area, with a kitchen or something so Leo can make his tea.

As expected, Donnie is tapping away at his computer when I arrive.

"Hey bro. Any chance you could help me with finding a bigger workshop. I've saved enough I think to buy a small workshop at least I think." I tell him quietly, indicating that we had a small child in the next room.

Usually I don't leave Donnie's lab door open, but I wanna keep an eye on Toby, in case he decides to start exploring.

"One step ahead of you Raph." Donnie smiles at me, as he pushes his glasses higher up his snout. "I've checked your finances and found the ideal place. You remember the other morning when I was talking about a bigger lair? Well the place I've found for you has enough space under it for us to build a small 'village' of sorts."

I just look at him, stunned. "How much is this gonna cost me Donnie?"

" $1,250,000.00 plus taxes, for a five storey workshop, with a ground floor showroom, and a goods elevator which I can convert to go down to a new lair." Donnie beamed at me.

"_Kuso_! I can make around $120,000 a year, making furniture, but even with the $160,000.00 I've saved already, there's no way I could afford that!" I could feel my heart fall through the floor at the thought of having to scrape together THAT much money.

"Calm down Raph." Donnie smirked. "You wouldn't need to come up with all of it. Your $160,000.00 coupled with the $1,020,758.02 I've saved, plus the $50,000.00 that our baby brother Mikey has actually managed to save over the past ten years means we have enough."

"How, the Shell did Mikey save that much?" I was incredulous.

"Apparently, Mikey is a closet novelist. He started with kid's books. He has been writing for older audiences as he's grown up. I was surprised myself when he offered his savings. Even I hadn't known about it." Donnie replied, with an even bigger smirk. "He writes under the name, Michelle O'Neill."

"Michelle O'Neill?" I stare at Donnie.

"Yes, Michelle. It was April's Idea apparently. She thought a male, writing kids books about fairies, might not sell as well." Donnie snickers, as he pops another cookie in his mouth. "Mikey says he wants the top floor of the building as his office. I said it was fine with me, as long as you agreed."

I don't really know how to reply to that, so I crack my neck and glace at where Toby is engrossed in his cartoons.

"Are you in Raph?" Donnie asks, wiping cookie crumbs onto the floor of the lab.

"I gotta talk to Leo. I'm in, but as its 'Hamato _Brothers_ Fine Furniture', I gotta clear it with Fearless. I probably should sound out Casey as well, since he does all our face-to-face and deliveries." I sigh, leaning over Donnie's shoulder to get a good look at the picture of our future business premises.

I recognise the place. It's in the heart of Purple Dragon territory, which is fine by me. After all, it just means a quicker trip home after beating them up. Of course, it's unlikely to remain Purple Dragon Territory if I move there.

I grin at the thought of this, before turning to see Leo coming in. He nods in my direction, before heading to the showers. I notice he's covered in filth from the sewers. He doesn't normally get that dirty on a run, so I wonder what happened to him.

000

Leo suggests getting the boy's to join our training this morning since their pyjamas are suitable workout clothes. Toby is ecstatic, Elliot reacts the same way Donnie usually does in the morning, only the seven-year-old has yet to discover coffee.

Thanks to the fact the boys have to leave for school, we only have a one hour training session, before we have breakfast and get the boys ready for school. Mikey takes them, since it's his day off.

I call Casey, who comes over and we discuss Donnie's plan. Donnie hands out all the relevant paperwork for us to read and sign. By the end of the morning, _**Hamato Brothers Fine Furniture Ltd**_ is officially born, and we are the proud owners of the dilapidated warehouse.

The warehouse we've brought, is actually one that the Purple Dragons used in a cannabis growing operation. We busted the growers, and left them trussed up, for the police to arrest. It was once a tenement building, back in the old days of the Lower East Side.

Leo and I spend the afternoon at the lockup. We have to pack up everything. The sooner I can move, the sooner I can begin working on my next project. It's an uptown church, that wants new pews. Casey picks stuff up and we set up our new workshop for the rest of the evening.

**Elliot's POV**

I wake up in a really smelly room, on a really hard bed on the floor. Mr Leo came and woke me up. He said we are gonna train to be ninja's, and takes me to the dojo room. I know my hair is all sticky-uppy, but Mr Leo doesn't seem to care.

He makes Toby and me do all these weird exercises, just like daddy does in the basement, when mommy isn't at home.

After, we go have breakfast. Mikey made us pancakes. Mr Donnie comes and makes us wash and brush our teeth. He brushes our hair, so it stays down like it's supposed to, then gives us back to Mikey to take us to school.

000

At school I show my teacher my homework. She gives me a bronze star. It's the very first bronze star I've ever got, for homework. You have to get ten bronze stars to get a silver star, and you have to get ten silver stars to get a gold star. If you get ten gold stars before the end of the year, you get a special prize at the last assembly. I really really want the special prize, but I can't read and write so good. My teacher says it's because I'm lazy.

The rest of the morning is about the zoo trip we had yesterday. I eat my lunch in detention after I punched Rory Ruffington in the face. After lunch, I have to go to the principal's office.

Mr Donnie is talking to the principal about me punching Rory. Mr Donnelley tells Mr Donnie that I'm suspended for three days. Mr Donnie says he or his brother Mikey will pick up Toby from school for the next few days as our daddy is not well.

000

Mr Donnie is really upset about me not being allowed to go to school. He says I'm not allowed to watch any movies until I'm allowed back to school. He makes me sit at the table and write out lines of letters for the rest of the afternoon.

I have to write one hundred of each letter correctly with my left hand. At school, we have to use our right hands only, so I think it's weird to use the other hand. All my letters come out right side up this time, so Mr Donnie is very happy.

**Donnie's POV**

The chat with Raph before training went well. I expected more resistance from him, but I suppose with the Yakuza incident, getting a new workshop is important to him.

Training with the boys was fun. Leo took us all through the same katas we'd learn at their age. The session was shorter because we needed to get the boys ready for school, but as we missed training completely yesterday, Leo mentioned plans for a longer training session tonight.

Breakfast was pancakes, I got the boys ready for school then handed them over to Mikey to take to school.

The rest of the morning was spent with me trying to work, and hold a family meeting at the same time. I'd prepped everything I could for my pitch, so after Casey arrived, it was fairly straightforward. After everything was signed, I emailed it to a lawyer I'd saved last year. She'd said if we ever needed any legal help to contact her. I sent Mikey with the originals to drop them off.

Over a lunch of coffee and buttered banana loaf, I called Nobody to see how he was. His captain at the precinct answered his phone, and said he had been heading home last night when a drunk driver had hit him. It wasn't too serious, but Officer Longe had sustained a concussion and some bruised ribs. I thanked the Captain, and ended the call.

I rang the hospital, who told me that Mr Longe was unable to come to the phone as he had been rushed into intensive care, after a small brain bleed this morning. They had stopped the bleeding quickly, but he was currently in an induced coma, to allow his brain to heal.

They reminded me that Mr Longe had named me his enduring power of attorney, and guardian of his children. I discussed his condition, and they said that he would probably need to be in the coma for at least a few days. His total recovery time could take several months.

000

I was just about to log back into 'work' when I got a call from the school. Apparently, Nobody had contacted them yesterday, before his brain bleed and told them I would be caring for the boys, and to direct any matter's to me.

I was incredulous when Mr Donnelley, the principal told me that Elliot had punched another boy in the face, breaking his nose.

After I hung up from the school, I had to call my supervisor to let him know that I couldn't finish my shift as I had just become the guardian of a seven-year-old reprobate and his six-year-old brother, and I had to go to the school to sort the seven-year-old out. My Supervisor just laughed, and said he would email my new shifts, as I would be working nights after the boys were in bed from now on.

000

The meeting at the school was tense. Even wrapped up, I felt extremely exposed and vulnerable. The principal, Mr Donnelley being a pompous cretin didn't help.

According to Elliot, Rory Ruffington had been bullying him and Toby since last year. Rory had pushed Toby to the ground and kicked him, so Elliot, being his big brother, had punched Rory, and told him never to touch Toby again.

Elliot is suspended for three days, so he'll be in the lair all day until Monday. On the way home, I get the entire story from him. I'm secretly amused by what happened, but I keep a straight face, and explain that as a student of ninjutsu, he has a responsibility to use his skills wisely. I'm not enough of a hypocrite to tell him his actions are wrong, but I don't want him thinking violence against his classmates is o.k. either.

000

We arrive at the lair to find Mikey playing video games. I tell Mike to turn it off, before giving Elliot a writing exercise, and setting him at the dining table. I let Mikey know he has to pick up Toby after school, then head back to my lab to organise Mrs Longe's funeral.

After Mikey and both boys are home, I set them down and explain to them what has happened to their parents. As expected, the boys are very upset. I get Toby to do his homework, while Elliot finishes his writing exercise. Afterwards, Mikey feeds the boys some macaroni cheese (with hidden cauliflower), and I take them up to the hospital to visit their dad.

000

Once at the hospital we are escorted thru the ICU to Nobody's room. We stay about half an hour, Toby telling his daddy how Elliot defended him from the bully Rory Ruffington. Elliot tells him about the zoo trip, and their new toys. We say our goodbyes then head back to their house to collect some clothes and things, including their cat, a child and turtle hating Persian called "Anybody".

000

When we get home, I am surprised by Mikey, who leads the boys to a formerly spare room, which he has turned into a room for the boys. He also presents both the boys with their own ninjutsu gi. I tell the boys to put on their gi and meet me in the Dojo.

We do the same katas we did this morning to begin, then Mikey and I teach them a few of the ninja games Master Splinter taught us as children. We are having so much fun that we barely notice when Leo and Raph join us. We take turns at sparing then, with two of us teaching the boys breakfalls, and the other two sparing.

After training, we clean the boys up and get them to bed with a couple of stories.

I head back to the lab to continue my funeral arranging, while Mikey quietly restarts his video game (using headphones). Surprisingly Leo and Raph head to bed, obviously tired from moving to the new building.

My supervisor has sent me a new schedule, which has me working Sunday to Thursday, from 10:00pm until 6:00am. It looks like I will be sleeping during school hours from now on.

I work out my new schedule as follows:

6:00am to 7:00am Training

7:00am to 9:00am Children &amp; Breakfast

9:00am to 2:00pm Sleep

2:00pm to 8:00pm Children &amp; Training &amp; Dinner

8:00pm to 10:00pm Recreation &amp; Study (or more training/patrol once sensei is back)

10:00pm to 6:00am Work

After I text my new schedule to my brothers, April, and Casey, I grab another cup of coffee. At 10:00pm, I log into work for a very long night.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Donnie, parenthood already, and he didn't even get to do the fun bits. I see a caffeine overdose in his future, if he doesn't figure out a way to balance his life better. Either that, or a nervous breakdown and burnout.

If you're wondering how three teenage boys have saved that much, it's quite easy actually.

Raph has only been saving for the last 18 months or so, but at $6,500.00 plus per suite, he's on excellent money. He's been a skilled Woodworker and Woodcarver since he was a child, so he has the skill to bring in good money.

Donnie is an IT Consultant and an Engineer. A few invention patents, a couple of years working his tech hotline, and investing his earnings on the stock market have made him a millionaire (if only just). He's been planning this 'Project' for years, so it makes sense that he would put his all into making it happen. The great thing about geniuses, is that when they want something, they have the brains to get it.

Mikey's first earning's were as a child, entering any competitions he could from the newspapers, comics, and magazines that were discarded. After they met April, he told her he wanted to publish books, so she helped him. She's been keeping his savings in trust for him, which is why Donnie only knew about it once Mikey told him.

Leo is the only one who has no savings as such, because he had different priorities. He probably has less than $100.00 in 'savings' in his piggybank, as he's always been more interested in leadership of his brothers, and his ninjutsu.

Sorry if my author notes are a bit long sometimes. I do love reviews, please tell me what you think.

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	9. Four Turtles and a Funeral

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence and swearing (bad language).

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Donnie's POV**

While last night was a long one, I've managed to organise Mrs Longe's funeral, in a manner I hope she would have approved of. I've also managed to complete the necessary foundation work for a set of new prosthetic heads for each of us. I'm definitely not letting Mikey have all the fun.

The head's were quite a challenge. Our natural heads are the wrong shape for a human's, so I've had to build a frame of sorts to correct that. Natural hair was also a challenge, so I think I'll ask Mikey and Raph if they will keep an eye open for any longhaired street thugs to 'donate' some hair. I'll order some online just in case.

As I rub my face, and get myself psyched up for training, I look at the heads sitting nicely on the overhead shelf. All I have left to do is paint and wig them, to make them look truly human, then I can test them out on Mikey.

000

Our new morning routine goes off without a hitch. Mikey takes Toby to School, while Leo kindly stays home with Elliot. I explain to Leo the work I want Elliot to do then head to my bedroom for a few hours sleep. 

**Raph's POV**

Looks like little Toby's an early riser. The squirt wakes at 4:45am like clockwork. I get up, head to the living room, and ask him why he's up so early. He tells me that this is the time his daddy gets up to train, so this is the time Toby gets up too. I shake my head at that and offer to let the kid do some weight work with me. Toby rushes back to his room to change into his gi, then he joins me in the dojo.

I head to the Dojo ahead of him, and try to move the kid's cat off my weight bench. The wretched thing hisses at me, then launches itself at me. I don't wanna hurt the stupid thing, but I ain't a scratch toy for a kitty either, so we have it out.

Kitty loses, sorta. I grab the angry cat and take it to the kitchen, where I give it some iffy looking milk from the refrigerator, and pour some 'smartkat' biscuits into its food bowl. It sniffs it, then tries to trip me up with affection. Weird cat. I head back to the dojo.

We warm up, then the kid and I to do sit-ups and push-ups. I help him with his form, then we do pull-up and pull-downs. I get Toby the lightest weights I have, and then I show him how to do bicep curls without injuring himself. I explain all the different weight equipment as we work out.

After we've been working out for a bit, the cat comes back and returns to the weight bench to watch us. That cat and I are gonna have to have a 'chat' about it's sleeping arrangements, soon.

I think its kinda cool having a little ninja in training to hang out with. I normally don't get up this early, but I can't really leave a kid that young in the lair alone, not with everyone else sleeping.

Fearless comes back from his run and watches us for a bit with a smirk on his face. I feel like slapping it off his face, but don't think that's a good example for Toby so I focus on the kid instead.

**Leo's POV**

I come back from my run to see Raph and Toby working out. Its adorable, my usually grouchy brother (Raph is NOT a morning person), trying to teach a six-year-old how to do weights, while being watched by Toby's fluffy Persian cat. I catch his eyes for a moment, and know, if Toby weren't there, we would probably be having another of our fights right now.

I leave them to it, and go make fresh coffee for Donnie, before waking Mikey up for training. A good thing about Donnie's new schedule is that no one has to wake him for morning training anymore.

Mikey is half-on, half-off his bed when I get to his room. It's a good thing I'm home today, as I think it's time Mikey's room was de-contaminated. I mention this to Mikey, when he finally can be convinced to wake up. He's not enthused. Nonetheless, I drag him to training.

000

Training follows yesterday's pattern. We all do the simpler katas with the boys, then two of us spar, while the other two work with the boys, learning how to walk silently.

000

After Training, we have breakfast and Toby is gotten ready for school. I've volunteered to look after Elliot today, while Donnie gets some needed sleep. We need Donnie this afternoon to do the wiring for the new workshop, so he needs to get some sleep.

I listen to Elliot's reading, then we work on spelling, grammar, and writing for the rest of the morning. After a lunch of ramen and vegetables, we work on arithmetic. By the time we've finished all the work Donnie had set us, Donnie himself is awake.

Elliot and I help Donnie to load his van with everything he will need to wire up the new workshop. We also load a sink, a mini-fridge, and a microwave for the new breakroom kitchen.

000

We head over the Toby's school to collect him, then head to the workshop. Thankfully, we are able to drive in, which means we aren't seen by the neighbours.

Donnie inspects the entire premises, before talking to Raph about where he wants things.

It is decided that Mikey and Donnie will share the top fifth floor, with each getting half.

The fourth floor will be used for upholstery and finishing. So, this means the third floor is where all Raph's carpentry machines will go.

The machines will go in the rear portion on the floor and Raph's hand tools will go in the front section.

The second floor will be a showroom, where Casey can show clients the completed work. There will also be a smaller office in the showroom, for talking to clients.

The first floor with be for our parking only, I don't want clients to use it, in case they see us. There's a walk-up set of stairs to the 2nd floor from the front door, so that should work well.

I help Toby with his homework, while Elliot carries Donnie's toolbox for him, while he works. Once the workshop part is up and running, to Raph's satisfaction, we head home for training. We grab some pizza on the way home. The boys laugh when they see 'Pepperoni Pete' standing on a traffic Island dancing like a lunatic. We eat dinner in the van as we head home.

000

Donnie and I decide the take the boys for an early training session, so we warm them up and start them learning the different walks of the ninja. After they have done this for a bit, we start a game of ninja-hide-and-seek. Toby wins the first round, while I manage to get everyone in the second game. We round off with more katas and meditation. After the boys are safely tucked in bed, we begin our own training.

After our training, we talk about how we are going to manage our ninja training, our patrols, and lives, now that we have two children to look after. We will also need to care for Nobody, once he is out of the hospital, for at least six months.

Donnie mentions that once both boys are back at school, there's an afterschool programme that means the boys could be in school from 7:45am to almost 6:00pm if necessary. That means the boys could come home at 5:00pm, do two hours training from 6:00pm until 8:00pm, then their nightly routine would see them in bed by 8:30 pm.

Mikey tells us that the morning school run takes half an hour due to heavy traffic, so he'd need to leave at 7:15am to get the boys there on time. From this, I work out that we need to start breakfast at 6:30am, for the boys to be ready in time to leave. While I have let everyone have shorter sessions for the past two days, if the boys are here for the long term, then they need to train the same as us. Since Toby already gets up at 4:45am, so I decide that we all will begin future training at 4:30am.

From now on, our training sessions will be mornings 4:30am to 6:30am, and evenings 6:00pm to 8:00pm.

I talk to Donnie about seeing if he can re-arrange his work schedule to match the training times. Otherwise, he will have to do his morning training after breakfast. Donnie agrees that he will need to talk to his supervisor about shortening his hours and/or rearranging them. He contacts his supervisor, who agrees to shift his hours again to 7:45am until 4:45pm. Relieved, I smile at him I tell him to get some sleep. We have to come out of the shadows tomorrow, and pretend to be humans for the funeral. 

**Donnie's POV**

When I wake up, I feel like I've been run over by one of Shredder's hummers. My snout is blocked, and I feel like I've been used as a piñata by Raph in a bad mood. Nevertheless, I drag myself out of bed, pop some anti-sinus medicine I've developed to work with our mutated bodies, and a couple of panadol, then head for a shower.

I need to get the new workshop all wired up for Raph, so I get Leo and Elliot to help me load the van. We collect Toby from school on the way to the new building. Elliot and I work on getting the heavy machinery wired in, then wire up points for the new break room on the fourth floor.

000

We get pizza on the way home. The boys laugh, as Mikey is making an idiot of himself, dancing on a traffic island, waving his Pepperoni Pete chalkboard. I snigger quietly, as we get our pizzas with Mikey's discount card.

000

Training back at the Lair is walking exercises and Ninja-Hide-and-Seek. Toby has obviously watched his dad well, as he manages to find everyone very quickly. Leo wins the second round, after I embarrass myself by sneezing.

After the boys training, I get them ready for bed and read them a story. Once they are settled, I leave them, to head back to the dojo for some grown-ups training. Several bumps and bruises later, we have a family meeting to discuss our schedules.

The long and the short of it, is that I have to call my supervisor again to re-arrange my hours to 7:45am to 4:45pm. My supervisor is ok with that thankfully, and allows me tonight off. I'm grateful as I have a funeral in the morning to attend.

I head to bed, but after four hours, I'm awake, and ready for the day. Its 2:32am, so I head to the kitchen to put on some water for Leo's tea. According to the new schedule, he will be up at 3:00am for his run. I've set the water so that it will be boiled at precisely 3:00am.

I make myself a coffee and hunt down the cookie jar. Chikushō! There's only oaties left. Grudgingly I grab a handful and head to the lab. I must ask Mikey to make some more of those honeycomb cookies.

I finish off the painting of the prosthetic heads, I'd been able to order some real hair last night while 'at work', which Mikey had collected for me when he returned from Pepperoni Pete's tonight. I leave the heads to dry as I head to training at 4:30am. 

**Mikey's POV**

Last night was intense! Leo and Donnie were in super planning mode. I'm not happy about getting up at 4:15am though, its totally harsh. I got woken by Toby this morning. He just came in and jumped on me! Arghhhh! I get up after he bounces out of the room. I can hear Elliot grumbling in the hallway, that dude does not like mornings!

At 4:30am on the dot, there are six ninja's in various states of sleepiness standing in the dojo. We warm up, then do kata for like, an hour. We have half an hour of sparing, with two of us sparing then swapping with the two that are teaching the kids blocks and break falls.

After training, we have breakfast as Donnie explains the things we have to do for the funeral. It starts at 11:00am, so I head to the kids room and help them clean up get dressed for farewelling their mom.

At 9:30am, Donnie hands each of us a 'human' prosthetic head. His looks really gross, like bald, pimplely and stuff, but he wraps it up, in bandages, like he did for the zoo trip.

Mine is like, totally radical. It has bleach blonde hair, a tan, with a scattering of freckles. We all have to wear suits, and long dusters to hide our shells at the funeral, but this is the closest to 'human' I've ever looked. I stare at my fake human hand gloves as I flex my hands.

Raph's has spiky dark reddish brown hair, while Leo's is blonde like mine, but all 'straight back and sides'.

000

We all leave at ten o'clock, to get ready to greet the mourners. Donnie had me look up mourning etiquette this morning, so I brief everyone on the way to the funeral home.

Once we get there, Donnie talks to the funeral director, and we all take our places. I'm in charge of the boys this morning. April and Vern arrive, and April comes over to chat.

"Hi there, do you know where Mr Donatello Hamato is?" April asks politely.

"Yeah Angelcakes, He's the dude dressed with zombie wrappings!" I smirk at her confusion.

"Mikey? Is that you?" April seems uncertain, as she tries to understand, how come I look human.

"Yep, It's your most awesome friend, in all my best finery." I pirouette for her, then theatrically bow with a flourish.

"Oh boy, how?" She asks, looking at me, mystified.

"Donnie made them." I reply simply.

I point out the others for her and tell her to brief Vern and Casey when they arrive. Me and the boys head indoors, so they can see their mom before the casket is closed.

While the boys say their farewells to their mom, I text Crystal to let her know that I'm free tonight after six. I've been texting Crystal ever since Monday, and we've really hit it off. We've talked about all the cool stuff we like and all the gross stuff we hate.

I'm just about to get the boys to their seats when a small hand touches my coat. I look down, and there is Crystal. I give her a hug, then collect the boys and head to our seats. 

**Crystal's POV**

'I hope Mikey doesn't think I'm stalking him, by being here. I don't have classes until 3:00pm today, so I had the time. Besides this way I can see him without the costume.' I gather my purse as my driver drops me off at the funeral home.

"I will call you if I need collecting." I tell my driver. He nods and drives off.

I make my way inside, and ask a smart looking blond man, where I might find Michelangelo Hamato. He introduces himself as Leonardo Hamato, and directs me to the man standing a short distance away from the casket and two little boys. That must be Elliot and Toby Longe.

Quietly, I walk over and place my hand on his forearm. He gazes down at me with those beautiful eyes of his, and gives me a gentle hug. We then collect the little boys, and go and find a seat.

The funeral itself is beautiful. Mrs Longe's father is a little scathing about his daughter's marriage, but otherwise it goes off without a hitch.

At the wake, I'm introduced to Mikey's family. Leonardo is polite but a little distant, poor Donatello seems very shy, and quite frankly, I find Raphael intimidating.

While Donatello and Raphael are both almost seven foot tall, Raphael is muscular to the point of ridiculousness. He tells me he's a cabinet and furniture maker along with his brother Leonardo.

The little boys were sad during the funeral, but now they are happily running around with other children, playing some sort of tag. I smile at their resilience.

After the wake, Mikey is able to hand the boys over to his brother Donatello, so he and I go to a small cafe near the university for a coffee before my classes start.

We make small talk for a bit, then Mikey asks me on a date next Friday. The Ringling Brothers Circus is at the Prudential Centre, in New Jersey. It sounds interesting, I haven't been to the circus in years, as Jayne is an absolute animal welfare nut and refuses to go. I agree, and we part ways with a hug. 

**Leo's POV**

Well the funeral went mostly well. I think Nobody would have been upset at his father-in-law, but Donnie handled it well in his absence. Elliot looked like he wanted to disown his grandpa there and then, but Toby squeezed his hand, and whispered something to him, which settled him down.

Meeting Crystal was interesting. She's way out of Mikey's league. She seemed a little intimidated by Raph, but then he was looming over her tiny 5'2" frame, trying to be friendly.

Since no one is working today because of the funeral, we all decide to head to the workshop after we change out of our good clothes. We need to make a kitchenette unit for the breakroom, so we spend the rest of the day doing just that.

By the time we've finished, Raph and I have made and installed the bench, Donnie and Mikey (who left with Crystal and didn't return until 3:00pm), have installed the drywall, and plastered and painted it with a waterproof paint.

The boys have been a great help. Toby is covered in plaster, but he was happy to stir the plaster for Donnie. Elliot was helping Raph and I with the bench. Raph let him sand all the drawers, and other 'hidden' areas of the kitchenette bench.

For dinner, we order Pizza, and have it delivered. It's a pleasant change to be able to accept the delivery in person. Donnie has installed a wide screen TV in the breakroom, so after we have positioned the old sofa from the lockup, we settle down to watch a kid-friendly movie on Net Flix.

Mikey disappears to see Crystal around 6:00pm. He tells me he's going to see Crystal's graphic novels. I remind him to be careful, and tell him to watch his animal instincts. This time of year, they can be somewhat annoying, especially when interacting with others. Mikey, as expected, tells me I worry too much, and heads off.

After the movie, Donnie and I head to the hospital with the boys. With our new heads, its easier for us to blend. We head to the ICU to see Nobody. 

**Nobody's POV**

I wake up feeling like I've been jack hammered in the head. I've got tubes and wires pouring out of every orifice. A nurse comes in and smiles at me as she fusses with the IV line. I must lie there for ten minutes, like an idiot, before my brain finally catches up. I wonder how long I've been out.

Clear as I can remember, Tuesday was the day my wife of nine years died. Our tenth anniversary is on the 6th of this month.

'I wonder what day it is today?' I muse, as I look around to see if there's a clock. There isn't, so I go back to trying to remember.

I remember getting one of the Turtles, Donnie, to take the boys on their school trip. Then asking him to look after them, as I was a mess. I remember heading home to get some sleep, and maybe some bourbon.

'What happened next' I scratch my head, as I wonder.

I try to remember, but all I get are flashes of images. Walking across a road. Pain in my hip. Ambulance staff talking nonsense. Talking to my Captain on the phone. Sitting in the hospital. I'm just about to give up and go back to sleep when I pair of familiar faces pop around the hospital room's door.

"Hey, well if it isn't my sidekicks, come to pay their dear old dad a visit." I give the boys a weak smile. My voice is raspy, but the boy's eyes light up, and they rush towards the bed eagerly.

Two men are following the boys. One I suspect is Donnie, but the other I don't recognise until he speaks.

"Hello there old friend, I see you didn't do things by halves." Leo comments as he eases his six foot frame into a chair. He has a blond human face, which looks so realistic, if I didn't recognise his voice I would swear that there was a human sitting in front of me.

"Hiya Daddy!" Toby squeals in delight. He barely able to contain himself. I notice he's got plaster of paris all over his face and hands.

"Daddy, we buried Mommy today." Elliot says quietly as clamps a hand over his squealing brother.

"What day is it?" I ask, trying to sit up a bit. Donnie moves to my side, and adjusts the bed so I'm able to look more fully at the boys.

"Friday 7:42pm" Donnie helpfully replies, as he adjusts my pillows. "Sorry we didn't wait for you to wake up, but after your brain bleed, we weren't sure when you would wake up. By the way, I don't think your father-in-law likes you."

I offer a weak smile at that comment. My father-in-law hates me with a passion. My fall from grace in the department, was just the icing on the cake for him. I hope that I'll never need to talk to him again.

"Yeah, he wanted her to marry a nice uptown boy, not a police detective." I dip my head as I look at the stuffed toys the boys are clutching. "What's this boys?"

"This is 'Rufus', Mr Donnie let me buy him at the zoo." Toby gushes, having extracted himself from Elliot's hand.

"And, this is 'Diego'." Elliot adds, showing me a snow leopard, with what appears to be oil smudges.

"What happened to Diego?" I ask, indicating the smudges.

"Mr Donnie and I were wiring up their new workshop. Some of his tools were a bit dirty." Elliot blushed, looking embarrassed at Donnie.

The boys told me about their week. I was surprised about Elliot's suspension, but I could understand why he'd done it.

Toby spoke at length, about weight training. He also told me how Anybody, had actually taken a liking to Mr Raph. Anybody hates most people, young or old.

Anybody was my wife's cat, and I would happily see the back of him. He likes to shred and poop on my uniforms. My wife always defended that miserable moggy, but then, it was a 'gift' from her father.

After a while, the nurse comes in and chases everyone out. I decide to call it a night, and go back to sleep. 

**Leo's POV**

After the visit to the hospital, we head to Nobody's house. Donnie sends the boys to bed, while he and I clean the house from top to bottom. Donnie rigs the alarm system to let him know if anyone tries to enter the place, as we will be taking the boys, and Nobody, when he gets out, to the lair. We empty the fridge of any perishables, do all the laundry, and pack up the plants to take back to the lair. We crash on the sofas for the night and take the boys and all their belongings back to the lair in the morning. 

**Raph's POV  
**  
After the other's left the workshop, I moved all the furniture back out of the breakroom and laid some tongue and groove flooring I'd been saving. It just needs a little polishing. That done, I look at the room again.

The cabinetry, is shaker style, made from wood I'd scavenged from abandoned tenements and office building. The room has been painted bright white from ceiling to baseboard. Fearless has even smuggled in some of his paintings to decorate the walls. Not bad, but not what I had in mind.

I look at the old sofa in disgust. I make fine furniture. I can't have that sorry, saggy, excuse for a sofa in my building. I haul it next door to the upholstery room and give it an extreme makeover. Satisfied, I shove it back where it belongs. I add a coffee table I made ages ago, and grab the bag of cutlery and crockery I brought this afternoon, on the way over, after the funeral. Happy with everything I'm just about to head back to my workshop downstairs when I hear Casey call out to me.

"Up here, Case." I holler back.  
Casey walks in wearing full kit. He's got more than a little blood dripping off his hands, but just shrugs and laughs as he hands me a beer from the six-pack he's holding.

"Wash yer hands! Yer drippin on my new floor!" I growl as I take the beer from him and direct him to the sink. "There's a first aid kit under the sink."

I take a pull on the beer as I put on MTV Classic on the TV. Casey meanwhile, cleans himself up, before flopping on the re-made sofa.

"Shesh Casey, I just spend two hours re-making that thing. Could you not break it just yet?" I grouse.

"Whatever you say Leo." Casey teases. He finds my new sense of responsibility over my work stuff hilarious. I respond by putting down my beer and dragging Casey in a headlock, before giving him a noogie.

The rest of the evening is spent with Casey giving me the run down on what I'm missing out on the streets. We both head home after I've locked up and set the alarm.

000

I arrive back at the lair to be greeted by the cat. He headbuts me towards the kitchen, where his bowl is sitting forlornly empty. I feed him and change his water, before heading to bed. I don't know why the others can't feed the damn cat. Its just a cat.

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully now that the funeral is out of the way, the guys can get back into some sort of routine.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese:**

"_Chikushō!"_ (means "Damn it!")


	10. Anybody's View

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains animal death, violence, and swearing (bad language).

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

********************************

**Anybody's POV**

'I do not understand why I have to trade my warm, comfortable, sunny apartment, for this cold hard place. They did not even bother to bring my bed, just some kibble, and my bowl.'

'I have been locked in here since my favourite servant fell over, and was taken away. I am a documented, pedigree Persian cat, winner of numerous cat shows, not some homeless stray of indeterminate origins.'

'I have been forced to use a sweaty bench for a bed, and I have had to resort to eating cold meat off a cooked grain disk, before I could encourage the biggest of my new servants to actually refill my dish.' I muse as I try to make myself comfortable on my new servant's bed.

It is only marginally more comfortable than the bench, but at least it is considerably less drafty.

'I must train this creature to feed me twice a day. He is unfamiliar with the ways of a cat.' I lick a paw thoughtfully, as I ponder the best approach. 'This creature is not human, but is meows as one. Head butting works, though hissing is less effective. Despite it's immense size, it can be steered somewhat, and it seems to understand that fermented milk is quite tasty.'

I view the room with closed eyes. There is the scent of the creature's sweat, various oils and greases, bodily fluids, and fermented liquid grain. I jump from my sleeping servant to correct the scents, by spraying my ownership scent over the scent of bodily fluids and sweat. That done I travel to the kitchen to rehydrate myself before investigating an unwary intruder. Proud of my skills as a hunter, I bring back a trophy for my new servant to show him I am pleased with him. It is the nose of the intruder (I am rather embarrassed to say, I ate the rest).

********************************  
**  
A/N: **Sorry this update is short. I just thought I would add Anybody's point of view for a slight change of pace. Yes, he's a snob. I just hope Raphael appreciates Anybody's thoughtful behaviour. ;)

Waking up to find a mouse's nose happened to me, when I first got my cat from the shelter. She wanted to prove she was a good ratter, so she would not be sent back to the shelter.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong. 


	11. Handsy Girls and Little Boys

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Turtles, or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence, swearing (bad language), adult situations (non-explicit), and non-explicit mentions of past rape.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

**A/N:** Leo, Don and the boys left the Longe's apartment around 2:00 am, while the boys were still asleep.

* * *

**Raph's POV**

I woke up this morning to the stench of cat piss, and a dismembered mouse's nose on my plastron. I groan, looking around for that wretched cat, who, seems to be smart enough to stay out of my way this morning. I look down at my blankets, to see it covered in cat fur. Looks like I'm gonna be cleaning my room this morning.

"Chikushō!" I mutter under my breath as I survey the damage the cat has done. My wraps and pads need washing, the room needs to be scrubbed, disinfected, and sprayed with air freshener.

I check the clock only to see its 3:00 am. Great, well at least I'll have all the cleaning done before training. I gotta talk to Brainiac about getting a cat deterrent or something. First my weight bench, now my room.

000

By the time training starts I've emptied, scrubbed, disinfected, deodorised my room. Everything I care about is on the highest shelves, where I hope, the cat won't piss on them, again. I'm fuming mad at the cat. I make sure I close my door, before heading to training.

**Toby's POV**

I can hear Mr Raph when I wake up. He's grumbling about Anybody, dirtying his room. I get dressed in my ninjutsu-gi, and then quietly sneak to the dojo. Anybody is using Mr Raph's punching bag as a scratch toy. I carefully wrap the towel I got from my room over Anybody, and I hide him in the closet of my room. Anybody isn't happy, but he can't meow too loud, with the towel over him. I hide Anybody's bowls too, just in case.

**Elliot's POV**

I woke up when Toby was shoving Anybody into the closet. I pull the pillow back over my face and try to get some more sleep. Toby always hides Anybody, when somebody's mad at him. I wonder who he's upset now. At home, Toby always hid Anybody in daddy's closet. Sometimes Toby forgets to let him out, and Anybody poops in daddy's shirts.

Mr Leo comes and gets me for training. Toby is already warming up when I get there. The others walk in all sleepy, except for Mr Raph, who just looks really cross.

We do our kata, and then we are allowed to spar. I have to spar with Toby, because we're the only children here. He wins, even though he's younger than me. Mr Leo tells me not to let my guard down so much.

After training, I sneak into my room, and let Anybody out of the closet. I pour some 'smartkat' into his bowl and close my door, so he won't leave my room. I tell Toby quietly, so he won't open the door, and let Anybody out, before Mr Raph has calmed down.

We have breakfast, then everybody goes to the workshop for the day.

**Donnie's POV**

My snoring must have been bad, for Leo to wake me at 1:58 am this morning. He threw a cushion at my head several times. I can barely breathe through my nose, so I head to the bathroom to run some hot water into the basin and drape a towel over my head for a bit, to clear my sinuses.

When I return, Leo has packed our van. He carries a sleeping blanket-wrapped Elliot, to the van. I do the same for Toby and we head back to the lair, stopping at a 24hr drugstore to stock up on tissues and other necessities. Leo grabs everything, as I'm starting to clog up again, and can't wear my 'head'.

000

Once I'm home, I grab the decongestant's from my lab and crack open a fresh packet of panadol.

I get through training in a daze, losing all my sparing matches. Breakfast is much the same. Leo wants me to stay home in bed, but I know there's work to do, and I want my office at the workshop operational by Monday. I make sure, however, I have the decongestants with me at all times. Leo explains about the incident with Karai over breakfast, and our temporary little visitor.

While Leo is getting Yoshi ready to come with us, I quickly do a search on Karai. She hasn't been seen since the tower fell, so at the very least, I'm curious. I'm stunned to find that eight months after she kidnapped us, she gave birth to a seven-pound baby boy. She named him Yoshi Leonardo Oruku. More surprising, is that she named the father as Leonardo Kame Rattonoko. I lean back on my chair and take off my glasses.

I know when we were taken to Sacks estate, Karai had taken Leo to another room for about an hour to interrogate him. I suppose, that is when it must have happened. I'm not sure how, or even what, to feel about this. Leo a father. It does explain why the foot wanted the boy though. A little boy, with mutagen flowing through his veins, who can't fight back, is just what Sacks would want. Shredder probably isn't happy about a mutant grandson either.

I print out a copy of Yoshi's birth certificate to show Leo, then order a proper copy to be posted to my POBox. I grab my tools and we all head to the workshop.

000

On the way to the workshop, I give the birth certificate to Leo. As expected, he's shocked. I watch him as a flicker of shame crosses his features, before he schools it to his usual calm.

000

We head straight to the breakroom when we arrive. Raph has remodelled the sofa, and put in a new floor, complete with bloodstains.

"Casey was here last night." Raph mutters, as he glares at the blood staining his freshly laid floor. He finds a mop from somewhere and cleans up the mess.

Meanwhile I set the boys up at the coffee table with android tablets. I've personalised the tablets to provide interesting, yet educational computer games that will strengthen any weak areas in their education. I've provided headphones, so they don't disturb anyone else. I leave the boys to their games, instructing them to keep an eye on Yoshi, and to help, if he needs it, as I head upstairs to begin the process of moving my IT Tech hotline from the lair to here.

I make a point of keeping an eye on the boys via my new TechTab. It still needs more work, but it's enough to use as a baby/child monitor for the moment.

Like yesterday, I have to insulate and line all the walls with plasterboard. I wire up the electrical and telecommunication ports, as I need to, plus a surround sound system. I also apply a plastic film to the windows that allow me to see out, but no one to see in. I did this to the breakroom yesterday, and will do the same to all, but the showroom windows.

After sharing lunch with everyone, I head back to my office to paint the ceiling, walls and baseboards. That completed, we all head home for training.

**Raph's POV**

After I've cleaned up the blood I missed last night from the breakroom, I head upstairs to help with sorting out the offices. After I knock up all the framing for the wall linings, I head down to the showroom to do the same. Leo comes in, insulating all the walls, and screwing on the plasterboard, after Donnie wires it all up.

It's a good thing Brainiac can wire circuits in his sleep, cos that's exactly what he seems to be doing. Still he checks everything, and it works, so, why worry.

Mikey's floating a bit too today, but I'm thinking that cute little blond he had hanging off him yesterday, has something to do with it.

He plaster's all the walls, nice and smooth, then rolls on this almost florescent orange paint in his office. Donnie at least has the taste to keep his office looking understated, with lavender purple walls and bright white everywhere else.

Leo, the boys and I work on the Showroom. That kid Toby, loves mixing the plaster. We get it plastered, and an undercoat put on, before we call it a night.

000

I grabbed some cat supplies on the way home tonight. I'll set the bed up in the dojo for now, since the cat seems to like it in there. Hopefully, that, and the new scratch-pole, will stop it from shredding my heavy bag every morning. I got a book on cat habits too, so maybe I can figure out how to keep the damn thing from pissing everywhere.

Dinner is cheerful and chatty. We needed some variety, so we got some Chinese. I save some of the meat for the cat. It will probably be hungry by now, since I couldn't find its bowl this morning.

Donnie's ill so he gets babysitting duty tonight, while the rest of us go on patrol. Casey's gonna fill in for him, until he's better.

**Leo's POV**

I'm worried about Donnie. It sounds like he come down with some sort of bug again. Out of all of us, Donnie has always been the one to get sick first. Living in a sewer doesn't help, but the mutagen in our bodies is supposed to prevent us getting sick. In theory anyway.

His snoring this morning was stop-start. I would toss a cushion at him every time he seemed to stop breathing. By 1:00am I was so frustrated I got up and packed the van. Just before I took Elliot down, I woke Donnie up properly with a barrage of cushions. He gave me a sleepy, annoyed look, before silently retreating to the bathroom.

He looked a bit better after he came out, so we got the boys, set the alarms, and locked up. We stopped at a drugstore on the way home. I picked up as many medical supplies as I could think of (an afford) while we were there.

Once we got home, we put the boys to bed, before Donnie went to get his decongestants. After he took them, he was drowsy, but otherwise fine. I made him a cup of coffee, and left him putting away the supplies in the lab. After a quick cup of tea, I watered all the plants', including Nobody's, then headed off for my run.

000

I was just heading back when I heard a child screaming and crying, and the sound of blades clashing. Its only 3:00am in the morning so I checked it out. I'm stunned to see Karai, and a small boy. The boy is crying, but Karai seems to be trying to defend them both. I take a couple of pictures and send the relevant details to my brothers before unsheathing my katana's and going to her aid.

There are half a dozen Foot soldiers attacking her. I even up the odds quickly, by taking out two of the thugs out from behind, as I move in. Karai is beginning to tire, but she keeps up her defence, as I split-kick another two Foot soldiers in the head. Now it's one-on-one. Unfortunately, I can hear reinforcements arriving.

I look to Karai, who shouts at me to "take Yoshi and run." Unhappy, I obey, clotheslining my opponent with the back of my katana, before taking an opportunistic mule-kick at her opponent. She nods gratefully, then tosses me a key, before charging off to face the new foe.

I grab the boy, who can't be more than a couple of years old, and disappear back into the sewers. After making sure that the coast is clear, I take him back to the lair, and tuck him into my bed. He's stopped crying by now, and is asleep on my shoulder.

Yoshi sleeps, while I take training. After training and breakfast, I pack some little snacks and some leftover pancakes for Yoshi's breakfast, then get him ready to come with us. The poor boy is still fast asleep, so we tuck him into Toby's carseat, and Toby into Elliot's carseat. Elliot has to use an adult restraint until we get another carseat for Yoshi.

Raph is driving, with his new human head in place. Donnie hands me a piece of paper in the van. I'm shocked to see it's Yoshi's birth certificate. I gape at the paper for a moment, then glace at the still sleeping child.

A hundred different emotions whirl inside my head at once. I'm a father. I'm Yoshi's father. I have a child. Karai had my child. Why.

_I gulp, remembering the shame I felt when Karai had told me she respected my skills as a ninja leader, and wanted me to face death as a man. I have never liked losing control, so the sensation had sickened me, as much as it physically elated my nerve endings. She had cleaned me up afterwards, and ordered her men to take me to join my brothers.  
_  
By the time we get to the workshop, Yoshi has woken, and is asking for his Okāsan. I explain to him that I am his Otōsan, and he is going to live with me now. I can feel Raph staring at me, with a look of utter horror. I shrug at him as we head up the lift to the breakroom. Where I give Yoshi his breakfast, before heading off to do my work for the day.

000

While I'm putting up the plasterboard in Donnie's office, he and I have a discussion about what has happened. I ask him to see if he can track down what happened to Karai, and see if we can possibly mount a rescue tonight. I had felt bad about leaving her, but she had wanted me to get the boy to safety. I also tell him about the key she gave me.

000

Over lunch, Donnie and I brief the others about Yoshi's origins, and discuss possible locations for finding and rescuing Karai. After lunch, Raph and I take all the boys down to the showroom, where we work until its time to head home.

000

I thank Donnie again for the new heads, as we stop at a mall. Donnie stays in the van, while Raph and I pick up some necessities. Raph gets some stuff for the cat and some more cleaning and office supplies. I grab a new carseat for Yoshi and some new clothes for him. I spot a 'Franklin The Turtle' toy and some DVD's, which I get, figuring he might like them.

000

Dinner is Chinese, after which, we all head to training. Yoshi joins us, and I am delighted to see that he is able to keep up with Toby and Elliot, in spite of the difference in their ages. Donnie has found the possible location of where Karai is being held. He has also located what the key opens. After the boys are all tucked into bed, we head out, leaving Donnie at home and collecting Casey along the way.

**Mikey's POV**

Whoa, talk about a totally wicked day! I'm pretty sure my feet have left the ground.

After the funeral, Crystal and I went to a coffee shop and just hung out until her classes started. It was awesome. She said to come over to her house after six o'clock, and we could look at her graphic novels and maybe watch a movie. I paid for our coffee's and headed back to the workshop until it was time to meet her.

000

Raph worked me really hard when I got there. I was putting up and plastering walls for nearly three hours, before I was able to head back to the lair, shower and change into something more comfortable for my 'date'. April had brought me some radical surfwear for Christmas last year, so I decked myself out, and drove out to Crystal's house.

000

The main house was dark and silent when I arrived, but Crystal had told me she lived in the guesthouse at the back, so I parked the van and headed around to her flat.

Crystal greeted me with a hug, and we sat on the sofa, watching as 'Sofonisba', her pet turtle, munched on her dinner of leaves and talking about our day.

She offered me a drink, and brought out her graphic novels. The artwork was incredible! Her attention to detail was amazing. I was astounded and stoked, especially when she signed each one with a dedication to me and gave them to me.

Afterwards we cuddled up and watched 'Planet of the Apes'. I asked her what she thought of mutants and the possibilities of romance between them and regular people.

I was like totally bouncing on the inside, when she told me, even if I had really been a humanoid turtle, she would still want to date me, cause I'm the nicest guy she's ever met. I must have been impersonating a goldfish, cause she just laughed at me and kissed me.

My first ever 'mouth' kiss, it was like 'wow!' I could feel my shell tightening. I didn't really know what to do. I mean everything I know about dating comes from TV or Google. My brain wasn't exactly working so I just let her take control. Boy, is that girl handsy. I'm glad I wore several layers, cause even though she said, she'd be cool with me being a mutant, I don't want to freak her out just yet.

After the first movie, we watched a couple of comedies, before I finally dragged myself away from our makeout session. I'm glad the room was dark, because I don't know if my head was still on straight. I hoped it was, but I kissed her goodbye, and told her I'd see her next Friday, to take her to the circus.

000

"Who's the turtle, I'm the turtle!" I sang to myself as I drove home. It was 1:00am when I finally crept in. Thankfully, everyone was asleep. I drifted off to sleep, with the biggest grin my face had ever seen.

000

The ShellCell buzzing woke me up at 3:00am. It was a couple of pics of Karai and a little boy facing off against Foot Goons. I was about to get up, when I saw the text from Leo, saying he'd handle it. I flopped back down, and grabbed some more zzz's.

000

After the usual morning stuff we headed to the workshop. I swear, Raph is spending way too much time with Leo. He's turning into a worse slave driver than Splinter Jr.

The little boy Yoshi, turned out to be Leo's little boy. I'm an uncle! He's like a little Leo. Leo Jr! His dad was putting up plasterboard in the showroom, and little Yoshi has this little brush pan set, and was following his dad around, sweeping up any little bits of plaster that fell off.

000

After we leave the workshop, we head to a mall. Its tubular that we are now able to walk around like normal folks for once. I pick up some stuff for my new office, plus some crayons and toys to leave at the workshop for the kids.

000

Little Yoshi, was so cute during training. His kata were as good as Toby and Elliot, sometimes better. He looks like an ordinary human kid, but when he flipped Elliot, we could tell he had some serious strength. I wonder if I'll ever have a little Mikey Jr one day?

000

After the boys are in bed I help Donnie to get together some medical supplies for tonight's rescue. We don't know what state Karai will be in when we find her.

Since Donnie's not going with us, I have to step up and take some of his tech gear. He's taught me how to use the stuff I'm taking, so we should be ok tonight. He tells me he's going to finish replacing his TechTab, ShellCell, and all the other gear Leo fried, when he tased him.

Poor Donnie is sick, and he's still gotta do all that work. I smile at him as I hand him the remaining hokey pokey cookies. That will cheer him up! I wave and smile as I meet up with the others to head out.

**Donnie's POV**

I'm glad when we finally make it home. We go through the motions of training, but I think we're all a little distracted. Little Yoshi manages to flip Elliot, who is at least 56% heavier than him, which puts a smile on Leo's face.

I put together everything that I can for Mikey, as he will be taking my place on the team tonight. Even taking the maximum dosage of decongestants, I'm not fit for a night in the cold, wet spring air, battling Foot soldiers. With the boys asleep, I settle in for a night of fixing my equipment, and trying to pack up to move tomorrow.

I have to smile when Mikey hands me his stash of honeycomb cookies. I return his smile as I head back to my lab.

000

I get the TechTab, ShellCell, and do a back-up of my system for tomorrow's big move, before I hear a scream. I rush out of my lab, Bo extended, to track the sound to Leo's room. I head in there to find Yoshi crying.

"_Oi_, Its all right" I place a comforting hand over the small boy. I pull the crying child into my lap and hold him until he falls back asleep. I tuck him back in with his Franklin toy, then leave to set the coffee back on. I decide that we need to invest in a better water boiler and coffee maker for the workshop, as I return to my packing.

* * *

**A/N: **Toby's well-intentioned treatment of Anybody is probably, why Anybody hates children!

Sleep Apnoea is a serious and sometimes fatal condition, where your body forgets to breathe when you are asleep. Throwing cushions might sound juvenile, but it may have saved Donnie's life. Or, at the very least, his brain cells.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese:**

"_Kame ratto no ko"_ (means Turtle child of the Rat)

"Okāsan" (means mommy, mamma, or mother)

"Otōsan" (means daddy, dad, or father)

"Oji" (means uncle, or younger uncle)

"Sofu" (means Grandfather)

"Oi" (means nephew)


	12. Karai's Story

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence and swearing (bad language).

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Karai's POV**

I had put Yoshi to bed, and was amusing myself with kata silently in the main room of my apartment. I mused at how I had become a mother, and the strange turn my life had taken.

_It had started when we had been searching for chemicals for Father. We had gone to the docks, when those vigilantes had again ruined our night. We got away, but several of our men were badly hurt._

_For the first time I actually got a real look at our enemies. Kappa! We were fighting Kappa! I told Father the news, as expected he wasn't impressed, and we were sent out to trap the Kappa. As with before, we were unable to defeat them._

_Fortune smiled on us then, in the form of a naive news reporter. She led us to the Kappa's lair, where we were able to capture three of them. We took them back to the estate, in order to drain their blood of mutagen._

_The one in blue, was calm. I knew his voice from the many times he had lead the other vigilantes into battle against us. He had honour. I had been raised in Japan, high in the Foot Clan's mountain stronghold, where the old ways of the Shinobi are taught. This Kappa was the model of everything that our code said a Shinobi should be._

_And yet, Father, whom I loved dearly, had drifted away from the old ways, and was being led astray, by that wretched orphan Eric Sacks. Robot armor, firearms, these were not the way of the Shinobi. Still, I was an obedient daughter. I did what was asked of me, dutifully._

_I took the leader of the Kappa into a side room before interrogating him about the rat and his own brothers. He told me little. But that, is not why I brought him in here. I turned off the camera's then moved closer to him._

_I told him, that I respected his skills as a Warrior, as a leader of his group, and that I wanted him to face death as a man. He had looked at me uncomprehendingly for a moment, before my actions showed him what I meant._

_We said nothing to one another during the process. I gave him his manhood, before I cleaned him up. Once I was also clean, I called the soldiers to take him to the others._

_It may seem odd to an outsider, but I was willing to sacrifice my dignity, in order to honour him before he died. Only he didn't die. We chased him and his brothers, before an avalance ended our efforts._

_I was stuck in the snow for three days before, he returned. He had come to retrieve something that they had left behind. He had pulled me out, whilst he searched all the vehicles for whatever he sought._

_My companions had died from the cold, but I had thought to wear thermal waterproof clothing, which had protected me somewhat. He checked me for injuries, then, he tied me to a pipe in one of the labs. They left with what they had come for._

_It was when I was found by a staff member, and taken to hospital, that I found out that I was pregnant. I told Father and Sacks I was returning to Japan, before doubling back and moving into a top floor apartment I had brought some years previously under an assumed name._

I am fortunate that my son resembles me, rather than his father. That would have been difficult to explain that at the hospital. Still, he has his father's piercing blue eyes, and his father's calm demenor.

Since then, I have lived a quiet reclusive life as a children's writer. My stories of heroic Kappa, are drawn from legends from my homeland, with maybe, just a touch of the experiences I've had with the battles facing the four Kappa brothers.

I was about the head to bed myself, when I heard my bedroom window being pried open. I took my katana and went to investigate.

"Chikushō!" I cursed as a Foot ninja entered my home. I dispatched him quickly before running to Yoshi's room to wake him. I hastily dressed him and we left the apartment.

We were chased into a nearby alley, and set upon by six more ninja. I told Yoshi to keep back while I prevented the Foot from taking my son.

I was grateful to see the familiar outline of his father coming to our rescue. Together, we were able to fight the first group off. There were more coming, so I told Leonardo to take Yoshi and run. He did as I asked, and I tossed him the key to my apartment, so he could later gather more of Yoshi's clothes.

I went off to face the new group of Foot soldiers, in order to distract them, giving Leonardo and Yoshi a chance to get away.

000

I woke up in one of the estates laboratories. I was strapped to a steel gurney, with a smiling Eric Sacks looking down at me.

* * *

**A/N: **

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	13. Domestic Bliss

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence and swearing (bad language).

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

After we collected Casey, I brief everyone about the information that Donnie has provided.

We headed first to Karai's apartment, where the key unlocked the door. There were signs of a fight and a large bloody patch on the floor, where I assume, whoever broke in was killed.

We look around the apartment, seeing pictures of Karai and Yoshi on the walls. I can tell from the number of pictures, that she is very fond of her/our little boy. I head to Yoshi's room and collect up some additional clothes and toys. I add some pictures of him and his mother too.

After we leave the apartment and stash Yoshi's things in the van, we look at the alley for clues. There's not much, so we head to our next location. The Sacks Estate.

**Mikey's POV**

We got to the apartment, I went up via the fire escape, while Leo went in using his 'head' by the main entrance. I set up the camera's Donnie had told me to use. Now if anyone comes into the apartment, he'll know about it. I set up a couple more in the apartment.

Leo leaves the apartment with a huge armload of clothes, toys, and pictures. We lock-up and secure the apartment, before heading to the alley. Nothing there, so we hotfoot it to Sacks Estate.

000

Donnie set up some secret camera's and listening bugs in, and around the Sacks estate, after the 'Tower' incident. He also tapped their computers with a nifty 'back-door'.

I always feel real weird when I have to play 'Donnie'. It's kinda stressful, trying to remember all the things I have to do. I take down the security system in the area we need, then the three of us sneak into the complex. We left Casey with the van, so we can have a quick getaway.

I look up the layout of the building on the TechTab, and we go to where we think Karai is being held.

The room is quiet. There is only the beeping of the machines in the room. I scan for any people or lasers and all that, then Leo and Raph slip down. I have to stay in the vents, to keep track of anybody who might interrupt my bros.

**Raph's POV**

We get into the room and look around. Karai is a mess. She looks like they've cut out something below her stomach. She's out cold fortunately. Leo and me unhook all the wires and remove her restraints. I carry Karai, while Fearless looks around for anything that might help Donnie work out what was done to her. He grabs some stuff, and uses the flash drive Mikey passed him to upload something into their computer. We head back into the vents and head for home.

000

Casey's really bummed we didn't get into a fight, but Leo just tells him, that we'll have another fight with shred-head and sacks later, after we get Karai to safety.

Mikey scans everything (and everyone) we've picked up tonight for trackers, once we're certain it's all clean, we head back to the lair.

000

Casey joins us for training, while Donnie is looking after Karai. Donnie checked her over, and told us that Sack's people had performed a hysterectomy on Karai. Shredder must not have been happy with his new grandson's parentage.

Karai's awake by the time training is over, and Yoshi is delighted to have his Okāsan back. It's kinda cute watching as they cuddle.

Even with her injuries, Karai joins us for breakfast. She listens proudly, as Leo tells her about Yoshi's training, and him winning another sparing match against seven-year-old Elliot. Elliot just cringes, and stares at his plate. Toby sniggers.

We talk about Sacks, and find what Karai has been up to since we last saw her, tied to a pipe, after Leo dragged her out of an upturned hummer three years ago. Mikey is stoked to find out she's a children's writer too, and offers her some desk space in his office.

After breakfast, Mikey heads off to do his parties. He's got two of them today, thankfully both quite small, so he won't need help. Once Donnie clears Karai as ok to be moved, we gear up and head to the workshop to finish off the renovations.

**Donnie's POV**

I'm beginning to wonder if Morpheus has disowned me. Once I'd finished my packing, I was just trying to catch a nap before training, when the others came in with an unconscious Karai.

I shooed the others out, before doing an examination of her. The results of my examination sickened me to the core.

They had performed a complete hysterectomy on her. I was just redressing her wounds, when she woke up. She wasn't very happy to have a turtle inspecting her most private areas, but I assured her, I'd behaved as any doctor would have.

"From today, I have no father." Karai spat, as she propped herself up on the hospital cot. "The Shredder was furious that I would allow my bloodline to be sullied by an enemy of his. He told me that when he catches my son, he will do to him as he would do to his father."

"Leo will never allow that. It would be over his dead body. Over our entire clan's, dead bodies." I tell her, sticking down the last of the bandages.

"I will help you. I will destroy the Shredder, traitor to the Foot Clan. We were honourable once. My grandfather was the grandmaster of the clan. He died at the time I was born, along with my mother. My birth father had been dishonoured. He had abandoned my mother and I. Oruku Saki adopted me. He had been named grandmaster of the clan, after my grandfather's death." Karai looked sad, as she put on some clothes that Raph had grabbed from her wardrobe at her apartment.

"Yoshi kept me up last night with a nightmare." I informed her, as I put away the medical supplies.

"What happened?" Karai radiated concern.

"I heard a scream, and went to investigate. He was just sitting in the bed crying "_Sofu, shinai kizutsukeru watashi ni_." I didn't know what else to do, so I just held him until he fell asleep." I shrugged helplessly.

"You did well. That is all anyone can do for a nightmare." Karai replied.

Just then, a small head peeped around the door to the lab. A smiling Yoshi scampered into the lab, and launched himself at this mother. The others were not far behind, as they watched mother and son reunited.

"Yo dudes and dudette, breakfast is served!" Mikey announced.

We all headed into the dining area to eat breakfast. We had to pull the coffee table over as we had six adults plus three children at breakfast. Karai gave everyone a breakdown of what happened after she was captured, and what plans Sacks and Shredder had in the works. You could feel the anger pouring off Karai as she described her ordeal again. Leo tried to cheer her up by telling her about Yoshi's sparring matches with Elliot and Toby.

Mikey asked her what she had been doing since Leo pulled her out of the snow. While she told us about her writing, Mikey disappeared for a moment. He returned with a '_Jane Addams_' Award that Karai had won last year. He then pulled out his '_Jane Addams_' Award from last year as well.

"Dudette, I've got a new office. You wanna share?" Mikey asked, placing the awards reverently on the table. "These would look great in the office."

Karai was silent for a moment, before she looked at her son. Yoshi beamed back at his mother and nodded. "Very well Michelangelo. I would like that. As it is, I will need to move from where I was living. I will need to find a place where I can better protect Yoshi from the Foot."

"You can stay with us. We've learnt a lot since you last busted down our lair. Namely to have thicker walls!" Leo stated with a wry smile. "You and Yoshi can share my room for now. I'll sleep on the sofa, until the new lair is ready."

"New lair?" Karai asked.

"We're in the process of building a new lair." I explain, "We'll fill you in with the details later, but it will have separate apartments, so you won't need to share a room with Leo."

After breakfast, the guys and Casey help me load all my computer and tech equipment into the van before Raph, Leo, and I head to the workshop to unload it. We have to make another two trips before all the necessary equipment is delivered. Finally, we are able to load everyone into the van and we head off to the workshop.

000

After briefly showing Karai Mikey's office, I order her to the breakroom sofa for the day. I set the boys up with their tablets again, and the toys and crayons that Mikey brought last night. It takes all morning to finish setting up my computer system, but it's worth it.

Lunch is burritos. I think it is rather cute, watching Yoshi pick out all the onions, and giving them to his mother to eat. Leo looks like he wants to say something, but remains silent and disapproving.

After Lunch, I help with painting the showroom. It's amusing to listen to Raph giving orders and Leo doing as he's told. Casey rolls his eyes a few times at Raph's bossiness, but eventually the Showroom and Casey office look ready to be furnished. Raph has put non-UV film on the windows, which will stop any discolouration of the furniture in the showroom.

Raph brings down some pieces of furniture that he has completed, but not yet sold. I have to hand it to him. They are works of art. He installs the furniture for Casey's Office. I look at Casey, then at his office, then at Casey again, before collapsing on the floor in laughter.

"What gives?" Casey gives me an annoyed look. He's still wearing his vigilante gear, with his hockey mask on top of his head. Leo gets the joke, and tries unsuccessfully to hide a smirk.

Raph is smirking too, "Bonehead, their laughing, cos you don't look like the kinda guy that would have a posh office like this!"  
"I scrub up ok" Casey humphs.

"Sure, sure Casey." Raph grins. "I don't expect ya to be all suits and ties, anyway. Just so long as yer not dripping any more blood on my tongue and groove floors."

"Then you'd better leave a first aid kit in the garage, and install a shower down there too." Casey growls back.

"We're building a complete new lair below, with apartments. One of the first stages of the construction will be a new medibay, so you will be able to drip blood down there instead." I manage to utter, as I get a grip on my amusement.

I drag my shell off the floor, and we head back to the breakroom. The children are happily receiving instruction on how to walk silently from Karai.

"The got bored with their tablets," She shrugs.

Mikey arrives then, with a stack of Pizza's from Pepperoni Pete's. We eat, then give Karai and the boys a tour of all the work we've done, before heading home for training. Karai is shocked by how beautiful Raph's work is.

000

Training is amusing, with Karai teaching the younger children, once katas are complete. I'm still sick, so I get to help Karai, instead of sparring.

After training, Karai and I get the boys settled for the night, while the other's head out for patrol.

I spend the evening re-organising my Lab, which seems much emptier since most of the computer system has been moved to my office. I still have quite a bit. After all, I need to control the lair's security system from here, as well as some things I don't want any nosy top-sider's to know about.

Happy with my clean and tidy Lab, I head to the living room to find Karai watching Mythbusters. I settle down next to her, and we watch as Adam and Co bust myth after myth.

After the guys get back from patrol, we all settle down for the night. I let Leo have my room, as I've made more space in the Lab, so I can sleep there tonight.

Of course, I remember then about wanting a new continuous boiler in the breakroom, and a new coffee machine. Maybe one of those automated coin-operated one's down in the landing outside Casey's office would be good for clients. I spend a bit of time looking up leases for automated coffee vending machines.

In the end, I hire two vending machines. A coffee machine, and a snack machine. That should satisfy any clients, and anyone else at the workshop working late. I order the water boiler, then head to bed for the night.

000

Monday morning is more chaotic than normal. Mikey got the lunches done ok, but the boys school uniforms were covered in cat poop. It seems that Toby had locked anybody in their closet, so Anybody had pooped on their school clothes.

Raph scoops up the cat and settles it in the Dojo with its new bed, litter tray and cat toys. He even sprays a bit of catnip on the toys for Anybody. I can see new cat bowls in the kitchen too.

To add to the mayhem, Yoshi has wet the bed. His mother is not amused. She is busy trying to wash and dry both the school uniforms and her bedding, while we get the boys through training and breakfast. The uniforms are washed and dried thankfully by the time we are finished breakfast, so we dress the boys and Mikey takes them to school. I leave with Raph, to get to the workshop so I can start work in my office at 7:45am.

Leo stays home with Karai and Yoshi. There's not much he can do until Raph's cut the sides for the pews. Instead, he's going to clean up the lair.

**Leo's POV**

My run this morning was uneventful, I came home however to a war zone. Yoshi was crying, Elliot was whining, Toby was arguing with Raph about Anybody. Mikey was trying to get the lunches made, while instructing a furious Karai on how to work our washing machine. I almost snuck out again, but Karai spotted me.

"Where have you been?" A frustrated Karai asked. "Can you take Yoshi and get him bathed? He wet the bed."

"Sure, come on Yoshi" I replied as I steered the tearful boy to the bathroom, only to have to wait, as Elliot had sneaked in ahead of me. I continued to reassure my little boy, as Toby shot into the shower after his brother. I finally got Yoshi into the shower and cleaned him up. I put him in a fresh ninjutsu-gi and we went to join the others for training.

We did kata together, then the adults did weight and flexibility training, while the children had another lesson with Donnie, in moving without making a sound on different surfaces. We joined together again for meditation, which I think everyone really needed.

I was glad when the older boys left. I tell Karai to take a rest on the sofa, while Yoshi and I tackle the housework. She seems amused by this suggestion, and watches us as we gather up the dishes to be washed. I let Yoshi dry all the cutlery and non-breakable plates and cups, before finishing off the rest myself. We both wipe down the kitchen benches, and the dining and coffee tables.

The kitchen floor is next, even though Anybody decides to come in at that point, to leave 'smartkat' crumbs around his bowl as he eats his breakfast.

We straighten the living room, and pick up the toys that have managed to find their way there. The bathroom is next, then everyone's bedrooms. We finish the remaining washing, and by then my mattress has been washed and aired sufficiently to not smell anymore.

At some point during the day, Karai gets up, and makes us lunch. Its chicken noodle soup. It tastes good and I complement her on her cooking. She takes some more painkillers, then takes a nap on the sofa.

I track down the air mattress we used for April once, and make up a bed for Yoshi in the boys room. It will be easier to wash, if he bed wets again.

Once she wakes up, Karai makes dinner. Its Chicken Karaage (Japanese Fried Chicken). The lair is flooded with boys and hungry ninja just as she finishes cooking.

The boys tell us about their day, they had another run-in with the school bully. This time Toby used a pressure point, while Elliot distracted him. It left the kid in pain, but without leaving any marks, that Mr Donnelley could suspend either of the boys for. Donnie looks grateful that he won't have another trip to the School Principal's Office.

Raph tells me he's drawn up all the sides. He wants me to cut them out tomorrow. I'm a little nervous about that, but I don't allow it to show on my face. I just nod.

Yoshi tells the boys that he has a bed in their room now. Elliot groans, Toby just smiles at the two-year-old Japanese boy.

Mikey compliments Karai on her cooking and tells her about the new coffee and snack vending machines that were delivered today. Raph rolls his eyes at that, and tells Karai, they have put furniture in her and Mikey's office, so she can go to work tomorrow.

I tell her I'm happy to pick up anything she needs from her apartment while we are on patrol tonight if she makes a list.

000

Training goes without a hitch. Again with Karai and Donnie teaching the children. This time they are doing balance and flexibility exercises.

We head out to patrol with Casey, who arrives just as I release everyone from training.

**Karai's POV**

I woke up yesterday in the Turtles lair. I had expected hatred, they had been the Shredder's enemies, and I had once been loyal to the Shredder. Instead, they had tended my injuries.

I was shocked to find the Turtle Donatello had examined me. He assured me that he had behaved honourably, as a doctor would. He told me what Sacks and the Shredder had done to me.

As the last of my bloodline, it is very important that I produce an heir to inherit the leadership of the Foot Clan. For the Shredder to remove my womanhood, is to declare my line dead. He had adopted me to give legitimacy to his leadership of the clan. It was always considered that I would inherit the clan, and that his leadership was a regency of sorts.

To prevent me from having children shows that he intends that upstart Sacks to be his heir. Sacks has always tried to push himself forward. I think he hoped to wed me, and thus gain the right to lead the Foot Clan after the Shredder.

Now, Yoshi is the only child I will ever have. I must protect him at any cost. Donatello has said that his 'clan' will protect Yoshi with their lives.

I have sworn to him, that I no longer consider the Shredder my Father. Only a traitor to the Foot Clan, along with the upstart Sacks. I will do whatever I can to destroy both, and restore honour to my clan's name.

We discussed Yoshi's nightmare, then Yoshi himself came in. My heart swelled with love to see my little one. He was happy and looked well cared for. We hugged for a little while before being ushered to breakfast.

After having no food since the night before I was taken, I eat well. Yoshi is his usual chatty self. I explain to everyone what has happened since I was pulled from the snow. Michelangelo seems delighted by my writing, offering some of his office space.

He brings out both of our Jane Addams awards. I am very proud of that award. I have done many things for the Shredder that I hope my son never hears about.

Becoming a mother has changed me for the better. I know pursue goals that will make my son proud of his mother. I will never 'wipe the red from my ledger' as the movie avenger Black Widow once said, but I can try to be the best mother Yoshi could have.

Everyone goes to a small warehouse that they have converted into a workshop and offices. I am given a brief tour of what will be my new office. It is a hideous florescent orange. I prefer a calmer environment to work from, but I am in no position to argue, so I say nothing. Only Raphael seems to recognise my dislike of the colour, but he says nothing.

I spend the rest of the day with the children in the breakroom. They play on their tablets for a while, before becoming bored. I teach them some ninja games I learnt as a girl in Japan, showing them how to move silently. I watch as they play them until lunch.

After lunch they play with their toys a while before I give them a lesson on moving silently. We make an obstacle course, which the boys have to get over without making a sound.

The others come back and show us what they have been working on. I am amazed by the beautiful furniture in the showroom. Some of it shows a clear Japanese influence, others are more American. All are exquisite.  
We eat a dinner of Pizza in the breakroom, before we return to the sewers for training. We do our kata, before Donatello and I instruct the younger children, while the adults practice their weapons.

The Turtles and Casey Jones the Vigilante leave the sewer lair, to patrol the city, and do what they can to annoy and frustrate the Shredder and his minions.

I always found their 'patrols' to be the bane of my life when I was with the Shredder. Now looking at it from a different perspective, I can feel amused by their efforts.

They are like annoying fruit flies. They nibble, and nibble, a little at a time, but in the end, they always spoil the fruits of the Shredders plans.

I still feel sore. Donatello gave me more painkillers, but I don't really feel like doing anything, so I watch television. There is a marathon of 'Mythbusters' so I watch that. Eventually, Donatello came out of his laboratory, and watched it with me. At some points, we were both yelling or laughing at the foolishness on the screen.

Once the others return, we all head to bed. I arrive in Leonardo's bedroom to find Yoshi has taken up most of the strangely shaped bed. I ease him to one side them climb in myself.

000

I wake to sodden sheets and a crying Yoshi. I manage to pull my stitches slightly as I wrestle with the bedcovers to leave the bed. Yoshi has wet the bed.

I scold him, then gather up the reeking bedding before taking it to where I had seen a washing machine. Yoshi is clinging to be and crying, but I am too tired to do more than take the bedding to the laundry.

The washing machine is a strange one, so I must wake Michelangelo to find out how to use it. I have done two loads of washing by the time Leonardo finally makes an appearance.

By this time, Toby and Elliot have discovered the mess in their wardrobe, and Raphael and Toby are arguing about the cat. I take the boys uniforms and add it to the next load.

I tell Leonardo to bathe Yoshi. My grizzling son, has to wait for the older boys to wash before he can bathe.

I continue to do the washing as the others go to training. After training, all the school clothes are clean, dried, and ironed. The older boys dress, and are taken to school after breakfast. Donatello and Raphael leave to go to their respective occupations, leaving Leonardo behind.

At first, I assume it is because they do not trust me, however my opinion soon changes as I watch Leonardo and Yoshi clean the lair from top to bottom.

Leonardo instructs me to rest on the sofa. He begins with the kitchen, allowing Yoshi to help him, as he is able. They finish the washing, cleaning the bathroom, the bedrooms, the dojo, and the living area before the others return.

I feel bad watching them clean, so I make chicken noodle soup for lunch, saving the chicken meat for the Chicken Karaage, I planned for dinner. I have only just finished making the Chicken Karaage for dinner when everyone else arrives home.

I find it amusing listening to everyone elses day. Donatello is apparently guardian to the two older boys. They have been the target of a school bully. Donatello seems happy that they have taken a ninja approach to dealing with the bully. He had to go to their school last week, after Elliot had punched the bully, and gotten himself suspended.

Yoshi is eager to tell the older boys that he will be sharing their room from now on. Elliot does not seem happy at the prospect, but Toby smiles at Yoshi warmly.

Michelangelo was keen to tell me, about the furnishing of our office and the new vending machines on the premises. Leonardo asks me to make a list of things I want from the apartment, for him to collect tonight during their patrol.

We do our evening training. Again, Donatello and I supervise the children's lesson. Once we are released, Casey Jones arrives and the Turtles go on their patrol, while I settle the children into bed. Donatello again remains behind.

His illness has been lingering. I make him some soothing head clearing tea from some herbs I recognise in one of the kitchen cupboards. He looks at it suspiciously, before I tell him the ingredients. He drinks it, and begins to look slightly better.

Donatello changes my dressings, then shoos me out of his lab so he can tinker in peace. I leave him to his tinkering, and head to the dojo.

In the dojo, I begin with some stretches, insuring that I don't aggravate my injury. I quietly do whatever exercises I am still able to do safely. I finish with some meditation, before I decide to amuse myself with some more television.

I return to the living room to find Donatello has beaten me there. Tonight we are watching the crime channel, looking at forensics. I am amused to see Donatello is taking notes. He smiles at me, before turning his attention back to the screen.

At the end of the programme, he hands me a device. "It's a ShellCell. Its enables you to communicate with us on our private network. It's got some other features too, including GPS and a panic button."

"Thank you." I murmur, as I inspect the device.

"I've made a couple of more for Elliot and Toby to take to school. I would like to know if anything happens to them during the day." Donatello comments, then looks up, as his brother's enter.

Leonardo and Raphael have armloads of my belongings, which they take, into Leonardo's room for me to sort. Michelangelo hands me an armload of weapons, saying that he has already delivered anything that looked like it was writing related to our office.

The brothers leave again, and come back with even more of my possessions. Donatello goes to help them as well. By the time they have finished, everything that was in my apartment has been moved to the lair. It is fortunate that I did not accumulate much in the last three years.

We all head to bed after that, preparing for my first day at the office.

* * *

**  
A/N: **The _Jane Addams_ Children's Book Awards are given annually to the children's books published the preceding year that effectively promote the cause of peace, social justice, world community, and the equality of the sexes and all races as well as meeting conventional standards for excellence.

**Training Schedule**  
Just so I don't have to keep repeating myself, I'll only mention the interesting bits from now on.

_Morning Training is usually 15 min warm up, 30 min kata, 30 min sparing, 15 min warm down, 30 min meditation._

_Evening Training is usually 15 min warm up, 30 min kata, 60 min ninja skills (including sparing when appropriate), 15 min warm down._

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

"_Sofu, shinai kizutsukeru watashi ni._" (means "Grandfather, do not hurt me")

"_Kazoku_" (means "Family")


	14. Neighbourhood Watch

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence and swearing (bad language).

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Raph's POV**

Patrol last night was a real doozy. We decided to clean up our new neighbourhood. We started with the workshop's block and work our way outwards from there.

Within the workshop's block, we found another meth lab. It contained a serious haul of completed drugs. We were doing well, when a spark created by Leo's katana's caused a bag of drugs to start smoking.

We managed to blow out the windows and start a chemical fire in that one. We called the FDNY, and got the cooks out, before leaving them for the cops.

I was real stressed about that one, as the building on fire was only a couple of connected buildings over from our workshop. The FDNY put the fire out quickly though, so only the building the meth lab was in, was destroyed. Mikey was pissed off that it took out the pizza joint on the ground floor. They made great multi-cheese pizzas.

Turtle luck didn't get any better. The next block had a large group of purple dragons breaking into a furniture showroom. That just made me mad. Sure, the showroom was for a competitor, but they don't deserve to be robbed. We left them tied up and hurting, after Casey and I played 'dragon hockey' with their arses.

Donnie once told me he estimated that there were around 880 purple dragons over all of New York, half of which live in the Lower East Side. I gotta ask Donnie to keep stats on how many of these dumb arses we are putting out of commission.

The next block held a pimp beating up his one of his 'girls' outside the back of a strip club. Leo musta been feeling the anger, cos he beat that pimp, until the pimp's hands were mush. Not like Leo at all. I had to drag him away in the end. I kept a better eye on Leo after that, he's been under a lot of stress with Karai and Yoshi. It's starting to show. We catch another purple dragon burglary in progress, which we stop.

After this, I tell Fearless we should probably start getting all of Karai's stuff. We head to her street, only to find some Foot keeping a stakeout of her apartment.

Leo really lets rip. Shred-head will need more recruits, after what Leo did to them. They ain't gonna walk again anytime soon, if ever.

Casey and I always enjoy a good Foot clan beat down, but Leo's work was something else. Together the four of us, take down two-dozen Foot soldiers. We're kinda hopeful Shredder himself might show, but he doesn't.

Once we've gotten rid of the Foot, Leo orders that all of Karai's possessions are coming home with us. Mikey does the tech mumbo jumbo thing over everything, then we begin to shift it back to the lair.

Donnie, sick as he is, comes and helps us with the last few loads. Everyone is grateful to be in bed that night.

000

I growl at the clock when I wake up. Its only 3:00am, but I'm already awake, and I'm too unsettled by Fearless's behaviour last night to go back to sleep. Groaning, I get up and head to the Dojo.

The cat looks at me from inside its new catbed/scatchpole thing and meows. I grunt back at it, and start to warm up. I haven't done much weight training, cause of having the kids around and us having to change our usual schedule. It will be easier once we're settled in the new place.

I get a good hour in, before the cat decides its hungry, and starts to make a nuisance of itself. I grumble at the cat, as I find it a tin of food. It looks at me like I've grown a second head, then starts to rake its claws over my toes. I give it some milk as well, then put on coffee and boil some water for the others who are starting to wake up.

000

Training is more of the usual, and unlike yesterday, our morning breakfast/get ready routine seems to go to plan. I gotta admit, Karai helping with getting the kids ready, while Mikey made lunches sped the process up. Everyone is out of the lair on time.

000

Karai and Mikey watch Yoshi in the morning while I show Fearless how to work the jigsaw. He gets to work cutting all the pew ends, while I cut the long lengths with the table saw. After a lunch of sandwiches, and what Mikey calls 'ANZAC' biscuits (cookies), Leo continues his jig sawing, while I start to work on the bevels for the back of the pews. With two of us working, we could have these out within a month. The hardest part will be the carving, which I have to do myself.

We collect the older kids on the way home, and pick up some ingredients for dinner. Turns out that Karai likes to cook. She's gonna make dinner, while Mikey makes some more of those cookies that the rest of us didn't get to try, after Donnie stole the lot from the cookie jar.

We eat then decide that we'll flag patrol tonight and focus on setting up Yoshi's actual bed in the boy's room. I also want to head back to the workshop to work on a new dining table and chairs, as sitting the kids at the coffee table isn't fair long term. It won't be anything posh, just plain, and hard wearing, and of course shell and tail friendly.

We do our training, and I grab Leo to help with the new table and chairs. We have it all cut out, and ready to sand by the end of the night.

**Donnie's POV**

This morning, everything went like clockwork. Karai seems to be making a real effort to fit in with our clan. Everyone was trained, washed, and out the door on time.

000

Since Yoshi was bored by the last lot of educational games, I chose him some new ones to play, before leaving him in Mikey and Karai's office.

Work was the usual mix of exasperating and frustrating, but at least it pays well. I managed to use my downtime to build what I hope will be a Temporary Light Disruptor (TLD). It will hopefully, put an end to our having to smash streetlights in order to help people. I also manage to get a current list of all Sacks employees and anyone connected to the Foot clan for Karai to look at.

After a hasty lunch of sandwiches, I install the new continuous water boiler in the breakroom. I also show Leo the new LT5679 Toaster. He's a little mystified at the sandwich press, but as I point out, this is harder to break verses a traditional toaster with heating wires. He tests it out with his sandwich, and rules it a success. Karai looks amused as I give a sigh of relief.

000

After collecting the boys and making a quick stop at the supermarket, we head back to the lair. Mikey and Karai take control of the kitchen. Those delicious cookies are apparently called 'Hokey Pokeys'. Mikey needs to make more for lunches, so Karai is making dinner.

We decide at dinner to flag patrol tonight. So, after training, I decide to get an early night. Even with Karai's herbal teas, I feel like I've been run over by a semi. Mikey and Karai are still on their cooking/baking bender when I head to bed. I hope this time, with Karai there, Mikey will not leave a mess.

**Mikey's POV**

Work today was awesome! Karai and I bounced ideas around for a new series of books. We've been talking to the boys, and have some tubular ideas. We sketched out possible plots and began creating characters. We're both want to keep on winning Jane Addams awards this year, so we can convince Raphie to make us a display cabinet to show them off to friends.

Little Yoshi was an absolute angel today. He played on the tablet quietly for most of the morning. There's a small couch in our office, so that's where Karai put Yoshi down for his nap in the afternoon. He happily played with his toys and drew pictures with the crayons I got him.

We'd also talked about what to make for dinner and ways of making sure the clan was using its resources wisely. Karai did the Foot Clans financials when she was younger, so has a grip on how to run Clan finances. We're going to prepare all the food for the school/work lunches tonight for the week.

It's kinda weird, that Karai is actually forty-three years old. She more than twice, Leo's age. I'm still not brave enough to ask what made her 'do' a then sixteen-year-old mutant teenager. It's sad that she didn't have kids before, she's a really good mom. Her life must have been pretty empty before Yoshi.

I had to do a party at 3:30pm, but when I got home, we cooked up a storm. The clean up took a while, but it's easier with two people. We stopped for training of course, but managed to get enough cookies, slices, snacks, and heat-n-eat meals to last the rest of the week (even with Donnie's sweet tooth) by the end of the night.

**Leo's POV**

I spent the day cutting out pew ends for Raph. I managed to get all one hundred and twenty pairs of ends done before we left work. Karai kept Yoshi in her office, so I only saw him at lunch.

Donnie showed me our new 'toaster'. It's actually a sandwich press. It toasts bread, so I'm happy. Karai thought it was funny, after Raph and Mike filled her in, on my issues with technology.

000

After training we headed back to the workshop to build a new dining suite for the Lair. With the expanded Clan, our ancient table is no longer large enough. Raph made me do most of the work, cutting out the parts. The plan is to convince the children to sand down the parts, before he and I assemble it.

I camp in Donnie's room again. For now, he's more or less permanently moved into his lab.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoops! The guys should have been more careful. They nearly burnt the entire block down!

I read somewhere that the actress, who plays Karai in the 2K 14 movie, is around 41 years old. It makes sense that Shredder would not want Karai to breed, as he wants her family line to disappear, so he can replace it with his own. _**If**_ he can find anyone to marry him.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	15. Nobody's Home

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence, bad language, and some sensitive topics.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Donnie's POV**

I still feel like I've been hit by a big-rig when I wake up so I send a message to my boss, telling him I'm too sick to work today. Hopefully a day in bed will kick this virus. I send my brother's a text, apologising to them, for not being at training, and my decision to stay in bed for the day.

Leo comes in shortly afterwards with some of Karai's special tea.

"Are you well enough to keep an eye on Yoshi, or do you want us to take him with us?" Leo asks, giving me a concerned once over.

"I really need rest, so could you take him with you?" I reply, sipping the tea. I usually prefer coffee, but while I'm ill, I will have to endure the medicinal teas.

"Alright Donnie, get better soon. Nobody should be released soon. We don't want to look after two invalids!" Leo collects my finished teacup, before leaving the lab.

I curl back under the covers of the med cot, and go back to sleep.

000

**Leo's POV**

I take my run as usual after leaving Donnie's lab. The rain is heavy today, and I'm forced to turn back after only fifteen minutes. I sandbag the wetter areas, dragging a disgruntled Raph and Mikey to help as we ensure the continued safety of the lair.

Heavy rain can sometimes leach into the lair if we forget to sandbag certain tunnels. With children in the lair, we don't want any accidental overflow floods.

We're exhausted by the time training is due to start, so we let Karai train the children, while we all take hot showers. We join them for meditation, then go to breakfast.

000

We are heading out after breakfast, when we are met by a flood in our exit tunnel. It looks like everyone is lair bound today, and until the water subsides.

Karai calls Elliot and Toby's school, to let them know that the boys will not be there today. She decides that they will learn _Seishinteki Kyoyo_ instead today. I also mention that the boys can help me with the new dining suite after their lessons.

Raph grabs a large drawing pad, and a thick, intimidating looking book, then starts to sketch out his designs for the pew ends.

I busy myself with sanding down all the table parts, for our clan's new dining suite. I'll try to leave some of the chairs for the boys. It will make the project special for them if they can sand their own chair.

Mikey calls the people he was meant to do the party for this afternoon to let them know he can't make it, due his home being flooded. Mikey heads off to his room to work on his latest book. It's a good thing he takes his Apple IPad everywhere with him.

000

Donnie joins us for lunch, looking a little better. He hands us the first stage of the new lair's plans. It will use the existing basement. The lower levels of the new lair will require excavation, but we can start on this level sooner rather than later. We all agree. Karai offers her savings to the effort, which means we will be able to start on the weekend.

After a nutritious lunch, Donnie heads back to the lab, hopefully to get some more sleep. The boys eagerly help with sanding 'their' chairs, while Raph assembles our new table. By the end of the afternoon, we have completely finished. The coffee table is returned to its usual spot and the old dining table is pushed against a spare wall. The old chairs are put in against the dojo walls for now, until we shift lair.

000

Donnie still isn't well by evening training, but he has gotten up and analysed his blood to find out why he's ill. It looks like he needs a course of antibiotics, which thankfully he has on hand.

Raph's been sniffling a bit too, so it looks like whatever Donnie has will 'do the rounds' of all of us. I can only hope that it's a mutant turtle only virus, because sick children don't bare thinking about.

000

**Raph's POV**

"Just great! I have ta spend the day reading a human holy book, and sketching it out on the pew ends." I grumble to myself as I track down the holy book Casey gave me from the priest. I'd been using it to prop up the end of my bookshelf.

I got a list of the verses the catholic priest wants on the ends. Each is a proverb, so I read them as I try out sketch ideas for each one. There are a hundred and twenty pews, and two hundred and forty different proverbs I have to sketch. I gotta sketch each one out and get them approved before I can carve them.

My snout's been gumming up today, I have ta go and see Donnie after lunch, ta get some of his decongestants. I tell him he'd better make more, cos everyone will probably get it. That's how it usually works anyway. He gives me some antibiotics too. It's the good thing that Donnie usually gets it first. He usually figures out how ta treat it before the rest of us get really sick.

000

I check the water levels outside the lair after evening training. They're about half way what they were this morning, so we ought to be able to leave the lair tomorrow, if it don't rain overnight. This is the worst part of living in the sewers. The new lair can't come soon enough for me.

000

**Mikey's POV**

After we're rained out, I spend the rest of the morning writing storylines for the new book series. I draw up some illustrations too. I'll pitch it at Karai, when we're back at the office. Satisfied with my work, I head to lunch.

000

Lunch is actually really healthy. I think it must be the healthiest thing to ever come out of our lair's kitchen. It tastes ok though, even the kids eat it. Karai looks carefully at Leo, like she expects him to complain. He doesn't. I think my bro remembers how ruthless she can be when she's angry. Donnie actually thanks her for her cooking, since Leo is too busy, trying to look busy eating.

000

After lunch, what I really want to do is play video games, but with the kids here, most of them are banned while the kids are awake. Bored, I surf the web for a while, forwarding the cool stuff to Crystal's phone.

I end up reading a manual on interior decorating. I'm gonna have my own apartment soon, so I start daydreaming about what I could put in it.

When we finish dinner, we get a call from the hospital, saying that they will be releasing Nobody after the doctor's rounds tomorrow morning, around 11:00am.

Once training is over, we're still lair-locked so I call Crystal up and we have a long chat about all sorts of stuff.

000

**Donnie's POV**

A new morning dawns, and I feel almost like myself. It's still early so I grab an early shower, washing away the miasma of illness. I change my bedding, setting it washing in the washing machine.

I start the coffee, and put water on for Leo. I check the water levels outside the lair, which thankfully have gone down enough to allow us to leave this morning. I sit at our new dining table, nursing my coffee as Leo drags himself in. He looks like Raph did yesterday, so I hand him some decongestants and a course of antibiotics.

Leo smiles and knocks back his drugs with his morning tea. We sit in companionable silence until Leo finishes his tea. He stretches and heads out for his morning run.

"You should pass on the run, while you're sick Leo" I admonish him gently.

"I know, I'm just going to get the paper, and some more milk." Leo calls as he leaves.

I sigh, and head back to the lab to make up a list of materials for the new lair's first level.

000

_**Sublevel One**_ will include a large seven-bedroom apartment for me, which will eventually double as guest quarters, and what I like to think of as 'Hamato Mutant and Vigilante Hospital'. My personal Labs and Workshops will be behind my apartment, along with weapon storage and our security console room.

The '_Hamato Mutant and Vigilante Hospital_', will have a much needed radiology room, an operating theatre, a scrub room, a full medical diagnostic lab, a six-bed inpatient ward, and a physiotherapy dojo with a hot-tub and a small therapy pool. I didn't forget Casey's request for a shower either.

Until the excavations for the lower levels are complete, my apartment will act as a lair for everyone. It may mean Karai, Leo, and Yoshi sharing a room though. Nobody may have to share with his boys too.

_**Sublevel Two**_ will include the main ninjutsu dojo, and four two-bedroom apartments.

**Sublevels Three and Four** are likely to end up being larger family apartments. We know thanks to Leo and Karai, that it is possible for us to have families, so it is a good idea to allow for that possibility. We will add these levels when we have a need for them.

**Sublevel Five**, I'd like to be used for a heavy foundry/forge workshop. We really need a space to forge new weapons and for me to fabricate some of the larger parts for my inventions.

I take my glasses off and rub my face, as I contemplate how we are going to excavate four of the five sublevels. I rub my glasses clean on my bandana ends, as I contemplate how we are going excavate without damaging the existing building, remove the dirt, and redistribute it so that no one else knows about our activities. It will be a labour-intensive process, so I will need to come up with machines that can assist our clan to make our new lair a reality. I jot down some ideas to contemplate later.

000

Leo returns with the paper, so I read while he sets up the dojo for training. It looks like he wants to do _Intonjutsu_ today.

There's a mention in the paper of the meth lab fire, and another article about the police clampdown on crime in the Lower East Side. There's been new apartment blocks being built in the past few years, and some parts are starting to turn upmarket. The building we brought will probably go up in value exponentially. I turn to the sharemarket listings and calculate my bids for the week, before getting up to grab another coffee.

The others slowly stumble out of their rooms. Mikey looks like a snuffling zombie, so I head to the lab to get him some decongestants and antibiotics. Thankfully, the virus doesn't seem to have spread to the humans in our lair.

Training is hilarious. Watching the children, as they attempt to free themselves, from some very basic bindings, almost makes me laugh out loud. I try to focus on my own attempts, as Karai is showing us the standard Foot Clan binding techniques, and the quickest and easiest way out of them. By the end of the session, we have all managed to escape at least once from the bindings. Karai scolds us and tells us we are too slow, but smiles at the children.

000

Mikey drops the older children off after breakfast, before heading to the workshop to pick up some paperwork for his party business. He heads off to the client, whose party he had to cancel due to the flooding yesterday with a refund and a present for the birthday child.

I take calls on the hotline. In-between calls I pull up the buildings schematics and use my engineering skills to work out the best approach to the excavations. That done, I turn my attentions to creating excavation-bots.

000

I've had to ask for a couple of hours extra lunch break today, as I need to pick Nobody up. When I get to the hospital, he's sitting in a wheelchair in the lobby. After I apologise for not getting there earlier, I have a quick look at his charts, and the information pack the doctor gave him for me.

We head back to the workshop, where I deposit him in the breakroom and tell him to take it easy. I give him the remote to the television and head back to work.

I'm grateful that I only needed two of the three hours I'd allowed. With all the time I've had to take off recently, I worry that my boss will get tired of it, and fire me.

Leo and Raph head up to the breakroom for their lunch and brief Nobody on the changes in our clan, most importantly about Karai, our former enemy, turned ally.

I heard afterwards it was tense when Karai, Yoshi, and Mikey went to lunch. Still Yoshi's presence helped. Nobody at least understands how parenthood can change a person. Karai was polite and apologised for her past behaviour.

Nobody has been on the receiving end of Karai's handiwork more than a few times, before he was banished to the police department's archives unit.

Mikey dragged Raph with him for his party today. It's a NYTBA party with more than fifty members and their turtles. I'm glad I made two 'Carl' heads now when I replaced the old one. I'm eager to hear how Raph handles it.

000

**Raph's POV**

Today's been one out of the box alright. First, I have to endure being mocked by Karai for being slow at getting out of the ropes at training. Damn, that broad sure knows how to tie a knot.

I got a fair bit more of the backs and seats of the pews cut and bevelled today at work.

Of course, I got to lunch, only to find out that Brainiac had forgotten to tell Nobody, about Karai joining our clan. He just about had another stroke. Leo calmed him down just in time for the 'lady of the hour' to show up for lunch with Mikey and Yoshi.

Karai was all proper and polite to him, she even apologised for her actions when she'd been on the opposing side.

She told me later, that she wanted her son to know how to apologise when he's wrong. She doesn't just tell her kid to act a certain way, she models her behaviour on how she wants him to act.

000

Mikey asked me if I wanted to go be his assistant, at the NYTBA party he has this afternoon. Fifty Turtle crazy people and their turtles. Sounds fun.

000

Mikey tells me what I need to do for the party, and to watch my footing, as turtles have right of way at these parties.

We get there and there's this tiny teenage girl waving us over. Mikey knows her, and introduces her as Jayne, Crystal's sister. I remember her from the photo in the lair. Anyways, she gives us the rundown on everything, then Mikey heads over to do his thing, while I hand out stuff.

These turtle breeders certainly are handsy. I'm gonna need Donnie's help tonight to clean all the lipstick off. I hand out all the foam weapons, flyers, and gift bags, while letting them take their picture with me and Mikey.

The party is actually for a thirteen-year-old girl, Cassie. But all the big sister's are there for the party too, after they went to Jayne's sweet sixteen and saw Mikey.

Jayne is adorably nerdy, babbling about scutes and carapaces to her friends. I think I gotta find a way to introduce her to Brainiac, maybe talk Mike inta helping me set up a blind date or somethin.

000

We miss evening training as the party goes over time. I text Fearless, who just sends a picture of Karai all tied up in response. Looks like they're still doing Intonjutsu.

Its 8:30pm before we finally are able to leave the party. Mikey has some more bookings, and I got a whole bunch of little 'call me' notes tucked in my belt from the older sister's of the partygoers.

Crystal showed up at some point, probably after her classes, and latched onto Mikey like she was guarding her territory. I had ta grin at that. Looks like baby brother has a steady girlfriend.

We call, and tell our brother's to meet us at the workshop for patrol, as there's no real point going back to the lair for us. We say goodbye to everyone at the party, and head off.

000

We head out to patrol. Karai and Nobody are babysitting tonight, so all five of us are out. Mikey's pretty pleased to hand the goggles back to Donnie.

Tonight we're following up on all the foot clan facilities Karai remembers from her time with them. We systematically work our way around each site setting up surveillance in some, and giving beat downs to any foot punks in others. By the end of the night, we've shut down at least six of the smaller recruiting hideouts, and set up a perimeter of surveillance on three others.

Leo's limping, after he landed awkwardly after he kicked a Foot soldier in the neck. Donnie fusses over him a bit, but it looks like just a sprain. Even ninja's have off days.

000

When we get back we find that Karai has cleaned the Dojo from top to bottom. Everything smells clean and shiny. Donnie looks a little cross, and reminds her that she's just had a major organ removed, so she should be taking it easy, not cleaning. She just huffs at him, and heads to bed.

000

**Karai's POV**

It has been a stressful week. Sunday, I woke up in the Turtle's Lair, betrayed by the man I once called Father. His enemies had saved both my son, then my life. Monday, I had to deal with Yoshi's bedwetting, and trying to fit in with my new environment. Tuesday, was better, and I got to work in an actual writer's office. Wednesday, the entire lair was blocked off from the city, due to rain. Today, I had to face my former opponent, and humbly apologise, in order to set my son a good example.

It feels as though I have been here for months, not a single week. It still feels strange, that they have allowed Yoshi and I into their lives and their clan.

They are even allowing me to lead some of their training sessions. However, I can see these young men have either not listened to all their ninjutsu lessons, or missed some of their training. If they are to permanently defeat the Shredder, and his minion Sacks, they will need to be more skilled, faster, and far more silent!

When the rat, their sensei returns I will speak to him about the shortcomings in their training. In the meantime, I will teach them what I can. That will help them with dealing with the lesser minions of the Foot Clan. They are good at concealment, but their escape skills are weak. I will strengthen these skills, before moving onto their _Boryaku_ and _Choho_ skills.

Tonight I inspected their weapons. They are heavy, and many are poorly balanced. Our little clan needs a better weaponsmith and armourer than Donatello. He has a brilliant mind, but the necessity of having to learn so many different skills, has meant not being master at the forging of truly superior weapons and armour.

The vigilante they call Nobody, was somewhat tense in my presence today. I reassured him this evening that I will do the upmost for my new clan, and that I have renounced my old life. I told him why, which he appeared to understand.

He is keen to get back into his training, so I showed him the exercises that I have been doing while I recover from my surgery. We trained lightly while the turtles went on patrol.

I gave the dojo a good clean afterwards. I do not know how they cannot smell the stench of stale body odour in there.

000

* * *

**  
A/N: **Hey folks, just to let you know I've posted another story, which will tie in with a later chapter of this story. I'll be dropping a little one-shot here and there, rather than clog this story up with flashbacks of long ago.

On a happier note, Mikey and Crystal's big date at the circus is in the next chapter.

Thank you to all my reviewers, I will update when I can. I'm self employed, so when work comes in I'm supposed to do it. Otherwise you'd probably be getting a chapter every day or so, like when I was on holiday.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

_Seishinteki Kyoyo_ is the Ninja school of Spiritual Refinement. _Intonjutsu_ is the Ninja school of Escaping and Concealment. _Boryaku_ is the Ninja school of Tactics. _Choho_ is the Ninja school of Espionage.

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	16. Friday the 13th Freak House Blues

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

The circus scene below is fictitious. I plucked the show's date and location off the internet. The rest I made up. No offense to the actual circus people, whom I'm sure are following all the proper legal rules for running their shows.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Black Friday 13****th**** March**

000

**Raph's POV**

I woke up at 3:00am again. My head felt like I was using a drill press on my skull. I dressed, and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water to take with my decongestants. The cat's bowl was forgotten again by the looks of things. I top it up after I take the pills, and track down the holy book to read some more of the verses.

Most of them are just commonsense, but a few of them are gonna offend people in the 'here and now'. I read all the book of proverbs, then look again at my list. Sighing, I put on the coffee maker, then grab my sketchpad for a day of sketching designs.

I can't be arsed going into the workshop today, I feel like I've ridden the underside of a moving subway car. I think I'll sit in the lair and work from here. Nobody's here, so it might be a good idea, I can keep an ear out for Yoshi here too, so his mother can do some work at her office.

I can hear Leo, so I put on the teakettle for him, then grab a coffee for myself.

"You're up early Raph." Leo comments as he staggers into the living area. He looks worse than I feel, so I give him a smirk, and throw the bottle of decongestants at him.

"I couldn't breathe anymore so I woke up to get those." I looked up from my work, to see him knock back a couple dry.

"Thanks, bro. I don't think I want to go running this morning. I'll go get the paper, and yet more milk. I can't believe how much milk we've been going through lately." Leo scrutinised me carefully. He knows it's me that feeds the cat.

"Bro, those kids drink milk with their breakfast and dinner. They're too young for coffee, though I've seen Elliot eyeing the coffee pot some mornings." I snigger at the thought of the oldest of the kids on a caffeine high.

Leo rolls his eyes, then heads out to get the stuff. Mikey stumbles out next. He spots the decongestants Leo has left on the edge of the table and snags them.

"Dude, I feel so horrible. I've got a date tonight, and I feel like hell." Mikey grumbles, as he hunts for a clean glass.

"Take the pills, you'll feel better, then you just gotta get through today. I'm staying home, so Yoshi can stay with me. You and Karai can get more done, if she's not watching him too." I reply, giving my sketch a critical look.

"Thanks dude, I got a whole bunch of radical stuff to show her." Mikey throws back his pills with a hasty gulp of water.

I'm almost jealous when Donnie wanders into the living area. Either he's already taken his pills earlier, or he's over his bug. The kids are starting to lurch sleepily out now, Leo comes in too, with no milk or the paper.

"What gives Fearless? I though yer went to get the paper and some more milk?" I look at the sodden mess he's in.

"I had to turn back, there's city worker's working in the tunnels close to the lair. Donnie, check the camera's to see if we can get out. The lair itself is concealed, but I don't want to take any risks." Leo, wrings out the front of his loincloth, as Donnie heads to check the video feeds.

Donnie comes back and tells us they are planning on digging up where the lair is. We've got to get out by tonight, or risk exposure. Leo's first response to that is a huge sneeze, then he orders everyone into the dojo for a meeting.

"We need to create a distraction that will keep the sewerage workers from this area until tomorrow. We can then move out by tonight, but we need to get free access."

"I can hire a moving truck, if that will help." Karai, as she gives a resigned look at Leo.

"Good, now, any ideas for a distraction?" Leo responded, scanning the group.

"You could flood the tunnels with smoke." Elliot piped up.

"And make it smelly so they won't stay." Added Toby.

Donnie gives an inspired laugh, "I think I have just the thing!". He heads to his lab, and comes back with an odd-looking rocket launcher. "This will do the trick!"

Donnie heads out to banish the city workers, while everyone else begins the monumental task of packing the lair up.

000

When Donnie returns, the city workers have been duly driven off, and he has temporarily rigged up a headset to enable him to take work calls while packs up the remainder of his lab and belongings.

Everyone pitches in to get the lair packed up in record time. By 4:45pm, when Donnie logs off his tech line, there's barely a sign that we were ever here. By 5:00pm, even that is gone.

Mikey goes off to prepare for his date, while the rest of us set up beds in the basement.

000

**Donnie's POV**

This morning was a mess. I woke up feeing all right, but things went downhill after that.

The city decided to renovate our part of the sewers, so we had to move out urgently. This is going to cause problems with renovating the new place, but I'll think of something.

The only highlight of today, I was able to test out my 'Gaseous Cloud' rocket. It's a horrid mix of sulphurous smells, rotting pepperoni, and a smoke bomb. It cleared them out, so fast, they left all their equipment behind.

After being 'rained in' this week, I've set up a portable techsupport computer station, which enabled me to help the others, in-between work calls.

000

When we finally got the last load to the workshop, we were exhausted, but still had to unpack the beds, so the kids would be able to sleep tonight at the usual time.

The cat, Anybody was furious at us, yowling in anger from his travel cage. Nobody was delighted by the fact that Raph seems to have developed a steady relationship with his late wife's cat.

We made sure the building was secure, before we let Anybody out. He attacked Nobody, but Raph simply deflected him, grabbing him around the middle before depositing him in his cat bed/habitat. Raph set a couple of dishes of food and milk nearby, and a cat litter box. Anybody scowled at Raph, but decided to eat his food peacefully.

000

I had decided that the medical area would be used as a storage area for the time being. We packed all the non-urgently needed belongings against the walls, leaving the central area clear, to be used as a dojo.

On the other side of the basement, I carefully measured out the correct areas for the new walls with chalk. I marked off my lab area first, then each of the bedrooms. It took a quite a while. The boys were amused, insisting that their beds go in their 'rooms'. At one point, Yoshi found the box of chalk and proceeded to draw on the floor as well.

We ate microwaved meals for dinner. I could barely face mine. I don't know what it was, but I hid the remains under some old projects from my lab. I'll get rid of it later, when Karai and Mikey are out of sight.

I checked and changed both Nobody's and Karai's respective dressings before getting a coffee from the showroom vending machine, and starting the monumental task of sorting out all the wiring needed for the next day.

000

**Mikey's POV**

This morning was bogus!

When I woke up, it was after I had the worst nightmare I've had in ages. I was being chased by hoards of rotting zombie pizza's, who wanted to eat me. I'd just escaped to higher ground, when I was swamped by a gigantic green snot monster. It was like wickedly huge, big enough to suffocate me completely.

000

After I got out of bed, I felt like Shredder had used me for a basketball or something. I went to find some pills to make the bunged up feeling go away. I grabbed the pills, and a glass of water in the kitchen, and even had Raph offer to look after Yoshi for the day.

When Leo came back, we found out that the city hall plebs had decided to dig our lair up.

That put a seriously bad vibe on our day. We had to move out of our lair again. Donnie chased them off with a smoke cannon, but then we had to pack everything up. It took all day.

I didn't have any parties today, but I had to tell Pete I couldn't make it, as we had to move out due to this week's flooding episode. No way was I cancelling my date with Crystal, so I had to have everything done by six o'clock.

We finished moving in time, but it was tight. I'd already got Donnie to order me the circus tickets, so we wouldn't have to queue for ages when we got there.

I'd also got Donnie to help me with my head to ensure if Crystal got handsy in public, she wouldn't out me by accident. If tonight goes well, I'm gonna tell her the truth. She said she wouldn't care, if I were a mutant turtle, so I'm gonna see if she's a honey of her word.

000

Crystal's driver picks us up, and takes us to New Jersey. Crystal lets him know that she will call him when she's done, then we wander through the massive Prudential Centre complex.

There's a lot of rides, stalls and sideshows to look at before the show starts. A couple of them sicken me.

"Dudette, how can humans do that to each other?" I asked Crystal, as I looked at a sad little brown-eyed boy, with four arms in the House of Freaks. He was wearing a motley of rags, crudely stitched to allow for his extra arms.

"Do what?" Crystal responded, looking curiously at a winged girl. She was a stunningly tall African/American with tight curly hair and a grimy skater girl outfit.

"Crystal, these are kids. They look like they haven't had a decent wash or a meal in days." I looked at the other 'freaks', for once completely serious. Most of them looked to be under sixteen. None of them looked like they were in their cages willingly.

One of my family's greatest fears, has to be ending up like these kids. I surreptitiously, take pictures of all the people in the cages, and send them to Leo. I beg him to do something to free these kids.

Crystal takes a longer look at each of the kids in the cages, "You're right Mikey, I didn't notice before. I know circus children can be a bit neglected sometimes, but these children look a bit too thin. Maybe I should call dad and ask what we can do?"

"Yeah, do that." I steer her out of the sickening place, as I notice the Carnie giving us the evils.

We look around for a bit longer, then get a delicious dinner of candyfloss, hotdogs, and soda.

The show its self only lasts about 45 minutes, but it's pretty amazing.

Crystal loves the silk dancers, and the trapeze act. I thought the trapeze artists were sloppy, but I didn't tell Crystal that.

My bros and I could have easily done most of the things the circus performers were doing, and then some.

What impressed me really, were the dancing elephants and the show ponies tricks. They we just so awesome. Raph would have loved the motorbikes, if he were here.

When we got out of the show, we noticed that the House of Freaks had disappeared. I let my Bros know, which got me a snigger from behind. I turn around to see Raph. Crystal had gone to the restroom, so Raph filled me in on what happened.

I told Raph about the show, and the bikes. Sneaky Raphie, he apparently had managed to rescue those kids, AND see the motorbikes doing their dare devil tricks. I just laugh with him, relieved that those kids are safe. I hope, if we were ever caught, someone care enough to try and free us too.

"Most of the older kids already had places they could go, so Leo had let just them. The four-armed little boy was an orphan, so Leo said he could stay with us.

The kid's name is Jay, he's half Indian-half Maori. His mother sold him to the circus when she ran out of smokes." Raph growled in an dangerous undertone. I could see his eyes flashing in anger over that.

Crystal was coming back from the restrooms, so Raph made like the ninja he was, and disappeared. What a great bro. Crystal and I decided to head back to the city after that.

000

She wanted to ride the train, so we walked to Newark Penn Station, and took the 17-minute ride back to New York.

We grabbed some cheesecake from the nearby _New York New York Cheesecake_ place, and I told her what Raph had said, about the carnie being run out of town and the kids being freed to go back to their homes.

We talked for a while about the whole incident. It gave me a chance to scope out her attitudes. Whether it would be safe for me to tell her the truth about me and my family.

By the end of the night, I decided not to tell her. I wasn't going to break up with her, like tonight or anything, but I could see she wasn't right for knowing the 'real' me or my family. Sometimes I hate being a turtle.

We kissed goodbye when her driver came to pick her up. He was seriously pissed at her, but trying not to show it. I think he might be more of a bodyguard than a driver, but she doesn't know it.

000

**Raph's POV**

Turtle Luck has struck again. Mikey's date has turned into a mutant rescue mission for the rest of us. I dig Donnie out from his pile of wires, after Leo tells us what Mikey saw.

The pictures Mikey sent, made me so mad. When I find that carnie, they might need a spoon to scrape him up with. We gear up and head out.

Karai insists on coming with us. Nobody's on babysitting tonight. She's gonna drive, since she can't fight until her wounds heal. She's surprisingly straight up when she asks us to give that carnie a beat down he'll never ever forget. Her eyes are flashing onyx as she speaks. She grabs some of the lunch packs, she and Mike pre-made, along with the first aid kit and some Gatorade that was left over from the slave rescue.

000

There's so many people around, we have to be subtle. We're all wearing our heads, so Donnie distracts the carnie, while the rest of us release the kids. The bird-girl's smokin' hot, as she flies off with one of the littler kids, to take them home. The rest just gratefully take the food and drink and disappear into the night to find their own homes. I can't blame them, it's hard to trust stranger's when yer a mutant.

The carnie leads Donnie into the Freak house, only to have Leo lock him in with Casey and Donnie. Leo drives his trailer to the rail yards. By the time they're finished with that stinking carnie, he looks more like one of his exhibits, than the owner of the freak house. I like to think of it as a permanent attitude adjustment, ninja style.

I'm stuck with keeping an eye out for any other mutants that might need assistance. Fearless knows me too well. I wanted to beat that carnie to a pulp for how he was treating those kids.

I do a circuit off all the sideshows, before sneaking into the big top itself.

My luck musta turned, cos I'm there in time to see the best bike show I've ever seen. I tape it on my phone, to show Donnie later. I'm gonna try some of those moves, once I can get Donnie to amp up the ShellCycle.

The damn thing needs more power if it's gonna do those kinds of tricks. Maybe if I get Donnie that 'Agents of Shield' series he wants for his birthday, he'll figure out how to make it fly too.

I spot the lovebirds' ringside. Mike looks like he thinks he's died, and gone ta heaven.

I catch up with his when he's coming out of the show. I fill him in, then head to the railway station to meet the others. It looks like the carnie was an independent, just attached to the circus for this show.

Karai is looking after a little mutant boy in the van. The poor kid, Jay, was sold by his own mother, the bitch wanted some fags, so she sold her kid to the circus. He's not much older than Yoshi. Karai gets all motherly with him almost immediately. By the time the others are done, she's bathed him with wet wipes, fed, and hydrated him. Looks like we're going to need those extra levels, sooner rather than later, if this keeps up.

The carnie and his show are put on a freight train to Canada, before we all head home.

000

**Leo's POV**

Nobody is highly amused when we tell him about our night. He greets our newest clan member, before tucking Jay in the other end of Toby's bed.

When Mikey finally gets home, we have a family meeting. We discuss his relationship with Crystal, and her reaction to the plight of the mutant children. For once, Mikey has reached the right conclusion about her without needing to be prompted.

I'm glad now I let him work this out for himself. I was worried he might go behind our backs, if we interfered too much, but it looks like he's matured enough to respect our safety before his love life.

I feel a little sad for him, but he's upbeat. He's going to enjoy her company for a while, and not let things get too serious. Though, she could be a future contact in the legal world, if handled carefully.

We talk some more about the lair, and the requirements. Donnie mostly has it covered. We are going to need the third level sooner, rather than later however. We decide that we will focus on the lair this week. The pews will keep for a week, as we're already ahead with that project.

We also discuss Jay. Karai says he will make an excellent playmate for Yoshi, as they are similar ages. Since she can no longer have children naturally, she is happy to 'adopt' Jay to give Yoshi a brother.

Once everyone is happy with our plans, we finally head to bed.

000

* * *

**  
A/N: **I decided to give Yoshi a new brother. I hope you will be kind to him, as I've loosely based him on my late brother. When he was very little we were very thin and neglected. It gave him these huge brown eyes that always made me want to do something more to help him. He eventually lived a short but mostly sucessful life before his death at 18. I hope Jay will feel he has more to live for, than my brother did.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	17. Shower Room Seductions

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Saturday**

000

**Toby's POV**

I woke up this morning to find a brown little boy with too many arms in my bed. He was still sleeping so I crept out of my bed silently. The basement was really dark, but I could see Daddy snoring on his bed, and Mikey snoring too in the glow of Mikey's nightlight.

Mikey's nightlight is called a lava lamp. It's orange and yellow. The lamp is the only light on. I go to the bathroom and put on my Ninjutsu-gi, and then I go and wake up Mr Leo.

000

**Leo's POV**

I woke from the oddest dream, Karai and I were in the countryside, with the boys playing outside a little Japanese style house. I opened my eyes to find my keenest student impatiently waiting for training.

We walk over to the designated 'dojo'. I help Toby into the Lotus position, then I quietly teach him the secrets of meditation. The boys have already taken part in daily meditation, but I show Toby some slightly more advanced techniques. Of Nobody's children, Toby shows the most promise in becoming a ninja. He is a true pleasure to teach. When I'm feeling better, I think I'll offer to let him come running with me in the mornings.

After the private lesson, the others are beginning to stir. I'd forgotten how sharing a room affects everyone's sleep. Once everyone is in some semblance of wakefulness, we begin training.

After kata, we do a fitness test, ninja style. From this, I am able to gauge the older boys' progress, along with getting a feel for how much additional training we will need for Jay to keep up with the other children. We finish with more meditation, as usual.

000

We take everyone up to the breakroom for breakfast. My eyes are sharp enough to spot Donnie quietly slip out and dispose of his last night's dinner. I smile inwardly, knowing that he waited until Karai and Mikey were out of sight before he did it.

After breakfast, Nobody and Mikey look after the children, as the rest of us head to a builder's supply depot to get the materials for building our new lair.

Mikey has parties later, so he will help as he can. Thankfully, this weekend's parties are smallish, so he's going solo.

000

I have to wince, as Karai hands over her credit card to pay for our supplies. The bill was horrifyingly large. Karai simply shrugs, as though this is normal for this kind of thing. Maybe it is, but I've lived a life with very little money, so this seems like extravagance.

Raph has never been inside a building supply depot before, as we usually ordered stuff online, so he's been like a kid in a candy store. Donnie has kept him to the list, but I can see Raph surreptitiously taking pictures of the all stuff he likes. I suspect, he and I will be going on another visit to the depot, when the pews are fully paid.

I can see Raph has been looking wistfully at the power tools section. All of Raph's current tools are adequate for his needs, but have mostly been rebuilt, or repurposed, by Donnie, rather than brought brand-new.

000

Once we get home, Raph and I are busy cutting out the timbers for the framing, while Donnie finishes his wire sorting. Karai gives the children a ninjutsu lesson, going over the basics of bushido with them.

000

**Elliot's POV**

Today we met Yoshi's new brother Jay. He's three years old, and his daddy came from India. His mommy came to America from New Zealand. She is called a Maori. Mikey says hobbits come from New Zealand, and so do hokey pokey cookies.

After training and breakfast, we played tumbling games with daddy in the dojo. We showed Jay how to play ninja tag too. Then we went back to the breakroom to learn about bushido with Yoshi's mommy.

000

**Donnie's POV**

'I never want to take Raph shopping for building supplies again!' I groaned inwardly, as I yet again, I had to put something that wasn't on the list back on the shelf. He's like Mikey at Christmas. I'm rather glad Mikey is sitting this shopping trip out actually. He and Raph in this place would be a disaster.

The only reason for bringing Raph along is that the supplies are heavy, and Raph is insanely strong.

Leo looks anxious as Karai pays for everything. We still have the moving truck from yesterday, so we load that up with everything before dropping it off at the workshop. Karai and Leo take the truck back, while the rest of us head in to move the stuff from the garage to where it needs to go.

When Leo and Karai return, Leo heads upstairs to help Raph, and Karai takes the children off Nobody, and takes them back to the breakroom for a lesson on bushido. I sneak a peek later on my TechTab, and chuckle at the children learning the tenets of bushido aloud in chorus.

I finish my wire sorting fairly quickly, coding everything for easy collection later. I marked out the plumbing sites yesterday, so I find all the plumbing fittings and begin to lay and join the pipes wherever I can.

Some of it will have to wait for the framing, but I can lay the underfloor heating, for the living quarters at least. I'm excited about finally having underfloor heating. I could never put it in our sewer lairs, as we were always at risk of having to move out at short notice.

Now that we own the land and the building, we will be able to have warm cosy floors. I imagine that sensei in particular will enjoy warm feet in the mornings. He never complains, but his last blood test showed the beginnings of arthritis.

Mikey's first party is nearby, so he has the time to move all the furniture back to the other side of the basement, so I can lay the underfloor heating and any underfloor plumbing.

By the time Raph and Leo come back down with all the framing, I am ready to lay the floor down. Raph insisted on Tongue and Groove, rather than particleboard, so we lay that, then put up the timber framing for the walls and ceiling.

000

After a meal of lunch-packs, I head back down to wire up the new living quarters. I'm finished before dinner, so I take the opportunity to look through the options of dinner packs. Finding the least offensive looking substance, I take my heated meal to the basement, to finish the wall plumbing.

We hold evening training on the roof of our building, due to the beds being in the dojo area. We're all pretty tired, so after kata, we do _Tenmon_.

The kids head to the breakroom after training, with their blankets, for a slumber party with Nobody, while the rest of us head back to the basement, to put in all the insulation and plasterboard.

000

It's become a truly miserable night outside by the time Casey comes by to see us. He gives us a quick street report, then helps Raph hanging all the doors. The street report was nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual muggings, beatings, and burglaries.

Casey will be patrolling solo this week, with us coming out as backup if needed. Though at our current rate of work I estimate we may be done with the first sublevel by Friday.

Meanwhile Leo and I move all my lab gear into the lab area, along with my computers and our old security console.

Mikey once again, moves all the beds back to their respective areas. We are able to move the dining table and sofa into the living room/dining area, which empties the dojo side of the basement immensely.

The medical equipment and supplies are currently in my chemistry lab, but will move to the hospital wing, once it is completed.

By the time we have finished, we all actually find a bed and just sleep.

000

**Sunday**

000

**Donnie's POV**

Last night Leo decided to reorganise everyone's schedules again, since our move means we no longer have the commute between home and work. Everyone was relieved to get almost an extra hour in the day. The kids also will be walking to school as their school is just around the block from the new lair, a short three minute walk.

We head to training at the luxurious hour of 5:30am, everyone well rested. The children have been amusing themselves upstairs and are full of energy this morning. Leo set up an obstacle course, which proves fun for the children.

000

After breakfast, Mikey helps with plastering the bathrooms and the kitchen. Lunch is lunch-packs again, which Mikey eats his on the job, as he has to head off at 2:00pm to go to a party. Once Mikey has done his work, we apply waterproof coatings to the shower room and the bathrooms, before Karai and Leo tile them.

Watching Leo and Karai together, they actually make a cute couple. I know Karai forced Leo, during Yoshi's conception, but now that she is finally free of Shredder and the Foot Clan, she's actually becoming someone Leo could use as a helpmate.

Of course, no one is going to tell Leo that, it would be an exercise in pointlessness. The easiest course of action, would be simply to throw them together at every opportunity, until they decide to become a couple by themselves.

Raph is busy building a complete kitchen unit upstairs, while Casey and I focus on plastering and lining my lab. We install thin sheets of stainless steel, bolted to the walls in the main workshop, as I've have more than my share of explosions, when an invention goes awry.

The computer room and security room are painted with leftover paint from upstairs, after they are plastered. Casey has a lot of fun painting the computer room, mixing Mikey's ghastly orange with purple, and cream paint into a design (thankfully) like no other.

We need to tile the chemistry lab, so I leave that for now. When Mikey comes back from his parties, he is able to continue, painting the ceilings he has plastered, before plastering the rest of the ceilings in the living quarters.

Training is more _Tenmon_, mostly to get us in the fresh air, after a day in the basement.

After training, We get Mikey to plaster the boy's room first, as I don't want them picking at the edges of the plasterboard in the night. The boys camp in the breakroom again, this time enjoying a movie night.

By the time we get to bed, we have painted the completed ceilings. We have painted the boy's room baby blue. Tomorrow, when the paint is dry I will get Raph to make up some bunks. At the rate the clan is growing, bunks would be the best way to go. Adults will use the old beds.

000

**Leo's POV**

Karai and I get the job of tiling all the bathrooms, shower room, and kitchen. We also have to tile Donnie's chemistry lab later.

It feels strange to be working so companionably beside her. Our past conversations, since she arrived, have been either, about Yoshi, general details about the clan's domestic situation, or most recently our rescue of the mutant children.

At first, there is very little conversation mostly just asking each other for different supplies. I still feel a little anxious being alone with her.

The first time we were alone together, was both the most exhilarating, and the most shameful time, of my then, sixteen years. I have always wondered, under other circumstances, whether our similarities could have made us a couple.

"Leo, have you thought much about the future?" Karai asks, as she carefully places the tiles perfectly level.

"Recently, yes. My greatest wish is to see my clan grow and mature into truly honourable ninja's. Ninja's capable of protecting the people of New York from those who would prey on them." I reply, as I continue to smear tile adhesive on the walls of the shower room.

"Is that your dream, or your sensei's?" Karai turns to give me a curious look.

I think about it for a moment, realising that I've never questioned, Master Splinter's wish for us to protect the city, and over time, have made it my mantra and goal in life, just as he wished.

"Sensei's," I respond to her honestly, "I personal wish is to have a wife, children, and all the ordinary trappings of life in New York. That's a fantasy, so I'll wish for a strong united clan, capable of protecting our city from those who would prey on it."

Karai looks back to her work, and says, "For me, for many years, my father's dreams and goals were my commands. Until I fell pregnant with Yoshi, I did not have wishes for myself, only my father's dreams. When I became a mother, I was forced to change my priorities, and find new wishes of my own."

"What wishes?" I cannot help but ask her.

"I wish to see my children grow up in a world without the threat of the Shredder and Sacks. I wish to have a family of ninja, my maternal grandfather, the late grandmaster of the Foot Clan, would have been proud to call his descendants. I also wish to clear the 'red from my ledger', so that my children will not be ashamed of me." Karai's eyes take on a glassy appearance, as she quietly utters her wishes at the half-tiled wall.

I want to hold her in my arms and comfort her, but I'm not sure she would accept that from me, so I place a hastily wiped hand on her shoulder in comfort instead. "Karai, Yoshi is already proud of you, I'm sure Jay will be proud of you too, once he gets to know you."

"Thank you Leonardo, your words give me hope." Karai places her own freshly wiped hand on my shoulder.

"Um...Speaking of Jay. I know you've adopted him, this may sound weird, but would you like me to be his Otōsan?" I ask blushing awkwardly. "I mean Yoshi already calls me Otōsan, so it would make sense for his brother to also call me Otōsan. I don't want either of your children to feel different, just because Jay is adopted. I mean, I'm adopted, but sensei never had natural children, so it's a bit different I suppose."

My stomach feels like it has _tetsubishi_ rolling around inside. I'm pretty much asking her to be in relationship with me. I watch her face carefully, trying to gauge what is going on in her head right now. Unfortunately, Karai has been a ninja longer than I've been around, so apart from a slight glassiness in her eyes, there's nothing I can use to gauge her emotions.

"I would be honoured for you to be declared the father of all my children. Thank you." With that, Karai leans in and kisses me on the lips. It's a chaste kiss, but my turtle mating season hormones kick in, and I quickly turn it into something far more passionate.

Since our first encounter, I've become a bit more experienced with women. Marietta, then Leia, both taught me something about how to please a woman. I've also done some research in my own time on the pressure points needed to increase certain pleasurable physical reactions. When we come up for air, Karai looks suitably impressed.

"I see you have learnt much since the last time we met. Once my wounds are fully healed, I would be interested in a demonstration of your skills." Karai purrs into my ear, as she slips back to where she was working and begins to tile once more.

My tail is burning at the sound of her voice. However, I follow her lead and go back to work. All the plasterboard we got was soundproof, so once we have enclosed rooms, I plan give her a demonstration she won't forget.

I'm not sure how we get through the rest of the day, though I do ask her earnestly about the techniques for concealing one's emotions from others. It's a skill I greatly admire in her. We manage to get through dinner and training, without anyone being any the wiser of our little shower room behaviour, or the change in our relationship.

000

We continue our working until the other's have given up and gone to bed for the night. Once we are certain we won't be disturbed, we clean ourselves up and head to her room. I'd forgotten what it was like to sleep in my own bed. While we make out for a bit, and maybe explore each other's bodies a little, it's very tame due to her injuries. We eventually settle down, to get some much-needed sleep, in each other's arms.

000

**Monday**

000

**Karai's POV**

I lay in bed this morning, snuggled in Leonardo's muscular green arms, and contemplated yesterday. I had expected his nervousness at being alone with me, but I did not expect to find myself so drawn to him.

Our conversation about our wishes was a turning point for me. I discovered that Leonardo shared my wishes for a strong clan, and for a family. His sense of honour, so different from the Shredder, reassured me that my sons and I are safe in his care.

I was raised in Japan. I was raised to believe, that it is shameful for a woman to raise a child that is not aknowledged by their father. Leonardo, telling me he wanted to be the father of all my children, made me want to cry with sheer happiness.

I gave him the gentlest lightest kiss on the lips, as a thank you, only to be swept into is arms for a passionate kiss that made my toes curl, and me curse that I would have to wait at least two months, before even contemplating more intimate actions.

I had expected that Leonardo, only wished not to confuse Yoshi and Jay about the structure of their family. I did not expect that Leonardo would ever want me as a woman as well. I had to return to my work quickly before I lost the will to do so.

The sexual tension in the shower room was so intense, it would not have taken much for us to resume our pawing of each other. Somehow, we were able to restrain ourselves for the rest of the day until we were sure the others were asleep.

We explored each other passionately, yet gently, before falling asleep ourselves. Now that it was morning, I was wondering how we would tell the other members of our clan.

000

At precisely 5:15am we were set upon, by two little boys, who had decided to wake their mother up by diving into her bed! Leo got the surprise of his life when he woke up to find little knees digging into his plastron, as they tried unsucessfully to squeeze into the gap between Leonardo and I.

I laughed as his shocked expression and simply said, "Welcome to parenthood!"

We were soon untangled, and the boys were changed into their Ninjutsu-gi. Mikey is very talented with a sewing machine. He presented Jay with a custom-made Ninjutsu-gi that allowed for his extra limbs this morning.

Leonardo's brother's seem to have figured things out for themselves, as they all smirked at Leonardo when we emerged from my bedroom. Nothing was said about our relationship, but we both had to endure the smirks all day.

Our morning went smoothly, with Mikey walking the older boys to school, after training and breakfast.

Since Nobody is off work until his head heals, he takes the younger children for some physical exercises in the dojo area while I clean up the mess created from the morning rush. Leo resumes tiling, with me joining him, as soon as I've washed and dried the last dish.

000

We have lunch in the breakroom, then I take the younger children for a ninjutsu lesson, while Nobody has a well-earned afternoon nap.

I am pleasantly surprised after dinner, when we head downstairs for training to see how much the others have achieved. We left the old lair on Friday. It is only Monday, yet they have completed all the rooms in the living quarters. I know it will be another two days before the bathrooms or kitchen will be functional, due to the need for the grout to cure, but bulk of the work is done in just a few days.

000

After Dinner and training, I return to my room to see that it has been painted baby pink, and the bed is missing. Confused, I head to Leonardo's room to find the bed and a grinning Leonardo in it.

My neatly packed belongings, are around the walls of the room, along with Leonardo's. Giving an bemused huff, I slowly undress, watching as Leonardo's eye's almost leave his sockets, before dressing in my nightgown and crawling into bed.

000

**Jay's POV**

I love my new family. My old family didn't love me, but my new family is really nice. I have a little brother called Yoshi, who's only two, but he can do all the kata lessons that my new mum is called Okāsan (or Karai if you're a grown up) teaches us.

My new dad is a turtle-man called Otōsan (or Leonardo if you're a grown up), and he teaches ninjutsu too. My Otōsan rescued me from the circus man who didn't feed me and made me wear smelly clothes. My Otōsan is better than my old dad. He used to hit me all the time, because I was a freak, who belonged in a freak show he said.

My old mum needed more smokes, so when the circus man offered her money to take me away for his show, she said yes. From inside the circus man's car I saw her go into the pub to get her smokes. She won't have any money when she leaves, she never does. She has to let yucky men into her bedroom then, to get money for food. I'm glad I don't have to go back to her.

Elliot and Toby, the big boys taught me how to play ninja-tag, and other ninja games. I learnt about Bushido from my new mum. Elliot and Toby's dad is called Nobody, which is really strange.

I asked if Elliot had a Koro and a Nani, but he didn't understand me. My Koro and Nani in New Zealand were nice to me. Koro would let me listen with him to old music on big black records.

Nani always made me fried bread and steam puddings when I visited. We'd have boil-up, with pork bones and puha, sometimes there'd be watercress in the creek, so we'd have that instead.

I had lots of cuzzies in Auckland. They would play cricket and tiggy with me.

My auntie taught me all my letters and how to read, so I can read Toby's books. Sometimes there are big words, but Toby helps with the big words.

Otōsan and Okāsan have been putting tiles in all the bathrooms and the kitchen, so my little brother Yoshi and me, have been playing with Elliot and Toby and their daddy. We played lots of games and did exercises and training. Yoshi says we're going to be ninja's when we grow up, just like Otōsan and Okāsan.

Uncle Mikey made me a ninjutsu-gi. It has more arms because I have more arms. I like it. I was sad when I had to wear something else.

I was telling Uncle Raphie about the blocks at my old kindy, so he made me some. I got red ones, orange ones, blue ones, and purple ones. Uncle Raphie says I can help him sometime if my parents say it's ok.

Uncle Donnie is funny. He wears glasses, like Koro did. They make his eyes look really big. He made a little rock-munching robot today. He let me press the button to make it eat the floor in the dojo. Uncle Donnie says he needs to make lots more of them so we can have more space.  
Otōsan read us our bedtime story tonight. He read it to us in English, but when I looked at the words there were only little scribbles. Otōsan says they are Japanese words called Kanji. I asked Otōsan if I could learn to read and write Kanji too. Otōsan says I have to learn Japanese because all the ninjutsu books are written in Japanese.

I have an Ojīsan. Which is like a Koro, but Japanese. He is gone away and will back in the summertime. When I got to sleep, I dream about what sort of Koro my Ojīsan is.

000

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you liked my finally getting Leo and Karai together. I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

**Ninjutsu Notes:  
**_Tenmon_ is the ninja skill of meteorology.  
_Tetsubishi_ are steel ninja caltrops (a type of _Makibishi_).

**New Zealand Terms:**  
_Koro_ and _Nani_ are common titles for Grandfather and Grandmother among Maori children.

_Tutu_ means to play or fidget with something. "Don't _tutu_ with that!" is a common phrase in Maori New Zealander households. At least I can remember it being aimed at me as a child.

_puha_ is basically a type of dandelion that is eaten as a Maori food staple. Often boiled to death, in a big pot with pork offcuts and bones. It's bitter, and usually eaten by the 'fingerful'.

000

Most translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

Thank you to all the native speakers and lingualists that have corrected my poorly translated attempts at Japanese and Spanish. I love your feedback, and even though I don't often go back and fix a chapter I've already published, I do make note of your translations for future chapters.

I've been told there's a difference in Japanese between the formal title of address to one's father _Otōsan_, and the informal _Chichi _used when talking about ones father. (Thank you again, _**The WonderfulShoe**_). However, I'm not really sure on their exact use in Leo's conversation with Karai, so I played it safe and just used _Otōsan._ No offence is intended. I also haven't included them for Jay's POV, as Jay doesn't really know the difference yet. He just knows that they are called Otōsan and Okāsan, by his little brother Yoshi.

**Japanese Translations:**  
_Ojīsan_ (means Grandfather(formal)).  
_Sofu _(also means grandfather (informal))


	18. The Feast of St Patrick's Day

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

The circus scene below is fictitious. I plucked the show's date and location off the internet. The rest I made up. No offense to the actual circus people, whom I'm sure are following all the proper legal rules for running their shows.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content. This chapter also contains scenes of Rape and other sensitive material.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**St Patricks Day - Tuesday March 17****th****  
**

000

**Mikey's POV**

I set my alarm early (4:00am) this morning, because I needed some extra time to sort out the new kitchen. The tiles still have to 'cure', but that doesn't mean we should miss out on a great St Patricks Day breakfast.

I dragged out my stained, and dog-eared Irish cookbook, and headed for the kitchen. Leo was already there. He'd made himself a cup of tea, and had grabbed the newspaper from the front door slot. We get our newspaper delivered now, which is kinda cool.

"Mikey, you're up early. Did you have a nightmare?" Leo asks as he sips his tea.

"Nah bro, its St Patrick's day. I'm making a full Irish breakfast, but I need to prepare some of it before training." I give him a smile, as I follow the directions to make potato soda bread for this morning's 'fadge'.

I'm pretty careful not to wet or knock the tiles, as I go about, preparing all the ingredients for breakfast. Because we only get half an hour for breakfast, I want to make sure everything is ready to be served the moment we finish training.

I also prepare a special St Patricks day _Kyaraben _for Elliot and Toby, and fold it into green lunchbags. After, my cooking is done, I drag out our St Patricks day decorations and decorate the dining and living area of the lair.

000

**Leo's POV**

I didn't realise that being in a relationship would mean for my morning routine. I tried unsuccessfully to slide out of bed this morning without waking Karai, but she woke anyway.

"_Anata_, What time is it?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"4:00am. I'm just heading off for my run." I kiss her nose as I get up and get dressed in some long blue lightweight trackpants and a light, but covering matching windbreaker.

I leave her to go back to sleep, then head up to the front door, where the mailbox is located to see if the newspaper has arrived. It's still a novelty, to be able to get the newspaper without slogging through the sewer filth first thing in the morning.

I head to the kitchen with the newspaper, to get a cup of tea and check the headlines before my run. Shortly afterwards, my youngest brother comes out.

"Mikey, you're up early. Did you have a nightmare?" I query, sipping my tea, concerned for my brother.

Only under extreme duress, does Mikey rise this early in the morning, unless he has a nightmare. I worry that the relationship decision he made, may be hurting him worse than he's letting on.

"Nah bro, its St Patricks day. I'm making a full Irish breakfast, but I need to prepare some of it before training." Mikey quips, breaking into a sunny smile.

I finish my tea, placing the cup in the brand new dishwasher. Toby comes out dressed in a pair of track pants and a green Kermit t-shirt with the words "It ain't easy being green" written on the front. I watch as he velcro's his sneakers together, then pulls on a windbreaker.

Mikey looks a little surprised, and rather amused as Toby and I do our stretches then head off for our run

000

I'm wearing my 'head' this morning, as I decided that we would run at street level this morning. I know it's four in the morning, but there are few people, other than the garbage men on the streets, so Toby and I get a great run around the neighbourhood. We run until Toby starts to flag, about two miles, then head back home.

On our run, I'm able to familiarise myself with our new neighbourhood. I take note of the shops and the other businesses. Particularly the local eateries.

000

Once we are home again, I ask Toby how he enjoyed our morning run. His face is flushed from running. His clothes are drenched in sweat.

"Great, Mr Leo. Can we go further tomorrow?" Toby smiles as he heads to the bathroom for a quick wash and change into his ninjutsu-gi.

We can't use the shower room until tomorrow, but over the weekend, we've all become accomplished at washing ourselves at the restroom sink. After he emerges, I follow his example.

When I emerge, with a freshly cleaned 'head', I see that the others are now up and preparing for training.

Training is fun, with the boys sparing against one another. Yoshi manages to beat Jay, then goes and gives him a big hug, and says he's sorry and will help him learn how to be a better ninja, so he can win sparing matches too. Toby beats Elliot as usual, but then I don't think Elliot has much of a warrior's spirit.

Mikey, I'm sure threw his match, in order to get a head start on breakfast, which I let him leave early to do. By the time meditation is over for the rest of us, the smells from the kitchen have been tormenting us.

Breakfast is an Irish masterpiece. We have lamb chops, fried 'fadge', poached eggs smothered in a creamy yellow sauce, crisp bacon, sausages, black pudding, mushrooms, diced pan-fried potatoes, and grilled tomatoes. I note, that Donnie has his work headset on, so I think he's planning on taking a leisurely breakfast this morning.

Karai mutters something about fat hips in Japanese, before applying herself with great gusto to the meal. I just smile at her, and help Jay and Yoshi cut up their lamb chops and sausages.

Yoshi bites into a mushroom, then pulls a face, before carefully attempting to find another plate to put them on. Jay has already eaten his, and looks hopefully at his younger brother for the extra vegetables. Sighing, I take Yoshi's unwanted mushrooms, and place them on Jay's plate. Both boys smile happily at me before attacking the rest of their breakfast.

Mikey gets the older boys off to school on time, while the rest of us take the time to savour our special breakfast.

000

By the time Mikey returns, Donnie has finished his, and has headed upstairs to work. Donnie has told me he wants to build more of his excavator bots to dig out the lower levels.

I gather up the dishes and set the dishwasher going, taking the larger pots and pans up to the breakroom to wash. The others spend the rest of the morning painting and organising their rooms.

000

**Donnie's POV**

Breakfast this morning was superb. Mikey really outdid himself this year. I actually snagged my work headset from my bedroom once I saw the decorations. It has become a tradition in our family, mostly due to Mikey, that St Patricks Day breakfast is a fat dripping, high carbohydrate feast of Irish style food.

Breakfast done with, I drag my bloated shell up to my office, where I can take calls and work on my excavator bots. Yesterday's test showed that I need to make them a bit sturdier, after the bot broke apart after only excavating twenty gallons of dirt and concrete.

Jay's face had lit up like the fourth of July when I offered to let him start the bot. He had also cried, when the bot fell apart. I had to reassure him that the bot would be all better by the next day, and not to worry.

As I work through the morning, I wonder what Mikey has in store for us for lunch. St Patrick's day for me, has always been an excuse for gluttony. I hope that there will something sweet coming.

000

**Toby's POV**

I was really really excited when Mr Leo said I could go running with him this morning. Elliot says I'm crazy, but I don't care. I'm going to be a ninja, just like Mr Leo when I grow up.

We ran around the streets until I was puffed and then we went home. I got to look at all the early morning people. There was an old lady in a cardboard box. I sneakily threw her one of my barley sugar lollies. She smiled at me, as she took off the wrapper and sucked on her sweet.

Jay likes running too, and when he's a little more better, he wants to come running too. Jay is still a little wobbly from the circus man not giving him any food. He's been getting a bit stronger every day, so I think he will be able to run with us, maybe after spring recess.

Training was really fun, we sparred after kata. I beat Elliot, but he's not very awake in the morning. Sometimes he beats me in the evening training sparring, but never in the mornings. Yoshi was cute, cuddling Jay after he beat him.

Breakfast was yummy, I sneaked my tomato onto daddy's plate when he wasn't looking.

000

Because it's St Patrick's day, we studied everything about Ireland, and why St Patrick was so important to them. St Patrick was an English man, who stopped the Irish being un-civ-il-ised. He showed them how to live better, and that made them happy.

000

At lunchtime, I ate my lunch, and there was shamrock cookies and I had green sandwiches from Mikey. Megan in my class said they looked gross, but I thought they tasted nice. Rory saw me talking to Megan and swept my lunch onto the floor. Megan told him he was a bully, and then she dumped her juice all on his head. The whole school laughed at Rory.

He was so angry that he tried to punch Megan. I used the block and throw technique Mr Leo taught me, to stop him hurting Megan. I threw Rory into the dustbin, headfirst. Rory climbed out of the dustbin and charged me, but I moved out of his way at the last minute, so he charged into the table instead.

Rory was really angry now, and tried to jump on me. I rolled out of the way. Rory picked himself up and tried to kick me. I grabbed his foot and twisted it away.

Mr Leo said, I shouldn't let Rory hurt me or other people, but I don't need to hit him either, so I kept blocking and dodging his attacks, just like at sparring. The whole school was watching now, some people were cheering for me, some were egging on Rory.

Elliot was trying to get to me, but the other children wouldn't let him. Finally, he got through with Mr Donnelly. Mr Donnelly dragged both of us to his office. Megan insisted on coming too, so did Elliot.

Megan told Mr Donnelly what Rory had done, and that apart from throwing him into the dustbin when Rory tried to hurt her, I had only been blocking or dodging his attack.

Elliot looked really angry at Mr Donnelly, but kept silent. I could see him hiding his ShellCell as he texted.

Rory made up a story about me attacking him, and throwing him in the dustbin. He was still sticky from Megan's juice all over his head.

I told Mr Donnelly what really happened, same as Megan. Mr Donnelly looked tired, he made us wait outside while he called our parents.

000

Mr Donnie came to the school, with daddy being pushed in a wheelchair. Mr Ruffington came to the school too. The grown-ups talked for ages. Then, Mr Donnelly came, and told us to come into his office again.

"Rory, Toby. You are both suspended for the rest of the week for fighting. Megan, you and Elliot can go back to class now." Mr Donnelly announced. He thanked the parents, and let them take us home.

000

When we got home, Mr Leo came, and had a talk to me. Mr Donnie and daddy told him what Mr Donnelly had said and what Elliot and Megan had said too.

"Toby, you behaved in an honourable way to protect your friend. There will always be bullies in this world, but I'm proud that you stood up for yourself and your friend. Now, Mikey doesn't have a party this afternoon, as he has one after evening training. He wants to take everyone to the St Patricks parade this afternoon. You can hang out with Yoshi and Jay until then." Mr Leo told me, giving me smile.

Until it was time to pick Elliot up at 3:30pm, we played games and learnt more ninjutsu from Yoshi's mommy.

000

**Nobody's POV**

I'd just finished a tasty lunch of Irish treats, and leftovers from breakfast, when Donnie came down and told me that Toby was involved in a fight at school. I just groaned, and wheeled myself to get ready to face that over self-important moron that runs the school.

Donnie came with me, and we spent half an hour arguing with the principal and that smug bastard Ruffington. Not content just to ruin my career, he now seems to be encouraging his son to bully my children.

Things got quite heated in there, before Donnie firmly placed a hand on my shoulder. The kid's got a solid grip, which I knew wouldn't relent till I closed my yap. The cold glare he gave Ruffington, made the bastard actually shut up. Donnelly took the silence as an opportunity to get the kids from the hallway.

The long and the short of it, Toby's suspended till next Monday.

Completely unfair in my mind, and I made sure Leo knew it too when we got home. Leo was good about everything. Toby really looks up to him, so I was glad that Leo's speech wasn't hard on him.

Karai looked after Toby with the younger kids for the rest of the afternoon, then Mikey took them all out for the St Paddy's parade.

000

The rest of the day went like normal after the boys got back. Mikey had an evening party, and took Raph, Leo, and Donnie with him. Apparently, they were doing a St Patricks Day demonstration at a bar in town. Karai went too, leaving me home to look after the kids. Casey rolled in before the guys were due home, and let me know that all hell had broken loose around town.

St Patrick's Day is always hard on the NYPD, most of the city is drunk by eight o'clock, if not earlier. The Hamato clan treats it as a day for gluttony, but most of the city treats it as an opportunity to get drunk and rowdy.

I call Karai and pass on Casey's message. She tells me the guys are going straight on patrol after their demonstration finishes at nine o'clock. I pass that onto Casey, who tells me I'd better have the medical area prepped, as it's unlikely that anyone will come home without at least a few scratches tonight.

000

**Karai's POV**

Even with the 'turtle' heads over their human 'heads' the turtles were able to put on a ninjutsu demonstration that awed the crowd at the bar. Michelangelo was hilarious, a definite comedian for the crowd.

I received a call from Nobody, explaining what Casey had told him. The turtles had decided to go straight on patrol after their demonstration, as it is traditionally one of the busiest nights of the year for crime in New York City.

After the demonstration, I drive home with all the party equipment, while the others do their patrol.

000

**Leo's POV**

I felt self-conscious at the "Wee Green Man" Bar this evening. Mikey MC'ed our performance as we took turns at demonstrating our weapons skills.

Mikey couldn't use real weapons, as nunchuku are illegal in New York, so he gave his demonstration using a pair of the foam ones he gives out at children's parties.

Even so, I was impressed as his kata were far more complex than anything I had ever seen him do at the dojo.

I must mention that to Sensei, when he gets back. It seems my little brother has been hiding his skills at practice.

I could see Raph loved the limelight too, as he swirled his sai in time to an upbeat tune. I could see him flexing his biceps at every opportunity, which caused the female patrons to catcall him.

Donnie looked like a deer in the headlights at first, but just closed his eyes, took a deep calming breath, then proceeded to stun the crowd with his elegant Bō work. He'd brought a slightly different Bō with him tonight. The ends lit up, with a series of colours, which looked fantastic as he spun his Bō in the slightly darkened bar.

I tried to give the patrons my most complicated kata, with as much showmanship as I could manage. It was difficult, with such a limited space, but I managed it. I could see Karai's eyes flashing, impressed as she watched the display.

We gave the crowd a mock battle with Raph, Donnie and I, while Mikey commentated at the podium. Finally, it was over, and we were able to leave for our patrol. Karai took all Mikey's equipment home, while we headed for the rooftops for a busy night.

000

The alley Karai dropped us off in, was in patrol zone one. Having called Casey, to confirm where the trouble was, we decided to start with the Bowery and work our way east towards home. Well that was the plan.

In the end, we only managed the twenty-nine blocks of the Bowery. We split up in pairs, with Mikey and Casey, the twins, and only myself going solo. I will be relieved when Karai is healed, I could do with a partner on nights like this.

Every one of the nine blocks I covered, had at least a mugging and/or rape in it. The muggers I cable-tied and left them for the cops. The rapists I castrated carefully, then cable-tied and left for the cops. I'm glad I'd asked Donnie the correct procedure to do this with the minimum of blood loss. It makes the likelihood of repeat offences significantly lower. It also means, that even if the creep lawyers-up to the courts, justice is still served.

I counted sixteen brawls, and an attempted robbery. It was a convenience store near the Sara D Roosevelt Park. Donnie's new 'light disabler' came in handy, as I took out the lights and dragged the robbers into the alley behind the store. They were duly cable-tied for the cops, and the money returned to the storekeeper.

000

**Casey's POV**

Mike and I got East 5th to East Huston Streets of the Bowery. We had to stop a group of drunken teens from smashing up the Marble Cemetery before we even got to the top of our ten-block circuit for the night. They didn't have much fight in them, and basically fell down and started snoring when we knocked them over. We called it in. Then headed for East 5th St.

I convinced Mikey to cruise the back alleys with me, which served up a feast of beatdowns. Mostly drunk guys getting beaten or robbed, and pretty girls getting raped. We stopped most of them before the slimy bozo's could get their fly's down.

There was this one though, at the end of our patrol that really got Mikey mad. It was a girl he knew from his party work, called Tina.

I gave out the beating, and Mikey looked after the girl. I don't think Mikey would have let the guy live if he'd been dishing out the pain. As it was, I left the guy requiring hospitalisation at the very least. I musta belted his junk with my baseball bat, until he passed out.

That creep had already been on her when we turned up, so the girl was a sobbing mess. She clung to Mikey as he tried to sooth her. He brought her home with us in the end, because she refused to go to the hospital.

000

**Tina's POV**

Jayne and I had just finished a night on the town. St Patrick's is always a big deal in New York, and we'd made the most of it.

Jayne's driver had picked her up, but I only live a block away from where we had been, so I decided to walk. The street was well lit, so I thought it would be safe. It wasn't.

000

This drunk basically shoved into me. I fell into the alley, where he dragged me further back, behind a dumpster, and started...

I was just numb with fright. Suddenly, he was dragged off me, and a guy with a hockey mask started hitting him with a baseball bat.

Then I heard Mikey's voice. Now Mikey is Jayne's sister's boyfriend. He's a children's entertainer called 'Cowabunga Carl the Party Turtle'. Mikey wrapped me in his arms as I sobbed my heart out.

I don't know why he was there that night, but I'm grateful. He's way too awesome a guy, for Jayne's slut of a sister.

Even after my sister Gemma and her little friends beat him black and blue, he still smiled at Gemma, and treated her to a Turtle Towel and Beach Set.

I can't believe that he carried me in his arms all the way back to his place. He lives in the Lower East Side, so it's actually quite a hike. He actually took me over the rooftops, jumping over the gaps like they were nothing.

When we got to his building, he took me up to the breakroom of his office and called his sister-in-law to doctor me.

She was a stern Asian woman, much older than Mikey. She shooed Mikey out, then gave me a check-up before allowing me to wash myself in the restroom. She'd taken samples, which she said Mikey's brother would see got to the right place. She left, and a man in a wheelchair came and talked to me about what happened.

After he left, Mikey came back with some blankets and a pillow. He told me about himself, and asked me to tell no one about his true identity.

We talked a bit about Crystal. He wants to break up with her, because he doesn't feel she cares about the same things he does. He told me about her reaction at the circus. He was uncomfortable with her attitude to the mutant children's plight. Mikey was shocked at how blasé she was, about their suffering.

We talked about how long I'd known the sister's, and he asked if Jayne had a boyfriend. He told me, he thought Jayne would make an ideal girlfriend for his brother, if they could meet.

I listened to his stories about his brother, until the brother in question popped his head in, to see if there was anything he could help with. I giggled when I saw him. Yes, Jayne would really like this guy.

I spent the rest of the night, snug in Mikey's arms as we plotted how to bring my best friend and his brother together. I told him that Jayne wouldn't actually care that he was a mutant turtle. She was the junior president of our association, and the ultimate turtle nerd. Being a mutant turtle's girlfriend would make her the happiest turtle lover in New York.

I got to meet Mikey's older brother Leo when he came in. Leo looked really annoyed at Mikey, but Mikey just brushed it off. He told Leo what happened, and that I refused to go to the hospital, so he brought me to the office. Leo gave me a lecture about his family's safety etc. I told him that I wouldn't tell, and asked him the best way I could introduce my best friend to his brother.

My question really threw him. He basically interrogated me for two hours about everything I knew about Jayne. I also explained everything I knew about Crystal and their dad the Judge. Mikey and I watched Leo as he sipped his tea.

"Tell Jayne to come to this building tomorrow morning to collect you at 7:30am sharp. I will make sure Donnie is presentable. Thank you for the warning about Crystal." Leo spoke with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "Mikey, will you be able to make a special breakfast for tomorrow?"

"Of course dude!" Mikey beamed at him, turning to me he asked, "Tina, is there anything Jayne doesn't eat?"

"Jayne's a vegan, so no meat or dairy products" I replied, from my cosy spot on his lap.

Leo looked bemused, as he had seen Donnie happily getting seconds of bacon and sausages this morning.

"Does she have anything against meat eaters?" Mikey asked.

"No, but she won't knowingly eat it herself, and, she'll probably give you a verbal thesis on why you should be a vegan too." I looked at the guys, amused.

"I hope she doesn't mind a healthy debate then, Donnie loves his bacon and sausages." Leo shook his head as he responded with a smile.

Leo decides that I should sleep in their living quarters tonight, so we head down the lift to a cosy, warm underground apartment. They put a spare bed in Mikey's room, so I have him there if I feel frightened.

000

I wake up in the night in a panic, but Mikey is there. He opens the covers of his bed and I carefully snuggle into his bed next to him. I can hear his steady breathing as I fall back asleep.

000

**Raph's POV**

Brainiac and I scored the Sara D Roosevelt Park for our patrol tonight. My hands were aching with bruises by the end of the night, after Donnie and I stopped over twenty assaults, twelve muggings, and seven brawls. We also had a run of sixteen rapes, in the park's quieter parts. We left the criminal's tied up for the cops, and headed home after we cleared the park.

000

Donnie had to go upstairs, and check on a girl Mikey brought home. She's a friend of Crystal's sister, and Mikey did a party for her sister recently too.

I was impressed when Donnie told me she took the fact that we were mutants in stride, and promised not to tell anyone.

Leo told me later, that she and Mikey, are trying to hook Donnie up with Crystal's sister. Crystal may be a bit shallow, by tiny Jayne is apparently a deep thinker, and super bright. Sounds like a good match to me.

Tina has been glued to Mikey's side since he saved her. I wonder how he's gonna tell Crystal it's over.

* * *

**  
A/N: ** I like the way Yoshi responded to Jay when he beat him at sparing, even at two, he's a kind little boy.

'Fadge' is potato soda bread made into French toast. I encountered it in an Irish pub I used to sometimes have brunch in. It's a greasy, delicious fried slice of bread dipped in egg and milk.

Usually served as Mikey has done, under some poached eggs smothered in hollandaise sauce, with a side of lamb chops, bacon, sausages, and black pudding.

Accompaniments include grilled tomatoes, sautéed mushrooms, and of course pan-fried potatoes. Guaranteed to make you gain at least a kilo of weight in one sitting.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

_"Kyaraben" _ are cutesy Japanese character bento (lunchboxes).  
_  
"Anata"_ (means "you" (informal) or is a term of endearment to a husband or lover like dear or honey.)


	19. New Additions to the Hamato Clan

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Wednesday  
**

000

**Mikey's POV**

'Whoops!' I thought as I quickly turned off my Alarm clock. Its 4:00am, I'd forgot to change it back to my usual wake up time. Tina must be a heavy sleeper, because the dudette didn't even groan when it went off.

I watch Tina for a little while. She snuggled up next to me, making little bubble noises. It's kinda cute. After a bit, I carefully ease my way out of the bed, and scribble her a note, to say where I've gone. I get dressed, then head to the kitchen, just as Leo and Toby are leaving.

"Ok, Mike, What can I make that doesn't have animal products in it?" I muse to myself as I scan through the contents of our refrigerator.

I find some fruit, then I head to the pantry to see what I can find in there. The usual baking ingredients are there, but I need something to substitute for the eggs and milk. I grab my IPad and check out possibilities.

I hunt for a tin of coconut milk, and grab a banana to mash for egg replacer. I prepare the fruit into a fruit salad, and grab some oats to make a crunchy, muesli like topping.

I'm still trying to think of more things to add to my 'Donnie meets a Girl' breakfast, I barely notice Tina come in.

"Morning." Tina calls gently, as she rubs her face and stretches.

"Morning dudette." I reply as I scan through my IPad to find more vegan friendly recipes.

"Do you always wake up this early?" Tina asks, as she sits at the breakfast bar.

"Nah, but I figured I'd get breakfast prepared before training." I replied, serving her a cup of coffee, just like I remembered from her sister's party.

"Thanks Mikey. What are you making?" Tina smiles into her cup as she takes a sip.

"Vegan Pancakes, with Fresh Fruit Salad, Crunchy topping and maple syrup. Spicy Cabbage Tofu Parcels, with Tomatoes, Mushrooms, Caramelised Onions, and pan-fried Potatoes. Sound good?" I asked.

"You'll have Jayne here every morning if you put on a spread like that! She normally only gets a fruit salad for breakfast." Tina laughs.

"Too much, dudette?" I enquire, nervous suddenly.

"No, she'll love it! I can't remember the last time she got a meal made for her, that wasn't just fruit salad. I eat a lot of vegan food when we're together, so I know how much variety there can be. Most people just don't make the effort for her when she visits." Tina gave me an apologetic look.

"Whew!" I theatrically mime brushing the sweat from my forehead, before setting up the last of the ingredients. It looks like I'll need to bow out of meditation again to get this lot done.

Tina and I keep chatting until it's time for training. Tina does _Naginatajutsu_ as a hobby, so was happy to join in with our training. _Naginatajutsu_ is one of the schools of Ninjutsu, but is sometimes taught on its own. Leo got a big surprise when she beat him at sparring.

We sent Karai to look out for Jayne at the front door, while I got the final parts of the breakfast ready.

000

Everyone else was still in the Dojo when Jayne entered the lair. I smiled and waved at her, watching carefully for her reaction. She just looked at me for what seemed like, five minutes, without saying a word, before the biggest smile covered her face.

"Hi Mikey, Tina told me what happened last night. Thank you for rescuing her. Crystal was out on a date, with another guy, who 'stayed the night', so I wouldn't feel guilty about not seeing her again. Besides, if she knew the truth about what you are, she would probably have a breakdown or something." Jayne came to the kitchen doorway to talk to me, as she couldn't see over the breakfast bar, due to her slight 3'9" stature.

Jayne looked like an uptown version of Shirley Temple. Her blonde curly hair was a mop, on top of a beautifully made up face, and a smartly pressed school uniform. With one hand, she waved Tina's school uniform, before Tina walked in, grabbing her uniform and heading to my room to change.

"Thanks Jaynie, I didn't want to face home this morning." Tina whispered as she went to change.

"Its fine Tina, I wouldn't want to face home either, if it was me." Jayne replied to her, giving her friend a sad smile.

"Jayne, I hope you're staying for breakfast. We're having Vegan Pancakes, with Fresh Fruit Salad, Crunchy topping and maple syrup, and Spicy Cabbage Tofu Parcels, with Tomatoes, Mushrooms, Caramelised Onions, and pan-fried Potatoes!" I tell Jayne with a flourish, as I serve up.

I can see Jayne's eyes sparkle as she tries to scramble onto one of our extra high dining chairs. The chairs are slightly higher than average due to Raphie's belief that all chairs in the lair should fit him.

"Need a hand?" Donnie kneels and offers his cupped hands as a foothold.

"Thank you." Jane carefully uses Donnie's foothold to seat herself at the table.

The sight of 6'11" tall Donnie, kneeling at 3'9" short Jayne's feet, is just funny. Good funny, but really funny. Trying to smother my giggles, I start pouring everyone's drinks, and putting them on the servery.

During breakfast, Jayne is a dainty little doll as she eats. She joins in the conversation, talking mostly to Donnie about turtle physiology and psychology. Leo looks amused, even if he can barely understand what they are on about.

After breakfast, Donnie heads up to work, but not before giving Jayne one of his business cards. Jayne and Tina head off to school, as I put on my fake head, and take Elliot to school.

000

After I get back from the school-run I head up to my office, and send Crystal a long text, telling her that I heard from Jayne, about the guy she slept with, and I don't think we are meant to be.

Yeah, I know I'm a chicken-turtle for dumping her by text, but I can't stand crying people. I get a nasty text back, saying I slept with her sister's best friend. I reply "yup," before going over to Donnie's office, getting him to block Crystal from my Shell Cell.

I prep for my party this afternoon. It's a NYTBA party, for sixteen members. Another Sweet Sixteen. Prep done, I head back to the lair to work on the renovations until it's time for my party.

000

**Donnie's POV**

I came out of training this morning to the sight of this tiny teenager in a smart, public school uniform, trying to seat herself on one of the dining chairs.

"Need a hand?" I ask, as I kneel, and offer my cupped hands as a foothold.

I can't help but stare at her perfect proportions. I try to keep a friendly smile on my face, and play it cool. I'm mesmerised by the way her curls bounce, as she places her dainty foot into my hands.

"Thank you." Jane carefully uses my foothold to seat herself at the table.

Primordial Dwarfism, I believe is the term used for people who are correctly proportioned as a normal person, but under the required height for normality. I make a note to myself, to look up more on the condition, when I head to the office.

At breakfast, we talk about her interests, she's the junior president of the NYTBA, and wants to train as a specialist Turtle Veterinarian. We discussed turtle physiology and psychology, and its effects on breeding in captivity.

She promised to email me some of her studies on turtle specific illnesses, and their cures. She thinks that Mikey most likely brought the 'turtle flu' bug home from one of his NYTBA parties.

Breakfast is over too soon, and with it, Jayne and Tina must go to school. I head to the office, to take calls and build excavator bots.

000

**Karai's POV**

This morning was interesting. The girl Michelangelo saved last night, is skilled in Naginatajutsu. Leo looked completely stricken, when she handed him defeat during sparring. It is a shame she could not use those skills last night when she was attacked.

Leonardo had asked me to keep a lookout for the other girl, who was expected for breakfast.

I did so, explaining to her the nature of our household, so that she did not embarrass herself by fainting.

She seemed excited, by the nature of our family, which amused me greatly. I also explained the need for secrecy, and vigilance in order to protect our family.

I had to shake my head at the gleeful look on Leonardo's face, as Donatello helped the girl into her chair. She will make a good friend for Donatello, true, but I fear, that the differences in their size may mean the relationship cannot progress to anything further.

Still, Leonardo is keen to add a specialist turtle veterinarian to our clan. Donatello's skill is good, but her knowledge of turtle physiology, and probable future access to necessary medical supplies makes her a potential asset to us.

The food Michelangelo prepared was, nice. Far less fattening, provided one did not eat the potatoes. I believe, he only added those to prevent Raphael from rioting, over the lack of meat at the table.

Leonardo and I finished the tiling of Donatello's chemistry lab, then Leonardo took Nobody to the 7th Precinct to file the report on the girl Tina's rape, and deliver the evidence.

I taught the younger children in the afternoon. I noted, that Jay is very bright, only needing the concepts explained once, before being able to do what is required of him.

We worked on basic Japanese language. I provided the boys with a short list of the most common words they would need to know in the dojo. We played word and action games in Japanese, and I taught them a song from my home country.

000

**Anybody's POV**

Well I don't know what to make of my overly large servant. He keeps moving my bed from one side of the floor to the other. Yesterday, I was attacked by that dreadful female servant, as well.

I had been offering my artistic touch to the living space, with some of the white liquid that they were using to scent the ceilings.

I had carefully walked my prints over the floor of the largest space, when the female scooped me up and tried to drown me! I now reek of her scent, from the itchy liquid she rubbed into my fur, and I cannot find anything to roll in to remove it.

The newest servant is interesting. He is coloured differently from the others, and has extra paws.

He was generous with the meat from his plate, carefully using his lower set of paws to offer me each piece, while feeding himself with the higher set of paws.

I was disappointed this morning, to find that the littlest of the green creatures had not added any meat to the food offered. I took myself off to his room to show my displeasure.

There were copious stacks of litterbox linings around the room in piles, which the creature likes to stare at. I shredded his litterbox linings into catlitter, before using them for their intended purpose.

My claws were blunt after my endeavours, so I used his shiny scratchpoles to sharpen them. They wobbled somewhat, but I managed to sharpen all my claws successfully. Tired I took a nap on his new mate's bed, before heading to the new feeding area to dine.

000

**Mikey's POV**

I cleared the 'dojo' area so that Donnie and I could put in the underfloor insulation and the underfloor heating.

I helped Leo put down all the underfloor framing, then I put all the plumbing pieces at the positions where Donnie had marked on his map. I then put his bundles of wires were they are meant to be. He's gonna connect it all up this afternoon.

000

I 'double headed' again for this afternoon. Tina and Jayne will be at this afternoon's party. It's for a friend of theirs, Alicia.

The party was a blast. Alicia does martial arts, so she and I did a little sparring demonstration. It was hilarious, she's wicked with a naginata, better than even Tina. It's a good thing it was just for fun. I wouldn't want to meet the dudette in real battle.

000

Tina got a call from the cops at school, telling her they found the dude. He's pled guilty, so she won't have to give evidence in the court. He was a police cadet, now he's gonna be doing five years hard time at Sing Sing, for a night of getting too drunk to have any morals.

Tina told us her caregiver's who accused her of being a slut, and have kicked her out of their home. She's devastated, because she's an orphan, and has lived with her foster parents since she was six years old.

She's stressed because she won't be able to afford to continue her Naginatajutsu, as the lessons are quite expensive. She's also upset because she isn't allowed to see Gemma anymore.

Once the party is over, I comfort her and tell her she can live with us. She can learn ninjutsu, which is more than just the naginata. She will have my awesome company, and it will give Jayne an excuse to spend time talking turtles with Donnie.

Tina laughs at me, and after a brief chat to Leo ('it is easier to ask forgiveness, then seek permission'), the three of us head back to my place, via the grocery store where I had ordered a bunch of vegan type food today.

Jayne laughed at me, when she saw the food, and asked if she could come to breakfast again. I smiled and said sure, but she has to join us for training at 5:30am first. She said she'll bring her own Naginata, which is sized especially for her.

000

Everyone is just finishing dinner, when we arrived, so we let everyone know what has happened to Tina. Afterwards, Jayne gave Donnie the huge stack of books and paper's she was carrying. She tells him she also emailed the other stuff he asked for.

At training, Tina is super aggressive during sparring, putting Leo and Raph on their backs. Jayne joined us as well, using one of our turtle-sized naginata. It was hilarious to see such a little person wielding such a long weapon as an eight-foot naginata.

Still Jayne holds her own against Donnie, even though she eventually loses her sparring match. Raph looked dumbfounded when Jayne beat him. I can't wait to tease him about that. I'm gonna make sure he never lives that one down!

000

After training, Jayne has to head home, since it's a school night. Karai will go to the school with Tina tomorrow, to sort out the change in circumstances.

After the kids are settled into bed, we all head over to the 'dojo' side of the basement to finish laying the floors. Tina taps out at 10:00pm, but the rest of us keep going until the floor is finished at midnight.

000

I head to my room to see Tina still awake.

"What's up dudette? I thought you went to bed." I query, looking at the big bags, and the lack of comics.

"Your cat shredded all the comic books, he pissed on them as well. I've just finished cleaning up the mess. He also scratched your yellow surfboard really badly." Tina sighed as she ran her hands through her wavy deep brown hair.

I'm torn between sobbing over my destroyed comic collection, and seeing how much of Anybody it takes to string a violin.

Don't get me wrong, I love animals, but seriously, Raph's cat is the incarnation of the classic evil supervillan. Anybody is the only animal I have ever ever contemplated hurting. Sometimes, I think he was a supervillan in a past life and now karma says he has to be a fluffy grey Persian housecat.

I take the bags of destroyed comics and plonk them in Raph's room. Raph has claimed that nasty cat, so he can sleep with the stinking mess.

Raph sees the comics and comes into my room as asks, "What gives, Mikey?"

"Your evil cat destroyed my ENTIRE comic collect Raph. He trashed my favourite Surfboard too!" I grumbled, "Tina had to clean up the mess before she could go to bed."

"Shit, sorry Tina. I shoulda warned ya to keep your bedroom door shut. Anybody goes on these little dramas." Raph looked sheepish, as he inspected the destroyed surfboard, before tucking it under his massive arm. "I'll take this up to the workshop and get the scratches out. It will be as good as new, in no time."

Raph heads off, and I strip off my gear before getting into bed. Tina looks at the destroyed blow-up mattress for a moment, then crawls into my bed after me.

I smile at her, as she snuggles into my plastron, before turning out all the lights and going to sleep myself.

000

**Raph's POV**

It's been a long day. I spent the day cutting out the framing for the floor and walls of what will be the medical wing.

Training sucked too, with both Tina and pint-sized Jayne beating me at sparring. I suppose that's what you get for only training exclusively in one school of ninjutsu, rather than all eighteen schools of ninjutsu since you were six years old. Fearless wants us to practice pole arms for the rest of the week, both defence and offence.

We got the floor finished at midnight, only for Mike to find out that Anybody had a tantrum in his room. I've told everyone to keep their bedrooms shut, but maybe Tina left it open.

Anyway, the damn cat destroyed ALL his comics, using them for cat litter. Anybody scratched the hell out of Mike's favourite surfboard as well.

I've taken the surfboard. I can repair the scratches easy enough, though the paint job might be a bit tricky.

I might have to get Mikey a gift voucher for a comicbook store for the comics. I drop the surfboard and head back to the lair, only to be met by Anybody, who's oblivious to the trouble he's caused.

"Damn you cat, you love to cause trouble don't ya." I grumble, as I find something to feed him.

There's some leftover meat from St Paddy's day breakfast, and I find some milk that smells like it was left on the counter too long. Anybody is fussy about which catfood he eats. I still haven't figured out which catfood brand he will eat. I've been trying small tins of every brand until I find one he will eat.

For some weird reason, he likes stale milk. He won't drink it fresh, he waits until it's almost cottage cheese before he will lap it up. I know he'll eat the leftover meat. Jay was feeding him bits at breakfast yesterday, using his second set of hands to smuggle the food to anybody under the table.

Jay isn't handsy with Anybody, so maybe that's why Anybody hasn't torn him apart yet. Even Yoshi has a few scratches, after trying to cuddle that damn cat.

Cat happy, I try to head to bed myself. I stare at the comics before sighing and taking the bags up to my workshop too. I'll try to figure out what titles there were, and order them for Mikey when I get paid for the next job. I notice the one written by Crystal at the top of the bag as I set them down in the workshop.

Finally, I'm able to wash up and get some much-needed sleep.

000

**Thursday**

000

**Tina's POV**

I can't believe that this family has just let me into their lives. My own mother didn't want me, leaving me at the hospital after I was born. I spent the first five years of my life in an orphanage before a wealthy couple decided to foster me.

My foster parents have been great. Very strict, but I've never been a disobedient girl. I've always been an A+ student, a black belt at Naginatajutsu, marathon runner, member of the NYTBA, clarinet, saxophone, and oboe player. Along with my foster sister Gemma, my foster parent's natural daughter, we have been a family.

I can't help what happened in the alley. I just froze. I was a virgin before that night. Sleeping with Mikey is a comfort thing. He never tries to manhandle me, he just lets me sleep next to him because he knows I'm scared. I don't understand why my foster parents would think I was a slut. I've never even had a boyfriend before.

I'm grateful to this family, to Mikey especially, since I'm pretty sure he railroaded his older brother into letting me stay. I look at the clock and notice the time 4:00am. I head to the kitchen after carefully extracting myself from Mikey and getting dressed in my running gear. Leo mentioned last night, he and Toby go running around this time. I'll join them, I'm too scared to run alone now.

000

Leo and Toby greet me as I get to the kitchen. A quick cup of tea, and a few stretches and we're off. We manage two and a half miles out before Leo decides to head back. He's trying to stretch Toby's stamina until he can run ten miles. Yesterday they did a total of four miles, today a total of five miles, tomorrow we will do six miles, and so on until we reach ten miles.

I get to see parts of the city that I've never seen before. My foster parents never allowed me to travel unless I was with them, or Jayne and her driver. I notice Toby, quietly throwing sweets at homeless people when he thinks Leo is distracted. I can tell Leo knows, but is purposely ignoring Toby's sleight of hand.

000

Mikey is making cinnamon rolls when I arrive back. Raph is feeding the cat, topping the catfood with cold cooked bacon crumbs.

Jayne arrives with her naginata tucked under her arm. It's a four-foot pole, with a six-inch blade. It's the smallest naginata that's made. She prefers it to the longer types, as she can get more speed up, than with a standard six-foot pole and fifteen-inch blade.

"Morning everyone," Jayne smiles, as she bounces into the room.

"Morning Jaynie, you're in a good mood this morning." I comment, as I do some stretches to warm down after my run.

Jayne blushes, then says, "Is it ok if I warm up in the dojo?"

"Sure, we should all be heading in for training anyway." Leo replies, heading for the dojo himself.

Jayne looks pretty impressed at the new floor. The other's join us for our morning training. We do kata, then everyone grabs a Bō before Donnie gives a lesson in basic blocks and defences. The children are paired off to spar, then Donnie turn's to me and asks me to give a similar lesson in the naginata to the adults. I've done this before at my other dojo, so I do what is asked of me, then we spar.

Jayne is pitched against Donnie, which she wins easily, smirking at Donnie in her little doll way. I hand Leo his second defeat, which seems to frustrate him no end.

Raph beats Mikey by sheer strength, only to be reprimanded by Donnie for lack of technique. Raph growls at his twin, only to have Leo give him a stern look, before looking at the children, who have stopped to watch. Seeing the curious children, calms Raph down, and he bows to Mikey formally.

We meditate afterwards, then head to breakfast.

000

Breakfast is cinnamon rolls, vegan style, with a huge dish of potato rosti, grilled tomatoes, and peppers. Mikey whispers in my ear that he hid tofu in the rosti, so that Raph and Donnie would eat it. They had eaten around their tofu yesterday, setting a bad example to the children.

Breakfast conversation is centred on the dietary requirements of turtles. Raph cheekily mentions a preference for meat, which Jayne corrects to protein, which doesn't have to come from meat. Fortunately breakfast is fairly short, with Donnie leaving first to go to work.

Jayne and I head to school with Karai on the subway. Jayne tells me, her sister Crystal had rung my foster parents, and told them I was sleeping with her boyfriend. That's why they were so angry. Karai looks upset, but remains silent.

000

We find my foster parents are waiting for us at the school gates. The Judge had called them, after Jayne had told him what Crystal had done.

They want me to return home with them. They don't apologise, just assume that as a sixteen-year-old girl, I will immediately do as I'm told. I'm about to say something when Karai interrupts.

"You cast this child onto the streets yesterday, based on the lies of a young woman of dubious morals, and promiscuous habits. Tina was violated by a drunk. Michelangelo did sleep next to her. She was too upset and terrified to sleep alone, and he held her through her night terrors, then again last night as she grieved your rejection." Karai spat with polite venom.

My foster parents looked shocked as the black clad Japanese woman gave them a harsh glare.

"A parent has a responsibility to children under their care. Yes, she was not your natural child, but you had agreed to care for her. You should have done so! My family has agreed to take care of her. It is obvious that you are unfit to foster children, as you have no compassion for a child who has lost so much." Karai continued, still glaring at my foster parents, as they squirmed under her gaze.

"You have no right to speak to me in this manner!" My foster father screamed at Karai, "Don't you know who I am!"

"I know who you are. You are a city councillor who is about to be sued for negligence in the care of a foster child. My family has connections in the media, whom I'm sure will enjoy hearing Tina's story. It's a shame that this is the election year for your position. Not many people would be willing to vote for a man, who turned out his foster-child after she had been brutally raped." Karai added.

My foster father looked like he was about to have heart failure. His mouth opened and closed several times without a sound, before he addressed me.

"Tina, we have always provided everything we could for you. All we have asked was that you conducted yourself in the manner of a lady. We paid for you to go to this exclusive public school, so you could advance yourself in polite society. I understand you have been living in a disreputable part of the city for past two nights. This must not continue. You MUST come home!"

I can see that Karai is about to go postal. Fortunately, the school bell rings, Jayne and I hightail it to class, leaving my foster parents and Karai to settle my living arrangements between themselves.

The only concern I have, is that the stern ninja mistress, will either lose her temper or do something rash. I'm glad I texted Leo on my new ShellCell, letting him know the situation.

000

**Karai's POV**

We arrived at the school to be met by the self-important city councillor and his showily dressed wife. They immediately sneered at me, then loudly demanded that Tina return to their home.

I listened to the pompous fool, announce his demands, then, after a glance at a very intimidated Tina, decided to settle matters.

"You cast this child onto the streets yesterday, based on the lies of a young woman of dubious morals, and promiscuous habits. Tina was violated by a drunk.

Michelangelo did sleep with her. She was too upset and terrified to sleep alone, and he held her through her night terrors, then again last night as she grieved your rejection." I told the foolish man, giving him a hard look.

I was polite, but I needed these people to understand the seriousness of their actions.

"A parent has a responsibility to children under their care. Yes, she was not your natural child, but you had agreed to care for her. You should have done so!

My family has agreed to take care of her. It is obvious that you are unfit to foster children, as you have no compassion for a child who has lost so much." I continued, still glaring at her foster parents, as they squirmed under my gaze.

"You have no right to speak to me in this manner!" The City Councillor screamed at me, "Don't you know who I am!"

"I know who you are. You are a city councillor who is about to be sued for negligence in the care of a foster child. My family has connections in the media, whom I'm sure will enjoy hearing Tina's story.

It's a shame that this is the election year for your position. Not many people would be willing to vote for a man, who turned out his foster-child after she had been brutally raped." I added, scorning his self-important attitude.

He made goldfish faces for a few moments before trying to appeal to his former foster-child, "Tina, we have always provided everything we could for you. All we have asked was that you conducted yourself in the manner of a lady. We paid for you to go to this exclusive public school, so you could advance yourself in polite society. I understand you have been living in a disreputable part of the city for past two nights. This must not continue. You MUST come home!"

'Disreputable indeed!' I thought as I glared at him. I couldn't believe this man. Without knowing anything about our clan, he has assumed that we were impoverished. We own our building freehold. In addition, I have several million dollars in several bank accounts around the world. I had come with Tina this morning, in order to change the financial details to one of my bank accounts.

I noticed that Tina and Jayne had slipped away when the bell rang, leaving me to fight for her, against the councilman and his wife.

000

I was not surprised when Leonardo showed up, smartly dressed in a three-piece navy pinstripe suit and his navy blue caped duster, with his sharply cut blonde 'head'. He arrived in a very expensive European car, with Casey at the wheel, in a chauffer's uniform.

I smiled inwardly, as Leonardo, despite his youth gives the appearance of a successful man in his twenties.

"Good morning, Mr Journeyman," Leonardo spoke respectfully, yet with an edge of power. "I am Leonardo Hamato, of Hamato Fine Furniture Ltd. I am the acting head of the Hamato family during my father's absence."

"Good morning, Mr Hamato, I am in the middle of something, if you have anything you require, my office would be happy to make you an appointment." The frustrated councilman, tried to dismiss Leonardo.

"Mr Journeyman, I am here because of Tina." Leonardo, gave the councilman an intent look that caused the older man to turn sharply at him.

"What?" The councilman gulped, looking at Leonardo closely.

"The Hamato family has undertaken to support Tina through the remainder of her education. We were deeply concerned, when my younger brother found her being attacked, and violated by a drunken police cadet, whose father works in your electoral office. I am also concerned that you have forbidden her from seeing the little girl she has always considered her sister.

The news that your family had rejected her, after the attack, because my brother decided to bring her to our family home for the night, is of great concern.

No inappropriate activities have taken place, since she has been in our care, other than her insistence on having Michelangelo nearby at night. But, that has all been quite chaste, I assure you.

We believe rightly, that she is a young woman of good morals that, like many young people made the mistake to trying to walk a single block to your apartment in the Bowery, instead of being dropped off by her friend." Leonardo stated in a clear firm voice, then turning to me said, "Karai, please see that the school are notified of the change in funding arrangements. I will see you back at the office."

Her turned to Mrs Journeyman and gave a formal Japanese bow, "Farewell Mrs Journeyman, my brother Raphael wishes you to know that the chaise lounge you ordered is ready to be delivered, ONCE you have made full payment."

With a formal, but less polite bow to Councilman Journeyman, Leonardo signalled for Casey to open the door of his car and departed.

"Could you please give me the name of your legal firm," I asked, giving them a satisfied look, "Our legal team will require it for litigation, and possibly, also for debt collection?"

The red-faced councilman, gave me his business card, saying to contact his office for those details, before taking his wife and hailing a taxi.

Satisfied that the matter had been dealt with, I headed into the school office to make the necessary arrangements.

000

**Casey's POV**

Well, today was interesting. I got a call from Leo, asking for a favour. He needed a flash car and a chauffeur for the morning to intimidate the pompous fool who had been caring for Tina before her attack.

The idiot in question is Nathan Journeyman, a city councillor bent on destroying the Lower East Side. He wants to turn all of Manhattan Island into a Yuppie Enclave or some bullshit. I don't mind the yuppies' if they stay in their own side of town, they are really good customers. Yuppies buy very expensive cars, then usually can't drive them right, so I get to fix them when they break them.

The good thing about being a part-time European specialist mechanic, is that I often have classy cars in the shop, which I co-own with Raph and Donnie. I also get to work my own hours, and it means I can be on-call when the guys need backup.

I shut up the shop for a couple of hours, scrubbed up, dressed in the fancy chauffeurs' uniform, and took Leo to Tina's school, where Karai was having problems with the former foster-parents.

Leo shut that old shit down, then added insult to injury by reminding them they hadn't paid Raph's bill yet. I gotta love ole Fearless some days, he can outwit even the uptown set when he wants to.

I dropped Leo off at his workshop, and headed back to work to fix the broken rear seatbelt on the Mercedes-Maybach S600 Sedan I had driven Leo in.

000

**Leo's POV**

I have studied the ninja art of Hensojutsu, which is the art of disguise and impersonation, for many years, despite never believing I could use much of it. I'm grateful now, as I was able to give that _Usubaka_, Councillor Journeyman some food for thought.

Casey was highly pleased, as the councilman had been at the forefront of trying to rip down the Lower East Side, and gentrifying it for the middle-class.

Donnie had already had a close look at the household's financials. He had said they were fairly close to bankruptcy, with Mrs Journeyman's spending habits causing them to live beyond their means. If Mr Journeyman lost the election this year, they would probably lose everything they owned.

Back at home, I got out of my expensive suit and my head and went to help Raph, by cutting out the timbers for the new bunk beds for the two largest rooms. There are ten new bunk beds needed for the lair's largest rooms.

Raph has assigned me the project as apprentice work, which really means he can't be bothered with it, and it should be simple enough for me to do with minimal supervision.

By the end of the day, I have cut, drilled, and sanded all the pieces. Raph said we could assemble them tomorrow, once the kids have left for school or the breakroom.

000

Karai and I let Tina know the results of our conversation with the Journeyman's, when she returns from Naginatajutsu practice. Dinner is interesting, with Raph deciding to cook. He makes a beef roast, with lots of vegetables in a separate roasting dish. Fortunately, we have a double oven so the smaller oven has been declared for vegan food only.

Jayne seems amused when she sees the sign on the oven door. "Well it's a start, I suppose. I've brought Mikey one of the better vegan cookbooks I've discovered, to help inspire him."

Jayne joins us as well for ninjutsu practice, before leaving for her home. I've found her surprisingly keen to learn the other seventeen schools of ninjutsu. Despite being the daughter of a city Judge, I find her unexpectedly relaxed about our lives as ninja, and the need for keeping our activities secret.

Donnie seems smitten with her, happily showing Jayne and Jay his newly rebuilt excavator bots, as he attempts to excavate, what will be our new pool and hot tub. These bots last a bit longer than the last ones, before they too succumb to metal fatigue and break.

Jayne comforts Donnie, as he picks up the damaged robots, and she suggests using a different alloy.

She tells him that the navy dump has some heavy duty drilling bits that they scrapped recently, according to Alicia, her friend, whose father is a navy colonel. Alicia wants to be a navy engineer, so the drill bits were something she was interested in, and had waxed lyrical about how strong the alloy was for hours.

Donnie looks thoughtful at the information. I foresee a trip to the navy dump in our future, as well as long hours at the smelter while Donnie fabricates the new excavator parts.

000

After Jayne leaves, we settle the children into bed, before Donnie suggests a run to the navy junkyard. I agree with the plan, letting Casey know where we will be if needed.

We gather up our gear, and head off. We take the van, with Karai driving. Nobody and Tina remain home. Tina has school in the morning, and we don't know what time we will be finished.

000

Karai parks out of sight, then the rest of us slip silently over the fence into the dump. The drilling equipment is easily found and we are able to grab the drill bits and load them silently into the van. Raph is silently sniggering as he watches Donnie try to grab some other bits too.

I am reminded of the incident in the building supply depot, when Raph was grabbing stuff and Donnie was putting stuff not on the list back. Raph is returning anything bulky that is not made of the same alloy as the drill bits, much to the disgust of Donnie who is eager to take half the dump home with us. Mikey is scanning everything for tracking bugs etc, as it comes in. Finally, we have a full van, and head home.

000

At home, we unload everything in the garage, before washing up and heading to bed for the night. Donnie stays up to sort, and takes all the parts into his workshop to begin the process of smelting down the alloy to fabricate the parts. I won't be surprised if he falls asleep in his workshop.

000

* * *

**A/N: **

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

_Usubaka_ (means idiot, fool, dimwit)

**Cat Translations:**

White Liquid = Ceiling Paint (Brilliant White)

Itchy Liquid = Human bodywash (Karai's Orchid and Lotus Blossom)  
Shiny Scratchpole = Surfboard  
Litterbox Linings = Mikey's mint condition, collector's edition comics

Karai used her bodywash to shampoo the paint out of Anybody's fur. Anybody had decided that he could paint the living rooms, polished hardwood tongue and groove floor, with cat prints using ceiling paint.

Jay was sneaking Anybody food off his plate during the Irish Breakfast. Jay appears to be a cat-lover, and smart enough not to pick up Anybody without Anybody's say so.

_**Warning:**_ Never use human scented bodywash on animals. Use pet shampoo instead.


	20. The Naginata of Love

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Friday  
**  
000

**Donnie's POV**

I spent the night sorting all the drill parts and smelting them to liquid metal. I was also able to grab more circuitry, despite Raph's attempts to get payback for the building depot. I didn't get any sleep, but I'm ok, as I've been mainlining espresso coffee and cookies'n'cream poptarts all night.

I've rebuilt the electronics and mechanisms for twelve excavator bots, which I've dubbed my 'dirty dozen'. I've also rebuilt my moulds for the excavator bot bodies and jaws.

000

I hear Leo, Tina, and Toby head off for their run at 4:00am. I have finished my new prototype in time for Jayne's arrival for training.

We train as usual, this time with Jayne leading us in Naginata kata, then sparring with Naginata. The children are using wooden naginata, while the rest of us use steel.

Breakfast is some sort of vegan scramble and protein shakes for all. It's a good thing I've snuck a case of poptarts into my office. With the way Mikey and Karai are taking this healthy eating kick, I'll have to be cleverer than them, if I want to eat something other than glorified vegetables.

I mention the prototype excavator bot, and grabbing the work headset, I quickly set the prototype bot to work, allowing Jayne to press the button. The bot goes to work, exceeding expectations. I'm lucky to have a quiet first half hour to watch it's progress.

000

After the Girls have left for school, I return to my workshop and finish building the rest of the bots in-between calls.

I also built some manual tools for tidying up the corners of the new levels. With a bit of leftover I make Raph a new set of carving tools, and Jayne a new Naginata blade.

I use all my scientific knowledge to forge a blade that is extremely light, extremely sharp, perfectly balanced, and extremely strong. I polish it to extreme sharpness and shine, before engraving the blade with a design of turtles entwined by vegetables and vines.

I've been working on new composite polearm handles, using a combination of Sitka spruce, bamboo, and carbon fibre for reinforcing. They are both super strong, very light, and have minimum drag.

I choose one I feel is a comfortable fit for Jayne, attaching it to the new blade. I can't wait for Jayne to see her new naginata. I know it's an expensive gift for a lady, but without her suggestion, I might still have been trying to find an alloy that worked.

I've analysed the alloy that the drills were made from, and I am confident that I can replicate it to renew all our weapons, when I can get some more of the component metals.

000

**Leo's POV  
**  
Donnie was still up when I got ready for my run. Tina and Toby have become my regular companions on my runs. We ran seven miles today. Toby kept up well.

When we got back, I asked Jayne to lead us in training this morning. I want her to feel included in our clan. It will give Donnie a much better chance at wooing her, if she wants to be a part of our clan's activities.

I decided to let the children get a taste of the naginata as well. Jay took to it readily, Yoshi was a little less co-ordinated than usual with such a long weapon in his hands, but tried his best. As usual, Toby was excited and keen to learn, whereas Elliot struggled with keeping the naginata in the correct position.

I'm going to talk to Elliot privately I think, to see if we can have a few private sessions to keep him to the same level as his younger brother.

Nobody joined us for the first time. He's been balancing better. He still uses the wheelchair when he's out, but around the lair, he walks.

Breakfast was vegan again. Raph was happy enough surprisingly. Before Jayne started coming to breakfast, Raph's usual breakfast was a protein shake anyway, so it's only the vegan scramble that he looks uncertain about. Donnie ate it, but I think he's only doing it because of Jayne.

The kids weren't keen on the scramble either, nor was Nobody. Mikey looked disappointed at the faces we were making at his cooking, but Karai, Jayne, and Tina praised the flavour of his scramble. I said nothing, I've learnt that Mikey usually learns from his mistakes, and rarely serves a dish twice if it's not well received by everyone.

After the children and the girls went to school, or the breakroom, Raph and I built all the bunks in the two largest rooms.

We've invited Jayne to stay the weekend. We've also invited April over, since we seemed to have mastered ourselves better this year. There's unlikely to be any fighting over April this year, as three out of four of us have girlfriends, so I feel April will be fairly safe.

Jayne and April will stay in the designated 'girls' room, with the boys in the 'boys' room. Maybe we can even convince Tina to move in there, though I'm not holding out much hope on that one. She seems to prefer sharing with Mikey.

I check on Donnie at lunchtime, and make him a sandwich, though I do notice a toaster and some poptart wrappers in the corner of his workshop. He hands me some carving tool heads for Raph, and I can see him carefully engraving the most beautiful Naginata blade I've ever seen.

"Nice blade Donnie, is that for Tina?" I ask, knowing full well it's probably for Jayne.

"Actually it's for Jayne. I thought a thank you was in order after she solved our problems with the excavators." Donnie replied, adjusting his glasses to give his work a critical eye.

I smirk at him, as he flushes red from blushing. I hold my hand out to check the blade, making a couple of experimental swipes in the air before tossing a piece of fruit from his lunch in the air and cutting it with the blade. I'm impressed by the sharpness of the blade, and the lack of drag, as it moved through the air.

"When you get some more of this alloy, I wouldn't mind a new pair of katana made from this." I smile at him encouragingly.

Donnie just smirks in return, as says, "We are probably going to need a few more navy yard trips to get the required metals, or more alloy. I've analysed it, but some of the component metals are hard to come by in the civilian world. I'd like to replace all our weapons. Our clan is growing, and I want us to be better armed than the Foot Clan if I can manage it."

"We can do that, if it improves the clan." I reply, handing him back the naginata blade, "I would be happy to help with the forging again, if you need me."

I leave Donnie to his work before checking on the excavator bot's progress. The bot has left a trail of concrete chunks and dirt in its wake, which I clean up. I grab a few steel bins from the workshop and fill them with the debris, before checking in with Raph.

Raph is busy making up framing, for the walls of the new 'Hamato Mutant and Vigilante Hospital'. Once the framing is ready, and the holes have been excavated for the pools, we will be building the medical wing. It has a small Dojo as part of it, which we will use for training until a full sized Dojo is built. I'm personally looking forward to the hot tub, though I know it will mean Karai and I doing a lot more tiling.

000

**Raph's POV  
**  
Mikey served up a great tasting protein shake this morning, along with a weird smelling scramble. I figure out quickly that its vegan, by the way Jayne attacked it. I take a bite, but it's horrible. I knock back the rest of my protein shake just to get the taste out of my mouth.

After breakfast, Leo and I assembled the bunks, and Leo made all the beds, before I headed back to the workshop to fix Mikey's surfboard and cut the framing for the 'Hamato Mutant and Vigilante Hospital' walls.

The surfboard is mostly fixed. I got the scratches fixed, but it still needs a repaint. I'll talk to Leo about that one. He's the painter of the family.

I'm almost finished the framing when Leo comes in and steals all my steel bins. He says they are for the dirt coming out of the hot tub's hole, so I let him take them without grumbling too much.

000

**Donnie's POV**

I am struck by inspiration after Leo brings me my lunch. I'm going to build a machine that will enable me to breakdown the dirt we are excavating into its component materials. Common dirt will often contain traces of minerals and metals. Even concrete can contain some materials that will be worthwhile.

I could also use such a device to recycle the stripped circuit boards I would normally dump. The gold in the used circuit boards would be beneficial if I could extract it easily enough.

Once the material is reduced to its components, I can extract the clay for use in making more concrete, likewise any sand and lime.

Once I've finished my 'dirty dozen', I program them with the exact dimensions of the new swimming pool, and set them to work. That done, it's time to collect Elliot from school.

000

Elliot and I have a chat on the walk home. I've noticed Elliot being a little disinterested in ninjutsu in the mornings, so I ask him about it. He tells me that he is very interested, he's just not very awake in the mornings.

He asks me if he's allowed any of my coffee, since it makes me wake up. I smile at him, and say that I might be able to come up with something a little nicer than that. I tell him that coffee is an acquired taste, and can be addictive.

Once we are home, we have dinner, then resume our Naginatajutsu training.

I present Jayne with her new weapon, thanking her for helping us solve the excavator bot issues. She blushes and thanks me for the weapon, before giving it an experimental twirl.

Sparring tonight results in Jayne accidently cleaving Leo's naginata clean through the blade with the blade of her new naginata. For once, I'm at a loss, as to whether I should be elated at the success of the new blade, or sorry for the old blade.

000

After Training, we all work on the medical wing, with Jayne and Elliot helping me with wiring and plumbing.

Leo, Karai, and Yoshi focus on the excavation with Karai sweeping the excavation debris to the centre of the area, for Leo to scoop into the bins. Yoshi sweeps all the little bits his father accidently spills on the floor, so it's not tracked through the rest of the new dojo area.

Raph, April, and Jay work on the framing and insulation. Jay seems fascinated by how the mortised joints of the framing all fit together. Jay is quick to hand the smaller 'nogs' to Raph as he puts up the framing, while April puts in the insulation.

Mikey, Tina, Toby, and Casey are putting up the wall linings and plastering the wall joints. Casey and Tina are putting up the plasterboard, while Toby mixes the plaster and Mikey smoothes all the walls with plaster.

Nobody is content to just wander around the edges of the work and sweep the floors, or help with putting down drop sheets.

Leo lets the kids stay up a little later than usual as he's decided to flag training tomorrow morning. Elliot grins at me when he hears, before ducking his head so Leo can't see. Still, all the children are sent to bed at 9:30pm, with Nobody overseeing everything, while the rest of us continue until 10:30pm.

000

**April's POV**

I was surprised when I got the invite to come over for the weekend. I came of course, only to be greeted by a teenage slightly hispanic looking girl, with long brown hair and tanned skin. She introduced herself as Tina, and gave me the rundown on what had been happening at the new lair, and the clan's growth.

Another surprise, was that Leo had hooked up with Shredder's former lieutenant, Karai. The news he was now a father of two, also surprised me.

I carefully asked about the other new clan members. Tina told me about herself, and Jayne. I was amused by the family's efforts to play matchmaker with Donnie and Jayne. I already knew about Nobody and his boys, but the idea of Casey moving in once the lair was complete was new.

000

I was put in Raph's team, doing the framing and insulation. Everything worked like clockwork, by 10:30pm everything is ready for decorating. We all head to the breakroom for a relaxing movie, before heading off to bed.

000

**Raph's POV**

I feel like tonight was an exercise in torture. Don't get me wrong, I've learnt enough self-control that I would never act on my urges, but I could feel my shell tighten every time April was close by. Having her install the insulation meant that most of the time there was distance between us, which did help a bit.

I've been in love with April, ever since I first got a good look at her, three years ago on that roof, after the Broad St hostage situation. I know she'll never want a freak like me. She deserves better. She deserves human, maybe like bonehead. I've tried to push her gently into bonehead's path, but she always pulls back. She treats him the same way she treats Vern. I'm beginning to wonder if she even likes men.

At this time of year, it's always hardest. I doubt I'd need much encouragement to throw her over my shoulder, and lock the two of us in my room for the rest of the season. All she'd need to say is that she loves me, or even just wants me, and any self-control would be out the sewer pipe.

I never let any of my inner turmoil show on my face. As far as everyone around me is concerned, Raph is just being his usual self, not showing April any more attention than he usually does. Still, I'm glad that the other's have girlfriends, I don't consider Nobody a threat to my silly fantasy, and bonehead should be trying to get her interested anyway.

We finish up around 10:30pm, Casey and I head out for our Patrol. We check Donnie's survalience feeds, before choosing a promising section of neighbourhood to start.

000

Casey and I head to an area that's been recruiting for the Foot clan. Using all the intel we've gathered from Karai about their operations, we plan on shutting down one of their smaller recruiting grounds that we missed the other night.

We're in luck that night, Shred-head is there in person. I send a text to everyone at home with the news, before tagging all the vehicles in their carpark with Donnie's tracker stickers. I'm not in the mood for another cracked shell, so I take pictures, video of Shred-head's speech, and wait for the other's to arrive.

000

* * *

**A/N: ** While Leo is competent to forge a blade, he doesn't have the background skills to make it a great blade. Most of the balance issues with the weapons, that Karai spotted earlier are Leo's work. Donnie has more of an instinctive, and scientific approach, which results in excellent weapons. I think that Donnie, would not have been very happy at Leo's workmanship, but would have tried to be diplomatic about it. I think he will try to exclude Leo from the actual forging, and have him polish the weapons instead.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	21. Enter the Shredder

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

The GPS co-ordinates used in this story are completely randomly generated.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and sexual content (lemonish).

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Late Friday Night  
**

000

**Mikey's POV**

Tina and I had just settled into bed to sleep. It's been quite hard (pun not intended), to sleep next to Tina, night after night, with the season being what it is. My tail was often throbbing when I woke up, but there is no relief. I would never ask that of Tina after what she went through.

Tina loves to snuggle. It doesn't seem to matter that I'm mostly keratin and rock hard muscle (in my dreams anyway), she feels safest wrapped up in my arms. I could never allow myself to destroy her trust in me. I'm just not that type of dude.

The text from Raph came through that Shredder was recruiting in person. I scrambled into my gear without a thought, leaving a bewildered Tina, slightly sleepy wondering what was going on.

I told her to get dressed, as we were going on alert.

I headed to the living room the same time as everyone else. Leo was giving orders. Once we had our instructions, we headed out into the night.

000

**Leo's POV**

Karai and I were still up, talking quietly about the best approach to stopping the Shredder, when Raph's text came in.

**Raph:** Trouble. SHD+F. 136+S. N 34-56-78. TGAV.

Just great. Shredder and 136 Foot Clan are at GPS co-ordinates N34-56-78. At least Raph had the sense to tracker-sticker tag all the vehicles in their carpark.

Karai and I get dressed, before I tell Karai she is staying at the lair. Though there is only a small chance of capture, I would rather that Yoshi and Jay did not lose both parents in one night. Besides, I would feel happier knowing that Karai was here to defend the lair and lead the others who are remaining behind.

I brief Karai on my expectations of her while we are out, then I start giving out instructions to the others. The plan is that the girls, Tina, Jayne, and Karai will head up the lair defences and act as a medic team for any injuries; Nobody will look after the children; Mikey, Donnie, and I will head to where the fighting is and support Raph and Casey.

Jayne throws a spanner in the works, by insisting on joining us. We don't have time to argue, so I tell her to shadow Donnie. Jayne grabs her Naginata and a hood I hadn't noticed before. That's when I also notice she's dressed in classic ninja garb, in a dark navy-blue/grey light woollen fabric.

000

As we head to the fight, Donnie scans all the tracking stickers. He mentions that three of the trackers are moving away from the site. I tell him to call Raph, and find out the situation.

After a short call, we find out that Shredder has left, along with a couple of bodyguards. I tell Donnie to get Raph to meet us, so that we can take down Shredder first. After what he did to Karai, I want him a complete tetraplegic, or dead.

We track him to a non-descript office building. The trackers head for the basement carparking. Donnie pulls up the building's schematics, and does a scan of the building with his newly re-built and improved TechTab.

Donnie's scans reveal a subterranean lair, similar to what we have been planning. Donnie counts sixteen sub-levels, ten more that what is registered. He checks for sewer entrances, then tells us how we can get in.

Raph and Casey arrive, and we brief them on Donnie's findings. We call Karai, as well to advise her of our findings. She suggests we pull back, and simply use surveillance on Shredder's new headquarters for the time being. That will enable us to get a feel for what else he is up to. Meanwhile, removing his latest recruits will certainly put a crimp on his latest schemes.

Despite the strong desire to rip him apart, I concede her point, so we all head back to the recruiting warehouse, and shut it down.

Jayne proves a strong fighter, despite her size. By the time we are finished, she has taken down thirty Foot Clan recruits, fighting back to back with Donnie, who only managed fifteen.

Her slight stature, makes her a natural magnet for the Foot Clan recruits, who imagine her an easy target. They soon realise their error, as she happily leaves them weaponless and hurting. She seems to be having fun, using a few of her newly acquired ninjutsu moves, in addition to her usual style.

The end of the night tally looks like this:

**Raph:** 25

**Casey:** 25

**Donnie:** 15  
**Jayne:** 30

**Mikey:** 19  
**Me:** 16

I grin at Raph and Casey, as we head home for the night. We made an anonymous call to the cops, and watched, as the cops took the Foot recruits away, along with all the stolen gear they had been playing with.

000

We're all too pumped to sleep when we get back, so we begin to plan our assault on the new Foot Headquarters.

Tina tells us that even with her considerable Naginata skills, she found that when threatened, she froze like a deer in the headlights. She doesn't want to be a liability in a combat situation, so until she can be confident that she won't freeze up again, she would prefer a non-combat role. She's a great photographer, and she would be happy to help with stakeouts, and gathering evidence, after the danger is past. I praise her for knowing her limitations, and ask if she would be willing to learn some additional skills focusing on that aspect of ninjutsu. She agrees.

Jayne has proven tonight that she is very competent in a fight. She's still beaming happiness from the fight, as she listens to our plans.

The Foot Clan had threatened her father, after he convicted the Broad Street hostage takers, that were caught, so she's happy to do whatever is needed to keep her father and sister safe, by shutting down the Shredder and his clan.

There's a dangerous gleam of excitement in her eyes, which looks rather out of place on such a dainty doll-like face. I ask her if she's up for the fight, and she says yes, almost bouncing off her seat, until Donnie carefully steadies her.

April and Vern will do their usual digging, and background research, to see what they can find out about the building and its tenants. They will also look into what the neighbouring buildings are doing, as we may be able to use a nearby building in our plans.

Casey got all the license plate numbers, while they were waiting for us, so he will do a search at his workshop, to see who all the vehicles belong to, in case there is something we could use. Donnie offers to let him use the computer in his workshop, which can access the mechanic's shop computer.

Mikey asks Jayne about her outfit, and says he will work on getting our human clan member's the same outfit with our clan's crest, so we can tell them apart from the Foot. He also tells us the colour was almost invisible in the shadows, unlike the more common black, used by the Foot. Mikey has two parties on both Saturday and Sunday, but he'll make time to do this for the clan, in between parties.

Raph, mentions the need for some much less unique looking vehicles for undercover work. After a discussion, we agree that we need some non-descript vehicles for undercover work. We could also use them for situations where our distinctive vehicles are inappropriate. Karai and Raph will head out in the morning to buy the necessary vehicles.

Donnie asks if we would be up for another scavenging run before then, as he wants to make sure we have the best weapons he can make before we get into another fight with the Shredder. He also wants to know everything Karai knows about the Shredder's armour, so that he can built countermeasures.

Nobody's status, as walking wounded, means he will be looking after the children, and if need be, defending our building from attack, along with Karai. They will also be in charge of monitoring and directing action from the lair.

I decide that we will use our patrol times as intelligence gathering exercises along with our evening training sessions. The children will continue to do their training at the lair, but the adults will do training runs to ensure we know what we are getting into, and make sure the new dynamic works. Donnie also wants to give out more tracker stickers, in case anyone comes across a potential Foot Clan member or ally we need to look into.

We are all finally tired, only for Toby to join us in his running gear. I sigh, then head to my room to get my own gear, before taking Toby, Tina, April, and Jayne on a eight-mile run.

000

**Saturday**

000

**Mikey's POV  
**  
Tina looked ready to drop from exhaustion from her run, once she finally dragged herself into our bedroom to sleep. I moved aside and let her climb into the bed, trying my best not to let her feel my tail, which had dropped in its morning glory.

She snuggled up to me, only to have me churr as I inhaled her scent. She's had a shower after her run, using my bodywash.

"What's that noise, Mikey?" She asked, looking curiously at me.

"It's a churr. Turtle happy noise." I replied, looking embarrassed.

"Do I make you happy?" Tina enquired, with a hopeful look.

"Yeah Tina, you make me happy." I answered, looking a bit nervous, and suddenly shy.

"Then you won't mind me doing this." Tina leaned closer, and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

I could feel the blood rushing in my head, as my instincts warred with my mind. I wanted to mate with her, mark her, and all the animal things that normal turtles do.

It took a few seconds to rein in those urges, the memory of how I found Tina that night, helping me to keep control. I had promised myself I would never force myself on her, no matter what the urges wanted. I intended to keep that promise even if it killed me.

I'm pretty sure the dudette could see how wound up I was, but she just smiled at me, and kissed me again, slowly raining kisses on my face and neck, as her hands gently circled to my back, under my shell. I was too busy trying to keep my cool, to notice where her hands were, until they touched the top of the base of my tail. I whimpered, as her curious hands ran down the full 2'5" appendage.

"Tina, you're gonna have really sticky fingers in a minute if you keep touching me there. We turtles keep our man-parts in our tails, and while that feels totally awesome, it's Spring, and I don't want to hurt you, after everything you've been through." I croaked out, in a husky voice that I barely recognised as my own.

I inhaled her scent, only to detect strong arousal. '_Chikushō!_' I thought, as I looked into her dilated eyes. She just smiled at me and continued to stroke, and kiss me.

I gulped hard, and began to kiss her back. It was difficult, not to give in, and simply ravage her, but I refused to hurt her, so, even though my head felt like it was on fire, I kept my control.

Usually I leave the iron control stuff to Leo. But, I've learnt the same lessons he did, even if I usually don't apply them to myself. Still I could feel my hands wandering over her braless back as I kissed her with as much passion as I dared.

I shyly asked her where she would like to be touched. She guided my hands to the places she wanted and I gently stroked her. She began to press herself more forcefully against my hand, before suddenly stiffening. At first, I thought she had had a stroke, but then she looked at me with the biggest, goofiest grin, and began to move her hands faster along my tail. I groaned, as I slipped out of my cloaca.

Tina didn't miss a beat, changing her attentions to the new arrival. I was going slowly insane from her actions, but couldn't think clearly enough to do more than just lie there, and let her do whatever she wanted to me.

I ended up soaking all our bedding, in a wave of absolute bliss. Tina didn't seem to care in the slightest, she just snuggled closer to me and went to sleep.

000

**Tina's POV**

I ran this morning as usual. Leo took a group of us eight-miles in total around the streets. I've noticed we run a different group of streets each time, but we are slowly familiarising ourselves with the whole area.

I was exhausted when I got back. I took a shower, but found I had run out of bodywash, so I used Mikey's. It set me thinking about everything that has happened, and I realised I wanted to be more that just Mikey's roommate.

When I got into bed with Mikey, I snuggled up as usual, only to hear him make this odd noise in his throat.

"What's that noise, Mikey?" I asked, giving Mikey a quizzical look.

"It's a churr. Turtle happy noise." Mikey responded, blushing like a schoolboy.

"Do I make you happy?" I enquired, looking hopefully at him. This could be the opportunity I've been waiting for.

"Yeah Tina, you make me happy." Mikey answered, looking a bit nervous, and suddenly shy.

"Then you won't mind me doing this." I leaned closer, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

It felt soft and slightly leathery, but I smiled at Mikey, as I began to slowly, place delicate kisses on his face and neck. Ok, so I don't have any experience, but I've seen a few movies, and I think I'm doing this right. Mikey starts to kiss me back, hesitantly at first, but I keep encouraging him, so he gets a little more confident as he progresses.

I slowly work my hands around his back until I reach to top of his tail. I've been friends with Jayne, long enough to know I thing or two about what turns a turtle on, so I apply that knowledge with gusto down the full length of it.

"Tina, you're gonna have really sticky fingers in a minute if you keep touching me there. We turtles keep our man-parts in our tails, and while that feels totally awesome, it's Spring, and I don't want to hurt you, after everything you've been through." Mikey croaked out, in a husky sexy voice that made me melt and burn at the same time.

Mikey and I continued to make-out, as I stroke his tail. I want him to feel good, it's probably been murder for him, sleeping next to me, and not touching me. I want him to find his release this morning, and I want to be the one who gives him that release.

Mikey softly whispers in my ear in that sexy lust filled voice, if I'd like to be touched anywhere. I direct his hands to my throbbing core, and breasts, then continue my efforts to make him reach ecstasy. My own ecstasy, a minute, or so later, completely blows my mind. I think Mikey freaks out a little, so I give him the biggest grin I can manage, before resuming my determined ministrations, until he pops out of his tail, and I am able to bring him to a happy sticky mess of bliss.

I'm too tired at that point to do more than just snuggle up in his arms and sleep.

000

**Nobody's POV  
**  
I told the kids this morning that everyone was having a sleep-in, so they had to play quietly in their room until the adults woke up for breakfast. I heard the running brigade come in, an told Toby the same as the others. He nodded, and headed back to his bed.

I got up, after about an hour, and decided to make breakfast for everyone. I grabbed Mikey's new cookbook and started to flick through the pages, looking for something that was actually edible. I found something that didn't look too difficult and probably wouldn't taste awful, and began making breakfast.

After about half-an-hour, I'm joined by Jayne, who sees what I'm making and starts to help me without a word. I've seen better-looking zombies at Halloween, but after correcting my preparation technique, she makes herself a pot of coffee, and starts to see how fast she can drink it, as she slowly wakes up. Happily caffeinated, she heads back to her room to get dressed for the day.

Eventually, everyone but Mike and Tina arrive for breakfast. I give Donnie a concerned look, as I know he hasn't slept again, even if he does look really upbeat.

"Guys, I managed to get some crucial Intel this morning, which will help up with our current 'problem'." Donnie gleefully tells everyone.

Leo looks at him carefully, trying to determine what he's found, before heading to Mikey's room to wake him up.

000

**Leo's POV**

I knock on Mikey's door, but receive no answer so I head in to shake my sleepy little brother awake. The scent of their activities hits me as soon as I open the door.

I hesitate at the door for a moment, deciding whether I should leave them or wake them, before a sleepy Tina asks me what time it is. I tell her we've served breakfast, and she tells me she'll wake Mikey, and join us shortly. I suggest they both take a shower first, adding that I hoped they used protection. I leave them, and head back to my own breakfast.

000

**Tina's POV**

'Cheeky turtle!' I thought as I tried to shake Mikey awake. He groaned, and tried to roll the other way. It took a little longer to finally wake him enough to hit the showers, but we managed to get ourselves cleaned up and presentable.

I caught Mikey's other brothers giving us a surreptitious sniff, as we passed, and a smug look, or quiet snigger as we sat down to breakfast.

Donnie gave us the information he had gathered this morning. He'd located more of the alloy from a different dump, and had found a way to hack Shredder's systems, which meant we now knew his plans.

They weren't nice plans either, they involved replacing the city judiciary with Foot Clan loyalists, in addition to pivotal, and significant, other public servants.

"Oh no! They will try to replace daddy!" Jayne exclaimed, as she ate her breakfast pastry and protein shake.

"Don't worry, Jayne. I've replaced the names of the honest public servants on their list with names of servants we know to be corrupt. If the Foot remove the corrupt public servants they will be doing the city a favour." Donnie sniggers, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Well done Donatello, A downside of such a large clan, is that those orders are likely to be acted on, before they realise they are using the wrong set of orders." Karai praised Donnie's fast thinking.

The rest of breakfast conversation centred on the junkyard run this evening, and Donnie making the required weapons for the upcoming battle.

Mikey had to work, but the rest of us trained for the rest of the morning, though Karai and Raph did head out to pick up the new vehicles partway through.

Our focus was on _Shinobi-iri_ and _Choho_. We would be gathering information around the city this afternoon on the original intended victims of Shredder's plans and putting up surveillance cameras at each location of potential threat.

After Lunch, Donnie handed me a really flash long-lense camera, and we headed out to put our skills to use.

000

We were able to locate all one hundred and thirty public servants, and place them under monitoring. Towards early evening, we also did another trip to Foot HQ, and I was able to use my new camera to take pictures of a number of their staff members.

000

Once we got home, Mikey had finished his parties, and was busily sewing up new ninja garb for everyone. It was so cute to see the children, all bouncing around in their new gear. On a table was a neat row of ninja _Shinobi Shōzoku_, with names pinned on them for everyone, even the turtles. We all tried our new clothes on, to check the fit, but it was all perfect.

Dinner was made by Jayne and April, mostly Jayne thankfully, as I don't think April cooks much, of anything. We had a vegetarian curry, which tasted great, even the resident meat eaters thought so.

Since we got the information we wanted earlier in the day, our training went over what we could do better. We focused on fixing any weak spots in our skills. We also did a lesson in Ninja silent communication.

After training, we left Nobody on bedtime duty, and we headed out to another military dump that had more of the alloy we were after.

000

We got to the dump, and managed to evade the security easily. It took all of our vehicles to gather the required scrap metal, plus, some more circuitry for other stuff Donnie would need.

000

We got all the stuff home, and took it down to Donnie's workshop so he could melt it down overnight.

I headed back to our bedroom and cleaned up our mess from this morning. Mikey came in looking like he just wanted to sleep, but gave me a hand to fix the bed.

After the bed was fixed, Mikey and I had a serious talk about what happened this morning, and what we expected from each other.

Mikey's usually really laid back, so it was a surprise to hear him be so serious, but in a good way. I know I'm only sixteen, but this is the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with.

We agreed that getting pregnant before I graduated high school, would be a very bad idea, so I will go on the pill, and Mikey will use trojans until we are ready to have a family.

The condoms will also prevent the mess we made of the bed. I suggest a bed protector too, to stop the mattress being soaked through again.

We're both too tired to do more than snuggle tonight, but for the first time on my life, I know where I truly belong.

000

**Donnie's POV**

I was happy with the outcome of tonight's junkyard run. Three van's worth of that alloy, plus a vanload of electronics for my new machine and more tracking equipment.

I've just set the first batch of alloy in the smelter, when Jayne brings me a cup of coffee. I'd heard from Nobody, that she downed an entire pot of the stuff this morning, so I give her a delighted smile as I take the cup from her tiny hands.

"A woman who understands the importance of coffee, where have you been all my life?" I tease her with a smile.

"Looking for a man who wouldn't call me a freak, for liking turtles, more than most humans." Jayne shot back, smiling as she tried unsuccessfully to jump into my skateboard chair.

I put my coffee down for a moment, before scooping her up in my arms and gently placing her on the chair. She thanked me, then placed the sweetest, gentlest, kiss on my lips.

Her eye's twinkled, as an unavoidable churr left my throat. My self-control is not bad, but an attractive female initiating intimate relations, is a bit much for me. I scoop her up again and seat her, straddling on my lap, as I sit on the skateboard chair myself. I return her kiss with a passion that shocks my inner mind. Our hands take on minds of their own, as we explore each other.

I have her down to her bra, and panties, before my brain catches up with my hormones.

"Are you sure Jayne, you want to go 'there'?" I ask her, trying desperately, to rein in my raging lust.

"If I didn't want to go 'there' I wouldn't have initiated the situation. I am well aware of the outcome of my actions at this time of the year. So shall we?" Jayne's response, caused the blood to roar in my ears.

I barely had enough presence of mind to check on the smelter, before locking the door on my workshop and removing the last of her clothes. I am far too large, for her to actually risk penetration, but we both enjoyed rubbing up against one another until we reached our finish.

Fortunately, the workshop was warm due to the smelter, so once I could stand again I checked on the smelter again, before repeating my activities with Jayne.

I already had the moulds, for the making of the bars, for forging weapons, so for the rest of the night, I worked between smelting the metal, and satisfying Jayne. As you can imagine, I was one very happy turtle.

We both decided to clean ourselves up around 3:00am, to avoid a round of sniggers and possibly a lecture for our activities. Jayne cleaned up the evidence of our activities while I began the forging of Leo's new Katana. I have installed special ventilation in my workshop, so once the room is sprayed with odour neutraliser, and vented, not even Sensei, would be able to smell what we had been up to.

000

**Sunday**

000

**Donnie's POV**

Jayne joins the morning runners, while I work on forging the new Katana blades. Having done such a good job on Jayne's Naginata Leo was expecting a similar finish to his new Katana. After her run, I ask her to tell Leo I won't be at training, as I can't leave the forge if he wants his Katana blades. He comes in and sees what stage I'm at, before telling Jayne to make sure I get breakfast at some stage.

It takes the rest of the morning, for me to forge the seven hundred folds into each blade. I still have to shape the Katana and polish and engrave the blades, but I can now take a short break for lunch.

No one is about, so I grab a protein shake, and a couple of cold beef and mustard sandwiches, which I quickly despatch before going to brush my teeth to remove the evidence.

The afternoon, sees me shape and polish the Katana, engraving the clan's crest, and adding lotus blossoms and orchids to the blade, with the customary turtle. By Dinner, I have finished wrapping the hilt, and made the new scabbard.

000

The balance on the new swords is perfect. I hand the swords to Leo with a formal bow. He slides the blades out of their sheathes, then after checking he has enough space, does a complex kata to check the feel of them. Suitably impressed, he grabs an apple from the fruit basket, before neatly chopping it with his new Katana into quarters.

"Impressive, may I try your new blades?" Karai asks, looking eagerly at the new blades.

Reluctantly, Leo turns over the blades. Karai checks for space then gives the swords a few sweeps before grabbing another apple and slicing it into neat slices.

"Yes, very Impressive. I would be interested in a Katana of this alloy myself. Your workmanship is superb Donatello." Karai enthused, surrendering the blades to their owner.

"I will add it to my list." I reply, "I have to make Raph a new set of Sai, then I will make another pair of Katana. You and April both use single Katana, so they can be for both of you. I also want to make Tina a Naginata, and another pair of Nunchuku chains for Mikey's chucks."

Dinner is another vegetable roast, smothered in a delicious sauce.

After dinner, we all gear up in our new Shinobi Shōzoku, and hit the rooftops. With our new heads, and the Shinobi Shōzoku, we look like a completely different group of ninja. With my new, improved, and miniaturised TechPac and TechTab, I'm able to alter my profile, to slightly more human proportions, while being able to wear my Shinobi Shōzoku over the whole lot.

000

Tina looks a little uneasy, but she keeps up as we run from roof to roof in absolute silence. In addition to her Naginata, Tina has a bow slung over her shoulder, with a quiver on her back. We agreed, that if there was trouble, she would hang back, on the roof, and offer covering fire as needed.

We circle the neighbourhood of the headquarters first, for once following strict ninja protocol. I check all my cameras and everything is fine. So we head back to follow-up on a few of the cars that were in the carpark of the recruiting warehouse. While most of them have been impounded by the police, there are about a dozen that are elsewhere.

The first two are found at the city dump. A quick hack of the license plates, reveals that the cars had been scrapped by their owners after the driver's had been arrested.

The next six are all found in carparking buildings, in long term storage. Another quick search, shows that they have had their registrations suspended for at least the rest of the year.

The remainder prove more difficult to find. Three are in the Foot HQ, and the remaining two are parked in garages in a wealthy part of city. Jayne is able to give me the details of the property owners of the last two.

We head back home to discuss our findings and plan out our next steps.

000

**Leo's POV**

I was truly impressed when Donnie handed me my new Katana. It has to be the best pair of Katana I have ever had the privilege of wielding. Seven-hundred folds, with diamond dust layered in-between, these are probably the most expensive blades I've ever touched. I'll keep my old blades for training, and use these new ones for everything else.

After a dinner of roasted vegetables and a spicy sauce, we headed out to check on the cars that Casey and Raph had tagged. It was disappointing that most were confiscated. I had hoped for more leads, but we tracked the whereabouts of the thirteen cars that weren't confiscated. Jayne was helpful when we tracked the last two to a couple of uptown addresses.

It was a good training run, with the Shinobi Shōzoku, acting as a reminder that we are ninja, and should be silent! All in all, we are coming together as a team.

Once Karai is healed, she will probably lead the clan's kunoichi as a separate team, but for now, it's good for us to all work together.

000

Once we get home, we debrief everyone before Karai and I head to bed.

000

**Jayne's POV**

After the debrief, Donnie and I head back to the workshop. Donnie begins forging Raph's new Sai.

It is fascinating to watch as his hands slowly turn the two bars of alloy into a pair of razor sharp Sai. His muscles flex smoothly, as sweat glistens from his arms, as he pounds the bars into the traditional shape of three-pronged Sai. He spots me ogling at his physique, and smirks in my direction. I smirk back, before attempting to distract myself by reading his notes.

I've studied Japanese, so I can make out most of the chicken-scratch of kanji and katakana that Donnie prefers to use for his notes.

From what I am able to understand, he is trying to build a machine that will strip dirt and debris into its elemental components. I also see some plans for a sleek motorcycle, with built in weaponry, and a device for jamming electromagnets.

After a while, the clanging and grinding stops, so I fetch him more coffee, and some leftover pastries from this morning.

When I get back, he is wrapping the hilts of a pair of beautiful Sai. They are engraved with flames and a rising phoenix with a turtle in its claws. The Clan crest is also there of course. I hold out my hands to look at the beautiful weapons, feeling how light and smooth they are. Donnie, puts them to one side, then washes his hands and tucks into his midnight snack with gusto.

"Thanks Jayne, I'm done for the night now. I could, of course, stay up another twenty-four hours, but I don't think that's advisable. Beside's it's a school night for you." Donnie murmurs, after finishing his meal.

He leads me back to his bedroom, where we make love, before falling asleep in one another's arms.

000

* * *

**  
A/N: ** _Shinobi-iri_ is the ninjutsu art of stealth and entering methods. _Choho_ is the ninjutsu art of espionage. _Shinobi Shōzoku_ is what the whole ninja outfit is called.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

"_Chikushō!_" (means "Damn it!")


	22. Daddy's Little Girl

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Monday March 23  
**  
000

**Leo's POV**

This morning was chaos. April, Jayne, Tina, Toby, and surprisingly Mikey, Jay, Donnie and Elliot all came running this morning. Today I planned to run the full ten miles, but I realised, I might have to either shorten it or carry Jay if he can't keep up.

We all left at 4:15am after a short warm up. I decide on a double circuit of a five-mile run. That way, I can drop Jay off if he becomes too tired.

I was pleasantly surprised when Jay managed the entire ten miles, and was ready for training with a smile on his face. Despite having to hide his extra arms, he was very fast on his feet.

After our run, we did our morning training, with everyone learning naginata kata, before sparring and meditation.

Breakfast was protein shakes, and toast and spreads. After breakfast, everyone went to work or school. I had to tile the new operating theatre today. Raph was still working on his designs for the pews, so he's in the workshop. Karai is teaching this afternoon, so she is painting the new hospital wing this morning. Mikey needs to get party supplies today, so he's out all day. Donnie of course is working in his workshop, in-between calls.

000

**Elliot's POV**

This morning, Mr Donnie made me get up the same time as Toby. We went running. I felt horrible when we started, but after a while, I was ok. By the time we started training, I was wide-awake. This time, I beat Toby at sparring.

Breakfast was toast with peanut butter and jelly, and a protein shake. After breakfast, Mikey walked us to school. Rory was glaring at Toby when we arrived, but since Mikey was there, he just left us alone.

School was fairly boring. We didn't see Rory again. I heard from Toby's friend Megan, that Rory got suspended again, after the teacher caught him trying to sneak into the girl's restroom.

000

**Raph's POV  
**  
I got a call from Mrs M this morning and had to leave my work to take her shopping, after I got back I had to finish all my 'Proverbs' ready for the priest. I really wanted Mrs M to look them over first, but time was ticking, so I gave them to Casey to show the priest. When I got to the mechanic's shop, Casey was looking at a woman and a kid with an incredulous look.

"Sup Case, ya look like ya seen a ghost?" I asked, getting a good look at the dumpy broad, and the skinny dark-haired girl in overalls. The kid looked more interested in the cars than the woman did.

Casey just ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair, and with an air of frustration introduced the couple. "This is Mrs Higgins from Child Services, and according to her, this is my daughter Courtney."

I looked at him, then at the kid, then back at him, in shock. The girl looked about twelve or thirteen at guess, with long black hair in Indian braids. The top under the blue drill overalls had seen better days, but it featured the team Casey used to play hockey for. Her feet were clad in steel cap boots, with permanent marker graffiti of motorbikes.

"So why's the kid here Case? I mean it's not like your current place is set up for a kid. Your new apartment isn't build yet, either." I remind him.

"Mr Jones has recommended his employer. He believes they might be willing to care for Courtney, until he has suitable accommodation." Mrs Higgins stated.

"I'm doing what?!" I stare at Casey, as he suddenly looks uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well... I was gonna call ya to ask. It's only till my new digs are built. I'm at yours most of the time anyway... right?" Casey nervously shuffled, as he spoke.

"Ok, I'll take the kid. You're on dishes duty for the rest of the week though Case." I rolled my eyes at Courtney before turning to address the social worker, "Mrs Higgins, what do you need from me and my family to take custody of the girl?"

"I will need to inspect the premises, and if suitable there will be paperwork to complete." Mrs Higgins spoke with efficiency, and more than a small amount of disbelief.

"Ok, I'll call it in. My extended family live together, in our own building. Our offices and workshops are combined with our living spaces. We are currently working on building more space so Casey can move in with us, so either way, she's moving in with us eventually. My family own this workshop, and the building we live in." I tell the woman.

"If you will make the arrangements..." She requests, fishing for my name.

"Mr Hamato." I reply, smiling at her discomfort.

"Mr Hamato." She responds.

I send a text to my bros, so they have fair warning to make sure they are 'headed' and Jay is covered.

"Well, I actually came to give Casey some more work. We've got a commission from a church uptown for new pews. Casey acts as my sales manager, in addition to working here. These are just some designs we're gonna carve on the sides of the pews, depicting scenes from the Bible." I show the woman and Casey's daughter a few pages from the sketchbook I'm holding.

Just then, I get a text from Karai, to say that we are ready for outsiders. I tell the Social worker to follow me and I head home.

000

As expected, when we arrive home, there is the usual chaos of afterschool. Jayne and Tina are doing homework at the dining table. Tina has taken over picking up the boys, so they have come home early as well to do their homework. Jay and Yoshi are also at the table, drawing Kanji characters over and over on sheets of paper.

The social worker takes note of the private school uniforms, and smiles. I give her a tour of the apartment, indicating most of the bedrooms, and showing her the room where Courtney will be sleeping, along with the boys' room.

She takes a look at the kitchen and pantry, noting the healthy food, and plentiful quantities. I then take her and Courtney up to my Showroom, and show them where Casey's office is. Mrs Higgins can barely muffle her amusement at that.

I show her my workshop, and the pews in progress, then take her up to the breakroom, which we also use as our private schoolroom for the preschoolers. There's a notice board covered in drawings and Kanji characters.

On the coffee table, there are copies of Karai and Mikey's kids' books. I tell Mrs Higgins we have two award winning Authors in the family, indicating the books. She flicks through the titles approvingly.

We head back down to the lair, and Mrs Higgins says she's happy with what she's seen, so she hands me all the paperwork. I fill it out and get Karai to double-check it, before signing it and handing it back.

I take Mrs Higgins to her car, and get Courtney's suitcase. We head back inside and I give a full debrief to everyone, before heading to the Dojo to pump some weights. Karai takes Courtney 'in hand', and does her thing.

000

**Courtney's POV**

What a weekend! It truly sucked. Mom and her creepy boyfriend Laz, were tripping out, when her heart just popped. All that creep Laz did was invade my room, and try to paw me. I kicked him in the nuts, then left via the fire escape, and called the cops from my cellphone.

The cops came, took mom's body away, and then arrested Laz for trying to touch me. Mrs Higgins from child services came, and I had to wait at her office for hours while she tried to find my dad.

My parents dated in high school, then mom dropped out to have me. She never spoke to him again. It's a fluke that we saw him on TV playing for the New York Rangers. I've collected New York Rangers stuff ever since. I was bummed, when he busted his knee, and was forced to retire. It meant I couldn't see him on TV anymore.

Anyway, Mrs Higgins finally found out where he worked, and we went to talk to him. He lives in a hole of an apartment at the moment, so I can't live with him until his new place is ready. He tells Mrs Higgins about his boss, and he's about to ring him, when his boss shows up.

The guy is huge! I mean he's covered from the neck down, but you can tell its muscle, not fat. He talks rough, but the guy is apparently doing really well for himself. He's youngish, the kinda guy I want to date when I'm like eighteen.

We go back to his place, while my dad has to keep working, Mr Hamato takes us around his home and workplace. It's cool, the bedroom I'm staying in is for kids, and visitors like Jayne, when she stays over. There are workshops and offices, and a cool showroom with my dad's posh office. Mrs Higgins actually wanted to laugh at my dad having a nicer office than her. The schoolroom/breakroom was cool too with a huge TV. Mr Hamato says they have movie nights on Fridays.

When we get back downstairs, Mrs Higgins lets Mr Hamato sign the papers. His sister-in-law is much older than him, and he makes her look over the papers, before he signs them. After that, Mrs Higgins leaves and Mr Hamato gives my bag to his sister-in-law.

She introduces herself as Mistress Karai and we head to my new room, where she gets a notebook, and looks through all my stuff, writing down things in her notebook. She gets a tape measure and measures me everywhere, before taking me upstairs to a boring looking white car.

We head out to a mall where I'm fitted out with a whole new set of clothes. I'll be going to the same school as Tina and Jayne, so she gets me a uniform and all new school gear. I've never had so much money spent on me in my entire life.

We pick up new toiletries and she asks me what my hobbies are. I tell her I like metalwork, and fixing machines, so she picks me up my own soldering iron, and some other smaller metalwork gear.

She tells me we have a workshop, and that I might be allowed to help with doing things there, if I behave myself. She also tells me my dad would probably not mind if I went there, to give him a hand.

I tell her I just turned thirteen, and I am a high school freshman. I want to be a custom motorcycle mechanic when I finish school. I love those reality shows where you get to see old bikes being made over. I'm also a huge fan of ice hockey and the New York Rangers.

When we get home, dinner is on the table. Its rabbit food pretending to be meat... I think. My dad is there and sits next to me. There's a big block of something in the middle of the plate, which my dad is eating around. I notice some of the others are too, so I give it a miss and focus on the potatoes. There's a salad, but I only pick the carrots and the cheese out, and leave the green stuff.

Over dinner, I learn that the Hamato's are a clan of Ninja. They are also mutants, and I'm so surprised when they take off their human heads, to reveal turtle heads instead. It's pretty cool. My dad is part of their clan, and helps them to protect the city from people like Laz.

One of the turtles, the one other kids call Mikey, gives me a ninja practice outfit, and I have to learn ninjutsu like the rest of the clan.

It's kinda cool, but really repetitive. I'm a bit bored, by the time they let us practice against each other. I'm paired with Jayne, who is really good, but helps me to learn some cool stuff with the naginata. It's a curved sword, with a long pole instead of a hilt.

After training my dad and the other older people in the clan head out to do ninja things, I'm stuck with a guy call Nobody, though the little boys call him Nobody-san, which is kinda cute. The older boys just call him Daddy.

000

**Donnie's POV**

It was amazing, waking up with Jayne in my arms, I just wanted to stay in bed. Unfortunately, it was Jayne that had woken me. She wanted to go running, and thought it might help Elliot's sleepiness problem too.

So I got dressed in suitable running gear, and my unlovely spotted head, complete with bandages, before drawing the hood of my running jacket over it.

I woke Elliot and told him what was happening, as expected he groaned, but got dressed and we headed out with Leo and his running crew.

Ten miles later, we were all well and truly awake. We had more naginata training, before a simple breakfast of toast and protein shakes. I kissed Jayne goodbye, before she and Tina headed upstairs to meet her driver.

I headed to my workshop, using my portable headset and laptop, I continued working on my Elemental Digester Machine (EDM). I moved my poptart toaster, and a couple of boxes of poptarts down to the workshop, so I was happily eating poptarts and drinking filter coffee while I worked on my new EDM.

By the time Jayne got back, I was ready to test my efforts, and I had managed to get Raph to bring me back a meat lovers pizza, so it wouldn't matter what we got for dinner, I wasn't hungry enough to be worried.

The first test had limited success, but I was able to tweak a few settings and add a few additional components, and test two resulted in an interesting breakdown of elements.

I used dirt for both my tests, and the EDM extracted gold, silver, iron, lead, copper, potassium, aluminium, titanium, nickel, zinc, tin, chromium, tungsten, silicon. The quantities were minute in most cases. I tried a defunct circuit board, which gave better results for gold, silicon, tin. I still have to program it to sift out clay from other useful substances first, though I may need a separate machine to process out the clay etc first.

I came out for dinner and training, then patrol. We were doing a neighbourhood circuit since it was Monday. We carefully cleared all Pitt St of its criminal element, before turning to Ridge Street to do the same. It was slower going than usual, as we had basically done a background check on every neighbour in our street, and all the neighbouring streets as well. After we were done, we did a quick whip around the surrounding streets, but Monday nights are often fairly quiet, only a mugging in Hamilton Fish Park, and a purse-snatcher in Ridge Street.

I was glad to be home, even though Jayne had to go home after training, I was in the middle of testing my latest project, so I was distracted enough not to miss her (too much anyway).

I went through all my rubbish circuit boards and other workshop waste, putting them into the EDM to see the results.

By the end of the night, I had sixteen ounces of pure gold, in addition to multiple other metals. I put in metal shavings and other floor sweepings, which netted quite a bit of iron, zinc, chromium, tungsten, titanium, and tin. I put each metal in a separate container, before working on the clay extractor.

By the time I needed to join the running brigade, I had successfully created a clay extractor, and had extracted all the clay from the steel bins. I had also run the remains through the EDM, and had gotten an excellent result.

There was very little that the combined extractors could not separate. Anything left over after the metals were extracted, I set to one side for further analysis. It only amounted to about three pounds of material ,out of eight 44-Gallon drums of dirt, plus the workshop sweepings and the large box of old circuitry.

I hauled the empty drums back to the gigantic hole that will be our new pool. Leo can fill them back up in the morning. I grab more coffee, and a couple of apples before waking up Elliot and Toby for our run.

000

* * *

**  
A/N: ** Courtney's pretty excited about living with her dad. It's a shame Casey didn't know about her before, he's still reeling from the news that his high school sweetheart had his baby and didn't tell him.

Sadly, Mrs Higgins making Raph sign the paperwork, instead of Casey, is because she doesn't have much faith in Casey's parenting abilities.

_**Please read 'A season of Love' if you want the details of Raph's shopping trip. **_These two stories will occasionally overlap.

I did a little research, and found that a morning run and an apple is good for Elliot's problem. It's just a shame Donnie has to go too.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	23. The views of a Child

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Tuesday  
**  
000

**Jay's POV**

Yesterday Otōsan took me running. I love to run. We ran for a while before we came home. Toby says we go a little further every day, so I hope we go further today.

Otōsan helped me to get dressed, then we got warm, before we went out to run. We ran near the river in a big park. I raced Toby to the end of the park, and beat him. Uncle Mikey ran with us, so Otōsan could stay with the slow people.

000

Okāsan was ready to train us when we got home. We have been learning how to use a naginata, but today we had to learn how to get out of holds. Okāsan laughed at Otōsan when he couldn't get out of Uncle Raph's hold.

Auntie Tina put me in a hold, but I got out by tickling her with my second hands. Otōsan laughed at me when I did that.

Training is always really fun.

We had scrambled mush and toast for breakfast. Uncle Casey says it's not real food, but Auntie Jayne says it is. I don't like the mush very much, so I just ate my toast. The mush did taste a little better than last time, but it's still mush.

Auntie Jayne looked really disappointed when not many people ate her mush. The big kids went to school, and Nobody-san took us to the breakroom to learn things. We learnt how to find out if people are telling lies, and we learnt how to balance on a rope, without falling off.

We had yummy pizza's, we made ourselves for lunch, then Okāsan taught us more Kanji and we learn more about the Ninja code. We have to learn eighty Kanji before we can start school.

After the big kids came home, Yoshi and me got to draw pictures. I drew a picture of everybody running this morning. Yoshi drew a picture of our family.

Anybody came out and I poured him some cat milk. Cat milk is smelly, but Anybody really likes it. I like Anybody. Uncle Raph likes Anybody too.

We have a new cuzzie. Her name is Courtney, and today was her first day at school. She looks just like Uncle Casey.

000

**Yoshi's POV**

When I woke up, everybody was gone. I went to find Okāsan, and snuggled in her bed until it was time to train.

Training is fun. My big brother is getting better. He goes running with Otōsan now. I want to go running too, but I'm too little.

Breakfast was yucky this morning. Jay calls it mush. I ate my toast, but left the mush. I'm going to ask Uncle Donnie if I can have some of his poptarts. He doesn't like Auntie Jayne's mush either, so he sneaks food when she's not around.

We did balancing exercises and learning how to spot liars with Nobody-san today. We made pizza today for lunch with my Uncle Mikey. Okāsan taught us more Kanji and we learnt more of the Ninja code.

We were allowed to draw pictures once the big kids came home. I drew a picture of our family, with our cousin Courtney. I gave it to her after, when Jay was feeding Anybody. Anybody scratched me. I don't like him anymore.

000

**Elliot's POV**

Mr Donnie made me run with Mr Leo again today. We ran a really long way. Toby and Jay had a race to the end of the East River Promenade. Mikey had to follow them, because they are only little kids, and there are bad people who might hurt them.

I did really good at training, getting out of all the holds I was put in. Jay made everyone laugh after he used his lower set of hands to tickle his way out of a hold.

Breakfast was disgusting. It was more of that vegan tofu scramble, which smelt worse than it tasted, if that's possible. Mr Donnie's girlfriend looked really disappointed that we didn't want to eat it.

Mikey took us to school, and we got a note saying we have another school trip next week on Wednesday. Next Wednesday is the last day of school before Spring Recess, It's also April fool's day. Our school trip is to the natural history museum. We are going to look at dinosaurs.

Now that Tina is picking us up from school, we come home at 3:30pm, like we used to before mommy died. I like that better, because I can do my homework with my left hand, like Mr Donnie showed me.

I miss Mommy. Daddy tries really hard, but he isn't very well since he hit his head. Mommy used to talk to me when I was sad, but Daddy is always so busy with the little children or sleeping, I don't want to disturb him.

After I do my homework, I go and find Mr Donnie. He's building machines and putting dirt in them in his workshop.

I tell Mr Donnie about the school trip, and I tell him about feeling sad about Mommy. He listens to me, and says it's ok to be sad about my Mommy. I just have to think about her watching me from heaven, and I can know she would be proud of me.

Mr Donnie wants to come with me to the Museum, he's never been before, but he has to work, but maybe Daddy and Mistress Karai can go instead with the little kids too.

It's Mr Donnie's turn to make Dinner. So, we go to the kitchen, and make a Potato and Lentil Pie. It looks and tastes like a meat pie, but is all vegan, so Jayne, his girlfriend will be happy. We have steamed peas, carrots, and corn on the side. Everybody likes our pie. There's lots of pie, so everyone is full and happy.

We do Bō kata, and Bō sparring, while the big people go out to train.

000

**Toby's POV**

Running this morning was fun. I raced Jay. Jay won, but that's ok.

Training was really fun today, Mr Leo and Mistress Karai were laughing at each other, and Jay tickled Tina so he could escape.

School was fun. We are studying about human bodies. Rory is suspended again, so everyone was happy. Rory tired to catch Megan in the girl's restroom to beat her up, but the teacher caught him. Megan said, Mr Donnelly has said that if Rory gets into trouble again, he's going to be expelled. Rory won't come back to school until after spring recess.

Elliot was really sad today. After he got his homework done, he went to see Mr Donnie. They came out later and made a really yummy dinner. It was a pretend meat pie. Everyone like it, unlike that really horrible mush this morning.

I beat Elliot in training tonight. We did Bō skills, and I'm quicker than Elliot, even if he is bigger and stronger than me.

000

**Courtney's POV**

Ok, today was different. I got woken up at 4:00am, by my new 'cuzzie' Jay, who told me we were going running. I was given an apple and a bottle of water. I ate the apple, and warmed up with everyone else. Mr Raph wasn't there, but we headed out anyway.

I couldn't understand how Jay and Toby could have that much energy, that early, in the morning. They were racing one another through the park.

We got back, and had the grossest breakfast ever! It smelled terrible, and tasted worse. Almost no one could eat it. Jayne is a terrible cook. I don't mind vegetables, but this was revolting. I ate the toast and left the rest.

My first day at school was interesting. I hung out with Jayne and Tina during recess and lunch, cause I didn't know anyone, and it's a snobby school. I had to do all these tests all day, to see what class I will be in, after spring recess. The teachers said I'm really behind, so I have to make up the missing lessons so I can be the same as everyone else after spring recess.

I had a mountain of homework to go through when I got home. I'm gonna ask Mr Raph, if I can skip the run in the morning, so I can finish it off.

Mr Donnie made dinner, so it was edible. I think Jayne should be banned from every cooking at our house again. His fake meat pie, was actually really good.

We used quarterstaff's called Bō this evening. It was cool, even if I ended up with a few bruises. I need to work on avoiding being hit better.

After the little kids went to bed, I went back to the table to do more of my homework. I was still at it when the grownups got home, and Mr Raph told me to go to bed.

000

* * *

**  
A/N:** Jayne's not used to cooking for herself. I think she just needs practice. Even Jay wasn't keen, and he will eat almost anything, due to his past food deprivation.

Donnie's Pie is a signature dish of mine. I've actually conned people into thinking its mince, not lentils before. Its a type of shepherds pie, with lentils in onion gravy.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	24. The Big Beat Down

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Tuesday  
**  
000

**Leo's POV**

I was happy to see more of the clan joining me for a morning run. While Jayne didn't join us until our usual training time, Donnie and Elliot, Mikey and Tina, Toby, Jay and Courtney all came running this morning.

Elliot and Courtney looked like it was under stern protest, but it paid off at training later for Elliot at least.

I've spoken to Karai, and we are going to do an intensive 'ninja boot camp' over the spring recess, to enable everyone to get up to the same basic level. It will be a good refresher for the rest of us as well.

For training, we continued with our Taijutsu kata, then worked with Intonjutsu until time for meditation. Raph took great delight in humiliating me in front of the children. Still they thought it was all in fun.

We try to keep it light hearted if we can, as the children are so young. I want my children to love ninjutsu, not simply do it because it's expected of them.

000

Breakfast was another tofu scramble. It was a little bit beanie, I had to add some hot sauce in order to get it down. Even Donnie struggled to eat it. If it wasn't for Jayne, watching his reaction to her cooking, I think he would have just eaten around it, like Raph and the others.

After breakfast, Raph and I didn't have any furniture making, so we emptied the waste dirt from the new pool into the steel drums, before taking them to Donnie. Donnie thanked us, by bringing us bacon and egg filled rolls.

Donnie has made a new gadget that extracts all the useful stuff from anything that's put into it. He also had a pound of gold, just sitting on his desk holding down his paperwork. He told us he wants to get enough to make a bar of gold.

He had bins filled with other metals and a small mountain of clay lumps, waiting to be turned into concrete, once he gets the required materials to go with the clay. Donnie has asked that he be given all non-organic waste to process in future.

After we've cleared the hot tub and pool, Raph carves the corners tidily, and I am able to lay the undercoat of screed for the tiling. It's a special mix that Donnie has made that will not come apart when we excavate the lower level.

The pool and hot tub won't be in use until the lower level is complete, as the pump room is on that level. Donnie will bore holes in the pools sides once the lower level is complete and add the pump equipment then.

After the screed is laid, I return to the operating theatre to finish the tiling. I still have the radiology room, the scrub room, the wet room, and the diagnostics lab to tile. The main medibay and the ward have been painted, with vinyl floors throughout the entire area except the dojo, which has wooden floors.

Mikey brings us meaty pizzas for lunch, and no one complains in the slightest. I've never appreciated meat as much as now. He told me the kids made them.

I continue my tiling around the 'hospital' until dinner. Donnie's pie is outstanding! If I didn't know it was vegan, I would have sworn it was made from hamburger mince. Everyone digs in to it with a relish.

000

Jayne leaves for home, while the rest of us take a training run uptown. We combine our training and patrol, to enable us to find out more about the two cars. We manage to find out who they are and how they fitted into Shredder's plans.

An anonymous tip to the NYPD ends their careers, and sends them to jail for a very, very long time. It turns out they were being blackmailed by Shredder, due to an addiction to underage lovers.

Patrol itself, was a check on all the 'innocents' we previously tagged. We divide the hundred and thirty locations between us.

It's non-combat, so I send Tina with Mikey to work the top half of Manhattan in the car.

Casey and Raph take their bikes to Brooklyn and Queens.

While Donnie and I, circle the lower half of Manhattan in the red van. Donnie wants more circuitry, for his machines, and we hit the junkyard after our patrol.

000

When we get home, Courtney is still struggling with her homework. Raph sends her to bed, but I notice her light still on when I go to the bathroom a couple of hours later. Either she is still trying to do her homework or she sleeps with the light on. I make a note to talk to her in the morning about it when she joins us for our run.

I head to bed to grab a few hours sleep.

000

**Raph's POV**

I felt bad when I heard Jay wake Courtney for a run. I'll let her do it for a few days to give Leo a chance to check her fitness, and then I'll tell her she's allowed to skip it, if she wants.

Training was hilarious, though Leo was a bit stroppy when I got him in a hold he couldn't get out of. Jay showed him how it's done though, tickling Tina until she let him go.

Breakfast was a major fail. Jayne's cooking gets an F- for flavour. I got up and made myself a protein shake in the end, and just ate the toast.

Leo and I, spent the morning emptying the pool dirt into the steel drums, and giving them to Donnie to turn into gold, or whatever those lumps of metal were. After I got all the dirt out, I had to tidy all the corners of the pool so Fearless could tile it.

I spent the afternoon laying the vinyl in the hospital wing.

Casey came back just before dinner with the results from the priest. He was happy with two hundred and twenty of the designs, but I now have to make another twenty new designs for him to look at. I'll make the first hundred and ten pews first during the week, and work on my designs in the weekends, or at night if Fearless ever gives us any free time.

Donnie's on dinner duty tonight, but manages something that everyone loves. It's rare that Donnie makes much effort with cooking, but now he has a girlfriend, he's trying to impress. Still dinner was great, and I snagged some leftovers for my midmorning snack, in case we have another breakfast disaster like this morning.

Our training run ends up being combined with our patrol, with Casey and I patrolling on our bikes after we took down a pair of perverts shred-head was blackmailing into helping him with his plans. The rest of the patrol was fairly quiet, only a couple of incidental rescues.

The first was at one of the locations we were sent to monitor. The woman we were monitoring got assaulted by a group of Purple Dragons. We gave them a beating, and left them for the cops. The woman was an assistant district attorney, so she said they would be some getting hard time, if she could swing it.

The second one, was simply grabbing a blind girl who nearly walked into a speeding car. Casey got the plates, and we sent it to Nobody to pass on.

I walked the girl home. Her name was Clarity, which kinda amused me. She wasn't bad looking actually, her cat came and rubbed herself against my legs.

Clarity told me that her cat had just had a litter of kittens and she had found homes for all but one of them. She was going to have to put down the last kitten, as she was only allowed one pet. She'd had momma cat fixed. Suddenly there was a clunk sound and then something meowed.

"Oh no! The kitten must have gotten on the radio shelf again. He's so destructive." Clarity said, trying to hurry now, into her apartment.

The apartment, looked like a tornado had been through, even Anybody wasn't this bad. I texted Casey to check the rest of the locations solo, while I helped Clarity set her apartment to rights. It only took the rest of our patrol time, but everything was back where Clarity wanted it.

I remembered, that Clarity said she would have to put the little orange and white kitten down, so I said I'd give him a home. Clarity smiled at that, and gave me a very light kiss on where she thought my cheek was. She missed, and I got my first ever kiss on the lips. I'm glad she couldn't see me blush.

I said my goodbyes, and hightailed back to Casey. Casey and I headed back home together.

000

When we got home, Courtney was still up doing her homework. She looked like a zombie, so I sent her to bed. I think she may have stayed up the rest of the night anyway, but Mrs Higgins can't fault me, for at least trying, to be responsible.

I let the little orange and white kitten out of my bike jacket, and find a bowl to give it some milk. It turns its nose up at the stale milk, so I try the special cat milk that Anybody won't drink. It laps that up, before bounding off haphazardly right into Mikey.

"Sorry bro, the previous owner was gonna put the little mite down, so I brought him home." I sheepishly fessed up to Mikey.

I told Mikey what happened, and he decided that the cat should be called Klunk. Anybody came out, and looked at the kitten with disgust. Mikey quickly scooped the kitten up, away from Anybody, and took him to his room. Tina rolled her eyes, and asked if we had anything for a litterbox.

I ask Tina, to tell Mikey to grab some kitten food, as I'm pretty sure the stuff Anybody eats is no good for a kitten.

I feed Anybody, who looked disgusted at me as well. I headed up to my workshop to grab my sketchpad, and then head for my room, to sketch the remaining pew carvings, in bed.

000

**Donnie's POV**

I don't know how I survived my morning run, then training, even coffee wasn't helping much by the time breakfast happened. It was awful, but I pasted a smile on my face, and ate what Jayne made.

Once Jayne left for the day, I was able to get a real breakfast, I did up bacon and eggs, and took bread rolls filled with it to my family. Mikey mentioned that he's made the kids extra sandwiches, since he knew they would be hungry after this morning.

I managed to get through my calls by some miracle, while processing all the dirt from the excavation, before Elliot comes in to talk to me. We end up making Dinner together, and having a long talk about his mom, and how he's coping with everything.

Dinner is well received, with Mikey wanting the recipe, so we can have it again. I'd found in on the net. It was a camping recipe.

Our training run, netted a couple of perverts, and I got Leo to come with me to another junkyard afterwards, to pick up some more circuitry. We got another vanload, before heading home.

Once I got home, I decided I needed sleep. I headed straight to bed after I moved all the circuitry to my workshop.

000

**Mikey's POV**

I'm not sure I like getting up the same time as Leo, to run ten miles every morning. Tina loves to run. She's the school cross country champion, and a New York Marathon winner. Why does love involve such early starts?

We stretch, then run. I gotta stay with the front of the pack, because Leo doesn't want Jay and Toby to get snatched or anything. Leo brings up the rear, and Donnie tries to stay in the middle.

After our run is training, poor Tina got tickled by Jay. Leo and Raph almost got into a fight. I think they would have, if the kids weren't watching, Leo looked mad.

I made the kids an extra sandwich, once I realised Jayne's breakfast was a flop. Donnie made it up to everyone once the girls left, by bringing us bacon and egg filled rolls.

Karai helped me in the morning to do all our business paperwork. Donnie used to help, but he's way too busy at the moment.

Nobody was feeling a little off mid-morning, so I took the kids to the kitchen and we made pizzas for lunch. They loved it, so did everyone else.

Jayne may want everyone to be a vego like her, but we're turtles, and must have at least some meat in our diet. Our human clan members aren't too fond of Jayne's cooking either.

After lunch, I had a four-year-olds party to do, so I headed off. The older kids were back by the time I returned.

For evening training, Tina and I were paired, to check on all the people that had been tagged. Tina took pictures, and I checked the videos. We followed up on a couple of interesting leads, which resulted in four more weirdoes' going to jail. We anonymously sent all the evidence to the cops, in order to see a group of serious sick dudes, get jail for a very long time.

When we got home, Raph brought home a kitten. I've named him Klunk, after Raph told me his story. Anybody looked like he wanted to eat the little kitten, so I took him to my room. Tina, wasn't super happy, but he's such a little guy, I couldn't let Anybody hurt him. Tina brought in a litter box, and we settled the little kitten in a corner under my bedroom desk.

I made it up to Tina, I think she was pretty happy with me after that.

Yesterday, I got one of each, of all the trojans I could find in the shop, plus the different types of lube. I had to sneak Leo's head and ID, as I'm too young to go into shops like that. There was some other stuff in the shop, but I decided to stick to the basics. I returned Leo's ID and head, carefully cleaned to his room, he didn't appear to notice, so I think I'm good.

000

**Wednesday**

000

**Donnie's POV**

I drag myself out of my bed at 4:00am again to join Elliot, and the other mad morning runners. I'm surprised Leo hasn't made it mandatory yet. I check in on Raph, who is asleep face down on his sketchpad. He must have pulled an all-nighter.

We do almost a complete circuit of Manhattan this morning. We stick together, due to some of the neighbourhoods being even shiftier than the Lower East Side.

I strike up a conversation with Courtney this morning. We comfortably talk about motorcycles and machines the whole way. Elliot is making good time this morning. He's always a little slow for the first five miles, but he's alert after that.

Leo has a private talk to Courtney as we are entering our building. I head back to my room, to grab my equipment for training.

When we get to training, Leo drops the bomb that we are doing a 'Ninja Boot Camp' during spring recess. I had other plans, but Leo is leader, so I will simply try to rearrange my life yet again.

Raph makes breakfast. It's those vegan protein shakes and a breakfast grill of steak, sausages, bacon, and an assortment of grilled vegetables. I look longingly at the meat, before choosing 'the veggies'. I like being kissed by Jayne, more than I like steak. Raph just smirks at me.

000

I decide after breakfast, to work on my Shredder countermeasures. I still have to take calls, and it ends up being busier than normal, but I make headway on my countermeasures.

I've made electromagnetic bracers, which will enable, at the touch of a button, us to avoid the Shredder's flying blades, which will now simply go around us. That ought to annoy him.

I've also been working on better shell armour. Shredder's robot exoskeleton enabled him to crack Raph's shell, so we will combat that, by making a shell protector. It should be able to withstand the crushing damage, while being light and flexible enough not to inhibit us too much.

While ninja prefer not to be heavily armoured as a rule, to battle Shredder without armour is potential suicide, with only a 0.2365499% of coming away from battle with only minor injuries.

Raph brought me the leftover meat from breakfast for lunch. I'm grateful, and make him hold still for a bit so that I can try out the new full armour on Raph. He complains a bit, but movement is not significantly impaired. I note a few noises that are unacceptable, before allowing him to remove the armour so I can continue to improve it.

000

I'm grateful now, that Tina does the afternoon run, which gives me some time to sort out the electronics I got last night from the junkyard. I process anything I can't use, and I manage to glean another 20ozt of gold from the unwanted scrap.

I need 400ozt to make my first bar of gold. I managed to get 30ozt from the testing and waste from my workshop, so I only have another 350ozt to find. At the current price of gold, it's worth USD$477,700 a bar.

I check the metal prices for the other tradable metals, and add Palladium and Rhodium to my extraction list. Any metals I can't use, I plan on trading on the open market.

I make the necessary adjustment to the EDM, then run all the previously processed metals through the machine again. This time, the remainder is the size of a matchbox, leaving me with 140ozt of Palladium and 150ozt of Rhodium.

I work until almost dinner, when I ask Leo to come to my workshop.

"Donnie, you wanted to see me?" Leo asked, as he put his head into my workshop.

"Leo, I'm concerned about our schedule's effects on everyone. I know our ninjutsu is important, but we really need more downtime, or everyone is going to break down. I'm not getting enough time between work, training, and patrols to spend with the kids except meal times, or when I drag myself around the streets in the mornings. Sleep is an issue to, particularly for the kids. I'd like to see them getting at least nine and a half hours a night, it might not affect them now, but they can't keep this up long term. I'm also not getting enough hours in the day to work on maintenance and other important matters, without having to try and work at the same time. This is going to affect the quality of everything I do, eventually." I lean back in my chair, as I explain this all to Leo.

"Alright, we'll have a family meeting, after dinner. Training can be a bit shorter tonight." Leo replies, looking concerned at my tired face. He knows I'm not one to complain about long hours normally, so at least he takes my concerns seriously.

000

Dinner is 'Hangman's Beef' with a Bourbon sauce, and a selection of roasted and steamed vegetables with a choice of three vegan friendly sauces. Raph is quite proud of his creation, even adding little touches of parsley to the serving plates.

Leo lets everyone know my concerns about schedules etc, and we end up discussing it over dinner. Homeschooling all the children is suggested, but Leo and Karai veto it, saying that if a child is able to go to school, they should be allowed to.

Casey suggests patrol pairs, to allow everyone a turn at some free time in the evenings, only calling the whole clan if there's a bigger problem than the pair can handle alone.

Elliot suggests making the running time later, so they don't have to get up so early. It's met with enthusiasm from everyone but Leo.

I suggest making the children's sleep time between 8:00pm-6:00am. Courtney groans, at this, but everyone else seems to appreciate it.

We start discussing adult bedtimes, which causes a solid debate from everyone. My sleeping habits are well known, but it's agreed, that between Sunday to Thursday, everyone will be in bed between 10:00pm-6:00am. Leo's not happy, but Karai just whisper's something in his ear, which cheers him up immensely.

Training times are next on the agenda, with the new schedule only having one hour training in the morning, with the children doing their extra hour after school before dinner and evening training, to enable them to get ready for school etc.

Casey will take the children for their fitness training, which will include running, swimming, weights, or other activities to ensure they have the required fitness and endurance levels.

Raph says that Courtney will join the high schoolers schedule, as she's a teenager, and obviously not a little kid, which pacifies Courtney. Casey murmurs his agreement to Raph's decision.

Leo shows everyone a big chart that he has made that shows all the skills the clan's ninja must acquire to reach each level of competency. Leo has based it off what we did as kids, numbering the levels, based on the years it took him to master each set of skills. It looks like Karai has helped him too, as some of the skills I've never seen, much less been taught.

There are twelve levels of competency. Each level mentions the required skills needed, in each of the eighteen schools of Ninjutsu, to pass that level. Leo flips his chart over to show his own chart, and there are stickers on each, of the competencies he has achieved. The younger kids look excited by the prospect of earning stickers, but the older members of the clan look at Leo like he's grown an extra head.

"Really Fearless, yer really gonna make us fill out a reward chart." Rumbles Raph.

"What, afraid one of the kids will complete their chart before you? Leo teases.

"No!" Raph glares at Leo, as he grinds out his answer.

"Good, then you won't mind me putting all the charts on the dojo wall." Leo smirked, as he flipped to the next chart, which showed the boot camp programme. "I'd like us to clear most of level one over the spring recess. The person with the best chart by summer, should get a special reward."

"Let the contest begin dude, who's gonna judge when we're 'competent'?", Mikey asked, leaning back on his chair.

"Karai's the eldest Ninja currently in residence, so she will until Sensei is back." Leo said looking at Karai, who nodded calmly.

We talked a bit more until Jayne's phone indicated that it was time for her to go home.

000

We got the younger kids to bed, while Courtney once again took over the kitchen table to do her homework.

"Hey Courtney, is this anything I can help with?" I asked, flicking through her textbooks.

"I have to have all these completed by the end of term. I'm way behind everyone else, it's just so much."

I sat down with Courtney and helped her speed through the massive amount of work required from her. Raph and Casey came over, to look as well. Raph ended up saying she could take tomorrow off, to get the rest done. Courtney looked grateful, but looked at her dad for confirmation, before saying thanks. Casey tried to read one of her textbooks, but just looked confused.

"It's French Dad. I didn't do French at my last school, so I have heaps of catching up to do, as it's a compulsory subject." Courtney sighed.

I'd made a point of learning French, so I helped with Courtney's French for the rest of the evening.

000

Once I got to my bedroom, I found I couldn't sleep immediately. I still hadn't really solved the problem of not having enough time for the boys.

I grabbed my tablet, and started to run calculations on the EDM, and the likely income I could generate from it, compared to working on the Tech Support Line. If I quit, I would have plenty of time, for both the clan and the boys. My calculations indicated that I could still generate the same income from the EDM. The only drawback, I could see was that my supervisor was a great guy, who put up with all my shifting my shifts around when I took on the boys.

However, after a great deal of contemplation, I sent the company my notice. I got an email back, asking when I wanted my last shift to be, and that I could end immediately if I wanted. I sent back my thanks, and said I have enjoyed working for them, but the children had to come first.

000

**Courtney's POV**

I can't believe the mountain of work my new school expects me to finish before the end of term. I am spending every spare moment trying to finish it. I ended up spending my breaks, and the lunch hour in the Library, trying to get through my English. I have English, Maths, Science, French, Technical Drawing, Metalwork, Music, Humanities, and Physical Education this term. I have a week to master a term's worth of French, plus all the other subjects must be up to date by spring recess.

I was really grateful to Mr Donnie for coming to help me. He speaks French, so he was a huge help. When I had to go to bed, I put a jumper under my door to hide the light, and stayed up all night again to finish my English.

I'm working on the subjects in the order of importance. English, French, Maths, Science, Humanities, Physical Education, and Music are compulsory. Metalwork and Technical Drawing were my optionals. I need them if I want to be a custom mechanic.

Finally, I am up-to-date with my English. I manage to grab a couple of hours sleep in the end, because we now get up at 6:00am. I change into my ninjutsu-gi before I close my eyes so I won't have to mess around when I wake up.

000

**Thursday**

000

**Courtney's POV**

Dad came and woke me up for training. We did an hour of Taijutsu kata, before a breakfast of toast and cereal. It was the healthy stuff, but that was ok.

Mr Donnie told everyone he had quit his job, so he could get more things done for the clan and spend more time helping with the kids. Since I wasn't going to school today, I went into the workshop with Mr Donnie, who told me I could call him just Donnie, when the little kids weren't listening.

I managed to get all my French finished by the end of the school day. I even finished the health studies part of my Physical Education. Only six subjects to go.

Even though it will put me behind in my ninjutsu, Donnie told Mr Leo that I should be excused from all training until I was caught up on my schoolwork. Mr Leo agreed reluctantly.

So, for the rest of the day I worked on my Math. Donnie was a great help. His explanations actually made sense. I learnt so much from just spending a day in his company. By the time, I was forced to return to my room, I had actually finished my math.

000

After I got to my room, I repeated my actions from yesterday, and continued to work most of the night. I decided to leave the science until I had Donnie to explain it to me, so I worked on my humanities, finishing it just before breakfast.

000

**Leo's POV**

I wasn't happy when Donnie asked me to excuse Courtney from training, for the rest of the school term, due to the amount of homework she had. But I'm also aware that she hasn't slept since Tuesday, so the sooner she finishes this backlog of homework, the sooner she can get back to a routine of training and school.

Raph didn't need my help today, so I spent the day tiling the hospital. The evening training run was pretty eventful. We had a spate of monitors go off, so we spent the night stopping Purple Dragons and foot clan.

We didn't stop them all, but we got sixty of the people to safety, out of the eighty that were attacked. We'd contacted Jayne, advising her to keep a close eye on her dad, and to call us if she needed back up.

Tina proved herself an able archer, sending several Foot Soldiers into early retirement by strafing their necks at the 4th vertebrae. Most of her targets we hit in the neck, shoulders, or lower legs, depending on the situation. I was proud of her, she kept moving after every shot, silently, to confuse our enemies of her exact location.

By the end of the night, we must have left at least two hundred Purple Dragons and sixty Foot Soldiers for the cops. I couldn't resist mentioning to the Foot Soldiers that they were following the previous Grandmaster's murderer. Most looked indifferent, but a few actually looked shocked.

Karai was asleep by the time I got home. So much for a ten o'clock bedtime.

000

**Raph's POV**

I spent today carving out my approved designs. It's actually very relaxing. I needed a day of relaxation.

Some human once said, "If you enjoy what you do, you never have to work a day in your life."

He was half-right. I really enjoy the turning and carving, but I hate all the sanding and polishing. My feelings on all the bloody paperwork I'm expected to do, it is another thing I really can't stand.

I cracked out a dozen carvings, so I put all finished carved ends with the backs and bottoms I'd already done, ready for Fearless to sand tomorrow. I made enough backs for another half a dozen pews before I called it a day, and went to dinner.

Dinner was a variation on the lentil pie we had the other night. A slightly different gravy and the veggies were inside the pie, instead of on the side. Still is tasted good, so I was happy.

Our training run, turned into a pretty good patrol night. We were up to our necks in Purple Dragons and Foot Soldiers all night. We musta taken out more than a quarter of the total Purple Dragons gang in one night. There were only about sixty Foot Soldiers we were able to catch, some got away, but still a pretty large haul for one night.

I'm gonna have ta rename Tina, Legolas or maybe Hawk Eye, after her performance. We kept havin' to rescue her arrows from the goons we beat down. She musta shot at least a hundred goons tonight with her Namisun.

A lot of them didn't get up again. Not dead, but probably not gonna leave the prison Infirmary under their own steam either. I gotta talk to Brainiac about getting her more arrows. She's devastating with that Bow.

It musta been four in the morning when we finally rolled home. I had to feed both cats. Anybody seems to have come to grips with Klunk, who follows him everywhere. I think Klunk might have decided that Anybody must be his mommy.

It's almost five when I finally get to my bed. There's no point sleeping, so I just lie there on my shell, trying to come up with new designs that the priest will approve.

It's an interesting religion. The book says mostly commonsense things, but none of the 'believers' I've ever met seem to follow it. They must be kinda dumb or somethin'.

000

**Donnie's POV**

Today was spent helping Courtney catch up with her schoolwork. We made great progress, completing all the French homework in record time. We also managed to finish Mathematics and Health Studies before I was forced to go on the training run.

I'm glad I had taken my Taser Bō and my usual Extendable Bō. The Taser Bō got a great workout, much to the disgust of the Foot Clan on the receiving end of it. Unfortunately, the bastards broke it, so I had to use my usual one for the rest of the patrol. That one got smashed as well, just before the end of the night, so I was using my Manrikigusari for the last few goons.

000

**Mikey's POV**

Tina was awesome tonight. She might be scared up close, but she's gnarly using her Namisun. I'm stoked that she took out so many of the Purple Dragons and Foot Soldiers.

Don lost both his Bō, but we always carry at least one backup weapon for emergencies, so he got the last few with a Manrikigusari.

I got swamped a couple of times, but I got out of it, mostly because my girl is awesome. When we get home we're tired, but I have to give her a kiss, or ten, and tell her how awesome she is. We're just about to go to sleep when I hear Toby trying to wake Elliot up for training.

000

* * *

**A/N: ** Poor Donnie, it's a difficult decision to give up a perfectly good job, to be a stay at home parent. It's fortunate that Donnie has other income sources. Donnie is putting his clan's long-term welfare above his boss's needs, even though his boss is actually really supportive of his decision.

_Taijutsu_ is the ninja school of unarmed combat.

_Intonjutsu_ is the ninja school of escaping and concealment.

_Namisun_ is an asymmetric Japanese Long Bow (_Yumi_) about 221 cm long. It shoots arrows between 85 cm - 90 cm. It's the most suitable for Tina's height.

_Manrikigusari_ is a chain weapon with weighted ends.

People were feeling sorry for Raph, so I thought he could do with some love too, even if it is only a chaste kiss, from a stranger.

The 'Hangman's beef' is a small, tender, bolar roast or a hunk of thick beef eye fillet, wrapped in streaky bacon. It comes from Spooker's in Broadbeach Australia I think.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

**Gold Facts:**

There are 400 ozt in a tradable bar of gold. That's 12.4 Kg or 438.9 oz. It must have a purity of at least 99.5% to qualify.

ozt = troy ounces.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	25. Birthday Boys

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 today! (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

000

**Friday  
**  
000

**Mikey's POV**

I drag my shell back out of bed, and knock on Leo's door. I can see the dude looks like I feel, so I ask him if training's off. He says no, Karai will take it for the kids. The rest of us can sleep in until breakfast.

I set up a cold breakfast for those who will want it, then go back to bed.

000

**Tina's POV**

I'm so tired and sore after a night of being out, I groan when Mikey gets up to check on the kids and training. He comes back and says there's no training for those who went out last night. We both go straight back to sleep.

000

**Leo's POV**

I'd just gotten comfortable, when Mikey asked if there was training on, as the kids were starting to get up. I said yes, then carefully woke Karai up. I let her know we'd only got home a couple of hours ago, so the patrol team were too exhausted to train, but could she take the kids and Jayne. She nodded, then giving me a kiss, got out of bed.

000

**Karai's POV**

I was surprised by Leonardo's admission of exhaustion, but I got up, gave him a kiss, and then got ready for training.

Our kata this morning was Taijutsu again, with a focus on the lower body strikes. Once that was complete we had cold cereal and toast for breakfast. I told Courtney to go back to bed, as she looked even worse than yesterday. She nodded, and then headed for her room.

Jayne was surprised that Tina did not come to breakfast, but Donatello did come to breakfast, and explained their training run, had turned into a major battle last night. They had faced a quarter of both the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan and defeated them. Donatello told us that he would be surprised if anyone rose from bed before lunchtime.

000

**Donnie's POV**

I managed a two-hour power-nap, before heading to training. It was only Taijutsu kata, but I knew Jayne would be there.

Breakfast was cereal and toast, but I doubt anyone who could cook, had the energy this morning to do so.

Courtney was ordered to bed to sleep, but when I checked on her, she was trying to do her music homework, so I told her to join me in my workshop once Karai went upstairs. Courtney is much like me, when there's a project to be completed, she doesn't want to waste time sleeping.

I grab her science homework to have a read through, and set up any needful experiments to help her with it. By the time Courtney arrives, I am ready to give her my almost complete attention.

We do all the practical parts of her science homework in the morning, enabling her to work unassisted in the afternoon.

I grab us a couple of lunch packs for lunch, and she continues to work while eating her lunch. She finishes her science homework by 2:00pm, then I set my drawing board up so she can do all her technical drawing homework.

For my afternoon's efforts, I have to smelt and forge more of the new alloy to rebuild both the Taser Bō, and my Extending Yari Bō. Happily, I've rebuilt both of them by dinner, in spite of having to help Courtney with some of her homework.

000

Everyone decides that Pizza and a movie are in order, so we all go up to the breakroom with blankets and pillows and settle in to watch the cartoon movie 'Home'. Not surprisingly, Courtney is fast asleep in her Dad's lap by halfway through the film.

Jayne is not staying the weekend, as she wants to be around home to protect her father, Tina offers to stay over with her too, having gotten some of her confidence back after last night's battle.

The girls leave and we settle all the kids into bed, before I head back to my lab to continue working on our new weapons.

I get Karai and April's Katana completed, then another hundred sixty arrows for Tina.

I engraved Karai's with Orchids and a pair of chopsticks crossed behind a Turtle and our Clan Crest.

April's is a mixture of Roses and Stinging Nettles, with the Turtle supporting a news camera on Its shell.

Most of Tina's arrows are ordinary _Togari Ya_, but I make forty _Watakushi_, twenty _Yanagi-Ba_, twelve _Ne_, ten_ Karimata_, and eight _Kaburi-Ya_. I also make a couple of quivers to hold everything she might need on patrol.

After that, I decide its time I got some sleep myself, before Courtney wakes up to do her homework.

000

**Tina's POV**

Its lunchtime when I wake up, so I grab some lunch, leaving my sleeping boyfriend snoring happily in bed.

I decide, since I'm going out with the guys, I should put in some more training. I warm up then set up some dummies to practice my Taijutsu on. After half an hour, Leo comes and joins me, giving me a private lesson on Taijutsu.

Leo and I focus on getting out of holds and ways of dealing with your opponent quickly, with minimal strength. Karai joins us after the older kids have returned, and shows me some special kunoichi moves too.

Jayne ends my session, by waving all the schoolwork I missed today, in my direction, before letting Leo and Karai know she won't be staying over, as she wants to keep an eye on her Dad, in light of last night's Foot Clan activities. I offer to go too, so that's what we do.

000

Once we get to Jayne's, we do our homework. I show Jayne everything I learn from Leo and Karai. We practice in the ballroom until dinner.

Jayne's Dad looks tired when he gets to the table. He's been processing Purple Dragons and Foot Soldiers all day. He tells us that he must have dealt with about a quarter of both gangs. Hopefully that will lower the crime rate a bit, at least until they build their numbers back up.

We chat about how the police, are handling the crime problem in New York. The Judge asks me about my new family, and I tell him it's great.

We talk about what happened, and how my Naginatajutsu didn't really help me much. I talk about Taijutsu, and how much learning Taijutsu has been for my confidence. Jayne adds her own comments too, saying how she's improved in her Naginatajutsu, as a result of going to training at the Hamato's dojo.

Jayne tells her father that she's gone as far as she can with Naginatajutsu, so learning another martial art is what she wants to do.

Her father agrees, and then asks about the boy she's been seeing. He wants to know, when he can meet Donnie. Jayne's pretty evasive, but says she'll talk to Donnie and maybe she can arrange a lunch or something.

000

After dinner, we quietly let Crystal know that someone has threatened her father's life. Crystal glares at me, but I tell her to get over Mikey. That first night was perfectly chaste. Mikey isn't that sort of guy.

The girls agree that one of them will be home every night. Crystal did Naginatajutsu and Karate once, so she can handle herself if she needs to.

Jayne lets her sister know her training schedule, and that she will mostly be away for the weekends. Crystal says Jayne can only have every other weekend, which Jayne reluctantly agrees to.

Jayne does say that she needs to go to Donnie's this Sunday, as it's his birthday. Crystal reluctantly agrees to the compromise for this weekend.

Jayne, Crystal, and I do a security check of the entire grounds and buildings, like we have been taught by Karai, before we head indoors to say goodnight to the Judge, before bed.

000

**Anybody's POV**

Since it is clear that my favourite oversized green servant, has decided that annoying kitten is under his protection, I am endeavouring to be civil to it.

This morning the annoying little brat decided to lick me awake, just so he could play.

He kept bringing me a toy mouse. I would bat the thing out of my way, but he simply brought it back. I'm sure he's brain damaged.

He's terribly near sighted, as far as I can tell, so I'm fortunate that it takes him a while to find the toy mouse.

His sense of balance is atrocious, he hits more objects than he avoids most of the time. I've meowed at him to get his attention, but unless I'm facing him, he ignores me.

He is really too young to be without his mother. It is quite cruel to take kittens from their mother's before they are ready.

I've been letting him follow me around, he crashes into fewer things that way. I will probably have better luck training my green servants, than this ungainly kitten, but if I must live with the insufferable brat, then I'm going to train him to my liking.

000

**Klunk's POV**

I love my new family. I have a new Mommy, and he's really fluffy. He lets me follow his tail so I don't get lost.

We played 'find the mouse' this morning. Mommy is so much fun! He would bat the mouse away where I couldn't see it, then I would go and find it!

Sometimes he makes faces like my old mommy did. I know what some of the faces mean, but sometimes he confuses me.

The food from the servants here, is really nice. There is grown-up cat food for Mommy, and kitten food for me! Sometimes I get a cuddle from the little green servant. Mommy doesn't like him, but I do.

Oops! I've lost Mommy, he must be around here somewhere?

000

**Raph's POV**

Its 10:00am when I wake up. I grab a protein shake and some leftovers from the fridge, before checking on the cats.

Klunk is trying to get Anybody to play, which involves putting the cat toy in front of Anybody, and Anybody batting the toy across the floor. Klunk lurches after the toy and brings it back to Anybody, only for it all to start again.

I leave the cats to it, before heading to my workshop to continue my carving. I carve until dinner, stopping only for a quick cup of coffee from the breakroom and a peek at what the little kids are learning.

Karai is lucky they are pretty keen to learn. Dad had it rough with us. Mikey was easily distracted, Leo and I would get bored, and start doodling instead, only Donnie really enjoyed learning Kanji.

We watch a kids flick and eat pizza, before we scoot the kids to bed. Nobody says that it's been quiet on the monitors this afternoon. After the beatdown last night, the gangs are keeping their heads down for a change.

Casey and I watch another movie, then we gear up to smack any stragglers from the Purple Dragons, or the Foot Clan. Mikey's bored without Tina, so he tags along.

We have a round of ninja tag, before we check all the locations on Mikey's TechTab. Apparently, Brainiac decided, that Mikey could have his own TechTab and Goggles now.

We hit one the Foot Clan recruiting grounds, and manage to leave another fifty Foot Clan recruits and their handlers for the cops. We check out the other one, only to find it abandoned, so we head to the final one we know about.

There's about a hundred in the warehouse, so we lock the doors and throw in knockout gas. Knucklehead giggles like a girl as the place erupts in panic. A few actual Foot Soldiers get out, only for Case and Me to knock them out the old-fashioned way.

We're disappointed, to not find a single Purple Dragon on the streets tonight. We chuckle that the cowards must be all hiding.

Happy with our night's work we head home to debrief Fearless.

000

Fearless is in bed with Karai when we get back, so I scribble him a note with everything that happened and poke it under his door. Duty done, Casey and I grab some beers and head back to the breakroom for some more movies.

000

**Saturday**

000

**Raph's POV**

It's been a quite a trick, to hide Donnie's new bedroom suite from him, before his birthday. I've had to hide it from Fearless as well, in case he tattles.

I assemble all the pieces, and try to finish any extra polishing. I don't quite finish by the end of the day, but I only have a couple of bedsides to do in the morning, so I'll give it to him in the afternoon.

000

**Donnie's POV**

I wake up and realise its Raph's and my birthday tomorrow. I'd been so busy I'd forgotten about it. I've decided that I'm going to use the new alloy and some modifications I've been working on for the past few months to build Raph a new ShellCycle.

I head for my workshop after grabbing some more filter coffee and the full cookie jar, and set about making the armour for the shell cycle.

Courtney joins me and continues with her technical drawing, while I get all the separate parts organised. After lunch, I'm able to get Courtney to give me a hand, with putting the new Shell Cycle together.

I've used the best design features available, plus my own experience to make the bike both high performance and armoured.

I've added two hardpoints to the front, with energy rifles mounted. They only have about twelve shots each, before a recharge is needed, but that's better than nothing. The energy from the rifles doesn't affect the bike, as the power unit is separate.

The body is armoured, and there is a couple of tailing countermeasures that can be deployed as required.

It is capable of a world record, 380 mi/hr top speed (608 km/hr), and at lower speeds has excellent manoeuvrability. It's very economic to run, needing only one tank to run at maximum speed for six hours or at average legal open-road speeds about twenty-four hours.

If I could find a human crazy enough to try it on the Salt Flats of Utah, I would hold the world record with this bike. Courtney looks like she's in love with the bike already, and is a most enthusiastic assistant.

We engrave the bike with the same 'Phoenix rising from the Flames grasping a Turtle' design as I engraved on Raph's Sai. I also build Raph a new Helmet, with a built in heads up display, similar to the goggles Mikey and I wear. It will make communication with Raph much easier, and enable him to get important information without having to ask anyone else. That's always a plus, in Raph's mind.

I hide the finished bike in my Chemistry Lab, before I get back to the task of helping Courtney with her metalwork homework, and beginning the process of making Tina a new Namisun and Naginata from the new alloy. I'm able to answer Courtney's questions and complete the Namisun before dinner.

After dinner and training, I continue to work on Tina's Naginata and Raph's body armour.

I've made Raph's armour able to be used when he's riding his new bike, as it will protect him better if he decides to try to reach to the top speeds or do stunts. I know how astounded he was, by the circus bikes, so if he's going to try that, I want him safe. I've also managed to get all the pesky squeaks out by now, so it will be absolutely silent unless Raph decides otherwise.

I've added retractable _Ashiko_ to Raph's boots and likewise, retractable Tekko-kagi to Raph's gauntlets. I also added built-in Brass Knuckles to the gauntlets, as I know how much Raph loves to punch things.

Thanks to the new alloy, everything weighs about the same as his current bike leathers. The armour is a matte black in daylight, and a matte dark blue/grey at night. It's also vented it, so Raph doesn't overheat, but won't get too cold either.

Tina's Naginata is a fifteen-inch blade on a five-foot pole. I use the same composite type of pole as I used for Jayne.

I've engraved the blade with wild flowers and a turtle peeping out of a basket, in addition to the Clan Crest. Tina has a picture, in her and Mikey's bedroom, of her and her little sister Gemma sitting in a meadow of wildflowers smiling at the camera, which I used as my inspiration.

Courtney and I talk about what weapon she would like to learn.

Courtney tells me one of her mom's previous boyfriends taught her how to fight with a knife, so she'd like to use maybe a pair of Tantō. He was about the only one she had liked. He had been killed in a drive-by shooting by the Purple Dragons last year.

Since I know Courtney won't willingly sleep until her homework is finished, we work on her metalwork homework.

I've texted both Raph and Casey about it, but since it's a weekend, they are cool about it. I think they will both be happy to see the end of her homework overload.

I supervise Courtney's homework, while I continue my own work. I decide that Courtney should have her Tantō, so I make up six Tantō, complete with sheaths, and a suitable harness for them, while she works on her metalwork.

She knows the subject of Metalwork well, so it's just a case of ploughing through the sheer volume of work. By training time Sunday morning, she only has music to finish.

I decide on calla lilies and trailing ivy with a turtle against a pair of crossed hockey sticks as the centrepiece of the engraving on her Tantō. Of course, our Clan Crest is in its usual place.

000

**Sunday**

**Raphael and Donatello's Birthday**

000

**Courtney's POV**

I am so happy that Donnie lets me hang out in his workshop. I got all my homework, but music finished now.

Yesterday we made his twin brother a new bike, it was the most awesome bike I have ever seen! I text my Dad, and ask if he can take me out after breakfast this morning, as I want to get Donnie and Mr Raph a birthday present.

Dad texts back, and thanks me for reminding him of his best friend's birthday. He texts to say he's gonna get him new leathers. I text back, and say not to bother with leathers, as Donnie's got that covered.

I manage to get a couple of hour's music theory done before breakfast. I still have to master the violin hiding under my bed before Wednesday, but that can wait for now.

Breakfast is a meat fest made by Nobody. All of Donnie and Mr Raph's favourite meat dishes are there, plus a whole bunch of sweet foods and some really fancy coffee. No one says anything about their birthday, but you can see that the twins are really happy with breakfast.

Dad takes me out after breakfast and we hit the mall. I look at the electronics shops, and find something for Donnie first. I talk to Dad about him, and what Dad thinks he might like.

In the end, Dad buys him a 'Pebble Steel' wristwatch. Dad says Donnie will probably reconfigure the thing, but it looks smart, so he'll be able to wear it with his good clothes, unlike his usual TechTab. I have some pocket money saved, so I get him a new anti-static wrist strap. He old one looks like it came from the dump.

It's a bit harder to find something for Mr Raph. I tell Dad about him getting an all new bike and bike gear, so we talk about what else Mr Raph likes.

He likes woodwork, so we head to a hardware store and look around at the power tools. We talk to the shop assistant and he shows us a DIY Moulding Sander. It looks complicated, but we buy all the bits, plus we get a copy of the instructions, and a brand new ½ HP Standing Motor. It takes ages for things to be sanded normally, so this will be useful. I get Mr Raph an extra Sanding Mop-head for the Moulding Sander with my saved pocket money.

We have to get a gift box to put our presents in, then we head home.

000

We take Mr Raph's present to him, as he's in his workshop. He grins at Dad, and me. Mr Raph tells us that he saw this, at the building supply, but Donnie wouldn't let him buy one. It will make his work get done a whole lot faster.

He hugs both of us, then shows us the really cool looking bedroom suite he is polishing. It's for Donnie, who still uses old plastic bins for storing his bedroom stuff.

It has a huge four-poster bed with curves for his shell, two bow-fronted bedside consoles, a full bow-fronted dressing table, full-length mirror with a hidden jewellery box behind it, a pair of bow-fronted scotch chests, a blanket box, a double closet, and a chaise lounge.

Everything is made of fine mahogany, with walnut inlaid, and upholstered in purple fabric, with delicate looking flowers woven in and brass hardware.

It's the kind of stuff you might see in a really rich person's house on TV. I think that really cool, and it might make his girlfriend feel a bit more at home, since she's an uber-rich Judges daughter.

We all help to get the furniture down to the apartment, I go, and check on Donnie, and keep him occupied, while Dad and Mr Raph pull out all his old furniture and replace it with the new stuff.

I shyly give Donnie my present. He looks at it, and laughs, saying that he got his old one from a dumpster outside an electronics shop when he was six. The new one is purple with a silver clip.

He shows me some of his science gizmos, they are really really cool! I ask him all sorts of questions ,and offer some ideas of my own, for improvements to his gadgets. Just before lunch, we decide to gather up Mr Raph's present, and take it to him.

I can see they've finished changing Donnie's room around, so they are just standing around the living room talking.

Mr Raph's jaw drops when he sees his new bike. Donnie makes him put on his new bike gear, then tells him all the cool stuff it can do. Mr Raph checks over his new bike with awe. So does Dad.

Dad teasingly asks if he can have one of those for _his_ birthday. Donnie says if he behaves himself, he'll make him one.

Dad gives Donnie his new Smartwatch, which makes Donnie's eyes go all glassy.

He gives Dad a hug, then he does something on his TechTab, before taking the TechTab off and putting on his new Pebble Steel.

He tells us that he has transferred all the necessary programs to his Pebble, so when he goes out, he will still be able to do everything with the Pebble. He'll still use his TechTab for training runs and Patrol.

Yoshi and Jay come running in, followed by their parents. Yoshi hugs both his uncles, before giving them a card with 'happy birthday' written in Kanji to each of them, and a drawing. Jay does the same. Mr Leo hands both his brothers a gift bag.

When Donnie opens his gift bag, it has reddish brown human hair, and paint for painting masks like his silicon head, and some other things so he can make himself a nicer head.

Mr Raph opens his gift from Mr Leo, to see a brand new Oscillating Multi-tool set. Mr Leo says that he saw him trying to put one in the cart, when they went to the building supply shop.

Mistress Karai hands her bags over next.

For Mr Raph, it has a small single two-pound dumbbell. She tells him the rest of them are in his room. He looks at her shocked, then gets off his bike and runs to his room. There is a red plastic covered weight set on his floor, complete with a brand new weight bench and home gym machine.

Mr Raph is not really a hugger by nature, but he managed to hug Mistress Karai, Mr Leo and the little kids. I don't think I've seen him smile that much since I've been here.

The little bag she gives Donnie, has a set of keys in it. She tells us its part of the new safe that is sitting in the Van. The safe is for all the Gold, and other precious metals in his workshop. We all go and look at it, as Mr Raph helps to move it down the lift to the apartment, to Donnie's workshop. It's huge!

We have pizza for lunch, then Mr Raph lets me take a ride with him on his new bike. We don't go fast, but it's still awesome.

Mikey is home from his party work, when we get back. He gives Donnie a big box, which has some really nice clothes in it, made especially for Donnie, to help him hide the fact that he's an almost seven foot mutant turtle. Mikey gives Mr Raph a similar box, with nice clothes that fit him too.

Tina and Jayne come over a bit later with some shopping bags. I texted them to remind them that it was the twins birthday today, when I found out.

Tina gives Donnie and Mr Raph a hug, before handing them a couple of bags each. Donnie gets a T-shirt with the muppet Beaker, looking very worried on it, and a bunch of chemistry beakers in the other bag. Mr Raph gets a T-Shirt with the muppet Animal on the front, and a bag of different fancy wood polishes.

Jayne gives Mr Raph small bag with a spanner in it, and tells him the rest of the mechanics set is in the garage. Everyone goes to the garage to see the workshop box, which is nearly as tall as Mr Raph, filled with brand new tools. Mr Raph gives Jayne a hug carefully, and then puts his spanner back with the others.

Jayne tries unsuccessfully to push something from behind one of the vans before Mr Raph goes to help her.

It's a flash looking air compressor, and all the possible accessories for it. Donnie's old one looks like it came from a dumpster, and its accessories are all homemade.

I look the new one over, it has panel beating wedges and pushers, painting tools, air-screwdrivers, air-spanners, and everything else you could possibly get for an air compressor is there.

Donnie grabs her and sweeps her into his arms before giving her a toe-curling kiss. Mikey tells them to get a room, which Donnie says is a great idea, before pulling his new air compressor set along with one hand while he holds Jayne in the other arm.

We all head back downstairs to watch as a confused Donnie opens his old room to see his Dad's stuff. He looks in his Dad's old room to see his new bedroom suite, and a sign saying Happy Birthday.

"Sorry Bro, but the new suite wouldn't fit in your old room. Sensei won't mind the room swap, his new room is still bigger that his one at the old lair." Raph says.

Donnie puts Jayne down and hugs his brother. Mr Leo tugs Donnie's new compressor into his workshop, while Nobody and the older boys come in with some boxes.

From Elliot, there's a set of test tubes for Donnie, and a small first aid kit for Mr Raph.

From Toby, there's a book on 'Improving Cat Behaviour' for Mr Raph, and a turtle-shaped computer mouse for Donnie.

Nobody, on the other hand, got the twins something a bit more practical. In his bags were a pair of their old favourite shoes, and a box containing a new pair of custom-made dress shoes.

It's time for dinner so Jayne orders in for us. We're all a little worried, given Jayne's dietary habits, but we needn't have been so freaked out, she gets us a full Indian Banquet, and even tells Donnie he's allowed to eat the meat, she won't be cross at him so long as he brushes his teeth afterwards.

We all eat the food, and sing the twins happy birthday. Mikey brings out a pair of cakes. For Mr Raph, it's an ice-cream cake in the shape of an orange and white cat.

For Donnie, it's a decadent coffee cake, with liquer, creme, and chocolate filling, iced to look like a sleeping turtle with a purple bandana mask. I look and notice that it appears to be sleeping on a keyboard.

Mr Raph gets a text during dessert, and afterwards tells everyone he needs to go out for a bit.

After Dinner and training, Miss April comes by, and gives Donnie a set of fancy doctor stuff.

There's a brand new stethoscope, blood-pressure machine, and a whole bunch of stuff I don't recognise in a big doctor's bag.

She has a present for Mr Raph, but he doesn't come home, so she heads home and says she will get him to come by her apartment.

The old guy she's with gives Donnie some tickets to a Tech Expo and a giftcard. He leaves another Giftcard and some tickets to a concert for Mr Raph.

I go to my room after training, and work on all the music homework I can. By midnight, I've finished all the work I can do, without actually waking everyone up with my violin playing. All I have to finish now is the practical music lessons and I'm set for the new term.

000

**Donnie's POV**

Courtney headed out with her dad after breakfast, so I decided to work on Mikey's new Nunchuku.

The handles are partially of a Sitka spruce, bamboo, and carbon fibre composite, held together with parts made from the new alloy we are using for our weapons and armour, carefully shaped for Mikey's hands.

I've managed to find a way, to add a collapsible _Kusarigama_ into the handle of each Nunchuku.

I placed some extra safety features that will prevent the blade of the Kama cutting Mikey's fingers off once its blade is extended. There is also an extendible spike in the bottom of the weighted end, to assist with climbing, or using as an additional weapon.

The chain and mechanisms of the weapon are made from the new alloy which will hopefully mean less fatigue from wielding them, as they are much lighter, but still perfectly balanced. I have just finished it when Courtney comes in to see me.

000

I give her the new set of Tantō I'd made for her, before she shyly handed me a little giftbox. I'm surprised to find a brand new purple anti-static strap.

My old one was given to me by Mikey, for my sixth birthday. We'd been looking through an electronics dumpster, and my brother had found it and pocketed it because it was 'tech', and it was purple.

In spite of how ragged it was then, and how wretched it looks now, I've kept it all these years as a reminder that even if my brothers don't understand all the things I do, they still try to help me, when they can.

I place my old strap in a drawer, before testing out the new one. I notice that it has a faint pattern of glasses, similar to the ones I wear. I have to smile at her, as I tell her the story of my old one.

We end up looking at some of my previous projects, ones that I haven't yet found a solution for. I am delighted, that even if she doesn't quite understand everything I'm telling her, she grasps most of it, enough to make suggestions. I take note of several of her suggestions, happy that for once, I have someone to share my love of science and engineering with.

Eventually, my protégé and I head out of the lab with Raph's Birthday Bike, and all its accessories. I let Courtney push the bike, as I hold everything else.

I'm pretty sure Raph's eyes popped out of his head, as he drooled over his new ShellCycle. I ordered him to try on his new Bike armour and Helmet, before giving him a complete run-down on how everything worked. He had the same gleeful look on his face, as he had in the Building Supply.

Casey is eyeing the bike up as well, asking if I'll build him one for his birthday. I laugh and tell him if he's a good boy, between now and then, maybe.

Casey throws me a silver-papered box, which I catch easily of course. I open to see the latest Pebble Steel. I've been contemplating buying one for myself, but I haven't got around to it.

I give Casey a hug, before I quickly configure it to use all my TechTab apps, then take off my TechTab and try it on. It fits perfectly.

I'm ready to weep with joy at my new Pebble. Casey rarely talks to me, unless he's injured, so I'm moved that he would spend so much on me.

Leo's children bound in before I can embarrass myself with tears, and hand me some homemade birthday cards. The Kanji is traced in crayon over a light pencil outline. I remember making cards like this for all my brothers and Sensei, when I was Jay and Yoshi's age.

Leo hands me a giftbag with everything I need, to make a less diseased looking fake head. I smile at him, saying that I'll need to work out an excuse for the school, as to why I'm 'cured'.

The tiny bag Karai gives me, contains the keys for a brand new multi-combination, and keylock safe for all my precious metals. When we head to the garage to see it, it's huge. Raph is barely able to move it into the goods lift, to take it to my workshop.

We eat a delicious lunch of Pepperoni Pete's finest pizzas, before Raph takes Courtney on a spin, with his new bike.

I hand Mikey his chuck's when he returns, explaining how they work. He grins at me before dashing to his room and returning with a couple of enormous boxes.

He hands me the purple one, which I open to see two brand new three-piece suits, three new pairs of smart dress trousers, half a dozen dress shirts, a sports jacket, ties, undergarments, four pairs of Jeans, a dozen long sleeved casual shirts, and a smart new trenchcoat.

I'm blown away by my baby brother's efforts knowing he has handmade each garment himself. When Raph looks into his box, he has the same, but in colours and styles that suit his personality better.

When Tina and Jayne arrive, Tina hands me a bag containing a "Beaker" T-shirt, and a much larger bag containing a dozen chemistry beakers of various sizes. I give her a hug, and thank her.

Some of my old Chemistry equipment had been accidently broken, when the box containing them, had slipped in the moving truck. I put the "Beaker" T-shirt with my other new clothes.

Jayne gives Raph a new spanner, saying we need to go to the garage to see the rest of it. We head up there, to watch an excited Raph try to hug Jayne without breaking her.

I've seen him ogling at that particular mechanics toolkit for years. Even Casey's workshop doesn't have anything as nice as that.

Raph ends up having to help Jayne as they bring out my present. I actually succumb to silent tears, as I see the latest air compressor being wheeled out by Raph. It has every air-tool and accessory I could ever dream of, as though Jayne simply laid her credit card on the counter and told the sales assistant she wanted everything!

I sweep her into the most passionate kiss I can manage, I want to show her how much I am awed by her generosity. I would never buy something like this, not while my old one was still functional, but it's a dream come true.

Mikey yells at us to "get a room!"

I stop kissing her for a moment, and tell Mikey, "That's a great idea!", before tucking Jayne in one arm, while trying to manoeuvre the air compressor set into the goods lift with the other.

We head back downstairs, only to find that my 'darling' twin has moved my bedroom! He's put Sensei's belongings into my room. I check Sensei's room, only to see my belongings, and a very fancy purple covered bedroom suite, with a poster saying 'happy birthday'.

"Sorry Bro, but the new suite wouldn't fit in your old room. Sensei won't mind the room swap, his new room is still bigger that his one at the old lair." Raph says.

I have to put Jayne down to hug Raph, who just grins at me, still wet-faced from my gift from Jayne. My glasses are fogging terribly at this stage, so I have to take them off, to wipe them dry.

Nobody comes in with the boys, as Leo takes my air-compressor into my workshop. They both are carrying shopping bags, which they happily give to Raph and me.

Elliot hands me his bag first, which contains a set of test tubes. Toby is bouncing on his toes for his turn, and hands me a little bag, containing a turtle-shaped optical mouse.

Nobody, on the other hand, got us something a bit more significant, and very hard to get. In his bags were an old pair of our favourite shoes, and an extra large shoebox containing a new pair of custom-made dress shoes for each of us.

I turn to Jayne, only to see her trying to push my clothes box into my new room. I scoop her up, placing her on top of the box, before asking her to hold my shoes. I grab the entire box, Jayne included, and place everything on my new four-poster bed. Jayne kisses me, before squirming off the top of the box, and going to order dinner.

000

Dinner is an Indian Banquet fit for Royalty. Jayne teases me, by telling me I can eat the meat, so long as I brush my teeth afterwards, before I kiss her. I give her another long kiss, before tucking into a bit of everything.

Everyone enjoys themselves. We miss April and Vern, but April and Vern had been sent to cover a story, and had called us, to say they didn't know when they would get there, if at all.

Dessert is topped off with a pair of impressive birthday cakes. Raph gets an ice-cream kitty, that resembles Klunk, and I get to enjoy a impressive Tiramisu type cake, iced to resemble a purple-banded turtle sleeping on a keyboard.

Raph gets a text, and tells us he has to go. He takes a hefty slice of both our cakes before heading off on his new bike. He showed me the screen, the message was from Mrs M, so I understand.

The others look at us quizzically, and Mikey quips that Raph must have a girlfriend! If only Mikey knew the truth!

000

After dinner, I get to take everyone through my favourite Bō kata, and give them a lesson on everything that I've learnt about Bō fighting.

I get to use my New Bō as a demonstration, but I use one of the practice Bō to spar with. I've added a retractable straight-sided double-bladed Yari to each end of my new Bō.

I've also improved the mechanism for extending each part of the weapon, so no more Leo-shaped accidents. It now needs my unique fingerprint to extend, or in the case of my Taser Bō, tase.

April and Vern finally arrive shortly after training. I encourage them to tuck into the leftovers, as I accept April's Gift.

It's a large Doctor's Bag, filled with everything a doctor would need for doing a home visit. There is also a surgical set in the bottom of the bag, which makes me smile. I usually only do minor surgery on my brothers, but it's nice to have the proper tools for once.

Vern hands me an envelope, which contains a card, and a pair of VIP tickets to the upcoming Tech Expo, and a gift card for my favourite electronics supply store.

"I don't really know tech, unless its camera's so I figured I'd let you decide what will make you happiest. The tickets came from work. I managed to get some extras from a colleague at work, who didn't want to go." Vern said, doing that jiggle dance he does, when he's slightly uncomfortable.

I give him a pat on the shoulder, and thank him with a sparkle in my eyes.

The Tech Expo is next weekend, so I think I'll see if Jayne, or Courtney want to come with me. I might even be able to use my gift card at the expo, which would be a bonus.

April and Vern leave to head home, April tells us that if Raph wants his present, he'll have to come and see her. Vern hands Leo another envelope, saying he hopes Raph can use them.

After they leave, Leo opens the envelope, which wasn't sealed to take a peep. It's a gift card for a automotive store, and a couple of premium tickets to a heavy metal band Raph likes. The normal tickets typically retail at $300+ so I am fairly certain Vern must have got them through his work connections. Leo smiles and puts everything back in the envelope before writing a note on the envelope and putting it in Raph's Room.

000

I'm glad when I can finally head back to my room with Jayne. We put all my belongings into my new bedroom suite, before we get ready for bed.

I'm wowed, when Jayne takes off her dressing gown to reveal a lacy cream outfit of bustier and panties, with suspended lace top stockings. I'm churring, as she clambers up the thoughtfully placed bed-step onto the bed.

It still amazes me that this beautiful girl is willing, to let me, a mutant outcast, touch her so intimately. My heart swells, as I gaze into her delicate blue-grey eyes, watching her with rapture, as she strokes her small hands across my body. This is my girlfriend, a girlfriend, who is both as delicate as bone china, and as wild as a hurricane.

I spend the rest of the evening trying to show her, by my actions, how much she truly means to me. I know it's a school night for her, so I try not to keep her up too late, but I believe, that I have managed to hopefully satisfy her needs, before we settle down to an easy sleep in each other's arms.

000

* * *

**A/N: **If you want to know where Raph went, check out my story "_**A season of Love**_". I'll upload the next chapter to that story fairly soon.

000

**** Courtney's habit of calling people _Mr [name]_ is a respect thing, as she has only just barely entered her teens, and she sees the guys as adults rather than just fellow teens, as they are already working full-time. She will still address them formally unless they say otherwise.

_Ashiko_ are Ninja 'foot cleats' used for climbing. _Tekko-kagi_ are 'hand claws' used for climbing. A _Yari_ is a spear.

Donnie would have made a selection of Arrows (_Ya_) for Tina.

Tina and Jayne are away for the entire weekend, so neither are training this weekend.

Yes, Klunk is profoundly deaf, and very near-sighted. It affects his balance, which is why he lurches and crashes about. He can still meow, but he can't hear himself. He's still a bubbly, happy kitten, who loves adventure, and his new Mommy ("Anybody"). Klunk has learnt to 'lip-read' other cats, but it only works if they are close enough for him to see them.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

**Arrows (Ya) for Yumi (from Wikipedia)  
**There are many different kinds of arrowheads and they all have their own special name.

_Togari-Ya_ referred to a simple pointed design.

The _Yanagi-Ba_, also known as "Willow-Leaf," was known for its elegant design.

_Karimata_ have a unique split point, and are sometimes referred to as "Rope-Cutters."

The barbed "Flesh-Torn," was known as _Watakushi_.

The _Tagone-Ya_ was shaped like a chisel.

_Kaburi-Ya_ was used for signalling and creating fear with the loud whistling noise it would produce.

Ya used for target practice have a conical iron tip called a _Ne_.

000

Any translations are done using the Google Translate App or Wikipedia. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	26. The Levels of Life and Family

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

The NYTBA (New York Turtle Breeders Association) is fictitious; no disrespect to any similar organisations is intended.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Monday March 30  
**

000

**Raph's POV**

I woke up this morning with the sun hitting my eyes. It took me a while to figure out where I was, until my brain recognised April's scent. Oh... yeah... April'n'me... wow... where is she?

I look around her bedroom for her, before I spot a note written in pink floral paper.

It reads 'Hey handsome, had to go to work early, I'll see you at the lair tonight for training. XXX Love April.'

'Yeah, last night was definitely XXX.' I think to myself and I lie in bed.

The clock by the bed tells me its 11:34am, so I take a long shower, scrubbing her scent off me, so that Dad won't hit the roof, when I take the groceries later.

I haul my shell back to the lair, change, and swap vehicles, before heading out to grab the groceries. If my family hear me, they don't bug me.

I leave Donnie's presents in his new bedroom. Looks like I'm not the only one who got some last night. His room reeks of it.

000

I grab everything on Mrs M's list, plus some extras I know Dad likes. I drop them around, and pick up the decorations. I also pick up some extra Easter foods for us and some more Cat stuff.

000

I head to my room to work on my pew designs for the rest of the afternoon. I've got them all finished, and ready for Casey to give to the priest for approval, when Fearless comes in and tells me dinner is served. It's his night to cook, so I'm hoping its pizza.

April is already seated, when I get there, and she's apologising to the others, for keeping me overnight. She smiles at me, as I sit down, making me blush like a girl or something.

Damn Mikey just grins at me, wriggling his damn eye ridges at me. I duck my head and say nothing, focusing on whatever we are eating tonight.

I can't tell you what it was we ate, but it stayed down, so I'm grateful for that. Jayne ate it, so it was vego, but it was really bland. I had to add a lot of salt and hot sauce to make it taste like something.

We did _Sojutsu_ for training. We haven't done that for ages, so it was a good refresher. We all have our favourite weapons, but Sensei made sure we learnt all the schools of Ninjutsu until we were at least competent.

Donnie is in his element tonight, whatever happened between Jayne and him last night, musta been good, because he's all smiles today.

After training, I give Casey my pew designs to take to the priest in the morning.

000

**Leo's POV**

Since the twins were indisposed last, I managed to talk Karai into coming with me on a shorter than average rooftop patrol. Casey came as well, and we patrolled the streets east of our home.

We'd stumbled on a huge Purple Dragon's meeting, I recorded it, before we locked all the exits and rained knockout gas on the crowd.

Casey and I made sure that no one escaped, while Karai contacted April, and then the Police.

April reeked of Raph's scent when she arrived on the scene. I was surprised, as April had never shown any sexual inclination towards any of us before. She is our hogosha, first and foremost.

I'm familiar enough with the scent of sex, to know that they must have been at it quite a while. I worry that it could have serious consequences if they break up later, but I keep my worries silent for now.

By my estimates, there's only about another dozen or so Purple Dragons not in Jail after last night.

Sure, they'll be back, but not until later in the week, at the very earliest. Especially, after I forwarded the video evidence for Nobody to give to the Police.

The rest of last night's patrol was fairly minor. Sunday nights are usually quiet, we only had a couple of domestic disputes, that had spilled onto the streets to sort.

The first one, was a fight between adult brothers over owed money, we disrupted the lights, then Casey knocked their heads together. We left them tied up outside the precinct, with a note attached.

The second was a classic, husband threatening his pregnant wife and eleven children. Karai lost her temper and hamstrung the guy with her katana. Given the number of children he had, she also castrated him. I told the wife to call an ambulance, before Casey and I grabbed Karai, and ran.

000

Karai was exhausted, so I took kata this morning. Raph was nowhere to be seen, but I'm not that surprised after smelling his scent on April. It smelt like she'd given him quite a workout already.

After a healthy breakfast of Scrambled tofu, or scrambled eggs on toast, we all parted ways, and I headed for the workshop. There were a number of pews in my sanding pile, so I worked on those for the day.

I couldn't find Mikey's vegan cookbook to make dinner, so I improvised. My brother's all jokingly refer to my cooking as 'Leaders surprise', but I'm not so bad now, that it can't be eaten. I've learnt to taste it as I go.

The result is a satisfactory vegan stew, and everyone eats it. Raph, who has been sulking in his room all day, pulls a face, and adds salt and hot sauce, but eats it just the same.

Donnie's mention of his Bō turning into a Yari, reminded me that we haven't done _Sojutsu_ for a while, so we do a refresher for evening Training.

000

**Donnie's POV**

I'm coming to love Monday mornings, as I wake with Jayne naked in my arms. It's only three in the morning, so I silently ease my way out from Jayne, and head for my Workshop.

Casey is my focus of the morning, as I make up a second set of bike armour for Casey. The helmet is different from what he's used to in the past, but it needs to be a full helmet for practical reasons. It has all the features of Raph's, but fitted for Casey's human frame.

I finish my morning's work in time for Jayne to come padding into my workshop in her training gear.

"Morning." I wave at her cheerfully, after carefully tying off the last stitch on the body armour.

"Good Morning, Donnie. Would you like to join me for training?" Jayne purred, looking very pleased with herself.

"Sure, but let me take a shower first. I didn't want to wake anyone earlier, so I just came straight in here." I said, looking sheepish.

Jayne giggled, then headed for the Dojo, swaying seductively as she walked. I could feel my shell tighten again as I watched her leave.

After my shower, I grabbed Casey's new bike gear, and gave it to him. He looked extremely pleased, and promptly changed into it for training.

000

Since Courtney has moved in, Casey has been sharing a room with the boys.

With the recent changes to the clan, I've decided to redesign _Sub Level Two (SL2),_ to hold apartments for Casey and Nobody on one side, and Leo's family on the other side. It should ease the cramped space for the rest of us. Sensei will also move in with Leo. This will give them a baby-sitter, when Leo and Karai are on patrol.

I'm glad that I have been able to set my Dirty Dozen to excavate the next level during the work day. I've trained the bots to fill the steel drums automatically, and signal me when all are full for processing.

After deciding, that there is such a thing as too much clay, I've placed an ad on eBay for selling the surplus clay in buckets, to potters and pottery shops. This will free up space for further excavation.

I've currently got them excavating the elevator shaft, which is tricky given that we need a working elevator in the meanwhile.

I had originally planned to have the excavation complete by Spring Recess, so we could all work on the next level together. However, with one thing and another, its looking like I won't be able to get people into it, until after the bootcamp.

Leo's plans for a Boot Camp, mean that I have to let the bots do what they can. And try and work alone on the renovations myself.

I've doodled a few ideas for some builder droids, to help with the reconstruction efforts, but I am still a long way off building them.

000

We did Taijutsu kata, which Leo took, before a breakfast of Eggs on Toast. Jayne had that vile tofu scramble, but we had a choice this morning, so I ate the eggs.

After breakfast, I gave my teeth a good brushing, before sweeping Jayne into a loving kiss goodbye before she went to school.

000

After Jayne and the children left, I checked my list to see what else I needed to do today.

April and Karai needed new body armour, with April's especially, needing to be able to be invisible under her work clothes.

I also built new headsets for both of them, with a heads-up display. Both headsets look like driving glasses, or trendy safety/sun glasses, with almost invisible hearing aids. They have transitioning lenses, which adjust to the available light.

I also make myself a pair of better smart glasses, for wearing with my new 'head'. These will combine my prescription lenses, with the basic capabilities of the headsets, allowing me to have some basic headset capabilities even when in disguise.

They don't have all the capabilities of my own headset, but they should enable faster communication of information. They also have built in camera's enabling those at the console to 'see' though the wearer's eyes.

After lunch, I decide that I should build everyone a headset. I make two sorts, a trendy glasses version, and a bigger headset screen that resembles a wrap-around visor.

The glasses version is similar to the ladies, and the visor version has all the same capabilities as Raph and Casey's helmets.

I also begin the process of making a nicer 'head'. Jayne and I discussed it last night, I plan on having a similar colouring to Raph's, with a slightly smarter haircut.

After I've finished that, I look over the old projects that I had discussed with Courtney yesterday, implementing some of her ideas.

000

Once Courtney gets home, I show her the successes from her suggestions, and her new headset. I also take the time to show her the console room, and how we monitor the city. She tells me about her day, and the music lessons she has to learn before the end of term.

I help her, by setting up a music program on her headset, that will give Courtney feedback on her playing, then leave her to learn 'Mary had a little lamb' in her room.

I check on the boy's homework, and help Elliot with his writing and comprehension homework. Toby reads me his story and I check his spelling words for the day.

It gives me a chance to spend time with them, and subtly check up on how they are doing emotionally, with their mother's passing.

Jayne looks so cute, trying to make her chemistry homework make sense. I give her a hand, then Tina asks me some questions on her Maths homework, which I am happy to explain.

000

I head back to my lab, and work on my computer viruses until dinner. I'm always trying to make new viruses and tools to help me get into the Foot Clan's computer system.

I noticed today, that the system I hacked seems to be shrinking, leading me to believe they may be moving their system to another platform.

I clone my virtual toolkit to work on all the known platforms, before heading for dinner.

000

The less said about what Leo cooked, the better I think, but we eat it, and head to training.

Sojutsu is fun, and I get some pointers on my technique from Karai, which helps me with a kata I had been struggling with. I'm hoping to improve me Yari techniques, as I will be using that as my secondary combat style.

I'd rather be working on my projects, but sometimes, even I have to spend some dedicated time on my Ninjutsu, if I want to still call myself a ninja.

000

* * *

**A/N: **

Monday night's dinner was 'Leaders surprise' where Leo puts all the vegan foods he sees into a pot and cooks it until it's almost sludge. Edible, but not particularly interesting. A sort of stovetop casserole. This time he forgot the salt.

_Sojutsu_ is the Ninja School of Spear techniques. A _Yari _is a ninja spear.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

000

* * *

Here's just a little update on the clan's membership. Just to clear up any confusion. Master Splinter had an earlier mutation, which expanded his lifespan, when he was in late adolescence.

**The Hamato Clan:**

Hahen "Master Splinter" Hamato (21 years, equivalent of 65 years)  
Esme Morrison (68 years)

Amaya Hamato (21 years) - Kidnapped, believed Dead

Betsy Stevens (20 years) - Kidnapped, believed Dead

Leonardo Hamato (19 years)  
Karai Orōku (43 years)  
Jay Hamato (3 years)  
Yoshi Hamato-Orōku (2 years)

Raphael Hamato (19 years)  
April O'Neil (27 years)

Donatello Hamato (19 years)

Jayne Reynolds (16 years)

Michelangelo Hamato (17 years)  
Tina Cortez (16 years)

Casey Jones (29 years)  
Courtney Jones-Rutherford (13 years)

Dominic "Nobody" Longe (34 years)  
Elliot Longe (7 years)

Tobias Longe (6 years)

Vern Fenwick (45 years)

**A/N:** I've rounded the ages to the nearest year, unless otherwise stated.

* * *

000

I found this book on Google, it may help if you are interested in Ninjutsu:

**The Illustrated Ninja Handbook: Hidden Techniques of Ninjutsu**

By Remigiusz Borda, Marian Winiecki


	27. Snow White and the Seven Dwarf Bots

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the TMNT &amp; the NYTBA is Fictitious.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Monday 30 April (...continued)  
**  
000

**Courtney's POV**

After dinner, I asked Donnie, if I could practice in the Console Room, as Donnie had told me that it was soundproof. I need to have all my tunes ready for Wednesday's recital in front of the music teacher. Donnie says that's ok, but I need to keep a casual eye on the monitors, in case they need to go out to help someone.

I give Donnie the thumbs up sign, and settle myself to learn the 'Mozart Serenade', from 'Book One' of the 'Strictly Strings' for violins. I have thirty-eight pages of different tunes to master before Wednesday, and I'm only on page twenty.

000

**Donnie's POV**

After I check on my bots, and set another load of dirt processing, I head for the dōjō to do some private practice to prepare for the bootcamp.

After some meditation, mostly to remember all my past training, and then clear my mind to centre myself. I begin with my _Junan Taiso_.

Unlike usual, I do every exercise at least three times, checking as I go that my technique is correct, and that I have no hidden strains that need to be worked on before I do any further exercises.

After I am happy with my _Junan Taiso,_ I start working on my _Taihenjutsu_. Again, I do every exercise at least three times, checking myself as I progress.

_Dakentaijutsu_ is next, with me doing every kata I can remember. It's a long process, as I carefully check myself for incorrect technique, and strains. Karai has been watching me since I finished my _Junan Taiso_, but after a respectful nod of acknowledgement, I ignored her, focusing on my training.

Once I finish my _Dakentaijutsu_, I check to see her still there, sitting in the _Fudoza Kamae_.

"Karai, I'd like to practice my _Jutaijutsu_, would you be willing to assist me?" I asked hopefully, aware that while she was still technically wounded, from her operation, she was much recovered, and, I had no intention of causing her further injuries.

"Certainly Donatello," Karai replied, getting up fluidly, and standing in position to spar.

We bow to each other, and work on my grappling and choking techniques. She shows me some improvements, and then we go back over the rest of my Taijutsu skills. Leo comes in, surprised that I'm putting in extra training.

Karai suggests a sparring match with Leo, to see if I can implement what I have learnt. Leo and I bow to one another, and we end up having about six bouts, which, much to the surprise of both of us, I win.

Karai and Leo head to bed after that, but I head back to my dirty dozen to collect the dirt, and remove the processed elements.

000

**Karai's POV**

Leonardo has asked me to place stickers on all the charts as each skill is learnt. Rather, than try to do everything during the spring recess, I've decided to observe, and award stickers early to any areas that I feel they are already competent in.

Tonight, Donatello was preparing for the Ninja Boot Camp, what he did not know, was that I was already assessing him as he practiced.

His _Junan Taiso_ and _Taijutsu_ were flawless by the end of his session. It was very clear, that he had learnt everything that had been taught to him by his master, in that regard.

000

I had told Leonardo that the best way to do our _Tai-kai_, or 'Ninja Boot Camp', as he likes to call it, was to only focus on three areas, at most. We have decided to focus on _**Seishin Teki Kyoyo**_, _**Taijutsu**_, and _**Shinobi-iri**_/_**Intonjutsu**_, for the first _Tai-kai_. These are areas we have been training in recently, and are foundational skills of the ninja warrior.

Our first day would focus on _Taijutsu_. They would be tested on _Junan Taiso_, first thing on Friday morning; this would be followed by a lesson on _Junan Taiso _to fix any weak areas in their form or technique.

After Lunch, we would test each of the areas of _Taijutsu_ proper, the _Kamae_, _Taihenjutsu,__Dakentaijutsu, and Jutaijutsu._

I would be watching carefully, and crossing off any achievements I saw before then, of course, but I would not be putting the first stickers up until Friday evening. I planned to update the sticker charts every night, for the four days of the _Tai-kai_.

On Friday evening, I planned to give them an examination on their knowledge of _Seishin Teki Kyoyo_. It will be an interesting assessment, as they sometimes don't think, as a true ninja is expected to think.

Saturday and Sunday, would be dedicated to a complete course of _Seishin Teki Kyoyo._ It is the first and most important cornerstone of Ninjutsu, and must be mastered by everyone.

Another examination, Monday morning on _Seishin Teki Kyoyo,_ then testing on _Stealth_, _Concealment_, and _Escape Methods_. We would only do the _Entering Methods_, if there is still time.

I know Donatello is keen to keep up the renovations so, I have allowed from Tuesday until the end of the Spring Recess for the rest of the renovations. Leonardo sometimes forgets, with his youth, that we must do everything in balance. I must encourage Leonardo to communicate his thoughts better to our clan.

Donatello told me while we were sparring, that the next sub-level will have apartments for Leonardo's, Casey's and Nobody's families. I am keen to see my sons in rooms of their own. He showed me his floor plans after we finished, and we will have our own family dōjō, and a private adult's sitting room. I am looking forward to my new home.

000

**Donnie's POV**

My check on the elevator shaft shows that the dirty dozen have reached to desired final depth. I decide, that rather than sleep, I'll get the elevator shaft finished tonight. It will enable me to get the bots working on the rest of the new level in the morning.

Raph and Casey come and check on me, telling me it's 'bedtime', but I tell them what I'm up to, so, since our clan 'parents' are in bed, we decide to get this over and done with. We're completely done by 4:00am, so I check the console room, only to find Courtney still working on her music.

She smiles at me, as asks if I am willing to listen her all her pieces, as she believes she's learnt everything she needs to for her homework. I give a smile, and an inward sigh of relief, and settle down at the desk to listen.

For someone who has only been learning the violin a single week, I am very impressed with her flawless playing. She tells me in between pieces, that my music program helped fix a couple of errors she was making. By the final 'B' of the '_Pachelbel Canon_', I am delighted. I tell her to get ready for training, as its almost training time, and she has finally finished her school homework overload.

I prepare for training myself, and then head back to the Dōjō.

000

**Tuesday 31 March**

000

**Courtney's POV**

I'm so glad when Donnie tells me my homework nightmare is finally over. I'm so looking forward to sleeping normal hours again. I take a shower in the shower room on the landing, and then get dressed in my Ninjutsu-gi.

I set out my school uniform for later, and since I'm the first one up, I make mine, and the other school kid's lunches for the day. Mikey comes in partway through, but simply smiles at me, as he grabs the ingredients to make vegan waffles, so he can prepare them ahead of time for breakfast.

Mistress Karai asks Donnie to lead training, which is _Junan Taiso_ completely this morning. Mistress Karai comes around as we are doing our training, making notes in a little book. She fixes one of my _Kamae_, showing me the correct posture, before moving onto the next person.

Donnie's lesson is really in-depth and comprehensive, which I really appreciate.

I did gymnastics at my last school, so doing all the splits, and other flexibility moves is really easy for me. I struggled a little with the _Kamae_, but after Training, Mistress Karai gives me a book on Ninjutsu to read and learn the _Kamae_.

Mr Raph cooks breakfast for everyone. He still looks sleepy, but he smiles at me and tells me he heard that my homework was finally finished. He teases me and says that he will now be checking to make sure I go to bed on time during the week. I laugh back, and tell him that's what I've been looking forward to ever since I started at that new school!

After breakfast, I head to school with the girls. Mrs Paul, the remedial teacher, is pleased that I have finished everything she has set, so she finds the music teacher Monsieur Deux, and I give my recital second period.

Monsieur Deux is pleased and gives me Book Two, and Three, to work my way through. He tells me that once I have completed them, I can sit my grading. I get my certificate of achievement from him gratefully.

For the rest of the day, I am given every academic test imaginable by Mrs Paul. I meet the girls for lunch and let them know what happened this morning.

They are really pleased for me, and Jayne introduces me to a girl they know from their turtle club. She's my age and I've seen her by herself, at the Library during the lunch hour before.

Her names Caesie, which makes me smile as, she has the same name as my dad. She chats about turtles and homework, and we make general small talk.

I'm glad when the bell rings to go home, as I really just want to take a nap.

000

When I get home, I ask the girls to wake me for training, then I head to bed for my nap. Dad looks worried, but I tell him I'm just tired from being up last night finishing my homework, and, a little ten-minute nap should help me get through the rest of the day.

000

Once I'm awake again, I show Donnie my music achievement certificate. He frames it for me, and I take it to give to my Dad.

He tells me he's proud of how quickly I learnt my music book, so I show him the other two books, Monsieur Deux wants me to master. Dad groans, and tells me I'm not allowed to stay up all night just to learn them. I smile, and tell him I don't need them learnt until after Spring Recess, so I have time.

Fitness Training, is a trip to Hamilton Fish Park, and a swim. Mistress Karai and Nobody (who tells me to call him Mr Longe in public), help dad with teaching the little kids to swim.

Elliot, Toby and I, are supervised by Jayne and Tina, who take us for time trials. We have to swim 1600m in less than seven minutes.

I manage it, so does Toby. Elliot was a bit slow, so he'll have to do it again after the big girls have done theirs.

We time Jayne and Tina, and they both get it done, within the time. Elliot goes again after Jayne gives him a few pointers. He's still too slow, but he's getting close.

We come home for dinner, and Mr Raph has made a really nice roast. There's roast chicken, or a roasted nut loaf, and some different roasted veggies from Mr Raph's last roast dinner. Mr Raph makes really good stuffing, it has cranberries and cashews in it.

Evening Training, is a lesson on '_Kokoro no Katachi_', or what Mistress Karai calls, the '_Essence of the Heart_'. Afterwards she teaches us about '_Meso_' or meditation techniques. She says we will be tested on these on the weekend, so it's important that we know how to do them correctly.

We also look at the other areas of _Seishin Teki Kyoyo_, and what they are.

000

I'm glad when I finally get to bed. I decide to practice my meditation, and clear my head of homework and school stuff, before I go to sleep.

000

**Donnie's POV**

After morning training and Breakfast, I sorted out all my sharemarket and online sales for the week. I still need to provide an income for the clan, even though I no longer work an ordinary job.

After I have done my paperwork for the week, I begin to sort out my precious metals, and bucket the clay for sale. Its takes a couple of hours but, by the time I'm finished I have room in my workshop for more important things.

I have a school trip tomorrow, so I want everything, up to date as I can manage it, before then. I was glad when the school contacted everyone, to postpone the trip until Wednesday, as I couldn't have managed it today.

Besides, I don't really want to be home tomorrow, its Mikey's favourite day of the year, and he goes all out to prank everyone, all morning.

000

I head down the elevator to the bots on SL2 with all the empty steel drums. They've made excellent progress. They have filled the buckets I'd left them after training, and ready for the next set.

I haul the next set up for processing, before settling into my lab to build a set of automated steel drums, which will empty themselves into the clay extractor, then go back to where they are needed, for re-filling.

I manage to crack it, just after lunch, and an amused Nobody watches as my 'Seven Dwarfs' wheel their way to the elevator. By dinner, they have brought up their fourth load, and set it into the clay extractor for processing.

I also had built an eighth self emptying bot, which I've named 'Snow White', as this is the bot that takes the clay-extracted remains, and feds it to the EDM to extract the metals and elements.

Freed from the drudgery of processing the dirt from the excavation, has now left me time to smelter my first bar of Gold.

I had to make a mould first, which I engraved with a turtle with a spanner in its mouth and our Clan Crest. Moulding complete, I smelter all the gold, and then proceeded to do the same with any other precious metals that had enough to make a bar from.

I've had a chat to Karai during lunch, and she's agreed to sell the gold and other precious metals for us, so we can continue to get supplies for our renovations. She's been carrying us over the last few weeks, so I'm glad to be able to start feeding her bank accounts for a change.

I help the kids with their homework when they get home. Courtney takes a much-needed nap, since she doesn't have homework. I framed her first violin Achievement Certificate, and she proudly gave it to Casey.

000

When the kids, and the girls, go to fitness training, I work on building a new wrist shooter for Nobody. I figure that the new alloy will make it more resistant to the dings, and damage that Nobody inflicts on it, in the course of a vigilante patrol night.

I've been watching, as Nobody tries to rebuild his fitness. He's always been fit, so it's been hard on him to have to rebuild himself for a second time.

The first time, was after his tour of duty in the US Army Rangers. He'd been steaming mad about the twin towers bombing, and had enlisted, taking a leave of absence from the NYPD.

He only did the one tour, but it left him with a wicked scar, from his hip to his knee, where he'd gotten into a knife fight with a female insurgent. His Ranger friend, Corporal Kazimir Morrison, had saved his life that day, only to take a knife to the throat. I absentmindedly wonder if Corporal Morrison was related to Raph's 'Mrs M'.

Nobody had needed to learn to walk again after he got home from Afganistan. He still doesn't have anything nice to say about the Veteran's Association, even now.

000

I've swapped Dinner duty with Raph, so tonight's meal is a spectacular Raph roast. Everyone loves it, Jayne included. She whispers in my ear, that Raph is becoming a really good vegan cook!

I snigger quietly, and eat the rest of my nutloaf. She's right though; the nutloaf has flavour, and smells more appealing than the roast chicken did. I like roast chicken, but tonight I was happy to try something new and very tasty.

Evening training is _Seishin Teki Kyoyo_. Karai explains everything clearly, and reminds us that we will be tested on it during the weekend. We do some meditation, and I notice that the children are more settled than usual. Maybe it was the swim this afternoon, but maybe the light bulb of Ninjutsu knowledge has gone off instead.

000

After the children are settled for the night and Jayne has left, I work on making new armour for myself.

I'm often the most vulnerable of my brothers, as I'm usually the one trying to hack a computer or open a door on my knees. I'm familiar with the process now, so it's reasonably quick, and I'm able to finish before I head to bed for the night.

I check the progress of the bots, and I'm happy to see that they have been able to process one entire side of the level. It means that after I get back from the school trip tomorrow, I'll be able to start building Casey and Nobody's apartments, and we will finally have a working swimming pool and hot tub.

I empty all my element tubs and put an extra big one under the 'everything else' spout of the EDM, so that it won't overflow, overnight. At the current rate, we will have SL2 completely excavated by the end of tomorrow.

000

**Leo's POV**

I felt chastised, when Karai told me, "Taking over the whole Spring Recess, while commendable, was not going to happen."

Donnie has been working hard, to make more space, and cutting into time he has to do this, was grossly unfair.

Instead, we're going to do a Tai-kai of four days. After that, we will be building the new sub-level that will house my family, along with Casey's and Nobody's. The others will continue to stay with Donnie, until their level is ready.

000

After morning training and breakfast, I work at gluing the pews together under Raph's supervision. By the time I've finished the first set, he has more for me to sand. I spend my workday, sanding and gluing pews together.

000

Raph's dinner is tasty, and well received. Training is all theory, and Karai threatens everyone with a _Seishin Teki Kyoyo_ test, on the upcoming long weekend.

After training, Karai and I have to settle down the children for the night. I'm grateful that I have such obedient sons. I can't imagine what it would be like to have naughty children. I smile at Karai lovingly, as we tuck them in bed.

000

I head to the console room to check on our potential victims, but everything is quiet, so Karai and I decide to unwind with some television.

I finally, for the first time this month, get to watch all my recorded episodes of Space Hero's. Karai laughs at the characters and tells me that the captain is a poor leader. I'm shocked, but Karai tells me all his faults, and how this conflicts with what Ninjutsu teaches us, are good leaders.

I'm humbled by her lesson, and kiss her to show my appreciation, Raph and Casey come in and tell us to 'get a room', before grabbing beers from the kitchen, and swiping the remote control to watch an ice hockey game.

Karai and I head to bed, intent on a comfortable night.

000

**Casey's POV**

As I settle in for some quality ice hockey, I think of Courtney bringing me her first Achievement Certificate. I was pissed off that her teacher wants her to do another two books before the end of Spring Recess, but I'm proud of my girl.

I'm hoping that I can teach the kids how to play street hockey tomorrow. I really get a kick out of teaching them fitness. Sure Karai dictates they have to be able to do certain things, like run and swim a mile in under seven minutes, but I get to choose how they get there. It feels good.

I gotta cringe, as the team I'm backing starts dropping like flies, Raph's yells at them, before I remind him that the kids are sleeping. Our team loses, and Raph looks like he wants to blow off steam.

"Hey Raph, You know I've never really learnt all the formal ninja stuff, how 'bout you show me what I need to learn for the Boot Camp." I say to him, with a look of dread.

It's a good thing we only had the one beer, as he steps me through the different stuff we need to know. It helps, to know where everything fits into Ninjutsu too.

I feel pretty confident when we're done. I've been training with the others for a while now, so I don't think I'll embarrass my daughter on the weekend too badly.

We head to bed afterwards, slapping one another on the back.

000

**Mikey's POV**

I was pretty wrapped, when I found Courtney had made everyone's lunches this morning. She's a good kid.

I had a pretty good morning after I got back from taking the kids to school. We polished up our books, and got the publisher to collect them for printing.

After he left, we worked on a new series of books, teaching kids about the basics of _Seishin Teki Kyoyo._ It's for our clan's kids this weekend, but we'll publish it too, aimed at parents who study ninjutsu, for their kids.

After lunch, I had a pre-schooler's party to do. It worked out great, without too many bruises. I went shopping afterwards, as its Toby and Jay's birthday on Thursday. I think it's cool that they have the same birthday.

I got Toby seven books on Ninjutsu. They are for grown-ups, but he can get his dad to help him read them. He's the keenest student out of the kids, though I noticed Courtney was pretty keen, now she's finished all that homework she had to do. Toby likes books, so he'll be pestering anyone who'll listen to help him read them, until he's memorised them all.

Jay's a little harder to buy for. I decide to use my awesome sewing skills to make him some more shirts. I pick some colours at the fabric shop I think he'll like, and head home to make them up. Raph wants some extra groceries, so I pick those up too.

000

I spend the rest of the afternoon making Jay's shirts. By dinner, I have both presents wrapped and hidden in my office. I've let Karai know what I've got Jay, so she doesn't double up. Ditto for Nobody.

000

After dinner and Training, I head out with Tina on Patrol. Karai and Leo have re-designated the local patrol area, so our new patrol is 'Zone D'. We systematically work through the zone, removing any criminals we can catch.

Zone D is mostly low income high rise apartment blocks, so we spend most of the night studying the zone, and me teaching Tina some ninja snooping tricks as we carefully weave our way around the zone. I'm glad we got a quiet night, as I know Tina is still a little nervous.

We catch a burglary in progress, and stop it, followed by a creeper trying to kidnap a teenage girl. The creeper gets an arrow through his family jewels, and the kid runs away. I make sure I twist the arrow as I pull it out. We tie him up and leave him for the cops. I give the details to April in a text, so she's got news she can follow up on, if she wants.

000

I tell Tina she did really good tonight, and her ninjutsu is improving. We get home, and get cleaned up, before heading to bed for the night.

000

* * *

**  
A/N: **

_Tai-kai_ is the proper name for a weekend long retreat for training purposes. Basically, what Leo's been calling his Ninja Boot Camp!

_Junan Taiso_ are ninja body conditioning and stretching exercises. They are normally done as the warm-up to practice, but are one of the first physical skills taught to new ninja.

'_Fudoza Kamae'_ is the 'Immovable Seat Posture'. One of the ten basic _Kamae_ (postures) of Ninjutsu.

_'Taihenjutsu'_ is the Taijutsu skills in body movement, breakfalls, and leaping.

_'Dakentaijutsu'_ is the Taijutsu skills in striking, and kicking.

_'Jutaijutsu' _is the Taijutsu skills in grappling and choking.

_'Taihenjutsu', 'Dakentaijutsu', _and_ 'Jutaijutsu'_ form the _Taijutsu_ school of Ninjutsu.

I discovered today, after reading some ninjutsu books that the practice hall is called a _dōjō_ not a _dojo_. So in future, I will use the correct spelling.

I've been reading a lot of Ninjutsu books lately to prepare for the ninja bootcamp chapter. I will try to include a few notes on my findings in my author notes where I can. Otherwise, the explanations will be in the story itself.

I just checked the Google Books search on ninjutsu, and clicked on the 'preview' view on search tools.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

**Hamato Clan Vehicles:**

In case anyone was wondering, the clan currently has four vans, one car, and three bikes, not including the Vern's _Fenwick Express_, which they use from time to time.

Karai insisted on new vehicles in the end, when she and Raph went looking, due to the fact that these vehicles were popular, and would blend in better than an older model would.

1\. **Mikey's Party Van**, an old _1977 Volkswagen Kombi Westfalia_, emblazoned with "_Cowabunga Carl the Party_" Turtle logo.

2\. **Donnie's Turtle Van**, as per 2K14 movie.

3\. **Raph's Red 2015 Ford Transit Van**, with a long wheelbase, high roof, extended body length, 4.6-litre V8-powered E-Series Engine. Has front bench seat only, as usually used as Raph's cargo vehicle. With mirror tinted windows, but otherwise non-descript.

4\. **Leo's White 2015 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter 2500 High Roof 170" WB, diesel 12-seater passenger van**. With mirror tinted windows, but otherwise non-descript.

5\. **Karai's White 2015 Volkswagen Passat TDI® Clean Diesel Mid-sized Sedan**. With tinted windows, but otherwise non-descript.

6\. **Casey's much loved Black 1981 Harley Davidson Springer Softail FXSTC Custom**.

7\. **Raph's Old Red ShellCycle**. With lots of scratches and dents.

8\. **Raph's Blue-black New ShellCycle**. With Phoenix in flames clutching turtle, engraved on fuel tank (does not affect strength of the fuel tank, as Donnie planned for the engraving all along ). It has Twin energy rifles on two front hardpoints (fires up to 12 rounds), armoured, and has two tailing countermeasures.

It is capable of a 'world record', 380 mi/hr top speed (608 km/hr), and at lower speeds has excellent manoeuvrability. It's very economic to run, needing only one tank to run at maximum speed for six hours or at average legal open-road speeds about twenty-four hours.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

_"Kamae"_ (means posture).


	28. More Birthday's

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the TMNT &amp; the NYTBA is Fictitious.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Wednesday 1 April**

**April Fool's Day  
Elliot's School Trip to the American Museum of Natural History  
**  
000

**Elliot's POV**

I was pretty happy to wake up this morning. I got up extra early so I could prank daddy and Toby. I carefully painted Daddy and Toby's fingernails with Tina's pink nail polish, before I got dressed and went to training. I got everything ready for my school trip too, so I could sneak out with Mr Donnie, and not get pranked.

Mr Donnie was up, and he told me that he was taking me on the school trip today. He showed me his new head, which looks much nicer than his old one. We hid my bag in his van, so we could escape for breakfast.

He asked me why I was sneaking Tina's nail polish into her bag, so I told him. We laughed quietly, before Mr Donnie hid all the knives in his lab, so Mikey wouldn't be able to cut our sandwiches.

We both giggled, and then we went to the dōjō to do our _Junan Taiso_. Everyone had to learn it for our bootcamp. Some of it is hard, but we all have to learn how to do it.

At breakfast, Mikey was really upset when he couldn't find the knives. The others had to have cold cereal, because he wouldn't cook unless someone returned the knives.

Daddy and Toby were upset at having sparkly pink fingernails. They were asking everyone for something to remove it.

Tina was a really good sport about her nail polish being used on Daddy and Toby. She gave Toby her last nail polish wipe, and told Daddy he would have to go and get some acetone from the pharmacy.

Mr Donnie and me managed to get out of the lair without being pranked. We went to McDonald's and got pancakes. Afterwards, we went straight to the museum, and waited for the rest of the children.

000

**Donnie's POV**

I was amused by Elliot this morning. I wouldn't have pegged him for a prankster, but he painted his dad and his brother's fingernails a glittery pink this morning. It looks like all the ninjutsu he's learning is starting to pay off.

After he heads back to his room to change, I grab the nail polish and paint Leo's toenails with it. Karai wakes up, but I just put my fingers to my lips and she grins.

At training, I can see that Leo hasn't noticed his toenails yet. Raph spots them, but says nothing. It will be interesting to see how long the nail polish lasts. Karai will probably tell him after lunch if he hasn't spotted it by then.

At breakfast, I grab Elliot and we escape to Mc Donald's in the white van. A quick pancake breakfast in the van, and we are ready for the day at the museum.

000

I am given custody of nine other children in my group, and we are handed a map of the museum, and a questionnaire to fill out.

The children are rambunctious, and I feel worn out by the time we have gotten through to first part of the guided tour.

There are five boys and five girls in my group, and we manage to get every question answered by 10:30am. Proper schoolwork completed, I drag the group to look at some of the exhibits I've always wanted to see.

We spend a bit of time on the fourth floor looking at the dinosaurs, and the halls of advanced and primitive mammals. The third floor holds the reptile and amphibian exhibits, and I get to see my turtle ancestors (and possibly dead cousins). We look at the hall of human origins, before we break for lunch in the food court.

Once lunch is finished, we all go and watch a film on the history of the origins of the human race.

The children are given another worksheet, and we workout the answers together, before most of the children are whisked away for the Spring Recess by their parents.

Elliot and I decide to hang out at the museum for a bit longer, after they have left. Two boys from my group haven't been collected, so I tell the teacher I'll bring them back to the school, when I got to collect Toby later. The four of us explore the rest of the museum in depth, before heading back to the school.

I drop the Van at home, before walking with the kids back to the school to collect Toby, and drop off the other two boys. The two children are collected by older siblings, so Elliot, Toby, and I head back home.

000

The kids are upbeat, as we walk home again, with Toby filling me in on his day. I ask the boy's what I should cook tonight.

"Fake meat pie!" Toby yells, as he swings his schoolbag in the air.

"Yes, Lentil and Potato pie please!" Elliot smiles at me, as he catches his brother's schoolbag and races away with it.

I race after the boys, as they laugh their way home.

000

The boy's make dinner, under my supervision. Mikey comes in, and is delighted to see the knives are back where they belong.

"Dude, I looked all over for those, where were they?" Mikey asked.

"Where they were supposed to be." I replied, straight faced, not willing to fess up on my own prank.

Mikey sighed, and started to lay the table for dinner. They boys had to go to fitness training, so I was left to finish dinner.

000

After dinner, our evening training is more _Seishin Teki Kyoyo_. Our focus tonight is _Ki-al_, or '_the personal harmony with the total scheme of things_'. It flows into _Shin Gi Tai_, or '_the unification on the mind, body, and technique_'. Karai is really trying to make sure we know our stuff so we can earn our stickers.

It's a refresher, for my brother's and me, but the younger members of the clan are hearing it for the first time. In spite of the heavy theory component, we still have time for some _Jutaijutsu_ training and more _Meso_.

000

**Karai's POV**

I was amused to wake, seeing Donatello painting my lover's toenails pink. I smiled at him, as I watched him sneak away.

Leonardo woke a little afterwards, but I kept his attentions elsewhere. We got the children ready for morning kata, only for Toby to start wailing about his toes being pink! Tina remedied his toes, and we could train.

After a breakfast of cold cereal, due to someone hiding all the knives, I went to change my clothes only to find them all in the shower, very wet! From the trail of little foot prints, I can guess that my sons are the culprits.

Groaning, I put all my clothes into the washing machine, before rounding up my naughty little charges to hand to Nobody.

000

I get to my office to find Michelangelo, missing. I have heard him all morning since breakfast, muttering, as he searches for the missing knives.

I open the box containing my current work, only to be attacked by battery-powered robotic spiders. Returning the spider's to their rightful owner (I reset them, and hid them in his briefcase); I set to my work for the weekend's _Tai-kai_.

000

I was gracious enough to tell Leonardo about his toenails at Lunch. He wasn't amused, as Raphael, had noticed, but said nothing to him all morning.

I taught the children in the afternoon, focusing on the concepts of _Seishin Teki Kyoyo_, rather than the kanji we have been learning. I made up games, and we sang the songs that I had learnt as a child, to help remember each concept.

000

I went with the children to the park for their fitness training.

Casey decided to teach them street hockey, using one of the courts at the park. Yoshi looked ridiculous, with his full adult-sized hockey stick, but refused to sit on the sidelines. I spent no small amount of time, trying to find his hockey puck, as he couldn't really aim the stick with any finesse.

000

Dinner is another Lentil and Potato pie, which the older boys made. They are quite pleased with themselves at dinner, and Elliot tells us about his school trip, and how Donatello had difficulty with keeping the group together as they went around the museum.

The turtle in question, simply stared down anyone who looked like they dared comment, stating if anyone thought they could have done better, they were welcome to supervise the next school outing.

Evening Training was satisfying, with the younger children able to contribute more to the discussion, due to my extra lessons this afternoon.

000

Leonardo and I have to check on one of the people we are monitoring, after an alarm goes off in the console room. We are able to help the person, and leave the Foot Soldiers for the police in that incident.

We do a sweep of all the monitored people, but there are no other incidents. So we do a quick patrol of our new patrol zone.

Each of the Brother's, have been assigned a zone on the Lower East Side to Patrol. There is a friendly contest as to who can keep their zone with the lowest crime rate for the year. Zone A is the northern part of the Lower East Side, from the Bowery to our street.

We deal with six muggers and two burglaries. Now that we have a dedicated zone to protect, I will be taking a deeper look at its inhabitants. The goal of the new zones is to completely remove the purple dragons, and other lowlifes from where we live.

000

**Courtney's POV**

Donnie and Elliot seemed to have the right idea, leaving at breakfast. I had to endure a couple of pranks by Jay and Toby this morning, after my toothpaste left my mouth blue. Toby put a rubber snake in my shoes, which freaked me out.

000

At school, I continued with my music. Since I don't have any more tests today, I managed to get most of book two finished before lunch.

I had lunch with Caesie, and I discovered she plays the Viola. We talk music most of lunch, and she invites me to try out for the school orchestra in the new term.

After lunch, it's more music. I am able to perform all of Book Two for Monsieur Deux by last period. I pass, and get another Achievement Certificate. Monsieur Deux tells me he would like me to try out for the School Orchestra, as I learn quickly, and my playing is very good for a beginner.

000

When I get home, I show my Dad my new certificate, and leave it in Donnie's workshop for him to frame.

I get a few pages of Book Three done, before we head out with Dad and Mistress Karai to play street hockey.

Mistress Karai is fussing over Yoshi most of the time, which I think is actually pissing him off. I know he's only two, but his mom is really over-protective.

I ask Dad if we can find Yoshi a smaller hockey stick next time, and he says we can go looking during the Spring Recess for some better sports gear.

000

I head to the console room after dinner and training. I see some bad guys on the monitor, and tell Mistress Karai, so she and Mr Leo head out to stop them.

I put in a couple of hours of practice before I head to bed for the night. I'm getting better at the violin, so I'm able to get half of Book Three completed before bedtime.

000

**Donnie's POV**

After training, I check on my bots. They've completed excavation, so I begin the process of walling off, and putting in the pumps etc, in the pump room for the pools. It takes me the until 2:00am, but I am able to fill both pools, and have a grateful soak in the hot tub, until the time everyone else goes to Thursday morning training.

000

**Thursday 2 April**

**Spring Recess**

**Toby and Jay's Birthday**

000

**Jay's POV**

'One, two, three, four! I'm four today!' I think to myself as I get out of bed for training. I dress in my ninjutsu-gi and wake Toby up. I tell him "happy birthday," and give him my birthday card that I made.

Okāsan says we can pick what we do for kata this morning, since it's our birthday, so we choose _Dakentaijutsu_, which is really cool.

After training, we are allowed in the hot tub for a little while, so that Uncle Mikey can make breakfast. It's lovely and warm.

Breakfast is yummy, with all our favourite foods. I got extra mushrooms.

After breakfast, we had to get ready for going to our party in the park. Toby's friends are going to the party, so we all have to be on our best behaviour, so they don't know we are mutants. I have a special jacket that hides my second hands so that nobody stares at me.

000

Uncle Mikey does his 'Cowabunga Carl' impersonation, which is really cool. Some of the other kids at the party are policeman's kids so their mummies and daddies are there in uniform too. Nobody-san is happy. He gets to talk to the other police people that he works with.

Uncle Mikey taught us how to use the foam nunchuku, and we played lots of ninja games.

Megan, Toby's friend gave him a kiss on the cheek, when she gave his present, which made him blush. Toby got lots of presents from his friends.

We all have great fun, but I'm sleepy when we finish. Uncle Mikey made two really yummy cakes, a chocolate one for Toby, and a red velvet one for me.

000

**Mikey's POV**

Tina and I had to get up extra early this morning, to prepare for Toby and Jay's birthday party.

We baked all the cakes and party food before morning training. I also had to make breakfast for the birthday kids.

Donnie has finally got the hot tub going, so the kids all piled in after training, for a soak, while I finished breakfast.

000

The party went off without a hitch, and with all my bros there, I managed not to get too bruised either.

Jay looked a little sad that Toby got so many gifts, but we left his gifts at home, to give to him tonight at dinner. I whispered that to him, and he smiled back.

Poor kid looked a little tired when we finally got home, and Karai made him and Yoshi take a nap.

000

Since Toby was the focus of the party at the park, I made sure that Jay got to be the focus of dinner. I went all out, and made all the New Zealand foods I could find in my cookbook, and some Maori foods I got from Google.

Jay was all smiles, telling everyone what the different Maori foods were. He loved the 'fried bread' for dessert, smothered in golden syrup and real butter.

After dinner, we all go into the breakroom, where all Jay's presents are ready for him.

Leo and Karai got him a new bedspread, with Samurai Jack on the front, and some new running shoes.

"Thank you Otōsan and Okāsan" Jay hugged his parents with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it," Leo said, as he ruffled

Raph got him a new bicycle, with training wheels for his birthday. Raph had given Toby a bike too at his party earlier, so Jay and Toby were plotting at dinner, to go cycling in the park some time.

Casey got him a safety helmet, while Courtney got him a horn for his bike.

I gave him the shirts I'd made for him, and his little eyes lit up. It's always a hassle for him to get clothes, because of his extra arms, so he was totally stoked at my awesome sewing skills.

"Thank you uncle Mikey! I like the shirts." Jay clambered up to hug me.

"No worries, little dude. You need to look good while you're riding your new bike." I replied, giving him a squeeze.

Tina and Jayne had clubbed together to get him an enormous set of Lego, while Donnie had gotten him his own kid's toolbox, complete with kid-sized tools. Nobody gave him a new swimming towel and trunks, while Elliot gave him a stuffed dinosaur toy. Toby gave him a set of toy cars. Yoshi gave him a homemade card and a picture.

Since we're doing training for the long weekend, we decided to have a movie night tonight. Jay and Toby were fast asleep, ten minutes into the first flick, so Leo and Donnie carried them to bed.

000

**Toby's POV**

Today was awesome! I got my Cowabunga Carl Birthday Party and I got heaps of presents.

Mikey got me seven books on Ninjutsu, because I'm seven years old today. I'm the same age as Elliot for a whole month.

Tina and Jayne got me Lego's, and Mr Donnie got me a couple of huge posters of different reptiles and dinosaurs. I got a new bike from Mr Raph, and a helmet and horn from Mr Casey and Courtney. Mr Leo got me some new running shoes, and Mistress Karai got me a new bedspread. Daddy got me tickets to go to the movies with a friend. I'm going to ask Megan to come with me.

I got toys from all the kids who came to my party, which was cool. They are mostly daddy's work friend's kids, but they are ok. Megan came too, and gave me a really cool ninja toy. She gave me a kiss on the cheek too!

I asked her to come to the movies with me, and she said yes, if her parents say it's ok. Daddy talked to them, and I'm going to the pictures on Wednesday with Megan.

000

Jay got lots of presents after dinner, and then we watched movies in the breakroom, except I fell asleep!

000

**Raph's POV**

Casey gave the designs to the priest, which I got back today. I've finished the last of the bottoms and backs, and I'm halfway through the carving of the pew ends.

I managed to get a lot done yesterday, since someone stole all the knives, which meant that Mikey was hunting for the knives, and not pranking people.

He looked tired at training this morning though. He had to do all the party food before morning training, since he wasn't able to do it yesterday.

I got a bit more done this morning, though I'm cutting framing this afternoon for Casey and Nobody's apartments.

000

The party is a drag, even though the kids have a blast.

000

I barricade myself in my workshop for the rest of the afternoon to crank out all the required frames for the two apartments. I know Donnie's not sleeping again, so the sooner this is done the more likely my brother is to sleep.

I sent Casey and Karai out to get me more timber and supplies, about halfway through, but I had all the frames done by dinner.

Dinner was interesting, kinda. We had food from Jay's home country. Some of it was good, some of it was weird, but Jay was happy, so it's all good I suppose. Both boys loved their bikes, and I might have to take them somewhere they can ride them over the Recess.

After dinner, we watched a kid's flick, before I headed down to start putting up all the framing with Donnie. We had the entire floor on that side of the level completed, and the frames constructed before we called it a night.

000

**Donnie's POV**

After the kid's movie, I helped Raph with working on the new sub-level.

We completed the new floor, plus put up all the framing before Raph called it a night.

I headed back to my workshop to check on the EDM. I've set the bots working on sublevel three, while I continue to work on wiring up sublevel two.

By Easter's Good Friday morning, I have completely wired and plumbed the level, and it is ready to be plaster boarded and insulated etc.

000

* * *

**A/N: ** The blue toothpaste was a prank that Donnie played on Leo. Leo told Jay about it, and Jay snuck the prank toothpaste from his parents room, and swapped it for Courtney's usual one.

Please send me a pm if you would like to know what any terms mean. I've typed the meanings either in the story itself, or in a previous after note. I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

**Sheishin Teki Kyoyo School of Ninjutsu:**

_Kokoro no Katachi_ is the 'Essence of the Heart' teachings

_Meso_ is Meditation Skills

_Shinpi_ is Concepts of Mysticism

_Nin-po Mikkyo_ is Ninja 'Secret' Knowledge of the Universe

_Ki-al_ is the Personal Harmony with the total scheme of things

_Shin Gi Tai_ is the Unification on the Mind, Body, and Technique  
_Kukan_ is the Awareness of the Space Around an Opponent

**Taijutsu School of Ninjutsu:**

_Kamae_ is the Ten Basic Postures of Ninjutsu

_Taihenjutsu_ is Body movement, breakfalls, and leaping techniques

_Dakentaijutsu_ is striking and kicking techniques

_Jutaijutsu_ is grappling and choking techniques

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

_"Kamae"_ (means posture)

"Okāsan" (means Mommy)


	29. Tai-Kai Day One: Good Friday

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the TMNT, &amp; the NYTBA is fictitious.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Friday 3 April**

**Good Friday (Easter)  
Day One of Tai-Kai  
**  
000

**Raph's POV**

I set my alarm this morning for 3:00am. April wasn't pleased at me, but I shut it off quickly, and kissed her, before heading out to pick up Dad and Mrs M.

They were waiting for me when I arrived. I'm glad I took the white van, as they had a small mountain of stuff they were bringing. Most of it looked like food, but there were some brightly wrapped parcels as well.

"Good morning Raphael, I hope you have room for everything." Mrs M, laughed as my Dad manhandled everything into the back of the van.

"Sure Mrs M, let me help you up." I gave Mrs M my arm, as I eased her into the front seat.

We packed quickly, and Dad locked up, before climbing into the back seat. We headed home, with me briefing them on everything that's been happening over the last few days, and what to expect when they arrive.

000

**Master Splinter's POV**

I was humbled, to be taken to my children's new home. It was a nice building, in a relatively normal street. Five storeys of rust coloured brink, in the style of the 19th century tenements the area was famous for. We entered the ground level garage and took the elevator to the main lair.

We arrived in an area large enough to be the dōjō, which Raphael dismissed as the lobby. Twenty-foot ceilings gave the neatly painted white room a cavernous feeling.

We entered a pair of double doors, into a sizable lavender painted room, filled with dining tables, chairs, sofa's, and bean bags.

A young teenage girl, with black braids pinned to her head, and dressed in a ninjutsu-gi greeted us with a sleepy smile, as she headed for the kitchen coffee pot. I watched as she put an automated boiler on, and refilled the coffee machine, before wandering towards a violin case, and taking it through another set of double doors.

"Mr Raph, I'm just gonna do some more practice in the console room until training starts, give me a yell when they need me." The girl spoke quietly and respectfully to my son.

"Mr Raph?" I queried, looking at Raphael.

"Yeah, most of the kids call us by our names, but put Mr in front. Leo's kids use the -san suffix, but the American kids use Mr." Raphael shrugged.

Esme asked Raphael, which room we would be able to leave our bags in, so Raphael directed us to the door to the right of the double doors the girl had gone through.

As we had been told, my bedroom was in boxes. While Esme decided how she wanted to arrange things, I helped Raphael move the rest of the van's contents into the kitchen.

000

**Courtney's POV**

I woke up this morning, and dressed in my training gear, hoping to catch an hour or so before training to practice Book Three.

I walked into the living room, to see a giant rat mutant in a ragged yellow kimono, and a smartly dressed old lady withsilver grey hair, that reminded me of an older version of my social worker.

I wasn't sure how I was expected to react, so I just went to the kitchen to put on the hot water, so they could make tea, and set Donnie's coffee maker going.

I got my violin, and told Mr Raph to let me know when training starts, before I went to the console room to practice.

I checked the monitors once I got there, but there was nothing interesting happening. Jayne has set several up at her place so I gave them a quick check too, but didn't see anything of interest.

I managed to finish Book Three by the time Donnie came to get me for morning training. This means that I can focus solely on my ninjutsu for the rest of the Spring Recess.

000

**Esme's POV**

Well, he wasn't joking about the room being in boxes. I manage to find the bed, which I lay out, before putting everything else against the walls of the room. They are items, which I suspect may have simply been stored in the room, but I will ask later. There is no wardrobe, or any drawers to put away clothes, only a steel shelving unit that smells of motor oil, and a set of plastic cubes.

I walk out of the room to find something to clean the shelving unit with, only to be confronted by a Japanese woman in the same robes as the teenage girl. She bows to me and introduces herself.

"I am Mistress Karai, welcome to our home. You must be Mrs Morrison. If you have any needs I would be happy to find someone to assist you." Mistress Karai, gave me a look, that said quite clearly, that I was a visitor in her home, and that she was the boss!

Feeling too old to play 'hen house' with her, I asked her for some cleaning cloths, and explained the situation with the bedroom. She in turn explained that the shelving unit was actually Donatello's and needed to be moved.

She spoke to Raphael, when he came in with another load of food, and asked if we had more suitable furniture, and possibly a wardrobe for his guest. Raphael obliged and said he would get me some furniture from upstairs, once all the food was in the kitchen.

Mistress Karai showed me where I could find the broom closet, and left me to begin to set up for their training.

Hahen and Raphael came back with some Japanese styled furniture, just as the room began to fill with small children and sleepy turtles all dressed in blue/grey robes.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?" A turtle in an orange bandana gave me a confused look, then, as he saw his father. "Sensei, you're back early!"

"Yes, Michelangelo. This is Mrs Esme Morrison, my girlfriend." Hahen said, smiling at me lovingly.

The reaction of the rest of the room was silence, then the little children came up to me, and gave me a warm hug.

"_Obāsan_, are you staying for our _Tai-kai_?" A little Japanese boy looked at me hopefully.

"What's a _Tai-kai_?" I asked.

"Ninja Bootcamp!" The other little boy said, grinning at me, then at the blue-banded turtle that walked up to us.

"Please forgive Yoshi's and Jay's excitement, I am Leonardo, and welcome to our family Okāsan." Leonardo said with a respectful bow, silently encouraging the children to bow also at Hahen and me.

"Thank you Leonardo, I brought some little things for the children, and of course some birthday presents, since Hahen and I weren't here yesterday." I said, smiling brightly.

"This is my eldest son Jay, it was his fourth birthday was yesterday." Leonardo indicated the little brown boy with four arms.

"The cheeky one is my younger son Yoshi, who's two years old." I could see Leonardo looking at the little boy with affection.

A blond man introduced himself as Dominic Longe, but said that most people in the clan called him by his nickname of 'Nobody'. He introduced the two older boys as his sons, Elliot and Toby.

A smiling April O'Neill introduced herself, and a rough looking man with black hair introduced himself as Casey Jones, before asking if anyone had seen his daughter Courtney. I replied that she had gone to practice her violin, which caused him to sigh, and ask Donnie to fetch her.

A tiny little blonde introduced herself next as Jayne Reynolds, and a much taller Hispanic girl introduced herself as Tina Cortez.

Leonardo and Michelangelo helped Raphael and Hahen to move the bedroom furniture in and the shelving unit out, while the others lead me to their 'dōjō'.

000

We walked across the lobby into what looked like a well-appointed hospital clinic, before turning into some double doors. The room we entered was painted a soothing green, and it was lined against one wall with eight-foot high mirrors. There was a glass wall on the opposite side of the room, showing a pool and a spa pool beyond the glass. Some weight equipment was tucked into the corner of the dōjō, opposite the spa pool.

Tina brought me a chair, and I watched as everyone arrived. Karai explained the reasons for the _Tai-kai_, and what they were expected to achieve over the next four days.

They then did some exercises, while Hahen and Karai assessed their skills. Another older man, who had arrived slightly late was struggling with some of the exercises, but seemed determined to pass if he could.

After an hour of watching them stretch, and move, we went for breakfast.

000

**Mikey's POV**

I was planning a huge breakfast, but I can't see the counters because of all the food everywhere. I ask my new Okāsan if any of it's for breakfast, and she helps me to sort out and reheat the appropriate trays.

Breakfast is great, with Nobody telling us that he knew Okāsan's son Kazimir, when he was in the Army Rangers in Afghanistan. The dude was killed because he saved Nobody's life.

Okāsan tells us how Good Friday came about, which is kinda radical. She makes the Jesus dude sound way cooler, than the TV evangelists usually do.

Too soon, we have to go back to training, so I grab a cushion for her chair, and we all head back.

000

**Raph's POV**

I was worried that Fearless would spit the dummy, over Dad's girlfriend, but he decided to adopt her instead. I'm pretty sure she doesn't understand what _Okāsan_ or _Obāsan_ mean, but she's running with it anyway.

Mikey was cute at breakfast. He's always wanted a mommy, so now he's fussing over her like crazy.

Donnie is more interested in the paper as usual, but he's as polite as always, if you can call shovelling, sweet tasting bread in his mouth, while he reads the gold prices, polite.

I'm pretty sure I passed my test this morning, so I can relax a little, as Karai gives us another lesson on _Junan Taiso_. I was surprised to see Vern this morning, but apparently, April leaned on him so he's going to be staying for the weekend _Tai-kai_.

At breakfast, he mentioned that he had picked up every book he could find on the subject of Ninjutsu. Leo had a quick look through, and spotted a few he hadn't seen before, so I think I know what Leo's doing during the lunch break.

After another couple of hours, we take a short water break, and then we start on the _Kamae_. Karai is in fine form today, as she gives us the history of the _Kamae_, and a lecture on _Kukan_.

We practise sparring from each of the _Kamae_ using _Taijutsu_, and Sensei and Karai pick our technique apart for faults.

Mrs M looks fascinated by what we're doing, particularly the kids, and she moves her chair so she can seen them better.

000

**Vern's POV**

'Well Vern you really got yourself into trouble this time' I think to myself as I try to twist myself into whatever position Karai is telling me. I think I liked it better when she was the bad guy, and all I had to do was avoid her.

She's a hard teacher, doesn't smile, except at the kids. April dropped this little '_Tai-kai_' on me, on Monday, so I've been reading every book I can get my hands on about Ninjutsu, and trying to teach myself enough of the theory, to not completely embarrass myself this weekend.

Yeah, I know, I've known the ninja turtles for about three years, but I'm usually just their driver.

April's insistence that I learn how to do basic ninjutsu, is probably a good thing, but I bet I'm gonna hurt in the morning. I've been stretching muscles I didn't even know I had this morning.

I wonder if being able to call myself I ninja will help pick up the babes? Knowing my luck, probably not.

000

**Yoshi's POV**

_Obāsan_ is really nice. She helped me cut up my breakfast this morning. She gave Jay some armour for his knees and elbows like _Otōsan_ has, Jay put them on under his ninjustu-gi, so he doesn't get hurt so much. Toby got some too.

_Obāsan_ brought us some other presents too for Easter. She told us the story of Easter at breakfast time. She gave each child a book about Easter, and a box of peeps, and a toy bunny in a kimono.

At lunchtime, we have more strange food, and _Otōsan_ reads Mr Vern-san's ninjutsu books. The strange food is nice, but very heavy in my tummy.

We learn everything about _Taijutsu_ before dinner, when we have a really yummy meal. Afterwards _Okāsan_ gives everyone a test. No one passes the test, so we won't get our stickers.

_Okāsan_ and _Ojīsan_ go up to _Okāsan's_ office and fill in the sticker charts.

Only me, Elliot, and Mr Vern-san didn't get stickers for _Junan Taiso_. Mr Vern-san looked sad, so I gave him a hug, and told him he could get his sticker at the next _Tai-kai_.

I'm really tired when we are allowed to go to bed. I take my turtle 'Franklin', and my new bunny 'Miyamoto' into bed with me.

000

**Leo's POV**

I was pretty amazed to see Vern put in an appearance this morning. Yes, we do consider him an honourary member of our clan, but since he's known for giving up yoga after only ten sessions, I've never considered him ninja potential.

Still, he came in with his own small library of Ninjutsu books, all the latest books, in both English and Japanese, as he is fluent in both languages. Some of the titles I haven't seen before, and a couple of them I haven't been able to get for myself.

He seems content to let me read them over the weekend, so I spent my lunch hour reading up on the 'Ninja Mind'. Even Karai read a couple of his books during lunch, making notes in a little notebook, she's been carrying around for days.

Vern told me that he had been trying to memorise all the books so he wouldn't be lost when we started talking about Ninjutsu. I had to laugh at that, and told him not to worry, Karai has planned a comprehensive lecture on everything, so that everyone has the same knowledge by the end of the weekend.

Everyone sniggered, when Vern pleaded to be allowed to turn in, at the children's bedtime. We let him, as we had plasterboard to lay for the new apartments downstairs before we could go to sleep.

Okāsan busied herself in the kitchen, she has elected herself our cook, for the weekend, so that Mikey can concentrate on his ninjutsu.

I noticed too, that she brought a little white cat with a pink bow with her, that Anybody seems to be getting very friendly with. Since he's not usually that friendly, I wonder if the cat might be a female.

000

I am impressed when the elevator takes us to the new sublevel. The frames are up, plumbed, and wired on one side, but the side that will become my new apartment is still bare.

We all put up the plasterboard and insulation quickly, then Mikey plasters everything. Meanwhile Raph and I head upstairs to cut the framing for my apartment. We manage to get everything done for the floor, and Donnie installs all the underfloor heating etc, before we lay the floor.

Its midnight when we finish, but we decide that since its all theory tomorrow, we'll take a start after breakfast.

000

* * *

**  
A/N: ** Mikey's in heaven with his new mommy. He's just so cute! The kids seem pretty happy at having a grandma too.

The only worry I think is Karai being territorial about her position as alpha 'hen' in the lair. It's a good thing Mrs M has seen it before, and is just laughing it off as youth.

I see Vern Fenwick as a reluctant student ninja at best, but he doesn't want to lose 'face' completely, by not attending the Tai-kai.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

_"Kamae"_ (means posture).

"Ojīsan" (means Grandfather, or Male Senior Citizen, polite)

"Obāsan" (means Grandmother, or Female Senior Citizen, polite)

"Otōsan" (means Father, or Daddy, polite)

"Okāsan" (means Mother, or Mommy, polite)


	30. Tai-kai Day Two - Saturday

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TMNT, &amp; the NYTBA is fictitious.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Friday 3 April**

**Good Friday (Easter)  
Day One of Tai-Kai  
**  
000

**Courtney's POV**

I excused myself from helping with the renovations, as I wanted to catch up on my Ninjutsu. I asked Mr Vern if I could read his books, and he gave me the entire remaining pile. I grabbed a notebook from the pile of blank notebooks in Donnie's workshop, that he said I could use, and sat in the console room to read, and keep an eye on the monitors.

Apart from Crystal bringing yet another lover into her bedsit, there was nothing interesting on the monitors.

By midnight, I had read all of the books that had information on _Seishin Teki Kyoyo_ in English. There were other books in Japanese, and I scanned, and Google translated them as well. Some of the translations sucked, but mostly I was able to make sense of it.

I tried to practice the meditation techniques that I have read in the console room, clearing my mind so that I retain all the information that I have just read. I meditate on it, and it's time for morning training, when I finally get off the console room floor.

I don't actually feel tired, as I used the meditation time to rest my body. I actually feel energised, so I take a shower and change into my training gear.

000

**Saturday 4 April**

**Day Two of Tai-kai**

000

**Courtney's POV**

The adults are nowhere to be seen, except for Mr Vern, so I sit down in the _seiza kamae_, with Mr Vern, and the younger kids, and I teach them all the stuff I learnt last night.

I tell them about the '_Guards of Ninjutsu_', which are: _laziness, lack of perseverance, fear, lack of self confidence, stupidity, lack of clarity, lack of respect, and lack of humility_.

I explain to them how these things stop them from becoming a true ninja, and how they guard us from knowing Ninjutsu's secrets before we are ready. We talk together about how we can overcome all the guards so we can get at through the doors to knowledge.

Mistress Karai comes and tells us it is breakfast time. Mr Vern and the other kids go, but Mistress Karai wants to talk to me.

"Thank you Courtney, for teaching the young ones this morning. I had forgotten to tell them that since we stayed up last night with the renovations, we were starting training after breakfast." Mistress Karai, gave me a smile.

"That's ok, Mistress Karai. I read all Mr Vern's books last night, and meditated on them, and it all suddenly made sense to me. I just taught them what all the books said, and explained it how I understood it. Sometimes it's easier for kids to understand other kids. I hope that's ok." I told her, a little nervous at her possible reaction.

"Yes, that is very good. Since you are now well versed in the subject, I would like you to teach the younger children for the rest of the day. I will check on your progress, and provide you with the handouts I prepared." Mistress Karai smiled again at me, handing me some worksheets. "I think it would be best that Mr Fenwick remain in your class, both as an adult supervisor, and as he is only just starting his ninjutsu journey."

"Ok Mistress Karai, we'd better get to breakfast now, or Mikey will eat everything!" I told her, bowing out politely.

000

Mrs Morrison made a really delicious breakfast, even though she fussed, when Jayne explained she was a vegan. We all heard her muttering in Russian, as she got some fruit salad from the refrigerator for Jayne.

The adults told us about the renovations downstairs, and we told them about our lesson this morning. Yoshi really embarrassed me, by calling me Sensei Courtney-san. Everyone laughed, and I went bright red.

000

After breakfast, my group went into the dōjō, and we did the worksheets that Mistress Karai had given me on the '_Guards of Ninjutsu_'.

The next lesson was the traditional rules of Ninjutsu, written by Toda Shinyaken Masumitsu in 1890. We read them out, and then talked about what we thought they meant, before we did the worksheet Mistress Karai had made.

We went through all the lessons of the _Kokoro no Katachi_ in the same way. Mistress Karai checked on us and gave us a test. We all passed the test, so we were allowed to move to the next section after lunch.

000

At lunch, Dad was really pleased when he heard from Mistress Karai, that our entire group passed the _Kokoro no Katachi_, so was Master Splinter.

Master Splinter said that his class had difficulty with the subject, and were not ready for their test yet.

Mr Raph groaned, as said that maybe they needed a different teacher. Mistress Karai smacked him on the back of the head, and told him he had to join the little ninja's class if he wasn't bright enough to learn with the big ninja's!

Mr Vern had grinned at Miss April, saying that it wasn't that hard once I'd explained it.

Master Splinter asked me to explain it to the 'big ninjas' so that they could understand it too. I spent the entire lunchtime giving my lesson again.

Mistress Karai gave all the 'big ninjas' copies of her worksheet too, the little kids laughed, as we watched the older ninjas doing our little kid exercises.

Eventually the 'big ninjas' understood _Kokoro no Katachi_ well enough to pass Mistress Karai's test, even Mrs Morrison.

000

After lunch, we were allowed to play a couple of ninja games, before we had to sit down again to learn _Meso_.

I systematically went through everything I learnt last night, and we meditated on each point and technique. It took most of the afternoon, but when we were tested we passed again, so we were all really happy. Mrs Morrison decided to join our class, so she passed too.

000

At dinner, we learnt that the 'big ninjas' had all passed _Meso_. No one wanted to be embarrassed by the 'little ninjas' class again. Everyone talked about what we had learnt, and we all laughed when Master Splinter told us about Mikey sometimes falling asleep when he meditated when he was little.

000

We worked on _Shinpi_ and _Nin-po Mikkyo_ after dinner. While I understood the basics, Master Splinter came and helped with explaining it, while Mistress Karai taught the 'big ninjas'. We did our worksheets, but there wasn't a test tonight, as there is more of this subject tomorrow.

After training, we got to see the updated sticker charts. Master Splinter and Mistress Karai were very happy that everyone has now passed the _Meso_ and _Kokoro no Katachi_. Mr Leo was really happy that Yoshi passed, even though he is only two years old.

The little kids went to bed, and I went back to the console room to read, and meditate on what we are learning tomorrow. Mistress Karai has given me the lesson plan for tomorrow, so I spend the evening reading, and meditating, so I can teach the 'little ninjas' tomorrow.

Once we have finished Se_shin Teki Kyoyo_, we will be doing _Shinobi-iri_ and _Intonjutsu_, so I have a lot of reading tonight.

000

**Leo's POV**

I don't know whether to be proud or embarrassed at lunch this morning. I'm proud that both my sons passed the _Kokoro no Katachi_ test with flying colours, but I'm embarrassed that the class Master Splinter asked me to teach failed their test so badly.

Raph and Vern's comments didn't help my mood either. When Sensei asked Courtney to repeat her lesson for us, I was insulted, but I sat silently with the others, as the kids helped her to explain the 'E_ssence of the Heart_' to us.

Courtney's explanation made sense, in a way that all the books I've ever read on the subject, could not. I could almost see light bulbs going off, in everyone else's heads as well. After our lunchtime lesson, we were all able to pass the _Kokoro no Katachi_ test easily.

I was smiling when Okāsan decided to join the 'little ninjas' class. She hadn't really come to this weekend prepared to learn ninjutsu, but Courtney's explanation had piqued her interest, so she was going to try and learn some of the theory parts at least.

After that embarrassment, everyone in the senior class was adamant, they were going to pass the next component without the 'little ninjas' help.

I had to withhold a grin, as Mikey and Raph worked harder than I've ever seen them work before. Even Casey, who I wouldn't consider having much of an attention span, was diligent in his work.

We all managed to pass _Meso_. This was very fortunate, as Sensei decided to entertain the table with stories of our first attempts at meditation. He had everyone laughing at his story of Mikey falling asleep.

After dinner, we had to look at the 'concepts of mysticism' and 'the ninja's secret knowledge of the universe'. We all struggled with it, and Sensei threatened to make us to sit with the little kids tomorrow if we could not pass the test. Thankfully we ran out of time to finish the lesson, so we have a reprieve for tonight.

000

Raph and I had more framing to cut tonight, as we have walls to put up in my apartment. The others are painting and decorating Casey and Nobody's apartments.

Casey and Nobody have their apartments ready to move into by midnight. They will allow the fumes to be extracted until after training tomorrow, and will start to move in tomorrow night.

They won't have kitchen's or bathrooms until they are tiled, and the cabinets and fittings are in, but they will be able to sleep in their bedrooms at least if they want.

On my side of the level, Raph and I have completed the framing and Donnie has plumbed and wired it.

We all head to bed, and I take some time to meditate before I go to sleep.

000

**Donnie's POV**

I was glad when training was over for the day. The Tai-kai is important, but takes up a lot of the day. This morning was embarrassing of course, but I was very proud of Courtney and the other children.

I had to admit to myself, I wouldn't mind being in the little kid's class myself. All the mysticism has always tied me in knots.

I pull Sensei aside as he's heading to bed, and ask if I can. He just smiles at me and says it's ok. Mrs M smiles at me too, and tells me it's much easier to understand without all the big words.

000

Once Raph and Leo have put the wall framing up, I focus my energies on wiring and plumbing the apartment. Leo's apartment is the largest of the three on this level, so it takes until midnight, when the others call it a night.

I head back to my workshop, to check on my bots, and clear the element bins. I know Courtney is still in the console room, but I not going to bother her, since it's the holidays.

000

I check SL3 and SL4, which my bots have been happily excavating during the day. I programmed my bots to work on half a level at a time, so that we could get the dōjō and Master Splinter's apartment done first.

Mikey and Raph's apartments are double story, and quite large. Master Splinter's apartment is single level, but the dōjō will be split over two levels.

The SL3 junior dōjō will be opposite Master Splinter's apartment. It will be for the younger students.

The SL4 senior dōjō will take up almost the entire half-level. This will be for the older students, to allow more room to spar.

Both dōjō will have changing rooms, and an internal staircase/storage closet. The Hashi will be on SL3, along with the weapons room and an archery range.

The lift to SL4 will only access the senior dōjō, as the SL3 apartments have internal access only to their downstairs area.

000

After I've checked the bots, I look at the time, and decide to meditate rather than sleep. I need the practice, and I need to remember all my _Seishin Teki Kyoyo_ if I want to pass the test tomorrow.

000

**Esme's POV**

I went to bed the same time as Hahen, but the bed is uncomfortable compared to my usual bed, and now I'm awake, and thinking about the things that I have learnt about the family and their way of life.

My decision to join the 'little ninjas' seems to have been well received at least. I would like to understand Hahen better, and this is an opportunity to see him in his own environment.

I noticed he's not particularly fond of his daughter-in-law Karai. He explained their past, and after the hurt she caused his family, he still cannot completely understand what caused her change so drastically. I have more insight into her behaviour, but I don't know how to explain it so that Hahen can understand.

Donatello's little minx Jayne is another issue. Apparently, she is used to dictating what everyone else eats. These are growing ninja! They must have meat! I don't know what I'm going to do about that girl.

Miss O'Neill is a handful, quite outspoken, but I suppose that is how most 'modern' women are these days in New York. I'm beginning to understand why Raphael was so hesitant to court her. Still she's a nice girl under it all, so I'm happy for 'my' boy.

Tina seems a nice, obedient sort of girl, baby Michelangelo seems to have found someone to balance out his outgoing personality well. She was the only one to volunteer to help with the dishes, though young Courtney made the children scrape their plates before they stacked them for Tina to wash.

Young Courtney seems so old for her age. I understand from my conversations with Donatello that she is quite studious, but tends to forget to sleep. Her father Casey, simply ignores her need for sleep, leaving Raphael and Donatello to parent the motherless girl.

Dominic reminds me of my late husband Ivan. He is currently off work, after a drunk-driver almost killed him. Still the fact that he's been teaching the toddlers in the morning, shows that he's recovering well. The poor man recently lost his wife too.

Dominic's sons are remarkably well raised young boys. I found Elliot and Tobias to be very well mannered, and quickly obedient to instructions.

Hahen's grandsons are also a delight. I am touched that they have decided that I'm their Obāsan or grandmother.

Little Michelangelo, and Hahen's eldest son Leonardo have taken to calling me Okāsan, which Hahen tells me means mother.

It's a nice feeling to be a mother again. I've been fussing over them when I can, making sure they eat well, and not having to do the housework, when they are working so hard on their ninjutsu.

Raphael asked me which title I preferred, and I told him I didn't mind, so he has started calling me Okāsan as well.

Only Donatello seems to still call me Mrs M. However, I don't believe that is anything other than absent-mindedness on his part.

Poor Donatello seems to be stretched so thin. He is trying to learn the work we are doing for the Tai-kai, but he must also deal with the renovations, and providing for the day-to-day running costs of the clan.

000

I finally get up, to get a glass of water, and decide to check on the known insomniacs. I find Donatello meditating with a book on his lap, and young Courtney meditiating in a room filled with television screens.

They both smile and explain that they are meditating, and I end up joining them on the floor of the 'console' room. The three of us meditate on our studies until it is time to begin our Easter Sunday.

000

* * *

**A/N: **I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

* * *

000

**The Little Ninjas Class:**

Karai Oroku (teacher)

Courtney Jones-Rutherford (student teacher)

Vern Fenwick

Esme Morrison

Elliot Longe

Toby Long

Jay Hamato

Yoshi Hamato

**Big Ninjas Class:**

Hahen Hamato (teacher)

Leonardo Hamato (student teacher)

Raphael Hamato

Donatello Hamato

Michelangelo Hamato

April O'Neill

Casey Jones

Dominic Longe

Jayne Reynolds

Tina Cortez

* * *

000

**The traditional rules of Ninjutsu (written by Toda Shinyaken Masumitsu in 1890):**

1\. You should know that perseverance alone is barely a streak of airy smoke.

2\. You should know that the human path is justice.

3\. Forget the heart full of hatred, greed, feelings of pride, and the desire to always be the best (with respect to yourself).

4\. You should understand grief and anger as laws of nature, and try to achieve enlightenment through your indestructible heart.

5\. Never leave the path of loyalty and respect; follow the path of reason and the sword (bunbu)

000

* * *

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	31. Tai-kai Day Three - Easter Sunday

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TMNT, &amp; the NYTBA is fictitious.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

Thank you to all my faithful reviewer's. I'm stoked that I'm now over 100 reviews. Thank you for every idea and comment!

* * *

000

**Sunday 5 April**

**Easter Sunday**

**Day Three of Tai-kai**

000

**Donnie's POV**

This morning's mediation made me feel better than I have for a while. It's not sleep, but I still felt refreshed by it.

I sent Courtney ahead with Sensei, before quickly talking to his girlfriend, about what she would be preferred to be called.

"I don't really mind Donatello. I like the idea of being a mother again, as I lost all of my own sons to war and criminals. However, I don't want you to feel pressured into calling me a name you're uncomfortable with, so you decide. I won't be upset with whatever you choose." Mrs M said, as I helped her from the floor.

"Thank you, Okāsan. I did not wish to be too forward, if it made you uncomfortable." I replied, smiling at her, as she worked out the kinks in her neck and back.

We headed to the dōjō for morning training, laughing about the sight of Crystal's latest lover being confronted by an annoyed Judge Reynolds this morning.

000

**Master Splinter's POV**

I woke this morning to find Esme missing. Once I had calmed myself, and bathed, I went to look for her. I checked with Donatello, only to find her meditating with both Donatello and Courtney Jones.

They greeted me, and we headed the dōjō to begin the day.

000

Vernon and the children were all waiting and ready, as I took them through _Junan Taiso_ and some basic _Taijutsu_ kata. Esme tried to keep up, but at her age, she is not as flexible as she would like to be.

Courtney then took them for meditation, before launching straight into their lessons for the day. Since my own class were not yet awake, I took the time to listen to the lesson.

Courtney was able to cover the topics with a simplicity that I found humbling. She took her class through _Shinpi_, _Nin-po Mikkyo_, _Ki-al_, and _Shin Gi Tai_, all before breakfast.

The children were more than happy to discuss the morning's lesson with their parents, and elders, during breakfast.

Little Yoshi told his parents everything that he understood from the lesson, which delighted his mother. The little boy was able to answer questions that Leonardo asked him with a quiet confidence.

The breakfast discussion, removed the need for a formal lesson on the subject of S_eishin Teki Kyoyo_, so once breakfast was cleared away, we gave them the test.

Having completed the subject ahead of time, we began _Shinobi-iri_ and _Intonjutsu_.

000

Karai took the lecture phase of the session before the classes split. I took my class into the lobby, and Karai remained in the dōjō.

000

**Courtney's POV**

This morning was really busy, as I expected. I taught everything I had prepared at morning training, and after another breakfast lesson/discussion, we sat our test.

Mistress Karai was happy with the results and everyone passed. I was relieved to have two Ryu completely out of the way. I know there are always ways to learn more, but I had the basics mastered, so I was happy for now.

There are eighteen traditional Ryu that need to be mastered for Ninjutsu. There are also some additional schools that are encouraged if one can find a sensei.

Mistress Karai told us at breakfast that our clan is an amalgamation of a couple of older clans, and some modernisation.

She explained that as such, in Ninjutsu, Master Splinter's correct title is actually "Hamato Hahen Sōke." He is the Grandmaster, originator, and head of our clan.

Master Splinter smiled warmly at her, and said that he rather liked being called 'Master Splinter' or just plain 'Sensei'. His formal titles should be reserved for formal situations only.

000

After Breakfast, and the test, we all joined together for a lecture on Shinobi-iri. Mistress Karai went over the history, and all the techniques that we needed to know to pass this Ryu.

We had a lot fun, practicing our stealth. Donnie actually took over as teacher at one point, showing us all the tricks he had learnt, going on patrol with his brothers. We practiced our ninja walks, and then, we played some ninja stealth games.

At Lunch, we told the big ninja's what we had been doing. They told us that they had to do really hard stealth training, and had lots of bruises from Master Splinter's cane when they made a mistake.

My Dad looked really bruised, and said he wanted to be a little ninja and have fun! Master Splinter laughed at him, and said it was too bad, he's staying with the big ninja's class.

Dad said he was jealous, that Donnie was allowed to play with the little ninja's, but Master Splinter said that it was because Donnie was helping Mistress Karai to teach the little ninjas.

After lunch, we learnt how to enter places, and pick locks. Donnie brought out a big box full of locks and we had contests to see how fast we could open them without making a noise.

Afterwards we had to do a confidence course with locks to pick at every post. They turned out all the lights, so it was a bit scary as some of the posts were high up in the air.

000

Dinner was really good, with Mrs Morrison making a traditional East European Easter Feast. We knocked eggs, and ate lots of food. She told us more Easter stories, and about traditions from the countries her parents came from.

Our evening training was more stealth theory, and I supervised all the worksheets.

Donnie had to join the big ninja's for a while. He came back after we were finished the first worksheet, but he didn't have bruises, and said he passed the stealth test. I had to go next, and I managed to pass it, before Mr Vern had to sit his test. Mr Vern looked pretty shaken, but he said he had passed the rest.

Elliot went next, but came back saying that he had failed. He was pretty upset, and was really quiet for the rest of the evening. Toby went and passed his test, but he's really good at being silent, and he was the fastest at opening all the locks, when we were practicing.

Jay passed, but Yoshi got scared and had to be rescued by his daddy. Mrs Morrison was allowed to sit the test, and she passed too. She used to be blind, so she's really focused on listening for sounds.

It was a pretty good day. We only have _Intonjutsu_ left tomorrow, then, the _Tai-kai_ is finished. We haven't been very good at _Intonjutsu_, so I'm not sure if anyone will pass that.

000

**Vern's POV**

I think I'm going to have nightmares about the _Shinobi-iri_ test for months to come. Being April's cameraman, I've been in a lot of situations that require both stealth, and picking locks, or hotwiring cars.

This test was like all my worst fears come true at once. I managed to keep my trousers clean, but only just.

When Master Splinter told me I'd passed, I actually hugged him! I did remember Karai's lecture about bowing etc afterwards, but I was so overcome by emotion at getting through that hellish obstacle course, I just hugged the guy.

He took it well, and I headed back to my class, to tell Elliot it was his turn. Elliot was in tears when he got back, and I could understand why. I comforted the kid as best I could, as we worked on the worksheets together.

In the end, only Elliot and Yoshi failed the test. Karai said that two year olds usually aren't even given the test, so Yoshi was doing well to be even allowed to try.

Elliot's failure again wasn't that big a deal, as in Japan ninja children don't normally sit that test until they are at least nine years old.

000

After the kiddies went to bed, I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep, so I helped with the renovations. It's hard work, but everyone pitched in. I know a thing or two about laying tiles, so I helped Karai and Leo with tiling all the wet areas.

Casey and April went back to his old place to move all his furniture in to his new digs. I must say, it's nice. Nicer than my apartment anyway, which is pretty nice.

000

**Casey's POV**

I was glad to move out of my hole of an apartment tonight. April helped me, since there wasn't much to shift. Mikey scanned and fumigated my stuff, so I wouldn't be inviting the roaches to move in with me. We stored everything in my new private sitting room for me to sort out.

The apartment has its own little entry lobby, which opens out into an open plan living/dining and kitchen area. There's two rooms off the main living area: Courtney's bedroom, and a room I'm gonna use as a home weight gym. There's a small square hallway that leads to the pump room for the pool upstairs, the bathroom/laundry, and my sitting room and bedroom. It's the biggest apartment I've ever lived in.

April's nerd, Vern is tiling the bathroom for me, while Leo and Karai tile the Kitchen. I set my bed out in my bedroom and put the heavy bags and weight set in the spare room.

I re-arrange my shabby furniture in my private sitting area, as Raph fits the kitchen cabinets in. They are the same style as the breakroom, but I'm not complaining.

I help with Nobody's place once I'm happy with mine. He's decided, that rather than move back into his old place, he's gonna rent it out, and live here, so the kids have someone at home, when he goes back to work.

We go backwards and forwards from his old place to ours, as we bring all his furniture over. It takes half the night, as his late wife was something of a nick-nack hoarder. Still, but the end of the night the only thing stopping them moving in, is the lack of bathroom and kitchen facilities.

Raph's put in their cabinetry, but they are waiting on the tiling crew to finish, and the tiles to cure before they can move down.

Leo's digs are all plastered now, so he just has to decorate, tile, and get the cabinets in.

We finish our work at around 4:00am. I crash in my own bed, too tired to head back upstairs.

000

**Nobody's POV**

I sure am glad my friends helped me move tonight. I've been keeping myself busy so I don't think about my wife's passing. Seeing all the stuff we brought together over our marraige, made me want to start weeping.

I set up Toby and Elliot's rooms, and my own bedroom to my liking. Irene and I never really agreed on what should be in a bedroom, with me bowing to her tastes rather than being forced to sleep on the sofa.

I'm wondering if I can send her horrid nick-nack collection to my in-laws, or possibly get Donnie to put them on EBay, for the kid's college fund. There's no kitchen yet, so I put all the kitchen stuff in the dining room. Everything I don't want I put in the nifty storage area on the staircase landing.

There aren't any stairs yet, but there's a little 2 yd x 5 yd storage room next to where they will be, for bikes etc. I've moved my late wife's nick-nack hoard in there for now.

The living room looks pretty good, with all that junk gone. I take Anybody's cat stuff upstairs for Raph, as I never want to see that cat in my apartment ever again. I consider that cat his now. Leo brings all my pot plants back, and I arrange them around the living room.

Once everything is set and cured, the boys and I will move in.

000

**Donnie's POV**

After the Tai-kai, I checked the monitors, and then cleared all my bins etc. The bots have made great progress, and are now sitting against the wall of my workshop, their current program complete.

I head down the elevator to check their work, and then head back to my workshop to order the relevant materials for completing the staircase. I won't get it until Wednesday at the earliest, but I'd like the staircase completed by the end of the week. I do a few other necessary things, before heading back to the others to help where I can. One of those things is to make a list of the building materials we need to complete SL3 and SL4.

Courtney is watching the monitors in the console room, and reading up on _Intonjutsu_ and _Gotonpo_. She says she will meditate on it, once she has read everything available to her. I leave her to it, knowing that she has found that meditation works better for her than sleep, at the moment anyway.

I spend the rest of the night doing heavy lifting of furniture and plasterboard, as Leo's apartment is plastered, and Nobody and Casey move in. We finish at 4:00am, so the others head to bed to catch a couple of hours rest.

Deciding myself that sleep tonight is overrated, I head to the console room to join Courtney in her meditation.

000

* * *

**A/N: **

Yes, Karai is trying to forge a new clan from the ashes of her old life. She sees the **Hamato clan** a way to restore her honour, and her future. By declaring Master Splinter the Sōke, she is accepting him as her grandmaster.

A _Ryu_ is a 'school' of martial arts (i.e.; the _Seishin Teki Kyoyo Ryu_).

_Gotonpo_ is the using natural elements for escape (a skill of _Intonjutsu_).

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

**The Little Ninjas Class:  
**Karai Oroku (teacher)  
Courtney Jones-Rutherford (student teacher)  
Donatello Hamato (student teacher)  
Vern Fenwick  
Esme Morrison  
Elliot Longe  
Toby Longe  
Jay Hamato  
Yoshi Hamato

**Big Ninjas Class:  
**Hahen Hamato (teacher)  
Leonardo Hamato (student teacher)  
Raphael Hamato  
Michelangelo Hamato  
April O'Neill  
Casey Jones  
Dominic Longe  
Jayne Reynolds  
Tina Córtez

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:  
**  
_"Kamae"_ (means posture)

_"Ryu" _(means School)

"Sōke" (means Grandmaster, Originator, and Head of Clan)


	32. Tai-kai Day Four - Easter Monday

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own the TMNT, &amp; the NYTBA is fictitious.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Monday 6 April**

**Easter Monday  
Day Four of Tai-Kai  
**  
000

**Yoshi's POV  
**  
I woke up this morning and my bed was all wet. I dreamed the man with a bucket on his head was going to hurt me. I don't like that man, he hurt Okāsan.

The other boys are asleep, so I very silently take my wet bedclothes to the laundry. I can't make the machine work, so I leave them in front of it. I take off my wet pyjamas, and wash the nyō off myself.

My uncle Donnie comes in, and helps me clean myself. He puts my washing in the washing machine, and washes them for me. After he helps me to get dressed, he takes my mattress to his workshop to clean it.

I'm allowed to meditate with Sensei Courtney-san until everyone else wakes up.

000

**Donnie's POV**

It's a good thing I've set the hallway sensors to tell me when the kids are not where they are supposed to be. Yoshi woke up at 5:00am this morning, having wet the bed. Thankfully, he didn't wake Karai up. She tends to get rather grumpy about his bedwetting.

I spoke to him about it, and he said the bucket man tried to hurt him in his sleep. I'm not sure when he saw the shredder, but it left a permanent mark on his soul.

I clean him and his bedding up, then remove his mattress to clean that. I ask Courtney to let him meditate with her, while I finish cleaning the mattress and remake his bed. The other boys start to wake up just as I've finished, so begin our training day.

000

**Jay's POV**

Uncle Donnie was making Yoshi's bed when I woke up this morning. I'm allowed to sleep on the top bunk, now that I'm four, so I swing down, and tuck in the last corner for Uncle Donnie.

"Where's Yoshi, Uncle Donnie?" I ask him softly.

"Meditating with Courtney. Get ready for training, we will be starting once everyone is ready." Uncle Donnie replied, as he quietly left the room.

000

Courtney makes everyone warm-up with some easy ninja games, then we do _Taihenjutsu_ kata. After that Obāsan makes us breakfast.

000

**Toby's POV**

Mrs Morrison made us breakfast this morning. We had lots of meat, and eggs, and veggies all fried together. She made some separate fried veggies for Jayne too.

At breakfast, we all talked about _Intonjutsu_, which is escaping and concealment methods. Today we will be going to Central Park after our lunch to practice concealing ourselves. We have to do all our worksheets, and our lessons before lunch, so we know what we are doing.

We practice escaping and concealing ourselves all morning. There are lots of worksheets, but the older people help with the big words.

000

**Elliot's POV**

I got really good at getting out of the ropes, and handcuffs this morning. Toby did pretty good too, but Mrs Morrison hurt her wrist trying to get out of the ropes. Mr Donnie made it all better, and we kept going until lunchtime, when Mrs Morrison made lunch.

000

**Courtney's POV**

After Donnie left to clean the mattress, I had a chat to Yoshi about his nightmare. He told me that when he was very little, his _Okāsan_ made him hide in the top of a cupboard, while she talked to a man wearing a bucket on his head.

The bucket man was mean to Karai, and hurt her. Yoshi had to be silent, but he's very scared of being in very dark, high up places. If he goes to those places, he usually wets the bed when he goes to sleep.

000

I took the 'little ninjas' through some ninja games to warm up, as no one really looked like they wanted serious training this morning, first thing, then we practised our _Breakfalls and Body Movement_ in _Taihenjutsu_, since we will need those skills for later today.

After that, Mrs Morrison made a fry-up of leftovers, from the last couple of days, we started on _Intonjutsu_. Mrs Morrison sprained her wrist trying to get out of some ropes.

She was able to teach us the easiest way to get out of handcuffs. She learnt that off her son, who was a policeman, like her late husband.

We had to do worksheets too, and some of them were really challenging for the littlest kids, but with help from the adults, they managed to answer all the questions. I told everyone about the stuff I'd learnt from reading last night, and that helped with some of the answers too.

Both Mistress Karai and Donnie showed us some really cool escape techniques they had picked up.

We all had to escape a series of rope ties, handcuffs, cable ties, and a straightjacket to pass the first part of the _Intonjutsu_ test.

Thanks to Mrs Morrison, we all passed the handcuffs. I managed to fall flat on my face twice, with the straightjacket, but I managed to get it off. The cable ties were nasty, and I ended up with red marks before I got out of those. Only the ropes gave me a real headache.

We had to get out of the sixteen most common rope tie-ups. I got out of four of them easily, eight more with some difficulty, and the last four were a nightmare. I barely got out of the last one before lunch.

We had more creatively resurrected leftovers for lunch, then we all got dressed in street clothes and went to Central Park.

000

**Vern's POV**

I'm glad ninja's are a secret society, because if anyone else had seen my attempts at escaping the ropes, and that F***ing straightjacket, I'd never be able to hold my head up again in public.

I didn't expect the straightjacket to be in the ninja test, but I suppose it's something we do occasionally come across in life.

I actually looked forward to Esme's cooking, she was quite creative in using up the contents of the fridge today. You can actually see some of the shelves now. We ate well, with the 'big ninjas' telling us about their _Intonjutsu_ efforts.

I heard that Raph just flexed his muscles and the jacket disintegrated, which had to make me laugh.

April apparently got so tangled in her straightjacket, that she needed Raph to help her out of it, or she would have suffocated.

Mikey said he had it bad, after Klunk decided to play 'catch the rope end'. The kitten almost got squashed, when he tripped Mikey up. Lucy got all motherly, grabbed Klunk by the scruff of his neck, and took him away into the corner.

000

We all took car/van loads of ninja to Central Park after lunch. Because of the danger in working in a 'live' area, everyone had a buddy, they had to stay with (and hide with).

We walked to an uninhabited part of the park, and played ninja hide-and-seek as a warm up. I got paired with April, as they based the pairs on the most competent looking after the least competent. Thanks to Courtney's teaching, I got ranked in the middle, as did April.

We were the second pair found, after Casey and Esme got caught first. Mikey and Tina were next, after Mikey tripped on a water sprinkler. Karai got stung by a wasp, and got out while she treated her injury.

Elliot caused Raph to be taken, after they hid in a tree. Raph was pissed at him, and I could see Elliot looking worried, even though Raph held it in, for a change.

A tail caught Master Splinter and Yoshi out, another scan of the treetops found Nobody and Jayne.

We actually had to call Donnie and Courtney, to tell them they'd won, only to have them walk out from behind us sniggering.

000

**Tina's POV**

I was glad when I got paired with Mikey for this afternoon. Master Splinter caught Casey and Mrs Morrison, then he and Yoshi went to hide themselves.

April and Vern got taken, after April overbalanced on the fence she was using to stay, out of line of sight.

Mikey got both of us taken, after he took a shortcut through a hedge, and tripped over the automated sprinkler.

I felt sorry for Mistress Karai, after she got stung by a wasp, after she accidently got too close its nest. She was caught trying to sneak with Jay back to the van to get the first aid kit.

Elliot lost his footing, halfway up a dead hollow tree. Mrs Morrison has really sharp hearing, and she heard him trying not to slide on top of Raph.

Master Splinter's long tail caused him to be caught, much to Yoshi's embarrassment. Nobody and Jayne were a little harder to find, but Jayne loves to climb trees, so all I had to do was scan the treetops until I found them.

We scoured the park for another half an hour, before we finally gave up, and called Donnie and Courtney. They had been able to keep moving the whole while, and not get caught at all.

000

For the test, Master Splinter and Mistress Karai were 'it', since the little ones were deemed too young to sit the test.

We had to hide in our pairs, and if we were caught, they would tie us up. We then had to untie ourselves and hide again. If they came back before we untied ourselves, we failed the test. If we were caught by a member of the public, we also failed. If we got tied-up more than three times, we failed.

Mikey handed me a kunai, then taped it to my wrist with duct tape, under my jacket. This time we managed to last a while longer before we were taken.

Our first tie-up was from Mistress Karai, it was a standard Foot Clan Tie, which we had practised extensively, so we got out of it easily, and were away before she came back.

Our second tie-up was Master Splinter, who gave us a really hard type of knot, that's the one that got us caught.

Mrs Morrison and Casey failed, when they were spotted by a beat cop. It was quite funny, as they explained that they were taking part in a planned exercise, and there was nothing to worry about.

April and Vern simply got caught and tied up three times. I think Vern was more upset than April was, since he'd put in a huge amount of work over the weekend, and had really wanted to pass.

000

As expected Donnie and Courtney aced the test. I don't know how two people who don't understand the meaning of the term 'sleep' could actually outwit everyone. They managed not to get tied up at all. Nobody and Jayne also managed to not get tied up.

Raph and Elliot only got tied up once by Mistress Karai, which they got out of quickly. Leo and Toby got tied by Master Splinter, but Leo is used to being tied up by his dad, and got out of it before his dad or Mistress Karai could come back.

000

We all agreed to Pizza, to give Mrs Morrison a break from cooking dinner. Afterwards they updated the sticker charts.

I passed everything except the _Intonjutsu_, which sucks, but I'm glad the _Tai-kai_ is over. Since the building supply depot is still open, Donnie asks if we can go and get more supplies for the next stage of the renovations.

We have to shuffle kids around to make space for the supplies, but it's great fun getting all the timber and tiles and paint and stuff. We have to make a couple of trips, the first trip letting the kids off. I have to mind them while the other's go back for more supplies.

Master Splinter and I get all the kids cleaned up and ready for bed, then we go to the breakroom and watch a kid's movie.

000

**Jayne's POV**

The Building Depot was a crazy place. I stuck close to Donnie, in an effort not to be swamped by trolleys that were bigger than I was! It didn't help that the mostly male population of the store couldn't drive a trolley if their lives depended on it.

Our trip could be described as how to spend $250,000+, on timber and other building materials. Still it was a place I'd never been before, so I did enjoy the change of scenery.

I spotted my driver and his family, buying gardening supplies, and waved to them. He was surprised to see me, and we chatted briefly before Donnie, reminded me that we had supplies to get.

Thomas my driver, was impressed by how tall my boyfriend was, and it didn't hurt that Raph walked up to our trolley and put in a whole 100 lb box of tiling grout with one hand. Seeing me with a pair seven-foot male mountains, reassured him that I was quite safe. I said goodbye to Thomas, and his family before we went back to our own shopping.

000

**Casey's POV**

I told Courtney, since she passed the test she could pick out some stuff for her room while we were here.

I gotta admit, I like her taste. She got motorcycle pictures, a racing flag rug, and a lamp that looked like a winner's trophy on a long plinth.

She told me she wanted black and white furniture, so we looked at what they had in the furniture section and found a simple black wrought iron bed and some monochrome bedding.

We found a matching dresser, scotch chest, and a single wardrobe. She wanted a tyre side table for her bedside console, so I asked Raph to make her one.

I found a nice looking set of crockery in one of the aisles, and got that, along with some new cutlery, and a set of soda glasses. I found a nice five-piece dining suite, in wrought iron and glass, and a comfortable looking bed settee. I'm hoping that's enough to appease that social worker lady when she visits next.

000

Once we get home, I get help moving my stuff into my apartment, and we set up Courtney's room. Donnie has to find me some picture hooks, as I forgot to get any, but once she's set up, it looks good.

Now, maybe my child will actually sleep in her bed. I'm not holding my breath for that one, though the meditation seems to be nearly as good.

Leo and Vern to some last minute things to the tiled areas, then tell me that it will be usable by Wednesday night. They do the same with Nobody's place, then get on with tiling Leo's.

The rest of us start on the next level down.

000

**April's POV**

Donnie takes us to sub-level four, as we will be building from there upwards to sub-level three. Raph and I have been talking about my possibly moving in once the apartment is finished.

It would save me a fortune in rent, and I'm here most of my free time anyway, so it just makes sense. The only concern I would have would be Raph's notorious temper. Its a big commitment co-inhabiting, so I need to weigh it up carefully.

The front half of the double level, houses both the senior and junior dōjō, and Master Splinter's apartment. We work until 10:00pm before we call it a night.

000

**Mikey's POV**

Tina's real excited about us getting our own place. Seeing the levels where our home is going to be built is pretty special for both of us.

Since the senior dōjō is the first thing that needs to be built, Raph and me work at getting all the floor framing cut and in place so Donnie can do his magic with the underfloor heating and insulation.

Sensei used to tell us that practicing on cold floors was character building, but I could tell he didn't like it much either. We got all the framing finished, but we will actually lay the floor tomorrow morning after training.

000

I'm a happy turtle when Tina and I finally sink into our bed. It's been a very long weekend, and I'm glad it's over. Having Tina just snuggling in beside me feels wonderful.

I got a NYTBA party to do tomorrow, which will be a nice change of pace. Tina will be coming with me so we can spend so quality time as a couple together afterwards. We've still gotta help with the renovations, but I asked for a couple of hours for some 'couple time' after my party.

000

**Raph's POV**

I can just about cut this framing in my sleep by now. I get all the floor framing done, and cut the wall framing for the changing rooms and storage area/internal staircase.

At 10:00pm, I'm expected to be a good boyfriend, and head to bed with April. We do the business, and I try to be attentive to her, but I'm itching to finish that floor. April puts it down to me being tired, and falls asleep happily in my arms.

It's almost midnight, when I can finally slip away undetected. I head downstairs only to see Donnie has already managed to lay about a quarter of it. I help him lay the rest, and we put up the necessary walls, wire, plumb, and insulate them, before I sneak back to bed, and April.

000

**Donnie's POV**

Since Jayne has had to go home after dinner tonight, I stayed up to try and lay the floor of the senior dōjō. Raph helped me, and we got it all done. Tomorrow I will be working on the lower level side of Mikey and Raph's apartments. The steel for the girders won't arrive until Wednesday, so we can only do the things on SL4 until then.

000

Once Raph leaves, I head back to my workshop, completely unsurprised to see Courtney still there in the console room. She has all our Japanese textbooks out, and is learning the language, with the assistance of a Japanese language programme, I've added to her smart glasses. I smile and we settle down to meditate for the last two hours before training.

000

**Leo's POV**

I know that this weekend has been a labour of love for Karai, but I'm glad it's over. It was intense, and I think if we do it again, we will stick to one _School of Ninjutsu_ only.

Once we acutally got to bed, we talked for a while, about the good and the bad points, of the Tai-kai.

Sensei coming home with his new girlfriend was a pleasant surprise, more so the fact that in spite of her advanced age, she was willing to try and learn a bit of ninjutsu just to be a part of what we were doing.

Vern ran them home after the Tai-kai, and after the children went to sleep.

Vern was another surprise. I never expected him to try, much less pass any _School of Ninjutsu_. I've given him the training times if he wants to continue, so we will see whether he will perservere with it in the long term, or just do bits during Tai-kai, as April demands.

Things seem to be changing so fast in this clan at the moment, I can barely keep up with it all.

000

* * *

**A/N: ** Yoshi's first bed wetting incident occurred after his escape from the Foot Clan. The second incident is from yesterday's _Shinobi-iri_ obstacle course.

Yoshi's so clever, sometimes the others forget that he's only a two-year-old tot, and not the same age as Elliot and Toby.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

* * *

000

**The 'Pitt St' Lair (Above Ground):  
**  
**1****st**** Floor **\- Drive-in onsite Parking.

**2****nd**** Floor** \- Hamato Bros Fine Furniture Ltd Showroom, Casey's Office, &amp; Vending Machines in Foyer.

**3****rd**** Floor** \- Raph's Workshop (Machinery/Power Tools Area &amp; Hand Tools/Carving Area).

**4****th**** Floor** \- Raph's Workshop (Upholstery Room) &amp; Breakroom (&amp; part-time crèche for younger kids during day).

**5****th**** Floor** \- Donnie's Office &amp; Mikey/Karai's Writer's Office.

000

**The 'Pitt St' Lair (Sublevels):**

**SL1** \- Hamato Mutant and Vigilante Hospital &amp; Donnie's Apartment (includes guest quarters).

**SL2** \- Leonardo, Casey, &amp; Nobody's Apartments.

**SL3** \- Junior Dōjō &amp; Master Splinter, Mikey &amp; Raph's Apartments.

**SL4** \- Senior Dōjō.

**SL5** \- [As yet unbuilt] Foundry, Forge &amp; Heavy Fabrication (includes space for Clay Extractor/EDM)

000

_**A/N:**_ The spot I picked for the lair, is actually a vacant lot between two buildings according to Google Maps (circa 2015).

* * *

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

"Nyō" (means urine)


	33. The Arrival of Amy Tang

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TMNT, &amp; the NYTBA is fictitious.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Tuesday 7 April**

000

**Raph's POV**

I decide to wake April up with a very intimate workout. I begin by lightly kissing her all over, and then I tickle her core with my tongue, until she begs me to pound her into the mattress and be done with it.

Boyfriend duty done, and girlfriend very satisfied, I hit the showers, and get ready for training.

We are back to normal schedule now, which is a relief. So, I want to get training and breakfast out of the way, so I can focus on those pews.

I have framing, and other stuff to do as well, but I might get Fearless to do some of that.

000

Donnie takes us through Tantōjutsu kata this morning. I can see Courtney using actual Tantō, but the other little ninja's have wooden ones. A closer look at Courtney's weapons reveals that Donnie's been busy again.

"Nice Tantō's kid," I told her, moving my toothpick to the other side of my mouth and giving it a thoughtful chew.

"I learnt knife fighting off one of my mom's old boyfriends, so Donnie suggested we learn the ninja way of knife fighting this morning." Courtney smiled at her weapons as she put them away.

000

I told Fearless to clean up the workshop, and then cranked out a few more carvings. We ran out of space in the end, even with storing the completed pews in the showroom.

Sighing, I read Donnie's cutting sheet, and we cut everything we could until we had enough space to begin working on the pews again.

By dinner, all I had to do was get the last ones glued and screwed, and we can get Casey tarted up in his best threads, to present our finished product and get paid.

000

**Vern's POV**

I was glad that Donnie gave me an automatic garage opener, as I cruised in at 5:30am this morning.

Donnie smiled at me when I arrived, he waited until everyone was awake then we all headed down to SL4. April gave Raph a narrow look, but he just smirked at her.

The Senior Dōjō looks great. It needs plastering and painting, but the floor and the walls are all there. We do Tantōjutsu kata this morning, before April and I grab breakfast to go, so we will be in time for this morning's team meeting.

000

Bern is her usual cheery self, and she assigns us an interview with Eric Sacks new fiancée, Amy Tang.

We head to Sack's new office building, and meet the lovely lady in the "Sugarbelle Cafe," housed on the ground floor.

000

A woman, who could pass for Karai's younger sister, or adult daughter, greets us. Her long black hair reaches to the backs of her calves, as she ushers us politely to a seat. She's hot, with a capital 'H', in her trendy socialite clothes, which manage to demure at the same time.

She glances at the bodyguards surrounding her, and begins to tell us how she met and fell in love with Eric Sacks.

As I'm filming the interview, something feels off about her body language. Maybe it's all the ninja training I did last weekend, but she's not acting the way a woman in love acts. If anything, I would say she's a captive, and being forced into an arranged marriage. Her smiles never quite reach her eyes, and her words sound rehearsed, as if she's quoting a script.

We get our news segment, and I edit it in the van, before taking a copy of the original and using the ShellCell thingy to send a copy to Donnie, in order to get Leo's opinion.

April groans as we have fluff stories for the rest of the day. Even with our higher profile, we still get some days where it's all candy and no meat.

000

**Courtney's POV**

I convinced Donnie into teaching us the Tantō this morning at training. Now that we've done the unarmed combat school of Taijutsu, we are allowed to start weapons training properly.

After training, I make breakfast for everyone. Its only vegan pancakes and fruit, but there are leftovers to be finished as well so no one complains.

Dad makes me come to the mechanics workshop with him for the day, and I help him catch up on his work. We've talked about all the mechanical things I know, so he's confident enough in my knowledge to let me help.

After we eat our lunch packs, Mrs Higgins comes by to see Dad.

"Hello Mr Jones, hello Courtney. How are you adjusting to your new living arrangements?" Mrs Higgins said pleasantly.

"Great Mrs Higgins! I've caught up with all the work I needed to do, so I won't need any more remedial teaching in the new term, I've learnt how to play the violin, I'm currently learning Japanese, and I made a new friend at school!" I gushed, hoping to appease her.

"How are things at your new home, Courtney?" Mrs Higgins brought the subject back to my attention.

"Our apartment is finished, except we are waiting for the tiles to be cured before we can move in. I have my own room, and I was allowed to decorate it any way I wanted. Dad brought us a new sofa and a new dining table too, so he can use his old one as a desk." I told her, bouncing on my steel-capped toes.

"We move in Wednesday night, Courtney's been doin' martial arts training with me, to learn how to defend herself against any creeps who try to manhandle her. She's doing good, and managed to pass a couple of martial arts exams, with only two weeks training." Dad says, looking at me with a huge smile.

"I'm helping Dad today, with fixing stuff at the shop, because we did our martial arts all Easter weekend, and he needs to catch up. He's been teaching me all sorts of cool stuff about motors and transmissions!" I added, before going back to work, on cleaning the part I was working on.

000

Dad and Mrs Higgins talked a bit about how he felt about my living with him, and told him that another relative, on my mother's side had offered to take me.

My heart froze when I heard that, but I was relieved when Dad said "No way." He told Mrs Higgins that I was finally doing well in school, and at home, and making friends.

Dad told her that disrupting my life further would just hurt me in the long term. He said if my other relatives wanted to get to know me, and maybe spend time with me, he was ok with that, so long as I'm happy.

Mrs Higgins thought for a while, and agreed that was the best course of action at the moment. She would arrange for me to meet my other relatives, before the end of Spring Recess.

After she left, Dad and I talked about it, and kept working on the car we were fixing. We were caught up by the end of the day, so we headed home for dinner and training.

000

**Casey's POV**

Courtney and me had been having a great Daddy/Daughter day in the workshop when that social worker arrived unannounced.

She seriously freaked Courtney out when she suggested sending her to live with some of my ex-girlfriend's family. I don't mind her visiting with other relatives, but I'm gonna fight anyone who tries to take my little girl away.

Courtney was a great help in the workshop, and I got stuff done far quicker than I'd have done alone. I know why Don lets her in his workshop now, she's gold!

I tell her she's gotta go to bed tonight, the same time as the little kids, just so I can honestly tell Mrs H that I'm being a good daddy. She laughs at that, and says sure, as long as she can take her Japanese books to bed with her.

I roll my eyes at her, and we head to fitness training.

000

One of the things ninja's are expected to do is be able to swim, so we head to the pools for a swimming lesson. Yoshi is still intimidated by the size of the swimming pool, and clings to his mother, but Jay is a born water rat, though it's difficult to hide his extra limbs in the pool. Mikey made him a special rash-shirt to conceal them, but if you look closely when he's in the water, you can sometimes see them.

000

**Mikey's POV**

After training and breakfast, I had to prepare for this afternoon's party. It's at 1:00pm, and is for sixty NYTBA members. It's the biggest one I've done yet, so I've got Tina and Donnie helping me today. Jayne will be there too of course, as junior president of the club.

We arrive just after lunch to set up. It's another uptown bash, just out of the city.

The boy Cody, is fourteen today, and is crazy about turtles and martial arts. He has been crazy about them, since after he was saved, as an eleven year old, from being attacked by the Foot Clan at the Broad St incident.

It's kinda weird knowing that we've affected someone like that, but the kid is cool, and we don't get bruised too bad, so I'm pretty stoked.

Donnie gave the kids a lesson in basic self-defence, before we showed them a mock battle, and a kata display. Jayne got Donnie to give a short lecture on Turtle physiology, which had the kids eating out of his hand in awe.

It was a fun party, but quite a bit different from the other's I've done. The parent's seemed quite approving of the mixture of lessons and party games, and I collected even more parties to do. I have a giggle that several of them specifically want Donnie to come, and do the same as he did here today.

After the party, Donnie heads to Jayne's place to meet Judge Reynolds. He looks nervous, and I don't blame him. Even when I was dating Crystal, I never had to meet the Judge.

000

After we drop the vanload of gear off, we head to the Staten Island Ferry to look at the Statue of Liberty. We talk, hold hands, and get some ice-cream, before heading back home to work on the renovations. We had a great time, just talking, and cuddling.

000

Once we get home, we're back to putting in the framing for the floor on mine and Raph's apartments. It's a long night, stopping only for training. The kids are helping too, which slows us down a little, but by the end of the night, we have finished the floors, and framed all the walls of SL4.

000

**Tina's POV**

I was surprised when Mikey took me on the Staten Island Ferry. He told me he always wanted to go on it when he was younger, so it's extra special being able to do that with me.

We did a selfie, with the statue of liberty in the background, and talked about our future home, and what decor we wanted.

Mikey makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world, he was awesome today at the party, and every kid there felt special. If my boyfriend has a super power, it's the ability to make other people feel great about themselves.

We wander the shops near the terminus on Staten Island, buying ice-creams, before we must head back home to continue our work on our new apartment.

000

Evening training was more _Tantōjutsu_. Mr Leo and Mistress Karai have said that we will keep working on this subject for the rest of the Spring Recess, with plans to do the _Tantōjutsu_ test at the end of the holiday.

000

**Donnie's POV**

Thomas, Jayne's driver collects us from the party. I'm a bundle of nerves as we enter the sweeping driveway of her family mansion.

We are greeted by an imposing Scotsman, who introduces himself as Duncan the butler. Jayne disappears to change, and I am ushered into the Judge's study.

"So you are Donatello. I am glad we finally get to meet in person." Judge Reynolds spoke with a voice that should cause criminals to loosen their bowels.

"Pleased to meet you, Judge Reynolds. Thank you for your defence of Tina, my brother Michelangelo had been devastated when his act of kindness had caused her to be rejected by her foster family. She's doing well now thankfully, though she still has anxiety when out in public." I politely told the judge, not sure what else to talk about.

"Yes, I've had some issues with Crystal and her love life of late. The last one of her lover's I caught doing the walk of shame, was a small time crook, I'd sentenced last year.

With all the money I spend on security, it's all for nothing if Crystal keeps compromising it." I could see the Judge grimace as he spoke.

"I've installed a few security systems for clients in the past, I'd be happy to check your system and help you upgrade if necessary. I'm an engineer by trade, but my family had problems with the Foot Clan some years ago, and I took an active interest in security systems, running my own part-time security firm.

Our own system is state of the art, giving us warning from our mobile phones of danger or would be burglars." I could feel myself ramble, but was proud that I hadn't used so many big words yet, that the Judge could not follow.

"I'm not going to beat about the bush, what are your intentions towards my daughter?" The judge asked looking me straight in the eye.

"I love her. I hope that our relationship will get to the point, where we will be ready to commit to the rest of our live together.

She's only sixteen, so I'm going to let her set the pace of our relationship. I have no intention of ever forcing her into anything she does not want, or is uncomfortable with." I say in an even tone, looking the Judge in eye myself.

"Good! From what Jayne and Tina have told me, your family owns property and businesses." Judge Reynolds poured a drink for himself, before offering me something.

I accepted a soda water, and we discussed my sharemarket dealings, and my recent foray into the precious metals market. He enquired about the workshops, and I told him about the European Car workshop, and our family's Fine Furniture Company. He seemed to relax, so I think it went rather well.

000

Jayne finally rescued me, and we headed home, where I had another floor to insulate and run underfloor heating through.

I presented Jayne with her own smart glasses, based on her prescription. She loved them, and jumped me for a kiss. I forwarded Vern's message to Leo, and programmed a background check on Amy Tang.

We worked until 10:00pm, before I decided to 'do a Raph' and take her to bed for some serious loving. Once she was sound asleep, I crept back to my workshop and began building her new armour. Giving it the same design as her naginata, I had it ready for her before I crept back into my bed.

000

**Leo's POV**

Raph had me cleaning up all morning. Since its the holidays, Jay and Yoshi decided to 'assist' me.

I was tired and a little stressed by the time Karai came to get them for lunch, which caused her to laugh at me. "You are a parent now, this is part of it. I will probably feel the same as you are now, as I'm taking the boys swimming later. Yoshi does not like being in the big pool.

000

I helped Raph with the pews until we finally had them almost finished. There are only the last ten to assemble then we are completely rid of them.

I got a text from Donnie, who had forwarded it from Vern. I took a look at it, and showed Karai. She said she never heard of Amy Tang before, so she will look into it tomorrow.

Karai wants to take me furniture shopping tomorrow, since Thursday is when we are allowed to move in.

Apart from Dinner, which is yet another variation of the well-loved lentil pie, and some Tantōjutsu training, we continue our efforts to build the lower floor of Raph and Mikey's apartments.

000

Once we get to bed, I give Karai a much-appreciated massage, before we work our way into a frenzy of lust.

Mating Season makes me more desperate for sex, but I try not to let myself get so carried away that I hurt her. Technically, she still has three more weeks before I can safely have intercourse with her, so I allow her to use her considerable kunoichi skills to bring me off.

Afterwards we simply snuggle next to each other and fall asleep.

000

* * *

**A/N: ** Due to popular request, here is the Lentil Pie recipe. As mentioned in the story, it has many variations based on the type of gravy flavourings and what if any veggies are added to it.

**Lentil Pie Recipe**

_2 lbs dry brown lentils  
2 cups of diced vegetables (optional)_

Soak lentils until plump, usually overnight, or if camping during the day. Drain soaking water and rinse, before boiling in just enough water to cover until tender. If you like, you can add two cups of diced vegetables to the pot towards the end of cooking. This extends the pie if you have extra diners or simply hungry ninja's!

_2 lbs mashing potatoes (more if you like a thicker topping)_

_2 Tbls vegetable oil (or butter)  
¼-cup water (or milk) _

Peel, dice, and boil potatoes until soft enough to mash. Mash with vegetable oil (or butter) of choice and water (or milk). Alternatively, you can make the mashed potatoes by your normal method.

_2-4 medium onions (depending on how oniony you like your gravy)  
4 Tbls vegetable oil  
_

_¼-cup flour (approx), or other thickening agent, or instant gravy mix  
1-2 cups of water  
_  
Brown the onions in the vegetable oil, before slowly adding the flour/water mixed to a thin cream, or gravy mix and water. Cook until gravy is thick and shiny.

Alternatively if you can make the gravy by your favourite method.

You can also add any spices or flavourings to the gravy to change the flavour. I usually add mixed herbs, garlic, and New York cut pepper to mine, but anything you like is just fine.

To assemble the pie, add the drained lentils (and veggies if using) to the gravy, and thoroughly mix. Place the mixture in the bottom of the dish, and cover with mashed potatoes.

Breadcrumbs and or cheese make a nice garnish, but are entirely optional. While you can eat it as soon as the mashed potato is on top, baking it, to brown the top of the potatoes is preferred.

You know you've done well when the people eating it don't know it's not mince beef!

Feel free to adjust the quantities as you need to. I don't really use exact quantities when I cook, as I simply have a feel for it after so many years. Its great re-heated, and makes a great frozen dinner for later.

I've taken this recipe camping, and it's a winner after a hard days tramp. In addition, the lentils don't go off until soaked, so it's good for after the fresh supplies have run out, just use potato flakes instead of fresh potatoes.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think. I'd also be keen to hear how you like my pie!

000

* * *

**Reynolds Household: **

Judge Donald Reynolds  
Crystal Reynolds  
Jayne Reynolds

_**Servants:**_

Thomas Carpenter (Driver) - Gerald's son  
Daniel Thompson (Driver) - Letty's son  
Gerald Carpenter (Groundsman)  
Duncan Mac Boyce (Butler)

Mrs Charlette "Letty" Thompson (Housekeeper) - Daniel's mother  
Mrs Doris Carpenter (Cook) - Gerald's wife  
Eleanor Taylor (Housemaid)  
Adele Rossman (Housemaid)

000

* * *

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

_"Kamae"_ (means posture).

"_Tantōjutsu_" is the Ninja School of knife skills


	34. Saving Amy

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TMNT, &amp; the NYTBA is fictitious.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Tuesday 7 April**

000

**Amy's POV**

I arrived at the airport this morning at 6:00am on a private flight from Japan. Instead of being free from my Ivory Tower in Japan's mountains, I now must marry a man who I have never met.

A limousine collects me, and I am taken to an office building, where I meet the secretary of the man I am to marry.

000

She takes me upstairs where I am told to dress in certain clothes, and learn a script for an interview I am to do later. The words are laughable, but I memorise them dutifully.

The interview takes place in a cafeteria at the ground floor of the building. A beautiful woman with russet brown hair, and an older man carrying the camera, arrives shortly after me. She introduces herself as April O'Neil, of Channel Six News, before briefly explaining how the interview will proceed, while her cameraman sets his equipment up.

I look at the bodyguards nervously. One of them is fingering his sidearm discretely so that I know if I do not follow the script, I will most likely die.

I quote the lines I'm supposed to, and try to look somewhat happy for the television camera.

In my heart, I'm hoping that they will see how unhappy I am, but I know that is just fantasy. I think I briefly catch the cameraman's eye, who gives me a commiserating look, before his mistress summons him away.

After the interview is complete, Miss O'Neil gives me her business card, which my bodyguard takes from me. Fortunately, I was able to see the telephone number long enough to memorise it.

I have a photographic memory, trained by the fact that I have had to live a lie my entire life. My various keepers would often make me pretend to be happy, and if I were ever offered anything like a business card, they would quickly snatch it away. I have never dared call, any of the numbers I have memorised, but I like to memorise then in case I ever truly need them.

000

I am ushered back to the offices, where I meet my future husband for the first time. He is a madman.

Eric Sacks giggles when he sees me, telling me how I will further his place in the Foot Clan, and how he will be the next Grandmaster of the Clan. I am dismissed quickly, and the secretary takes me to another suite of rooms in the building where I will stay until my wedding.

Even then, I must share my suite with two maids, and six bodyguards. The lack of privacy is nothing new, but here in the city of New York, I had somehow hoped for something to change.

I study my new prison thoroughly. There is no telephone in the suite, which is plain, but comfortable. The windows do not open, nor is there a vent large enough to climb through. There are cameras in every room and motion detectors in the bathroom. There are no sharp objects where I have access, and no glass-framed pictures. Basically, it is the same as every facility I have been held at since I was a baby.

That night as I stare out my window, I wish for someone to rescue from this life of unending misery.

000

* * *

**  
A/N: ** Who will save Amy? Will anyone even realise that Amy needs saving? Can anyone guess who Amy really is?

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	35. Meditation's of Past and Future

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT, &amp; the NYTBA is fictitious.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Wednesday 8 April**

000

**Anybody's POV**

It seems this place has finally returned somewhat to normal. The usual chaos of this place, was superseded over the past few days, with additional servants of the worst order. They were grunting and yelping every time I tried to settle myself to sleep.

The only happy occurrence, was the beautiful Lucy, with her glistening white fur. Such a princess as her, I would happily mate with, but alas, she went all motherly over Klunk, and decided he was her baby.

She was most displeased when her servant made her return to her far away castle, leaving Klunk behind. The little nuisance has had to go back to following me around.

Still I have managed to teach him a few things. He managed to catch a real mouse the other day, and brought it to me. I managed to get him to understand the word mouse. It seems he is deaf, so I've had to make sure he can see my mouth before I give him any instructions.

000

**Elliot's POV**

We did Tantōjutsu this morning at training. We did an hour of kata, then Daddy supervised us sparing with our wooden Tantō's until lunchtime, when everyone had a ninja clan meeting.

Master Splinter told us we needed to rescue Amy Tang from the Shredder. All us kids will help, by blowing eggs, so that Mr Donnie can make lots of smoke bombs. Mistress Karai tells us we can freeze the egg contents to make stuff like pancakes so nothing will be wasted.

I'm allowed to go with Mistress Karai and we buy twenty trays of eggs. That's six hundred eggs we have to blow. She shows us how, and we blow eggs all afternoon until training.

Toby got out of some of it, because he went to the movies with Megan. I've been teasing him about it, but he just shrugs and blows another egg. By dinnertime, he's caught up with me.

Yoshi smushed a couple of eggs to start with, but he's gotten really good, and can blow one egg every three minutes. I can blow them in about a minute and a half, without breaking them.

We had bacon and egg pie for dinner, and crepes with lemon and sugar for dessert. Jayne had to eat a tofu salad, and fruit salad for dessert as Mrs Morrison cooked.

000

**Donnie's POV**

This morning I naughtily woke Jayne up by licking her breasts until they were very perky.

"What time did you get back into bed this morning?" Jane asked, batting away my probing tongue.

"Hmmm..." I responded, nibbling on her tummy.

"I needed to use the bathroom, and you were gone, so I know you got up again." Jayne replied, giving me a look that tried to be annoyed, but wound up looking amused instead.

"I had some things I wanted to do for you. But it can wait, you are far too tasty to get dressed yet." I bury my head lower under the covers as she squeals.

"Stop that! You shan't have any of that until you tell me what you were up to Donnie!" Jayne jumps out of the bedclothes and wriggles to the end of the bed, where the armour is handing off the bed curtain rail. "What's this?"

"That my darling, is your new armour. I made it last night, because I want you to be safe when we are out on patrol." I hauled myself out of the tangled blankets, and edged closer to her.

"Can I try it on?" Jayne asked, looking at it thoughtfully.

"After I have ravaged you, if you don't mind." I reply, taking her in my arms.

Glancing at the bedside clock I realise we don't have much time before training, so I simply run my scaly hands down her body as I kiss her passionately, before getting ready for training. Jayne puts on her new armour for training.

000

Training is more Tantōjutsu, followed by a breakfast of Cinnamon rolls, potato rosti, and pan-fried mushrooms.

000

After breakfast, Jayne and I do an internet search to find a decent operating theatre table.

_Narang Medical Ltd_ has a nice one, which though pricey, is exactly what I'm after. The _OT1000 Microprocessor Controlled OT Table with C Arm Compatible Top_ seems to fit our needs well.

I also look over Narang's other hospital equipment, ordering:

six _HF423 - Deluxe Bedside Lockers_,  
a _HF1924 - Multi Function Obstetric Table_,  
a _HF9669 - Scrub Unit_,  
a _HF2212 - Anaesthesia Trolley_,  
an _AN325 - Anaesthesia machine integrated for Paediatric and Adult_ ,  
a _DP2700 - Electrosurgical Unit : 350W_ with a _DP2600 - Electro Surgical Pencil_,  
a _DP2073 - Digital Ultrasound with 4D Colour Doppler,  
__a XR1020 - High Frequency Mobile Digital C-arm System X-ray Machine_,  
four _OL1064 - Mobile Shadowless Operation Lamp Single Dome Stand Model With Castors (3 Bulbs)_,  
and a _OL1056 - Shadowless Operation Lamp With Single Reflector Stand Model With Castors (With Focus Control)_.

There are a few issues, with the legal niceties of procuring some of the equipment, but I find a way around that. Jayne simply looks amused at my efforts, popping a cookie in my mouth, as I continue my search for equipment. I silently send her to fetch more coffee, while I continue my Google search for suitable suppliers.

I decide to equip our six-bed in-patient ward after that, looking up _Medical Products Direct Ltd_ for the latest hospital grade equipment. I order:

six _Tuffcare Bariatric Fully Electric Hospital Beds with 1000 Lb Capacity_,  
six _Bariatric Overbed Tables 500Lb Capacity_,  
a couple of _Corner Triple Bay 30' x 10' Hospital Cubical Curtain Track Kits_,  
and a dozen _94" x 204" Antimicrobial Mesh-top Hospital Curtains_ (in purple of course!).

I also order two new _Winco Bariatric Treatment Tables with shelf, _for the medical bay. They have a 1000 Lb capacity, which is more than enough for us, and most likely anyone, or anything else, we are likely to treat.

Jayne hands me my coffee, and excitedly points out a _Digital Bariatric Veterinary Scale_, which I add to the online shopping cart.

I also add:  
six _Drive Medical Mayo-Instrument Stands_,  
a half a dozen _Medline Deluxe 4 hook, 5 leg Cast Aluminium Base IV Poles_,  
four _Model 28 Ferno-Flex Roll-In Chair Cot Gurneys_,  
two sets of _Three_ _PVC Surge Overflow Medical Cribs in Mobile Cart_,  
two sets of five _PVC Surge Overflow Adult Stretcher Beds in Mobile Cart_,  
a couple of _Drive Goose-necked Medical Exam Lamps on Mobile Bases,  
_and some sharps bins.

I'm glad I've been able to give Karai the gold and precious metals for sale, as it means we can now equip our hospital, with brand new hospital grade equipment.

I'm planning to go to the junkyard to find more electronic scrap that I can process through the EDM. Now that I have the means to refine and recycle the electronic waste, I will endeavour to pick up as much as I can, in order to fund a new mass spectrometer I saw on EBay for a cool $50K.

If we take on the Shredder in battle, we may need the operating theatre, radiology, and the hospital ward. For now, I'll hold off on getting the new diagnostic equipment, as well as some 'nice to have' medical supplies.

Remembering the medical supply situation, I make a second order to _Medical Products Direct Ltd_ for all the disposable supplies I will need for the new equipment, as well as the usual list of medical supplies.

Once I'm finished, I check with Nobody, about him taking Toby on his 'date', before checking on my search for Amy Tang.

000

Amy Tang is according to my search, Hamato Amaya, the twenty-one year old daughter of Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi. She disappeared as an infant, presumed dead. Her supposed guardian, Oroku Saki changed her name to Amy Tang by deed poll in Japan when she was a year old.

From a hack of Sack's own systems, I discovered that she is located in the building where April interviewed her, in a secure holding facility, until her arranged marriage to Eric Sacks.

Given what we found out about the Foot Clan's inner workings, Amy is being used as a proxy for Eric Sacks to inherit the Foot Clan's leadership. He plans to marry her on the 9th of May.

I ask Jayne to make some more drinks for everyone, before I text everyone for an urgent clan meeting.

I also call Okāsan and Sensei, as I know they will want to know this information. Okāsan answers, and I let her know that we are holding a meeting, as we have found Hamato Yoshi's lost daughter, and she is being held captive by Eric Sacks.

000

It's almost lunchtime before everyone is in the dining room for the meeting. I brief everyone on my findings before turning the floor over to Sensei.

"As the **Hamato Clan**, we MUST save Hamato Amaya from Sacks and Shredder.

With Karai no longer viable, as an heiress to the Foot Clan in their minds, they need Amaya alive and well, to marry Sacks. This gives us a small amount of time to prepare and plan our assault, and rescue operation." Sensei spoke gravely to us all.

"I still have several sets of new armour to build and more arrows and smoke bombs to make. I've ordered the medical equipment for the new hospital this morning, but it will not arrive until the end of the month. I would also like to build some alternative heads/faces for each of us to use in infiltration." I tell Sensei, gnawing on the edge of my coffee cup.

"Are you able to get us plans of the place where she is being held?" Sensei asks, as his tail swishes in agitation.

I hand out the smart glasses, before sending the map, and my other findings to everyone using the smart glasses.

"I know there is no sewer entry to the building, and the roof is too far away from any others for a simple rooftop run or zip line. Our best course of action would probably be through the front doors." I say, resigned by the lack of options I can see.

"There's a door into the main building from the Cafe on the ground floor." April said, then giving Vern a smile, "I had to use the ladies room, and I checked out the staff areas while I was at it."

"Good work April." Leo said, "Our best chance may be during the day. She has six bodyguards according to this, plus two more potential threats/or collateral.

"No Leonardo, those are the maids. I've known those simple-minded elderly women since I was a little girl. They are from very old Foot Clan families in Japan. They are loyal to the clan, but they are not ninja warriors or kunoichi. I would ask that you would spare their lives." Karai entreated.

"Very well, you had best be in charge of dealing with them then." Leo replied, running a hand over his face.

"The guards will be the best the Foot Clan has to offer, as this marriage will be very important to Sack's and Shredder's plans." Karai mentioned, placing her hand on Leo's.

"Donnie, we need eyes and ears into that building. We need to know Amaya's schedule, as well as her staff's shifts.

_**Plan A**_ is to try to rescue her the week before the wedding is due to take place. Keep an eye on the Wedding registers too, as Sacks may choose to do the legal paperwork earlier. If so, we will need to destroy any evidence of it, before we rescue her." Leo commanded me, his eyes taking on an intense sheen.

"_**Plan B**_ is a rescue on the Wedding day, we could get in using the infiltration heads to make us look like catering staff, and simply snatch her. April could then run a lovely story on Sack's Runaway Bride!" Leo added, with a smirk.

"Ok, I'll order more mask making stuff. Could you all keep an eye out for any longhaired thugs to 'donate' to our endeavours? It will make it easier, as human hair is hard to come by." I tell everyone.

"I can help with the medical side of things. I trained as a nurse, and during my career I was both a circulating nurse and a sterile nurse, and later a CRNA (Certified Registered Nurse Anaesthetist), up until I retired just before my late husband died. I trained other nurses, so I can teach any necessary skills I have learnt myself." _Okāsan_ stated, smiling brightly at everyone.

I gave her the warmest smile I could manage. My thoughts we now on how we could best make use of her skills, and who to train as our surgical team.

The clan talks about what needs to be done, before Vern and April must return to work, and Mikey has a party to do.

During the discussion, it's decided that _Okāsan_ will lead the medical team, as she is the only one who's actually qualified. Tina, and Courtney will be trained as Sterile and Circulating Nurses respectively, while Jayne will train as a back-up CNA.

Jayne will order all the necessary medical textbooks, both for the trainee nurses, and also surgical and relevant medical books for Jayne and myself today.

Nobody and Sensei will act as our HQ co-ordination team, with Courtney helping when not needed by Okāsan. In the event that our building is attacked, they should make up a formidable team of defenders to protect the children.

The children will help, by blowing eggs for the smoke bombs, and other tasks, as they are able. They will continue their training as part of the lair's future defence team.

The rest of us will be the Rescue &amp; Assault teams. Karai will lead the rescue of her cousin Amaya, along with Casey, April and Vern.

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I will provide the distractions and defence of the Rescue team, to enable the Rescue team to get Amaya out of there safely.

I muse to myself, that this is just the sort of escapade, we ninja had been training for our entire lives. I can only hope our clan princess, Amaya, appreciates the lengths we are going through to save her.

000

The renovations are forgotten now, as we prepare for battle. For the rest of the afternoon the children are set blowing eggs for smoke bombs, while the other's do what they can to prepare for the upcoming battle.

Raph, Leo, and Casey finish any outstanding work, and close down their shops, to enable them to focus solely on the rescue. Mikey puts a message on his 'Party' phone line saying that he is fully booked until the beginning of June.

Okāsan takes Jayne, Tina, and Courtney to the Medibay and begins instructing them on all the things they need to know for a successful surgery. Sensei is supervising the kids, while Nobody takes Toby out for his 'date' with Megan.

000

I head back to my workshop, to begin construction of the remaining Armour. I get Leo's Armour ready in time for dinner, and after training, I have Mikey's Armour complete by the time I take a sex break with Jayne.

Jayne joins me in the workshop afterwards, and we start on Vern's Armour. I consider him a real ninja now, so as he is part of the rescue team he will need armour. I also need to provide him with a ninja weapon. He's proven talented at both the _Yari_ and the _Bō_, so I build him a couple of _Extendable Yari Bō_, and a suitable harness for them.

We will now have to train in our new Armour and Weapons, until they become one with our bodies.

With that complete, I set my new hacking programs to work on finding the remaining information the clan needs for its rescue mission, and to keep tabs on both Amaya and Eric Sacks. I also order the new prosthetic head making materials, and some feathers for the arrows and darts, I will no doubt have to make in the near future.

Jayne and I meditate after that, trying to consolidate the plans in our minds, and seek the best approach to achieving our goals.

000

**Courtney's POV**

This morning started out pretty good, we did Tantōjutsu at training, then had breakfast. I completed my Japanese work last night, and was looking for someone to practice on, so I went and helped in the carpentry workshop and practiced on Leo and Raph. I don't have to call them Mr anymore they said, which is cool, cos it means they consider me one of the big people and not a little kid anymore.

I mostly had to sweep and sand stuff, but that was ok, as we talked about all sorts of stuff in Japanese. I learn some extra words too, but Leo said I shouldn't repeat those in Master Splinter's hearing unless I want to be sent to the Ha'shi.

We all got called to a meeting just before lunch, and found out our clan founder's daughter was being held by the bad guys. We're going to rescue her, before Eric Sacks can marry her and steal the Foot Clan leadership once and for all.

After the meeting, I had to go and learn how to be a nurse, from Mrs Morrison, in case any of our clan get hurt rescuing Hamato Amaya. I'm going to be trained as something called a circulating nurse. Jayne has ordered nursing textbooks, and they will be delivered in the morning.

We have dinner, and then we all split up for training, and focus on our specialties, with the little kids and the other girls continuing with Tantōjutsu with Master Splinter.

I do Tantōjutsu, with Raph personally training me one-on-one using Japanese.

It's really cool, as I'm able to really let loose, with all the skills I already have, and not worry, because I know Raph can handle himself. He teaches me more, in those two hours of training, then I've learnt in all the Tantōjutsu lessons I've had so far.

I decide after everyone else is finished, since I don't have any 'study' left to work on, until I get those nursing books, I'll practice me Tantōjutsu. Dad makes me come 'home' to our new apartment at 10:00pm, but I just resume my kata in the living room until I'm tired enough to meditate.

I meditate on the rug in my new bedroom, trying to internalise everything I've learnt today. I've become really good at learning new stuff, so I let it all soak in while I meditate, until I hear Dad getting up to go to training.

000

**Thursday 9 April**

000

**Donnie's POV**

When the others wake up. We suit up in our new Armour and train in our chosen weapons. I teach Vern everything I know about Bō and Yari fighting. We spar until breakfast, when he has to head to work with April.

Leo works with Karai and April, to polish up their Katana skills together.

Raph works with the girls, polishing up their Tantōjutsu until it looks seamless.

The kids are taught by Master Splinter, who teaches them how to throw Shuriken and Kunai knives, as well as Tantō.

Nobody works with Casey on Rope skills as they may have to rappel down the building possibly, if the other exits become blocked. He also teaches him some rope fighting skills, which are Nobody's specialty.

000

After a substantial breakfast, Jayne and the girls continue their medical training, while I set to work making breathing masks to filter out any poisons or gasses the Foot Clan might use, in addition to our own knockout gas and smoke bombs.

By lunch, I'm ready to issue all the new filter masks to their new owners. I brief everyone on the updates from my hacking programs, which I set up last night, before asking, if there is anything else they need, for the upcoming rescue mission.

"Yeah, I could do with a more 'ninja' looking weapon, if we're doing this on the 'down low'." Casey commented, gathering up the dishes to be loaded into the dishwasher.

"Ok Casey, what weapon did you have in mind?" I ask, grateful that he had raised the issue.

"I was thinking a pair of _kanabō_. They are the closest to the steel baseball bats I usually use, so I won't have too much re-training to do to use them." Casey said.

"Great idea Casey, I get on to them this afternoon." I replied, smiling at him.

I had been planning to make something of that nature for him myself, but I'm glad that he came up with it, as he might have been more resistant, had I imposed my own thoughts on him.

Jayne gets a call, and drops the bombshell that she will be at her father's all weekend. I'm gutted, as this weekend is the Tech Expo. Still, Jayne suggests I take Courtney to it, as Courtney needs to get out more. Courtney is excited by the prospect, so I bow to my girlfriend's idea, and we return to the discussion at hand.

Raph mentions that the concert he has tickets for is also this weekend, but April is working, so asks if anyone wants to go with him. Nobody volunteers, as he loves that band, so Leo decides that a weekend off for everyone might be a great idea. No training, no patrols, just time spent doing the things we like, with the people we like. Everyone else agrees.

000

Everyone else heads back to whatever they were doing, and I begin forging Casey's new pair of Kanabō.

Nobody's Armour is next, which I complete before Dinner. My training tonight is with both Vern and Casey as we go over Bōjutsu, and the techniques of Bō and Kanabō.

The other's 'group off', as they did this morning.

Nobody seems more his old self, once he dons his new body armour. With the exception of Raph and Casey's bike armour, everyone's armour is designed to be worn, under their _Shinobi Shōzoku_.

000

After training, we all head to a junk yard to find some more of the alloy and some circuitry for the EDM. We find enough Alloy to complete all the outstanding armour and weapons needs of the clan before the Rescue Mission, and I'm able to fill the T-Van with enough circuitry, and other high precious metal content scrap to keep the EDM working for a couple of days once I've taken what I want from it.

000

Once we get home, I set some of the scrap into the EDM, and check all my systems and programs for the night.

Courtney and Casey have moved into their apartment yesterday night, so has Nobody and his boys. Leo, Karai and their children shifted down tonight.

Since we are so intensively training, and preparing, Vern has moved into Nobody's old room, and we've set aside Leo's old room for Amaya once she is rescued.

Sensei and Okāsan are also staying with Leonardo, so Okāsan can train the girls. They had to go and collect Okāsan's cat Lucy, which they are keeping down there away from Anybody, until Jayne and I have a chance to operate on him and Klunk.

000

Jayne and I are both tired, so we decide, that since this is the last night until Monday, we will enjoy each other, and get some real sleep.

000

**Courtney's POV**

Dad and I head to the dōjō in our ninjutsu-gi, and do our warm-ups before we are all split into groups. Raph teaches Jayne, Tina, and me more Tantōjutsu, until our strikes and defences are automatic.

After a massive breakfast, our huge box of medical textbooks arrive, and we begin studying nursing again in earnest.

We break for lunch and Donnie gives us breathing masks to go under our _Shinobi Shōzoku._ I quietly ask him if I'll get some armour too, and he says he's planning on it, but not before the other adults and older girls get theirs.

Dad gets a call from Mrs Higgins, saying that my relatives want to meet me tomorrow. Dad tells her that I'm going to the Tech Expo with his boss's brother, who's been tutoring me. So if they want to spend time with me they will have to come to the Tech Expo as well. Mrs Higgins thanks him and says she will advise the relatives.

We study nursing until dinner, and then I continue to work with Raph and the girls, on Tantōjutsu.

After training, I'm allowed to go in a junkyard run with the adults.

000

We get to the junkyard, and silently climb over the fence. There are junkyard dogs, but they just wag their tails silently, as Donnie gives them some dog treats. He told me on the way, that he's friends with every junkyard dog in the greater New York area.

Jayne and I help Donnie with finding broken circuitry, as we have smaller hands, while the other's search for more of that alloy.

I laugh silently as Jayne disappears under a small mountain of used toaster's before Donnie hauls her out and places her back on safe ground.

We systematically strip any useful parts leaving behind anything Donnie's EDM machine can't extract precious metal from. Donnie lets me get a few bits and pieces for myself to tinker with as well.

By the time we leave, Jayne, Donnie, and I have filled his T-Van to the roof with circuit boards and other stuff. There's barely enough room for us to squeeze in the front seat.

000

After we get home, I take a shower, then head to my room to begin my studies. I meditate for a bit, clearing my mind, and preparing to absorb into my long-term memory everything I'm about to learn.

After that, I work my way through the Anatomy book, reading , and taking notes to ask Mrs Morrison in the morning.

The medical books we've been given, are for both nursing, and becoming a doctor or surgeon. While Tina will probably only do the minimum to do what's required of her, Jayne knows I like to study, and so she got me a copy of all the books.

I meditate for the last two hours before training, allowing my body and mind to completely relax. I've found this works better than sleep for me, since I don't have nightmares this way. I'm still shaken by seeing my mom's ex-boyfriend being shot, and that creep Laz trying to rape me. Seeing Mom's body dead and bloated from the overdose doesn't help me sleep at night either.

000

**Elliot's POV**

I really like having my own room. At my old apartment I had to share with Toby. There's heaps of space, and since I know everything is soundproof, I'm able to get back up after daddy goes to sleep and practice my ninjutsu.

I change back into my ninjutsu-gi, and then I meditate for a bit, to clear my head like I was taught at the _Tai-kai_, then I go through every kata I can remember.

I do all the _Taijutsu_ katas, then I work on the _Tantōjutsu_ katas we have been learning since the _Tai-kai_ until I think I can do them without thinking too hard.

I decide to do what Courtney does, and meditate instead of sleeping tonight, so I meditate on all the other ninjutsu stuff we learnt at the Tai-kai until Toby comes in to tell me it's time for training.

000

**Leo's POV**

After the junkyard run, I unloaded everything into the garage, for Donnie to grab, as he needs it. It was a little weird, going into my new apartment, and seeing, only my own and Karai's belongings in the room.

With everything that is going on I felt out-of-sorts, so I crept into the family dōjō that my apartment boasts, and sat down to meditate on the recent turn of events, and how we will get Amaya rescued without harming anyone of our existing clan.

Karai came looking for me after an hour, and we both ended up meditating for the rest of the night. I could see it in her eyes when she heard her cousin had survived, she will not rest until her cousin is safe away from The Shredder.

000

**Karai's POV**

Given how stressed Leonardo has been looking, I was not surprised that he wanted to meditate in the family dōjō, once we got home. I gave him an hour, before going to fetch him to bed.

Once I got there, I ended up meditating with him for the rest of the night. He told me how he was feeling with everything, and I lead him through some advanced meditation techniques I found useful, from my days of leading the Foot Clan.

000

I have my own secret guilt to add to the situation. When my aunt was murdered by the Shredder, it was I that took Amaya away, under my 'father's orders', to the remote mountain stronghold, where she has been a prisoner since.

I was the one that, with the help of my own childhood nanny's looked after her until she was three years old, when The Shredder decided to send me to America to lead the Foot Clan here.

She has since been tutored in every skill a traditional Japanese woman should know. However, she was never taught Ninjutsu, as she was to be a breeder and placeholder only.

I wonder idly to myself if she will even remember me, her _Itoko_, and if she does, will those be fond memories.

I still have memories of her first steps, her first words, and the nights I spent holding her as she teethed.

She was a sad, but largely quiet and compliant baby. Only hunger, thirst, and a wet diaper would make her cry, before she began teething.

Teething had been so hard on her, she had been so miserable, that I had taken to walking her up and down the halls of the fortress, as often as the nanny's.

I had tried to give my little cousin, all the affection I had not received, as a little one. I was discrete, only the nanny's _Hiroshi Akiko_ and _Kaito Mariko_ knew, and they would never tell out of loyalty to my family.

From them only, had I ever received any faint sliver of affection. They had been close to my mother, Tang Meiko, and were fiercely loyal to my great grandfather's lineage.

I need to meditate on how to rescue them from the Shredder as well. I know Leonardo will not be in favour, but I am not a kunoichi, if I cannot sway a man to do my bidding when required.

000

* * *

**A/N: ** This chapter is dedicated to _**'TheWonderfulShoe'**_, for all her help with describing medical stuff. I'm a dressmaker, not a doctor, so she's been a great help. I hope, I did all your hard work justice, and don't worry. Donnie will buy more stuff later, once the rest of his family are in their new apartments.

Please check out _Narang Medical Ltd's website to see pictures and details of the equipment._

_Medical Products Direct_ _Ltd_ also has a website with pictures and descriptions of the stuff mentioned. It's amazing what you can get from Google these days. Besides, Donnie was long overdue for some technical mumbo jumbo talk.

**Toby and Megan's Movie Date**, will be published as a separate story, once I've posted this chapter.

I must admit I shed a few tears for Karai's story of Amaya's early childhood. It got me right in the feels. I hope Amaya is gentle with her cousin, when they are reunited, as it's hard when you have loved someone from afar for so long, for them to reject you or not remember you.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

"_Kanabō_" is a wooden club with iron knobs or spikes around half of the club. Can be either a long staff or baseball bat shaped. Casey's _Kanabō_ are the baseball bat shaped variety.

"_Shinobi Shōzoku_" are the traditional Ninja outfits. The turtles new armour is designed to be worn under this outfit, except for the two biker's in the clan, whose _Shinobi Shōzoku_ is incorporated into their bike 'leathers'.

"Saki" (means = 咲 (sa) "blossom" and 希 (ki) "hope"). It's actually a Japanese girl's name. That probably explains why the Shredder is such an arse. He's a boy named "Sue" all over again. I found this little fact when I was researching Japanese girl's names to give the nannies actual names.

"_Itoko_" means elder maternal cousin.


	36. Four Weddings and a Runaway Bride

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TMNT, &amp; the NYTBA is fictitious.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Friday 10th April**

000

**Jayne's POV**

I wake to find my darling Donnie has managed to stay in his bed all night. It's a shame that Crystal's going to some Law Student's Retreat this weekend, but I've got plenty of work to catch up on.

There's an Association meeting coming up on the 24th of April, so I've got to prepare for that, also I've been neglecting my more conventional pet turtles, Rub and Dub, who probably are wondering where I've disappeared to.

Donnie moves, as stares at me with the cutest look on his face. "Morning Jayne, what time is it?"

"Time for all turtles called Donnie to give their girlfriend's some serious loving?" I reply hopefully.

Donnie turns to his clock, and groans, as it's almost time for training. "Nope, no loving this morning, you'll have to make do with a kiss."

"Ok, if I must," I say, as I lean over to him to kiss him. "Would it be alright if I bring my pet turtles Rub and Dub here, when I come for the weekends? I'm feeling guilty for all the neglect they are receiving, with me being here all the time."

"Sure, we'll find a corner somewhere for them. My office upstairs would be ideal, as they would be safe from the children up there, and it's sunny and warm." Donnie says, once I've let him up from the bed.

We shower and get dressed for training, which is unsurprisingly, more Tantōjutsu. Breakfast is good, as Mikey is cooking, then I call Thomas to collect me.

I ask Mrs Morrison for a list of what study I need to do, and she says that they are all taking the weekend off, but If I want to I can pre-read several chapters to prepare for next week.

I thank her, before making sure I have everything I need for the weekend. Thomas soon arrives, and I head home for the weekend.

000

**Donnie's POV**

After another training session with Casey and Vern, Mikey makes everyone breakfast, before I suit up for a day at the Tech Expo with Courtney.

For once, she's not wearing steel-capped boots and overalls, which seems to be her preferred attire, but a nice looking pair of jeans, and a girlish looking top and jacket.

"Scrubbed up for the obligatory meeting of the relatives I see." I comment, brushing my hair into some semblance of order.

"My friend Caesie James is going to be there, and, I don't want her thinking I'm just a grease-monkey, even if that is true." Courtney replied, taking the hairbrush from my hands and standing on a chair to brush my hair correctly.

000

We take the car, and head to the expo. Caesie texts Courtney to say she won't be able to make it, as her little sister got her grounded this morning.

000

Courtney and I are drooling, as one of the first exhibits, is a _Wi-Fi microprocessor-controlled automated espresso coffee machine_. I'm thinking that that would be ideal for making sure I have excellent hot coffee at regular intervals during the day or night, when Jayne isn't around to make them.

We also had an in-depth look at the driverless cars exhibit, which would be a handy feature for us, allowing us to be able to summon vehicles for rescue operations. The _Mercedes F015 Self Driving Car_ looks like something out of a science fiction movie, but it has promise. I wonder if we can get more information about them through Casey's mechanic's shop.

I was personally inspired by the_ Logbar Ring_, and made a mental note, to find out more about it. I could incorporate the some of the Logbar technology into our armoured gloves, which would make controlling the smart glasses and headsets much easier.

Courtney was amused by the _Panasonic Interactive Mirror_, which she hinted it would make a lovely gift for Jayne. I understood the technology well, and could easily alter our bathroom mirror to do the same.

I liked the idea of the smart, _connected kitchens and connected homes_, with their sensors. I'll have to wait until the others have moved out of my apartment though before I can make that one a reality, as between Okāsan and Mikey, I doubt such high tech devices would survive very long.

000

Courtney receives a text from Mrs Higgins and replies telling her we are at the connected kitchen display. The social worker arrives, and a harried looking older woman with two screaming toddlers in tow.

Mrs Higgins introduces the woman as Mrs Audrey Rutherford, Courtney's maternal uncle's wife, along with her twins, Dorothy and Damien.

Mrs Rutherford is uncomfortable in the busy, high tech environment, which is obvious, and the twins are screaming their heads off. I can see that Mrs Rutherford must have been hoping for a baby-sitter for her little horrors, and Casey was right not to let Courtney go to them.

We talk to them for a little while, before a member of security asks Mrs Rutherford to quieten either her children, or leave. Mrs Rutherford and Mrs Higgins leave, and we resume our walk through the Expo.

000

We look at several smart fridges and cookers, and I take note of some smart-phone controlled automated baby formula makers.

In another area, I see an example of the Linx IAS, which monitor's head injuries in football players. I snigger and whisper to Courtney, that our armour already has that built in.

I had been using my smart glasses to take pictures of anything of interest, so I could get more information at home.

_The Luna_, a Wi-Fi mattress topper actually looked really good. Most of us have sleep issues for various reasons, and if they can make one to fit my bed, I'll buy it. I grab a brochure, so that I can contact them about making me one of these to fit my bed, and the beds of everyone else in the lair.

After salivating at all the 'spy gear' on offer, we managed to find a place that serves pizza. Courtney and I discussed what we had seen over our lunch, and what else we wanted to see, before we consulted the map, to pick our afternoon's viewing.

I noticed the Sacks Industries area, and carefully steered Courtney away from it, before taking careful pictures of everyone there. I noticed Amaya standing next to Eric Sacks, so I texted my brothers to come and see.

I did my best to study my environment, and spotted what I believed, were Foot Soldiers undercover. I briefed Courtney, who said that she would follow Amy if she went into the Ladies, and try and get a message to her, that we were going to save her.

I told her to be very careful, and we milled around within sight of the couple until Amaya finally excused herself to visit the restroom.

000

She was escorted to the ladies restroom, by two elderly women, and six bodyguards. Two of them guarded the doors of the restrooms, while the rest covered the nearest exits. Courtney went into the restrooms, just as I got a message from the others that they had arrived.

000

**Amy's POV**

This morning I was told that I would be going to an exhibition of my fiancé's company. I was prepared by Akiko and Mariko, before the bodyguards took the three of us down to the waiting limousine.

000

This morning was tiresome, with having to smile constantly, standing in these very smart but uncomfortable high-heeled shoes, and a tight designer dress.

Eric made a plausible effort to appear sane, which I was relieved about.

Poor Akiko and Mariko, had to remain tucked in the background, these ladies are in their late eighties, yet they are being forced to suffer this event without food or water.

We are brought a small luncheon, which I insist on sharing with my ladies. Eric simply makes up a story to the reporter that he is talking to, that I am always like that, sharing my food with them, as I don't eat much.

I should like to have slapped his face, but I have long since learnt to hide my true feelings, and after the meagre meal, I go back to watching the crowds.

I am intrigued by a handsome man with reddish brown hair, who stands, what must be seven-feet tall. He, and a young girl of about thirteen, are looking at us intently, while trying to remain unobserved by Eric and his minions. He's wearing a long flared charcoal grey coat, over a dark grey corduroy sports jacket and a dark purple shirt. Smart black denim jeans, and some rather nice leather shoes complete his outfit.

I notice that he sends a message on his phone, before talking to the little girl. I can read lips, which enables me, to understand partly, their conversation. He is telling her to follow me into the restroom, and give me *_something_*. He also tells her to be safe, and that his clan will rescue me from Sacks, before I am forced to marry him.

Eric drags my attention away at that point, but I've heard enough to know I have someone willing to save me from my cruel fate. I smile a genuine smile, and go through whatever motions I am expected to, for another fifteen minutes, before excusing myself to visit the ladies restroom.

000

Akiko and Mariko are forced to accompany me, as the male bodyguards are not permitted in the restrooms. I enter a cubicle, and wait until I hear the black-haired girl enter before emerging.

She checked for listeners, before telling me quietly in Japanese, that my cousin Karai is on her way to save me from Eric Sacks, who dishonoured her by removing her womanhood after the birth of her son Yoshi. Both she and Yoshi were safe with the Hamato Clan, my father's clan.

Akiko says that she has heard rumours, the idiots do not realise she understands a little English, and she has heard them saying something of that nature. The old ladies are very scared, but they vow that they will help us, asking only to be allowed to come with us, to be reunited with their beloved Mistress Karai.

Courtney, the young girl quickly hands me a phone, and tells me to be ready for anything. She walks out, and I follow soon afterwards.

000

I go back to Eric, as if nothing were wrong, after an hour, I ask for a cup of tea, loudly enough that Eric would appear churlish if he refused. I use the scenes I have seen on the television, since I have been in America, to good effect, manipulating the situation so that one of my bodyguards is sent to fetch me the tea.

He is some distance away when our entire pavilion is encompassed in foul-smelling smoke. I feel hands grab me, and I am taken away into a red van by masked ninja in blue/grey _Shinobi Shōzoku_. My ladies soon accompany me, and we are taken to another part of the city.

000

We are scanned with some sort of device, before a kunoichi tells us to remove all our clothes. We do so, while the other ninja remain outside the van. We are given new clothes to wear and we are transferred to another vehicle.

Inside the vehicle is my cousin Karai. She looks careworn, but happy to see me.

"Well little cousin, how do you like freedom?" She asks me, with a tired smile.

"Better than slavery, how did you know I would be at the Expo? Eric only decided at the last minute to go." I asked, as I settled down for the ride to her home.

"Hamato Donatello, spotted you. He called us." Karai replied, carefully checking her surroundings as she drove.

I noticed a couple of motorcycles join us, but Karai seemed unconcerned as they followed us discretely.

000

**Raph's POV**

I gotta say, Eric Sacks is gonna be furious when he finds his meal ticket escaped.

I was helping Donnie with the weapons, by building all the composite poles for the weapons and arrows, while he was with Courtney at the Expo, when we got the text to say Amaya was at the Expo.

Sensei monitored the Expo from the Console room, using Donnie and Courtney's smart glasses. Courtney's taken to wearing hers all the time, even though she doesn't need them to see. I grab that smoke cannon Donnie used to scare off the city workers, then we head out.

Leo's plan is to sneak in, smoke out the pavilion, grab Amaya and the old birds, and get the hell out of there. Donnie will try to stay at the Expo, until Sacks leaves to find his 'Precious'. That way it won't look like he and Courtney were a part of it.

I'm a little nervous when Nobody grabs my old bike helmet, and my old bike. He knows he shouldn't be riding, but him and Casey are going to keep watch on the Van that has Amaya in it, just in case the Foot try to follow it.

Everything goes to plan, mostly. I have to stop a baby in a stroller, being trampled by the crowd, but other than that, everything works the ways it's supposed to.

Once Amaya is in the White Van, I take the Red Van to the nearest Dealership and sell it. It gets nothing like what it's worth, but now we don't own it anymore. I tell Donnie over my headset, to fix things, so it looks like we never owned it, if anyone bothers to look it up.

I take the subway to another part of town, where I buy another Red Van, the same kind and colour as the last one, to replace it, at another car dealership.

I'm thinking next time, I might just get a second set of plates or something, but the old Van had a few scratches that might have been recognisable, with all the scrap we've been putting in it.

I head to a supermarket and pick up some lady stuff, for Amaya, and her old biddies. I've had a bit of practice with getting groceries for my new Okāsan, so I get that that kind of old lady stuff, plus some of the lady stuff that April uses.

I pick up yet more catfood, as Lucy has very different tastes to Anybody. Klunk eats anything, whether it's good for him or not.

I've been studying my cat books whenever I take a break from my woodwork. I neva knew that cats were so hard to raise. Mikey has kinda taken Klunk as his, but it's still me that feeds the little mite. Probably be me that has to try to train it.

I finally get home with the groceries, to hear a lot of yelling coming from Donnie's apartment.

000

**Master Splinter's POV**

It is nerve wracking, watching as my son's and their clansmen launch their rescue. This was not planned, but a ninja always takes advantage of an opportunity offered, so I wait, as I watch the rescue unfold.

The 'smart glasses' are both a blessing and a curse as I watch Raphael rescue a young baby in a stroller from being crushed in the stampeed caused by the smoke cannon. Being able to see what everyone is doing enables me to co-ordinate them better, as well.

The children come, and join me, watching in awe as their elders quickly remove Amaya and her ladies from Eric Sacks' clutches.

I check, and there are no injuries, so Esme takes the children to make some welcome home decorations for the lost clan members. I have spoken to Karai at length about the elderly women, coupled with what I heard when Courtney spoke to them, I believe they are on our side.

I ask Esme to make a feast for their homecoming, as they have had very little to eat today. She clucks at me that she already had that in mind, so not to fret.

000

**Esme's POV**

'Hahen thinks I was born yesterday, sometimes I think', I huff to myself as I hand out crayons and cardstock.

The little ones make welcome home cards, while the older boys make a banner. I watch them from the kitchen, while I cook up a feast for the Hamato clan's lost princess, and her elderly ladies in waiting.

I've kept my smart glasses on, so that I can keep a watchful eye on when they arrive. I'm not entirely sure how young Amaya will feel about her clan's mutant members, so I want to prepare her to meet Hahen.

000

She duly arrives, and Karai takes over in the kitchen, while April and Vern, do an interview with her about her life, and Sacks' plans for her.

It's chilling to listen to how she was kept a prisoner for so many years. April and Vern take their news story back to their office, and I have some time to prepare her for meeting the current head of our clan.

Amaya, or Amy, as she prefers to be called, takes things well, but the old ladies, are very distraught at the thought of a "_nezumi_" leading the clan, or being the grandparent of the Tang Dynasties only male heir.

Amy and I, both try to soothe the old ladies, with me explaining that Hahen adopted his sons, as infants, and that they are not biologically related. However, Leonardo has a different mutation, and while Yoshi doesn't appear to be an obvious mutant, he carries greater than human strength and heightened senses.

Yoshi himself decides to take matters in hand, by crawling onto Mariko's lap, hugging her, and giving her the card, he made for her. He chatters to her in Japanese, and she appears to calm down. He introduces Jay, and the older boys, before slipping from her lap to hug Akiko.

I turn on the television, to hear April's news report of how Amy Tang, was able to organise her own rescue from Eric Sacks' forced arranged marriage.

I think that it was clever, to make Amy look as though she had arranged the whole thing. April's newscast also mentions that authorities in Japan are looking at the original murder of Tang Shen, and how Amy came to be in the clutches of Eric Sacks.

Karai looks worried, but doesn't say anything.

Hahen finally emerges from the console room, and the formerly calm old ladies begin to have hysterics. Yoshi explains to him, that they are scared of mice, before taking the old ladies hands, and saying something to them in Japanese.

I really must learn the language, it's frustrating to not understand things.

Raphael arrives during all the shouting, and looks, as though he wants to turn around and run back to his workshop. Eventually he yells for "Quiet", and hands Amy the bags containing the ladies necessities he has brought for them.

Karai is amused as she watches her cousin look through the bags, mystified at the contents. Yoshi is still trying to introduce the old ladies to his grandfather, who are rather intimidated by Raphael's looming presence.

Eventually, everyone else arrives home, and we debrief over dinner.

000

**Donnie's POV**

Raph sent me a message to come home ASAP as the old ladies were giving him a headache.

Apparently, they both have a phobia of mice and rats, and were hysterical at meeting Master Splinter.

Courtney and I head home, taking with us our goodie bags, and a few gadgets I'd purchased.

000

At dinner, I let everyone know what happened after the rescue, and I was able to stream a video of the Eric Sacks' tantrum for all to see. The old ladies were delighted at his impotence, as he has long been their enemy. They called me a clever Kappa, and thanked Courtney and I for taking the initiative to rescue them.

Amaya tells us she would prefer to be called Amy, which we all acknowledge.

There is still the matter of Amy's availability for Marriage, and the chances of Eric Sacks forging a marriage license. Amy decides that she doesn't mind who she is married to, as long as he is relatively sane, and a good man.

Master Splinter offers her the choice of Casey, Vern, or Nobody, as the Clan's current bachelors. Mariko and Akiko speak rapid Japanese at all three men, however only Vern actually speaks Japanese, so the other two look at them blankly.

"Koredesu." Mariko points to Vern.

"Koredesu." Akiko agrees.

"Would you agree to such a union Vern-san?" Amy asks.

"Well, if it helps the clan, I'll do it. Do you mind being married to an old guy like me?" Vern asks her rather hesitantly.

After April friend zoning him, his confidence has taken a beating over the last couple of years.

"Not at all, you are observant, you noticed my distress, when others did not. I think you will make a good husband." Amy replies, giving Vern a warm heartfelt smile.

"Great, I'll call Jayne, and see if she can bring the paperwork, and maybe her father here to perform the wedding." I say, giving everyone a smile.

From the shocked faces, I don't think they expected that. I call Jayne and let her know what is happening. She puts her father on, and he tells us he will come tonight to receive the marriage application, and pop around tomorrow for the ceremony. If there is anyone else wishing to marry at the same time, they should let him know now.

I relay the information and surprisingly April and Raph put their hands up, along with Leo and Karai. Mikey says he and Tina want to, but are not sure if its allowed as Tina is only sixteen.

Master Splinter says Mikey's not allowed until he's eighteen, so that settles that. Sensei says that he and Okāsan would also like to wed if that's allowed.

I tell Judge Reynolds to bring four applications, before asking to speak to Jayne again. I tell her who wants to get married, and ask her to give her father the relevant information, so he's not too shocked when he meets us.

000

I clean up my workshop, and ask everyone to hide away anything the Judge might not be happy about, when he visits. That done, I check on Sacks' whereabouts, only to find him being walked down his driveway by the FBI and Interpol. I grin, as I wonder if he'll be able to bribe his way out of this one.

Jayne and her father arrive, and are welcomed by the clan. I've actually finished checking the screens, and I'm starting to weigh up my gold, to smelt and forge some wedding bands, when he walks into my workshop.

"Interesting place you have here. I must say you look better without the pink head." The Judge chortles, as he looks at me in my regular gear.

"Er...Thanks, I think?" I reply, scooping the gold into the crucible.

"Daddy's handed out all the application forms," Jayne said, shifting foot to foot.

"You mentioned wanting to marry my daughter. Are you planning on doing that tomorrow?" The Judge asked baldly.

Stunned, I wipe my hands on my shorts, before kneeling at Jayne's feet, and asking nervously if she would consent to be my wife. She says yes, and the Judge is booming with laughter, as he makes us fill out the forms.

He tells me that after what happened with Crystal, he wants to make sure Jayne is well married, and well cared for. My family seem to take good care of her, and I'm able to provide for her, as evidenced by the amount of precious metal I have casually lying around. I smile weakly, and complete the form quickly.

Jayne gives me a kiss, and I get back to work on the rings, while the Judge, and Jayne, collect all the wedding application forms, speak to all the brides and grooms, then head home.

000

Once they leave, I make up the required number of wedding rings, and pull out a few diamonds I'd picked up years ago after they fell into the sewers. I chose the largest one and cut it removing all the flaws, before working my way around the stones until I had a fairly good diamond version of a turtle's carapace. I mounted it on the gold band I'd prepared and engraved it with both Jayne's and my names.

With the remaining diamonds, I made up some other suitably memorable engagement rings. I text each groom, in turn, before asking what they want, and I make a diamond encrusted orchid for Karai, a simple brilliant solitaire for April, and a gold and diamond Hamato family crest for Amy.

000

I'm too worked up to sleep, so I build Sensei and Okasan's armour, so that they can wear to their wedding.

000

**Leo's POV**

Once I've told Donnie, what engagement ring I want for Karai, I head to the console room to check on all the people we have been monitoring, with the rescue completed ahead of time, I need to check on all of The Shredder's other intended victims. The monitors show nothing of any interest, so I grab a tablet and begin researching the criminals in Zone A.

000

**Judge Reynolds' POV**

I knew my youngest daughter was keeping secrets, but I never thought it would be something like this. Finding out that she was dating a mutant turtle was a lot to take in, especially as he has mentioned wanting to marry her at some point. It took half an hour to get the basics, and two hours at the Hamato's to get the rest.

While I know I shouldn't condone their activities, it's been good of them, to put so many of the purple dragons away permanently.

Even if the lawyer's get them out, its good knowing that they will probably face worse back on the streets, as the Hamato clan slowly drives them out of New York City.

I laughed when Hamato Hahen showed me the playback of Eric Sacks' being thwarted. His Foot Clan thugs have been the bane of my life. Jayne has confessed, that I've been on extra watch by her and Crystal, ever since he tried to have me killed, a plot that Donatello, and his clan thwarted.

I apologised to Michelangelo, about Crystal's behaviour. I told him about the problems I was having, and he suggested getting Donatello to incorporate additional security on our compound.

I went to see the lad, in his workshop. He was half dressed in a sweltering workshop surrounded by lumps of gold.

"Interesting place you have here. I must say you look better without the pink head." I told him cheekily.

I took in his true appearance for a moment. Seven feet of muscular, olive coloured scaly skin, topped with a slightly detached turtle shell. His bottom half had a leather apron covering a pair of long purple boardshorts. He had long gauntlets on his hands, but not much else other than a wooden bead necklace at his throat, and the bandana and glasses.

"Er...Thanks, I think?" he replied, scooping the gold into a crucible and setting it to melt.

"Daddy's handed out all the application forms," Jayne said, shifting foot to foot.

"You mentioned wanting to marry my daughter. Are you planning on doing that tomorrow?" I asked him straight out, watching his reaction carefully.

Jayne had been hinting, that he had said something of that nature to her, so I wanted to see if he was serious, or just playing games with my little girl. He proved my judgement on his character from our last meeting sound, by getting down on bended knee promptly, and formally asking her to marry him.

I could have, and may should have, made them wait a couple of years, but this boy lives dangerously, and I want my little girl to have all the happiness she can, while he's still with her. If I learnt one thing from my wife's passing, is that you never leave for later what you can do today.

"Yes Donnie, I want to be your wife." Jayne told him before grabbing the poor boys face in a kiss.

I laughed at the look on his face. It's quite clear who will wear the trousers in their household. I pull the application forms out of my briefcase and get them to fill them out.

While they are filling them out, I tell Donnie about the issues I'm having with Crystal, and wanting to settle Jayne, so I can focus on straightening out my wild child before she gets herself into some real trouble.

Jaynie can barely keep her hands off him, as he hands back the forms. She drags him down for another kiss, before I can steer her away, so that he can go back to his work.

We head home, and I tell the servant's that Jayne is getting married tomorrow evening. Letty looks fit to 'tar and feather' me for my announcement, but says Jayne will be ready. I know my servants well, and other than Eleanor and Adele the day maids, the others, I know will keep our family secrets, as they have been with my family for generations.

The wedding will be at the Hamato family home, as they are afraid of Amy being kidnapped again by Sacks and his goons. I've told the Carpenter's and the Thompson's they will come with Jayne and I, as will Duncan. The day maids will remain behind to keep an eye on the house.

000

After I retire for the night, I muse on the arrangements of the Hamato Clan.

Amy has agreed to marry a stranger, rather than be forced to marry Eric Sacks. It seems that Vernon Fenwick showed Amy some compassion at the first interview, and was able to let the rest of the clan know her distress, which led to her rescue. He is also willing to marry her, so that Eric cannot. It is a marriage of convenience, which I believe, may grow into something more over time.

Esme Morrison, a NYPD Captain's widow, is marrying Hamato Hahen, the head of the family, and a large humanoid mutant Rat. Jayne has mentioned Mrs Morrison's dislike of her eating habits, which makes me smile now, as Letty is even worse in her opinions of Jaynes dietary habits.

Karai Oroku's story is similar to Amy's. Sacks and his master killed her family, and raised her as a proxy. She eventually escaped herself, and bore Leonardo's child. I think there is more to that story, but no one seemed to want to discuss it with me. Sometimes there is a downside, to being the long arm of the law.

Tomorrow will be a long day, so I turn out my bedside lamp and get some sleep, dreaming of all the green little grandchildren I might have in the future.

000

* * *

**A/N:**

I Googled some stuff from the CES 2015 exhibition in Las Vegas for this chapter, check it out if you want to see pictures of any of the gizmo's Donnie and Courtney are drooling over at the Tech Expo.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

"_Shinobi Shōzoku_" are the traditional Ninja outfits. The turtles new armour is designed to be worn under this outfit, except for the two biker's in the clan, whose Shinobi Shōzoku is incorporated into their bike 'leathers'.

"_Nezumi_" means rat or mouse.

"Koredesu." means "This one."


	37. Preparations - A Servant's View

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own the TMNT, &amp; the NYTBA is fictitious.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

I decided to break the preparations chapter into parts to make it easier to read.

* * *

**Friday 10 April (...Continued)**

000

**Letty's POV**

'Donald has gone mad!' I thought to myself, as I prepared myself for an all night effort to prepare Jayne for her wedding.

I drag out her mother's wedding dress from the attic, and my sewing workbox, as I cut down the dress to fit Jayne.

The wedding dress fits Jayne well from the waist up, as her mother was quite petite, but was much taller, at 5'0". I reshape the dress using one of Jayne's existing ball gowns as a template, before carefully cleaning all the bridal accessories.

I lay everything out in a guest room, before checking the supply cupboard for suitable toiletries.

Once everything is prepared for her to be dressed, it is 3:00am in the morning, so I track down her travelling cases, and pack a suitable Travelling Trousseaux for the soon-to-be-bride.

000

**Saturday 11****th**** April  
Hamato Clan Wedding Day**

000

**Letty's POV  
**

I wake my son Daniel, and send him to fetch some items for me, before settling down to make a cup of tea for Doris, who is in a flurry of baking.

She has produced a large multi-tiered, purple-coloured, red velvet Wedding cake. She has harassed, poor Thomas and Gerald, into mixing the royal icing for her, while she spreads the cakes with White Chocolate Ganache.

"Doris, drink your tea while it's hot. I can spread the rest of the Ganache, I've done it before." I tell her, as I take a paper-towel to wipe her forehead.

"I've started, and I'm going to finish this." She responds taking a hasty sip, while she battles with the ganache.

I shake my head at her, as I take the royal icing from Thomas, and begin to pipe the flowers for her, onto a sheet of baking paper.

"Mom, I've called the Hamato's to let them know that you're making Jayne's wedding cake. Mikey's having a bit of a meltdown at home, as all his brothers and father are all getting married on the same day, so he's expected to make the five wedding cakes, plus all the wedding food.  
He's almost hysterical." Thomas told Doris, as he holds the phone to his ear.

"Well, tell him I can make the Cakes, if he focuses on the Wedding Party Food." Doris tells her son, finishing the last cake, and taking the royal icing from Gerald ready to pipe the leaves.

Thomas relays the messages, and then decides to put the phone on speaker. Doris and Mikey soon work out a plan of attack, and Doris orders her son, and husband, to prepare the ingredients for the next cake.

I remind Doris that Jayne is a 'tree-hugging leaf muncher', and that whatever cake is designated as hers, should be vegan, and I'm fairly sure chocolate is a no-no for vegans.

Jayne's decision to become a vegan doesn't sit well with us, but since it's her wedding day, we'll make allowances for her odd habit, just this once.

000

**Doris's POV**

'Getting married in less than a day, the Judge has gone mad!' I grumble inwardly as I wrestle the cakes into submission.

I've decided if the Judge wants breakfast, Duncan can make it, as I've up since I heard the news, making the bonbons, and the wedding cake.

Gerald caused the first one to sink, after he slammed the kitchen door, so I've had him making it up to me all morning, as I bake the cake a second time. Thomas has been helping as he can, but he'll be busy later, and he's already had to wash and groom the limousine, for the wedding.

000

Thomas calls the Hamato household, only to find Jayne's future brother-in-law having a nervous breakdown, over the amount of cooking required for the multiple wedding. After a quick chat, I'm able to calm the teenage boy down, and together we work out the best plan of attack.

I've told Mikey, what I've already done, and we agree that I will work on the wedding cakes and he and Tina will work on the party food. Thomas has already promised his wife Karen, and his daughter Daisy, to assist with the preparations.

It will be a finger food wedding reception, as they do not have enough table seating for a sit down meal. This simplifies things, and we decide that fifteen savoury and fifteen sweet things per head are the maximum needed for a group of about thirty-five.

When Thomas delivers the first cake, he will take my party cookery book with him for Mikey to photocopy the relevant recipes. That solved, I start on piping the decorations.

000

**Letty's POV**

Daniel returns with the needed supplies, just as I've finished handing Doris the last of the icing sugar flowers to arrange. Jayne contacts Thomas, to fetch something from her fiancé, so Thomas takes the first, now completed, cake with him.

I head upstairs to check on Jayne, and to take her some fruit salad for breakfast.

000

**Thomas's POV**

I have to feel for Mikey this morning. As the family's cook, he's stuck with all the catering. His soon-to-be stepmother usually helps, but since it's her wedding day, she's going to be too busy.

Once I'm released from the kitchen, I head over to the Hamato's with the first wedding cake, the bonbons, and my Mom's cookbook.

I swing by my house, to collect my wife, and my teenage daughter, whom I know I can trust with the Hamato/Reynolds secret. Both worked at the Reynolds's house in the past, and I've already cleared it with the Reynolds, and the Hamato's so they can help with the preparations.

My eight-year-old son is not impressed at being woken so early, but I drop him at his friend's house, and the rest of us head to the Hamato's home.

000

Once we get there, Tina shows us the kitchen they will be using, and sets my wife and daughter to work making vol au vent cases. I deliver the cake to a different apartment, and Mikey gives me a grateful look.

Donnie gives me an engagement ring, that he made for Jayne, but can't give her in person, since he didn't finish it until this morning. It's beautiful, and I've known her long enough, to know she'll love it.

I ask if there's anything that they need me to do, before I head back to the house, and they get me to collect some extra crockery and stemware that they have ordered, along with some extra cutlery.

I deliver that, before heading back to the Reynolds' to deliver the engagement ring.

000

**Gerald's POV**

I should have remembered not to slam that door. Doris nearly had my guts for garters. Her wedding cake in the oven had sunk in the middle, and it was entirely my fault.

Forty-two years of marriage, has taught me to agree with the wife, when she's that cross, so I make icing for her. It seems a waste really, as Jayne won't even eat this cake, but there's no point telling Doris, when her mind is made up.

Once I can escape the heat of the kitchen, I get my essential chores done, and then I start looking for the right flowers for our little Jayne.

She's so bright; I want it to make her shine. Letty's told me that she's wearing her mother's wedding dress, so I look for colours to match that.

Once I've decided what needs to be done, I ask Tommy to call the Hamato's, and ask how many buttonholes are needed, for the gents and the ladies. I ask about the table sprays and the ceremonial decorations, before I set to work.

I send Tommy out to the Hamato's with the table sprays and the ceremonial decorations first, then the buttonholes, and all but Jayne's bridal bouquet and Crystal's bridesmaids' bouquet.

Little Miss '_Ant's in her Pant's_' Crystal comes back for the wedding, and is told under no uncertain terms that she's not to make a scene about the Hamato family, nor is she allowed to talk to any outsiders about them, or she'll be cut off without a penny by the Judge.

Letty dolls up Crystal, and orders her to be her sister's bridesmaid. Crystal huffs, and asks if Mikey's getting married too. Jayne says no, because his father says he's a bit too young. The lad has to wait until next year.

Foolish Crystal, let that Mikey slip right through her fingers, now she's regretting it. He treated her real good, not like her usual man-trash. She ruined it, by sleeping around behind his back.

I don't know if he truly loves Tina, but I hope she holds onto him. That kid is gold. I saw that at Jayne's party. He stopped some obnoxious brats wrecking my roses, without getting back chatted, or, belted with those foam weapons.

Jayne's man is all right by me too, he stopped to chat to me, about the copper deficiency in the front hedge for a minute, when he came to meet the Judge. He knows his plants that lad.

000

**Letty's POV**

Jayne is practicing her martial arts in earnest, when I arrive with her breakfast, so I take a moment to watch her as she glides around the room, in a world of her own. Being such a little thing, her father insisted she learn some form of self-defence as a child.

I watch her now, and remember when she was born, so frail that they didn't believe she would live. The doctor's had already suggested abortion, before she was even born, then they had recommended turning off the life-support, as she fought for her life in that hospital incubator.

The doctors had made such dire predictions about her development, that when she exceeded their expectations, they almost wanted to dissect her! Fortunately, having a city Judge for a father, meant that these ridiculous men were thwarted, in their plans to study her miraculous survival.

She had been such a bright little girl, mad on her pet turtles, Rub and Dub, to the point where she preferred their company, to any human contact.

I make a mental note to myself to find some nice ribbons for Rub and Dub to wear to the Wedding Ceremony.

Her inclusion in the Turtle Breeder's Association enabled her, to finally make human friends, though I had my misgivings, when she first brought that orphan girl Tina, who was fostering with City Councillor Nathan Journeyman, home with her. Still, I don't mind being wrong this time. They had become best friends, and Tina had been loyal to her through every trial and crisis.

I'm so stuck in my musings, that I fail to notice, as Jayne takes the breakfast tray from my hands, and sits down to eat.

"A penny for your thoughts Letty?" She says after she's swallowed the first bite of fruit.

"Huh... Oh, yes... I just wanted you to know, I've put out your wedding dress in the Green Guest Room. Your cases for your honeymoon are packed, and your wedding cake has been delivered. Gerald will cut the flowers for you this afternoon for arranging the bridal bouquet, and I should have the rest of your bridal trousseaux delivered by Monday.

000

I have to try, very hard not to cry, as Jayne wraps her tiny arms around me, "Thank you Letty, I know this is short notice, but Daddy pressured Donnie into getting married today, rather than waiting until I finished school. I don't mind it, but I would like to have had time to buy my own bridal trousseaux, as we have a new eight-bedroom apartment."

"Eight bedrooms, oh my, the servants there must have their work cut out for them." I'm shocked that such a nervous young man has such a vast home.

"Oh, there's no servants, everyone in the family has been living together recently, so everyone helps with the cleaning and cooking. This will change, now that the other apartments are finally finished, but Donnie has droids to help him, like in Star Wars." Jayne tells me with a smile.

I'm stunned, as I look at my darling young mistress. "Droids?"

"Oh yes, Donnie is an engineer by trade, and he builds droids when he needs something done. They are really quite cute. But don't worry, Daddy would never replace you, and the others, he's too old fashioned for that. Oh, actually, now that I think of it, Donnie mentioned last night that Amy has a couple of servants, whose family has served hers for centuries. She's only just moved in, so that's new." Jayne blushed, as she remembered last night's conversation.

I'm flummoxed, by the thought of Jayne managing an eight-bedroom household, with only robots to help her. While I have a high opinion of young Mikey, I think that she's going to need more than that to start her married life with. I can understand their wariness of stranger's but maybe Doris can see if Karen will help them out.

Karen's a competent housekeeper, I'm sure she would love to manage a household of that size. She's been looking for a new place, now that her boy, Ruben is older. Young Daisy is a competent housemaid too.

I discuss the idea with Jayne, who seems reluctant to say anything until she has spoken to Donnie.

000

**Karen's POV**

This house is enormous. The brides, and their attendants, have been sequestered, in the apartment where the ceremony will take place, while the grooms are sharing this apartment, until the time of the wedding.

I've been given run of the kitchen in Jayne's future apartment. A gigantic Turtle man called Raph, has been moving heavy furniture, as though it were made of paper this morning. Apparently, he's one of tonight's grooms. He's moving the dining tables down to another level where the ceremony and the reception will take place.

I see an enormous Rat man, saying something harsh in Japanese, to another very tall Turtle man, before throwing his hands in the air, and storming off with a object in his paws.

Daisy does Japanese at school, and translates quietly, that the Turtle man was telling his father, the Rat man, that he should give his fiancé an engagement ring. The Rat man was not pleased, as he says these are not Ninja traditions.

The tall Turtle man introduces himself as Donatello Hamato, Jayne's future husband. He's quite a sight to take in all at once, but then I remember Jayne having a tall man with her at the Building Supply the other day, when we were getting some things for Gerald. That must have been him, in some sort of mask.

"Yes, I think I remember you from the Building Supply Depot, Sir, I was with Thomas helping him get some things for his father." I say politely, trying not to look uncomfortable.

"Yes, you had an eight-year old boy, who spilled the bags of magnesium over the central isle. Oh, and you can call me Donatello or Donnie." Donnie said, smiling at the memory.

I cringed at the memory of Ruben's escapade, he'd been told not to touch, but that boy never listens for more than a couple of minutes at best.

Donnie tells me the foods he likes best, and asks if some of them might find their way into the wedding feast. I tell him honestly, I'm here to take orders, so if that's what he wants, then that is what we will make.

I make the Vol Au Vents, and then make a start on the requested savouries and sweets. Mikey comes to check on me, and enquires why I am making jelly tarts, so I inform him that his brother has requested them. Mikey throws his hands up in the air, and tells me the next few things I need to make for the reception.

Daisy and I are kept busy all day, with making the required finger foods. We manage a good balance of the necessary items and the items specifically requested by Donnie. I also add a few items that I know Jayne likes to the selection.

The turtle men are beginning to try to get dressed, as I finish my work, and ask where my daughter and I can freshen up, as we will be guests at the wedding.

We are given use of the master bathroom, and quickly change into our guest clothes, before I help Donnie, and his brother's as they try to organise themselves.

The Rat man, the turtles call Master Splinter, comes out wearing beautiful traditional Japanese robes, in a rich maroon, with what I now understand, is the Clan's crest on each side of his chest.

All the food is taken down to the floor below, where we set everything up ready to be served.

Despite the tensions of the wedding, there is a feeling of genuine love in this place. It reminds me of before Mrs Reynolds died, when everything felt right in the Reynolds' Estate.

000

**Daisy's POV**

Mom looked stressed when Mikey got mad at her, for making Donnie's favourite foods on top of what he asked her to do. My Mom's tough though, and she held her ground well enough against the seventeen-year-old that he backed down, and just handed her a list of foods to prepare.

It's like a muscles convention in this place. Donnie and his brother's a finely cut, so are the other guys. Raph's plain huge, with forearms the size of my thighs! It's a shame they are all attached really, as I'd happily date some of these guys, if I were a bit older.

000

**Letty's POV**

I get Jayne suitably washed and polished for this evening's wedding, before getting Daniel to take her to have her hair done.

This is her big day, and I promised her mother I would make it special for her.

Crystal eventually comes home, and I bundle her into a suitable gown, before we are ready to leave.

The day maids are overnighting tonight at the house, and they are both grateful for the overtime. Everyone else has been scrubbed and polished within an inch of their lives, even the Judge.

Daniel takes the servants, while Thomas takes the Reynolds' to the wedding.

000

* * *

**A/N: ** Whoops, just realised an error in the last chapter, it's meant to be Five Weddings and a Runaway Bride, I miss-counted! I forgot the extra engagement ring too, but Donnie did make one for each bride, in case you were worried.

Esme got a eight stone bridge setting, to signify all their combined children. I don't think that Master Splinter was cross that Donnie chose that engagement ring for him to give to Esme, he was just stressed at such a big event. It happens to the best of us.

I've also been told by some readers, (Thanks '_**TheWonderfulShoe**_' and '_**Turtlefanforlife1982**_') that the correct acronym for the nurse anaesthetist is a _**CRNA (certified REGISTERED nurse anaesthetist**_). CNA's are Certified Nursing Assistants.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

* * *

000

**Brides and Grooms:**

Esme Morrison (68 years) and Hamato Hahen Sōke (21 years, 65 years equivalent)  
Amy Tang (Hamato Amaya) (21 years) and Vernon Fenwick (45 years)  
Karai Orōku (43 years) and Hamato Leonardo (19 years)  
April O'Neil (27 years) and Hamato Raphael (19 years)  
Jayne Reynolds (16 years) and Hamato Donatello (19 years)

**The Wedding Guests:**

Judge Donald Reynolds (68 years) - Jayne's father  
Crystal Reynolds (18 years) - Jayne's sister

Gerald Carpenter (67 years) - Reynolds' family servant - Groundsman  
Mrs Doris Carpenter (64 years) - Gerald's wife - Reynolds' family servant - Cook  
Thomas Carpenter (38 years) - Gerald and Doris's son - Reynolds' family servant - Jayne's driver  
Mrs Karen Carpenter (37 years) - Thomas's wife - former Reynolds' family servant  
Daisy Carpenter (15 years) - Thomas and Karen's daughter -casual Reynolds' family servant  
Ruben Carpenter ( 8 years)- Thomas and Karen's son

Duncan Mac Boyce (57 years) - Reynolds' family servant - Butler

Mrs Charlette "Letty" Thompson (67 years) - Reynolds' family servant - Housekeeper  
Daniel Thompson (26 years) - Letty's son - Reynolds' family servant - Crystal's driver  
**  
The Hamato Clan at the wedding (excluding the Brides and Grooms above):  
**  
Jay Hamato (4 years)  
Yoshi Hamato-Orōku (2 years)

Hiroshi Akiko (89 years) - Tang family retainer - Nanny  
Kaito Mariko (87 years) - Tang family retainer - Nanny

Michelangelo Hamato (17 years)  
Tina Córtez (16 years)

Casey Jones (29 years)  
Courtney Jones-Rutherford (13 years)

Sgt Dominic "Nobody" Longe (34 years)  
Elliot Longe (7 years, almost 8 years)  
Tobias Longe (7 years)

Anybody (Raph's Cat)  
Lucy (Esme's Cat)  
Klunk (Mikey's Cat)  
Rub (Jayne's Turtle)  
Dub (Jayne's Turtle)

000

* * *

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

_"Hahen"_ (means Splinter)  
_"Sōke" _(Means Grandmaster)


	38. Preparations - At the Hamato Clan's Lair

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT, &amp; the NYTBA is fictitious.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Friday 10 April (...Continued)**

000

**Mikey's POV**

I'm bummed Tina and I aren't allow to get married when the others do. It would have been cool to have the whole family married on the same day. I'm gonna ask Tina if she wants to get married on the 11th April next year, so we have our anniversary same day as everyone else. That way no one gets to forget!

Judge Reynolds was wicked cool, apologising about Crystal. He told me she'll be at tomorrow's wedding, but not to worry, he'll make sure she doesn't make a fuss.

Leo asked him if she would cope with us being mutants. The Judge said she'd be fine after the initial surprise wore off, besides given what she'd been doing with Mikey, she didn't really have a leg to stand on.

Everyone looked at me after he said that, but I told them, we'd only ever kissed. I'd been too nervous to do anything else. That was so embarrassing!

000

Okāsan decides since its bad luck to see the brides before the wedding, all the brides are going to stay in Leo's apartment, and all the grooms are staying at Donnie's apartment, until the wedding ceremony. Those who aren't getting married will run messages between them, if necessary.

I have to make up a wedding dress for Amy, so I measure her up and ask her what kind of dress she would like. She would prefer traditional Japanese wedding clothes, so I spend the night making her Bridal Kimono Set.

I also have to make Okāsan a Bridal Kimono Set, and Karai asked me to alter one of her Kimono's to use as a Bridal Kimono. April already has a dress, and Jayne will be dressed when she arrives.

It's a very long night of sewing, and I'm almost a zombie, when I realise that I have five wedding cakes, and the entire wedding feast to prepare as well.

I was so glad, the next morning when Jayne's driver Thomas offered to save the day!

000

**April's POV**

Raph's told me he loved me, but when everyone was asked, if they wanted to get married the same time as Vern, I was surprised when Raph whispered in my ear, "Will you marry me April?"

I looked at him as I squeezed his hand, and nodded, "Yes, Raph."

We put our hands up, as did Leo and Karai. Mikey and Tina were told they we're old enough yet, but Master Splinter asked, if he and Mrs Morrison could marry.

The Judge had a mountain of paperwork for everyone, as he had to register Master Splinter as a person, before he could apply to marry Mrs Morrison.

He's a crafty Judge, and a master lawyer. I didn't believe that it could be done legally, with Master Splinter being originally a domestic rat, but the Judge had it all processed and legal before he left.

Jayne told us after she and her father visited Donnie, that they were getting married too. I looked at the Judge, very surprised, but he told me, that she loved it here, and loved being with Donatello, so her father would do anything to make his little Jayne happy.

Besides, Jayne had been treated with an experimental therapy when she was a baby, to save her life, which had resulted in some scientists, wanting to pretty much dissect her as a child, so technically she was a mutant of sorts too.

We were all surprised by that, but Jayne is considered a member of the clan already, so we all congratulated her.

Mrs Morrison decided that all the brides should be removed from their grooms for the night, so we were all sequestered into Leo and Karai's apartment. I was allowed to go home to grab a suitable wedding dress and some personal effects thankfully, but afterwards I was on lockdown with all the other brides.

Jayne went home with her father, who's offered to help with the 'wedding costs' and preparations.

The rest of us had only been planning a quiet and casual wedding, but we were quickly being sucked into the wedding machinery.

My boss wasn't thrilled that I wanted a week off for my honeymoon, but I'm getting the ratings so, she agreed. I mentioned that Vern was getting married on the same day, and she asked if I was marrying him! I told her no, he'd snatched Amy Tang off Eric Sacks, which had the boss demanding an exclusive. I laughed, and said I would text Vern, and ask him to film his own wedding for the six o'clock news!

000

I'd chosen a deep blood red single strapped gown, with a silver diamante phoenix on the single shoulder strap. I'd paired it with matching shoes, and a generous Swarovski crystal necklace.

000

**Karai's POV**

I am happy to finally be able to marry. It has been a burden of shame in my life, remaining unmarried for so long. The children are excited by the plans, even though they don't really understand what the fuss is about.

Leonardo is evicted for the night, much to his displeasure, as is Master Splinter. They grumble as they retreat to Donatello's apartment for the evening.

I find a blue, orchid patterned kimono among my belongings, which matches the colour of Leonardo's mask. I need it altered slightly for tomorrows wedding, but Michelangelo is a master tailor, and quickly makes the alterations, before making bridal kimono's for Mrs Morrison and Amaya. Tina assists him as much as she is able, which speeds the process, but by morning he looks exhausted as the last stitch is completed.

000

**Esme's POV**

Well, I didn't imagine being a bride at this stage in my life! I gather the other brides and we retreat from the rest of the clan to prepare for tomorrow.

Darling Michelangelo is making me a traditional Japanese wedding outfit, as I know Hahen is rather traditional in some respects. I hope he will be pleased with my attempts to fit his cultural background.

The silks are beautiful, and Michelangelo and April tell me, how it was brought from Japan, during one of April's work trips there.

She often brings back things that the clan would otherwise find difficult to acquire. She smiles at me, and tells me she's become quite the smuggler, when it comes to getting specialist ninja equipment for the clan. I tsk, but give my soon-to-be daughter-in-law a quick hug.

I've chosen a delicate pink, with cherry blossoms, as I've been married before, and would feel uncomfortable in white. Karai helps me to find suitable footwear, as we share the same foot size. I shall feel like a well-wrapped Christmas pudding when I am fully dressed tomorrow, but I suppose it will be fun for Hahen later to unwrap all those layers!

000

**Amy's POV**

Akiko and Mariko make me go straight to bed, once I am settled into the apartment. I have been measured, and asked my opinions for my wedding attire, which is a novelty for me, then banished to bed.

I cannot sleep, so I muse on what my marriage will be like. Vernon-san is presentable looking, seems humble, and wishes for the good of his clan.

I am grateful that he is willing to sacrifice his own freedom to choose a bride, in order to prevent the further destruction of my mother's clan.

I do not know how we will wrest control of the Foot Clan back from Eric Sacks and his vile master, but I will do what I am able to do, in order to honour my ancestors.

I get up, unable to sleep, and tiptoe to the door. It is not locked, so I creep past the children's rooms, and listen at the double door to the main living area. It appears people are still up, so I enter the room, and carefully make my way to the kitchen.

"Amy! What are you doing up?" Mariko chastises me in Japanese.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought to get a drink for myself." I reply to her in Japanese.

"Go back to bed! I will fetch it for you. What would you like, my little night rain?" Mariko gets up to go to the kitchen.

"No Mariko, I will get it. You have more important work to do. I will get my drink, and I will return to my room." I tell her firmly, inwardly feeling nervous at rebelling against her word.

She sits down again, and goes back to whatever she is doing, so I make myself a cup of tea, and take it silently back to my room.

I pick up a few children's books, in English, on the walk back, and read until I fall asleep.

000

**Mariko's POV**

There is so much to do, and not enough time to do anything. I help the kappa boy Michelangelo to sew the bridal clothes for Amaya, before I catch my little Miss trying to sneak into the kitchen.

"Amy! What are you doing up?" I chastise her.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought to get a drink for myself." Amaya sheepishly replies, edging closer to the kitchen.

"Go back to bed! I will fetch it for you. What would you like, my little night rain?" I stand up, and carefully set her wedding kimono aside.

"No Mariko, I will get it. You have more important work to do. I will get my drink, and I will return to my room." She tells me fiercely, which makes me smile, and I must duck my head quickly to hide it. I sit down again and resume my work, while she makes her tea, and glides silently out of the room.

Once I'm sure she's gone, I tell Akiko, "Did you hear that, she's growing a backbone. Freedom suits her."

"Yes, I pity her husband a little; we shall have to ensure her new freedom doesn't go to her head." Akiko replied, shaking her head with a warm indulgent smile.

Mikey-san sniggered at our musings, and told us, that Vern-san has a backbone, when it mattered at least, so he would hold his own alright against his new bride.

000

**Leo's POV**

After I researched what I could on Zone A, I started to look up wedding ceremonies.

I just knew that this wedding was going to give me nightmares, when I read all the things a bride 'should' have at her wedding.

I would need to speak to the others, about tomorrow night. We need to plan, as Raph has his concert after the ceremony, and April and Vern are both working tomorrow night at a city hall event. Donnie was planning to be at the Expo all day as well, as his plans were interrupted, by Amy's rescue.

I sketch out a basic itinerary for tomorrow, and head to bed for some sleep.

000

**Raph's POV**

I'm glad Mikey got me clothes for my birthday now, as I sort out my wedding clothes for tomorrow. I polish my best shoes, and my best sai, and then try to figure out what kind of wedding vows I want to say to April.

That done, I go find the cats, and feed them. I can hear Donnie clanging in his workshop, and I decide, since I'm too excited to sleep, I'll head to my own workshop, and make something.

The show room looks a little empty now that the pews have been collected, so I decide to make a fourteen-seater Formal Dining Suite for the Clan. It can stay in the back of the showroom when it's not needed for family events.

I only need the table for tomorrow so I focus on that. It has six detachable turned legs and a thick hardwood top, inlaid with four turtles facing outwards in the centre, and the clan crest on either side of the main feature.

I have time to make the Master and Mistress Chairs, and I carve a stylised relief of Master Splinter's past, and a stylised relief of Okāsan's past as well. Not too much detail, just the fact that they raised four boys each, with a few little anecdotes I remember. The throne-like chairs will look good. I'll do the four under-table benches for the sides, after my honeymoon.

I've sent the cabin people an email asking to use that week soon, and they've said it's free from Sunday, so April and I, will be having a quiet week in the woods. I texted it to April, who's talked to her boss, and it's all arranged. I spoke to Sensei and Fearless too, so they know I won't be around next week.

000

**Master Splinter's POV**

Once Leonardo has vacated the console room, I enter and sit down to meditate. The console room has become something of a meditation room, as the whir of the computers, and the flickering of their screens is actually quite soothing.

Donatello and I had a brief discussion in his workshop, about the custom of engagement rings, which I do not see as necessary. I see it as a frivolous waste of resources, which could be better spent elsewhere.

After an hour of trying to meditate and failing, I decide to go to bed. There is nothing I can do, but wait now for tomorrow.

000

**Vern's POV**

I head home to try, and find something suitable to wear, at my own wedding. I've gone to quite a few high profile events recently with April for a story, so I have some passable suits.

Bern called me and told me Channel Six has exclusive rights to the wedding footage, and that she expects me back from my honeymoon the same time as April. I had to smile at April's negotiation skills; she got me a week off, without my even asking.

I make myself a coffee, as I look around my apartment. The dust bunnies stare back at me, accusing me of dust bunny abandonment. This has been my bachelor pad since I was thirty, and I've brought quite a few skirts through those doors over the years.

I realise that I'll be glad to be getting married, and to not have to chase and charm women, just to spend time with me. I think I'll do what the others have done and rent this place, and move into the lair. I can't really risk Amy getting kidnapped, and the security in this place is a joke.

I find my dodgy old laptop, and look up honeymoon places, far away from New York. I see an ad for New Zealand, and think that might work.

Tiring two-day journey each way, but it's an island, with good border security, and I can find a little nook to take Amy where I can hopefully, get to know her better. I meant, it's an arranged marriage, so I'm not expecting sex, though I wouldn't turn it down if she offered.

I text Donnie, and ask if he can get Amy's passport sorted by tomorrow, so I can take her out of the country. I tell him my plans, but he says it's too dangerous. I'll be honeymooning at the lair, until Shredder is safely dead or behind bars.

000

**Courtney's POV**

It's kind of weird that everyone's getting married tomorrow. Donnie says we're still going to the expo, so it's going to be really tight co-ordinating everything. I'm glad I don't have to do anything for it except get dressed, and make sure my Dad's socks match.

Donnie's let me use a tablet, so I look up wedding etiquette, both American and Japanese, so I know what to expect. Then again this is, the Hamato Clan, they're basically unexpected.

I'm glad that Dad and I have our own apartment now, as it's an oasis of calm compared to the rest of the house. There's no training this weekend, especially because of the weddings.

I randomly surf the net, looking for funny videos of brides and grooms, and send them to Mikey. He doesn't reply, but I figure he'll see them later.

Finally at 11:00pm I'm sleepy, so I finally have my first night in my brand new bed.

000

* * *

**  
A/N: **Courtney's light-hearted attempt to cheer Mikey up, is probably part of the reason he was having a meltdown on Saturday morning! Sending the caterer of a wedding, videos of bad receptions doesn't instill confidence in a newly-minted wedding caterer. Mikey knows birthday parties, Weddings are a whole different animal!

Akiko speaks a little halting English, but Mariko only speaks Japanese. Unless otherwise mentioned, anything they say will be in Japanese. I've written it in English just for ease of reading.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

* * *

I've left the list down here from last chapter, so you don't have to flick chapter's to see who's who.

**Brides and Grooms:**

Esme Morrison (68 years) and Hamato Hahen Sōke (21 years, 65 years equivalent)  
Amy Tang (Hamato Amaya) (21 years) and Vernon Fenwick (45 years)

Karai Orōku (43 years) and Hamato Leonardo (19 years)

April O'Neil (27 years) and Hamato Raphael (19 years)

Jayne Reynolds (16 years) and Hamato Donatello (19 years)

**The Wedding Guests:**

Judge Donald Reynolds (68 years) - Jayne's father  
Crystal Reynolds (18 years) - Jayne's sister

Gerald Carpenter (67 years) - Reynolds' family servant - Groundsman  
Mrs Doris Carpenter (64 years) - Gerald's wife - Reynolds' family servant - Cook  
Thomas Carpenter (38 years) - Gerald and Doris's son - Reynolds' family servant - Jayne's driver  
Mrs Karen Carpenter (37 years) - Thomas's wife - former Reynolds' family servant  
Daisy Carpenter (15 years) - Thomas and Karen's daughter -casual Reynolds' family servant  
Ruben Carpenter ( 8 years)- Thomas and Karen's son

Duncan Mac Boyce (57 years) - Reynolds' family servant - Butler

Mrs Charlette "Letty" Thompson (67 years) - Reynolds' family servant - Housekeeper  
Daniel Thompson (26 years) - Letty's son - Reynolds' family servant - Crystal's driver  
**  
The Hamato Clan at the wedding (excluding the Brides and Grooms above):  
**  
Jay Hamato (4 years)  
Yoshi Hamato-Orōku (2 years)

Hiroshi Akiko (89 years) - Tang family retainer - Nanny  
Kaito Mariko (87 years) - Tang family retainer - Nanny

Michelangelo Hamato (17 years)  
Tina Córtez (16 years)

Casey Jones (29 years)  
Courtney Jones-Rutherford (13 years)

Sgt Dominic "Nobody" Longe (34 years)  
Elliot Longe (7 years, almost 8 years)  
Tobias Longe (7 years)

Anybody (Raph's Cat)  
Lucy (Esme's Cat)  
Klunk (Mikey's Cat)

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

_"Hahen"_ (means Splinter).

"Amaya" (means Night Rain).


	39. Preparations - On the Big Day

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT, &amp; the NYTBA is fictitious.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Saturday 11 April (...Continued)**

000

**Mikey's POV**

Once Thomas called, and he and his mom promised to help. I went downstairs to see Casey. I figured we would use Casey's Apartment as the Catering Den, as Nobody's place will be kiddie central for the day. I talked with him and Courtney, and though Courtney's going to the Expo, Casey will help with getting all the wedding decorations sorted, since he's allowed in the ladies domain.

Thomas arrives, and with him the cake and the cookbook. I get Donnie, to photocopy the entire book before Thomas gets back with all the extra cutlery, crockery, and glasses.

I ask Tina to look after Karen and Daisy upstairs in Donnie's Apartment, while I work from Karai's kitchen.

I hate coffee, but I'm drinking as much of it as Donnie usually does, just to keep awake, so nothing today goes wrong. I want today to be memorable for all the 'right' reasons.

I check in with Leo, who's way behind the eight-ball today. I brief him on the wedding reception plans, and tell him to focus on the ceremony, as I have the reception all planned and sorted. Leo's not happy exactly, but for once bows to my expertise.

I check on Karen only to find that Donnie whispered into her ear before taking off, on what he wanted at the wedding reception. I growl at that, but I leave Karen with a list all the foods I need her to work on. Daisy smiles at me, as she does what her mother expects of her.

It's seriously weird that these dudettes have simply accepted us. We were always taught that we would never be accepted like that, it was reinforced by the reaction of the people we save on a regular basis, but here are people, just accepting us like that. Totally weird, but totally awesome too.

Raph's helping by moving furniture and taking tables and chairs downstairs for Casey. He sorted himself out last night without being told, and has actually provided Leo with all the background details for the wedding ceremony.

Leo's flapping around like a bit of a slightly crazy lost bird today, so Casey's making him fold origami serviettes to calm him down. I ask Tina to go into where he slept last night and see if he's prepared his wedding clothes. If he hasn't, then to sort him out.

Sensei has sorted his clothes, and after grumbling to Donnie about the necessity of engagement rings, has finally understood that it will make Okāsan happy, and has written her a little love note, and got Tina to deliver it.

Raph got Tina to deliver his engagement ring to April in a little hand carved box, the shape of a heart.

Leo made Casey deliver his, in a little origami orchid, made from his love note.

Vern arrived early this morning, with some old looking wedding stuff, from his parents wedding, and left me to deliver his engagement ring along with the wedding props, and a beautiful necklace set for Amy.

Donnie sent his ring for Jayne, with Thomas this morning to Jayne, in a little puzzle box he made ages ago.

000

At lunchtime, I feed the brides and their attendants, then do a mental recap, on what's left to be done.

I'm impressed on what Karen and Daisy have achieved with the wedding food, so I'm no longer stressed about it.

Doris is making the cakes, so no stress there.

Raphael took control of the Ceremony, and has been working with Sensei to finalise the exact timings, so that's under control.

Gerald, Doris's husband, has the flowers sorted, and they've already started to arrive, during Thomas and Daniel's backwards and forwards trips, between the estate, and the lair.

Casey and Leo are in charge of decorations, and presentation of the reception food.

Esme is in charge of the bridal preparations, assisted by Akiko and Mariko, in spite of the language barrier.

I'm organising the grooms, and making sure everything gets done before the wedding.

I've called the Judge and told him the plans, and mentioned that April and Vern are working tonight, and Raph and Nobody have a concert to go to. The concert needs to be gotten to by 8:30pm, and April and Vern need to be at their event by 8:00pm.

We decide that we need to be completely done by 7:30am to enable everything else to go to plan. Donnie and Courtney plan to return at 2:00pm, so we plan to hold the ceremony at 3:00pm, and the reception at 4:00pm until 7:00pm.

000

**Mariko's POV (in Japanese)**

Amaya wakes early, so I begin preparing her for her wedding. I get her bathed and dressed in her undergarments, with a loose kimono over the top. Before sitting her down and explaining the requirements of a bride, and the duties of a bride to her husband. She asks a number of questions, and I do my best to give her the answers.

My marriage to Tang Wu was a happy one. I was devastated, when those upstart Orōku brothers, stole the clan from my husband's family. I am fortunate that I was allowed to live, and remain as a servant to care for my infant granddaughter Amaya, even if those monsters changed her name to Amy Tang.

It saddens me that I was never allowed to tell her the truth, but my life would have been forfeit, had I done so. Neither was my sister-in-law Akiko, widow of Tang Yasuo, allowed to tell her granddaughter Karai the truth.

We join the other brides for a meal, and Michelangelo tells us what to expect for the day. The ceremony will begin at 3:00pm, so we all make sure that we are presentable by the appointed hour.

000

**Akiko's POV (in Japanese)**

I calmly walk into Karai's quarters early in the morning to speak with her and help her to prepare for her marriage to Hamato Leonardo.

I finally tell her the truth of her past, which causes her to start crying, but I comfort her, telling her, we have always loved her, and only wanted to ensure her survival, so that someday, the Tang family would be able to either reclaim what was theirs, or forge a new clan from the ashes of the old.

Once she has regained her calm, I tell her that the children have gone to "Nobody-san's" until the wedding ceremony, and that "Nobody-san" will prepare the children when it is needed.

I prepare her, and Michelangelo provides her will all the details of how the ceremony will happen. I understand little of his initial conversation, but he is kind, and translates it into Japanese for Mariko and my benefit.

We are told that the ceremony will begin at 3:00pm, and will have the following order:

1\. Vernon Fenwick &amp; Hamato Amaya (I think Amy Tang is an insulting parody!)  
2\. Hamato Hahen &amp; Esme Morrison  
3\. Hamato Leonardo &amp; Kawaguchi Karai (Orōku Karai humph!)  
4\. Hamato Raphael &amp; April O'Neil  
5\. Hamato Donatello &amp; Jayne Reynolds

I finish dressing my granddaughter, then prepare myself for the wedding. I assist the Sōke's bride as well once I myself am dressed, along with Mariko.

000

**April's POV**

I manage to get my turn at preparing and making myself up after lunch, as those wearing traditional garb, had to wash early as it takes forever to get into it. Raph and I have been texting one another back and forth, and we agreed that western-style wedding suited us better.

I've texted Vern to ensure that the ceremony for him and Amy is filmed for work. We will deliver the footage when we head to work later. Because it needs to be filmed for TV, we are going to have their wedding first, so that we have no mutants accidently in the picture. No one will know where we are filming it, as the Judge has listed the venue as suppressed due to the bride's safety.

Raphael has talked to me about the style of vows we are going to do. He's told me what he has written, and I've worked out what I'm going to say, so we are all set. Once the wedding reception is done, I have to go straight to work, and Raph's going to his concert. After the concert, I will collect him, and we will go on our weeklong honeymoon in the woods.

000

**Esme's POV**

I am so grateful to Mariko and Akiko for their help in dressing today. As I expected, I feel like an overwrapped Christmas pudding, complete with strings!

This afternoon's weddings, will be three, fairly traditional, Japanese wedding ceremonies, followed by the twins having two, modern western style wedding ceremonies.

I was worried about little Michelangelo this morning, but he seems to have bounced back. He looks tired, but he's upbeat, and got everything under control. He told me that Leonardo had a panic attack this morning and had to be put in Casey's apartment folding napkins to calm him down. Sweet Raphael has been taking care of matters with Hahen instead.

I've sent Hahen a note, saying that we will go home after the wedding, so that Leonardo has his apartment to his own family for the week. Hahen has replied to the note and said, it would be lovely to be able to do just that. However, since Raphael will be away, we will probably need to remain, to be able to protect Amy.

I allow my future husband that, and we promise ourselves at least a week, away from his family once Raphael returns.

000

**Donnie's POV**

Once I've finished the Armour for my parents, I get ready for a day at the expo. With Sacks out of the way, the expo should be safe enough.

I remember to order the Sake before I leave though, as Sensei mentioned wanting a traditional wedding, and Sake is a big part of that.

Courtney duly arrives and we head back to the expo centre for the day.

000

We see a fully armoured _Ashok Leyland WO6DTI 6-Cylinder Turbo Diesel, 44-seat Armoured Bus_ outside the expo centre, and Courtney teases that with the way our clan is expanding, we might need one of those in the future. I agree, and make a note to see where we can get one.

Inside the Expo, we look at the _INKAS Huron APC_, and other hi-tech armoured vehicles. There are a number of high-end armoured vehicles as well, which I give a cursory look at before moving on to another section.

We are given a demonstration of the _Star Theatre Pro Home Planetarium_, and I end up buying one. Courtney snigger's, but I tell her, it's for Elliot's birthday coming up soon, so she stops harassing me.

I get a _Hypnocube 3D LED Cube Light Show_ for Mikey's birthday, later in the month as well. He's still afraid of the dark, so this will both amuse him and help him sleep at night. I'm not sure how Tina copes, but this will be a little something extra for their soon-to-be home.

We headed to the high-tech clothes display, and were wowed by a fashion show of the latest _'Connected Clothes'_. There were high heels with speakers built into the heel; buttons that warn you, if they come undone; cufflinks that give weather updates; and much more.

We watched as a teenager skated out with a _Flexdex Clear29 LT longboard LED skateboard_, wearing the latest _Environmentally-Activated Skater Dress_.

There were a number of undergarments that gave vital statistics to your smart phone, so I brought a couple of sets for Courtney, so I could reverse-engineer one, to make something similar for under our armour. It would be useful to those in our console room, to know quickly if someone is injured or stressed.

I was amused by the smartshoe offerings, some of them were truly horrible. But then, I only have two-toes, so none of them would have fit me anyway.

We had a look at the bicycle safety area, and I picked up some _smart pedals_ for April's work bike, and for the kids bikes. They will help me keep track of where April, and the kids are when they are out on their bikes.

Courtney and I secretly giggled at the motorcycle exhibit, since none of the offerings were as good as Raph's ShellCycle, nor was any of the _'smart'_ safety gear on offer.

We had pizza for lunch again, and I took a cursory look in the direction of the Sacks Robotics display only to see it missing.

I was delighted by the latest _Smart Home Locks_ on offer, and got the details so that I could order some, once I'd looked at how many we would need. They would be ideal for my workshop and office, to prevent the children from damaging anything or getting into dangerous chemicals.

We take another look at the _NEST stall_, and I pick up some _Nest Protect Smoke Alarms_ for my Apartment. I also pick up a _NEST Thermostat_, figuring it costs less to buy it off the shelf, than it would take me to build one from scratch.

After that, we head home to prepare for the afternoon's weddings.

000

I get a call from Judge Reynolds offering to let Jayne and I stay at the estate for our honeymoon, as Crystal will be returning to her weekend away after the ceremony, and Michelangelo had offered, to allow the Judge to stay at the lair for the week, so Jayne and Crystal wouldn't worry.

Crystal will also stay at the lair, once she returns to college for the week. Leaving us with just the servants. The day-maids have also been given the week off, so that we don't have to worry about outsiders seeing me.

I thanked my future father-in-law, and offered to make sure my own bedroom was ready for his use.

000

I thanked Mikey for offering to take the Judge, and he just gave me a tired smile. He smells of coffee, so I hope he gets an early night tonight after all the weddings wrap up.

Courtney heads downstairs to get ready, and I take a long shower, and pack a bag to take to the estate, before getting suited up for my bride. I also cleaned and tidied my bedroom. Making doubly sure that none of Jayne's lacy underwear, were in sight.

000

**Leo's POV**

I seem to work myself into hysterics this morning, even worse than Mikey, who actually is doing all the catering and wedding organising. I feel so useless, as my family basically shunts me into Casey's apartment for the day, to fold origami serviettes. They have all fallen into various roles, with my brother Raph stepping up, to do my share of the work.

I'm so ashamed of my failure, as the eldest brother, and leader of our family, but Raph pulls me aside, and reassures me that it has all just happened, rather than a planned attempt, at overshadowing my place in the family. He didn't say it that way of course, but that's what he meant. I've learnt, like most of my brothers to translate "Raph-speak" quite well.

Once we are all ready, Dad pulls us into the Dōjō and we meditate to clear our minds and calm ourselves. We head up to my apartment, where our brides await us.

000

**Karai's POV**

I have been surrounded by love all morning as Akiko this morning, confessed to being my grandmother. I actually sobbed when I heard, though it now makes sense why they were always so fond of Amaya and me.

I have been pampered all day, and felt very calm, in spite of Michelangelo and Casey's running around.

In the afternoon, once we are all dressed in our bridal wear, we sit in the adults sitting room, and meditate to clear our minds, and calm ourselves. Courtney, who has now joined us, tells us that the grooms are in position, and that we must now present ourselves to our soon-to-be husbands.

000

* * *

**  
A/N: ** Leo has his own insecurities sometimes, particularly where Raph is involved.

Karai's disgraced Father was _Kawaguchi Hayate_ a Foot Clan Ninja, who disgraced his clan's -spite of this, Karai would have probably kept her father's name.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

**Brides and Grooms:**

Esme Morrison (68 years) and Hamato Hahen Sōke (21 years, 65 years equivalent)  
Amy Tang (Hamato Amaya) (21 years) and Vernon Fenwick (45 years)

Karai Orōku (43 years) and Hamato Leonardo (19 years)

April O'Neil (27 years) and Hamato Raphael (19 years)

Jayne Reynolds (16 years) and Hamato Donatello (19 years)

**The Wedding Guests:**

Judge Donald Reynolds (68 years) - Jayne's father  
Crystal Reynolds (18 years) - Jayne's sister

Gerald Carpenter (67 years) - Reynolds' family servant - Groundsman  
Mrs Doris Carpenter (64 years) - Gerald's wife - Reynolds' family servant - Cook  
Thomas Carpenter (38 years) - Gerald and Doris's son - Reynolds' family servant - Jayne's driver  
Mrs Karen Carpenter (37 years) - Thomas's wife - former Reynolds' family servant  
Daisy Carpenter (15 years) - Thomas and Karen's daughter -casual Reynolds' family servant  
Ruben Carpenter ( 8 years)- Thomas and Karen's son

Duncan Mac Boyce (57 years) - Reynolds' family servant - Butler

Mrs Charlette "Letty" Thompson (67 years) - Reynolds' family servant - Housekeeper  
Daniel Thompson (26 years) - Letty's son - Reynolds' family servant - Crystal's driver  
**  
The Hamato Clan at the wedding (excluding the Brides and Grooms above):  
**  
Jay Hamato (4 years)  
Yoshi Hamato-Orōku (2 years)

Hiroshi Akiko (89 years) - Tang family retainer - Nanny  
Kaito Mariko (87 years) - Tang family retainer - Nanny

Michelangelo Hamato (17 years)  
Tina Córtez (16 years)

Casey Jones (29 years)  
Courtney Jones-Rutherford (13 years)

Sgt Dominic "Nobody" Longe (34 years)  
Elliot Longe (7 years, almost 8 years)  
Tobias Longe (7 years)

Anybody (Raph's Cat)  
Lucy (Esme's Cat)  
Klunk (Mikey's Cat)  
Rub (Jayne's Turtle)  
Dub (Jayne's Turtle)

000

* * *

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

_"Hahen"_ (means "Splinter")

"_Kawaguchi_" (means Means "mouth of the river" from kawa "river" and guchi "mouth")

"_Hayate_" (means "Smooth")


	40. The Hamato Weddings

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT, &amp; the NYTBA is fictitious.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

000

**Saturday 11 April**

**The Hamato Wedding Day**

000

**Letty's POV**

We arrived at a fairly ordinary building, where we went into a parking garage. The garage, had Mikey's familiar party van, and some other vehicles in it. We helped Jayne out of the Limousine, and went to an ordinary goods lift.

It easily held our entire group, and Daniel did something with an odd-looking green cellphone, before we headed downwards to the wedding venue

000

We entered a brightly painted, white 36 ft x 27 ft lobby, with 20 ft ceilings, and immediately turned right into an open pair of ornate double doors.

The reception room was a 24 ft x 42 ft room, painted in a delicate blue shade, with an assortment of long Japanese style calligraphy paintings on the walls. Tables lined the walls, obviously laid out for the reception, and we were ushered into the ceremonial area, by a pair of well-dressed small children about seven years old.

In the ceremony room, I could see beautiful panelling, and more of the Japanese calligraphy paintings, mixed with a wall of shiny Japanese weapons. We were asked to remove our shoes, before entering the ceremony room, which the boys referred to as the Dōjō. There were chairs in this room and we were ushered into our places.

The grooms soon joined us, and we got our first genuine look at the mutant family. The first groom was a 6'2" human man, followed by a 4'6" mutant rat man. Following these men were three mutant turtles standing at 6'0", 6'9", and almost 7' respectively.

I guessed that the tallest one must be Donnie, as he was wearing glasses, and a very smart suit, similar to the one Donnie had worn, the last time he had visited. The human, and the taller turtles wore suits, but the shortest turtle, and the rat wore traditional Japanese robes.

Once they were organised, one of the littler children went to tell the brides they were ready. Our Jayne had hung back, in the apartment of one of her friends, so they had to fetch her as well.

The brides arrived in the same order as the grooms had entered. With a stunningly beautiful Japanese girl entering first, and then an elderly woman, another older also beautiful Japanese woman, that pretty reporter from Channel Six, lastly our very own Jayne.

Donald gave a little speech, and then the Mutants left and hid briefly along with their brides, as a fake bridal entry was filmed for television. The mutants were able to re-enter after that, so long as they stayed behind the camera, as the first couple Vernon Fenwick and Amy Tang were married in the traditional Japanese manner.

The ceremony was in both English and Japanese, and was beautiful, with both bride and groom making their vows in Japanese and English. After it was over, the camera was stopped and the other ceremonies were able to take place.

The next couple, Hamato Hahen (the giant rat man) and Esme Morrison were next. They also had a traditional Japanese ceremony, but they were read the vows and simply said "Hai, chikaimasu. (Yes, I promise.)."

The third ceremony, followed the same format. The couple Hamato Leonardo and Orōku Karai were rather sweet, as both the bride and groom started weeping, as they exchanged wedding bands.

The fourth ceremony, was between the news reporter April O'Neil and Hamato Raphael, an enormously built turtle man. There were no tears, but you could sense the bond between them, as they recited vows they had made up themselves.

Finally, it was Donnie and Jayne's turn. They had chosen a traditional western wedding format.

000

After the ceremonies, we were asked to remain in the Dōjō, while the clan organised the reception food.

We were soon ushered into the reception hall, and had a grand time, watching as each of the wedding cakes were cut (the Vern/Amy cutting was filmed for TV), and the ceremonial drinking of the Saké (again, Vern and Amy were filmed).

Michelangelo acted as Master of Ceremonies, he waited until he had everyone's attention, then stated, _"Sansankudo no Sakazuki" generally called "sakazuki-goto," is the traditional custom at every wedding performed according to Shinto rites -_

_Long ago in Japan, Saké played an important role in tying together the gods and common people._

_Therefore, one would never drink alone, but always in groups. There are now many old customs which have lost their meaning or popularity, but the drinking of Saké at wedding ceremonies, known as "Sansankudo no sakazuki", a major focus of the ceremony, continues to thrive even in modern culture._

_"Sansankudo no sakazuki" brings the gods in between humans to help them, through the sharing of Saké, come closer together and create a bond of friendship._

_San-san-kudo literally means "three, three, nine times." The cup used at san-san-kudo is a special one called "sakazuki," which is only used to drink Saké and no other beverages._

_The bride and groom take turns taking three sips each of three different bowls of Saké, each one larger than the next. One does not drink the Saké like a 'shot' but rather tilting the cup up very gradually and sipping lightly._

_Three is an indivisible number, and it is considered a sacred number in Buddhism. Nine means triple happiness._

_Nevertheless, just as the san-san-kudo Saké sips may not be altogether delicious, the couple's marriage life may not always be delightful, but they will have to overcome their hardships with the co-operative spirit of the san-san-kudo._

_By exchanging the nuptial Saké sips—three times three—husband and wife are united._

_Please enjoy the Saké provided by our bridesmaids! Nearer to the end of our ceremony we will ask you to drink with us, to seal our bond of friendship. Typically for this toast the guests would shout "Kampai!" a toast in Japanese, which means 'Cheers!'. "_

Michelangelo also made sure, that the brides got to do the first Bridal Waltz, which resulted in some hilarity as the brother's tried to do the unfamiliar steps. Jayne ended up standing on Donnie's shoes like a child, so that Donnie wouldn't actually step on her toes accidently, as he feared.

Crystal managed to behave herself, though I could see her looking longingly at Michelangelo at times. She had ruined her chances with him, but I could see she still had feelings for him.

Daniel eventually took Crystal back to her retreat, before coming back to collect the rest of us. I was glad, as Crystal had been trying to help with the 'clean up' and had made more work for everyone else.

Donnie and Jayne gave us a head start, so enable the day-maids to be absent, before they too joined us at the estate.

Donald was staying with his son-in-law's family. Therefore, he was settled in Donnie and Jayne's own bedroom, before they left.

000

**Vern's POV**

I would have loved an auto-cue when I was reciting my vows this afternoon. Amy was a vision in her bridal Kimono outfit, and I gave her the most reassuring and kind smile I could, as we went through the ceremony.

I'd set the camera's up with Donnie's help once we were allowed in. He would act as cameraman for the official filming, and I would act as cameraman for all the family/clan filming. It all went without a hitch.

I was able to check the raw footage to take to Bern quickly, to make sure we didn't have any accidental 'mutant moments' in the footage. I admired the way he had made sure that Mikey's as Master of Ceremonies commentary was there, but Mikey himself was out of sight. It was tactfully done, but not awkward.

During the reception, April did an interview of Amy and me, which went well, even if being in front of the camera, instead of behind it felt weird. I slung my arm around Amy, who happily melted into my embrace with a genuine smile. This was very different from her original interview about Sacks, so I think the audience would realise that this was a happy union.

Once the cameras were off, Amy and I got to know each other better. I danced with her and we got to chat about our histories, and our interests.

My family are probably going to have hysterics when they find out I've eloped, but I'll take Amy to meet them, once the Shredder and Sacks etc are permanently gone.

000

Once the reception finished up, I had to go to an event with April, so I kissed my wife, and headed out to drop the footage off to the office, and get to the event, April and I had to cover tonight.

000

**Amy's POV**

The ceremony was beautiful. Vern looked adoring, as he recited his vows to me. I looked at him with both gratitude and affection, as I recited my vows to him. We went through all the traditional elements, and once we were declared husband and wife, we made way for the Sōke and his bride.

The necessity of filming our wedding for television made things a little awkward, but we managed to get the filming out of the way quickly. Vern is such a kind man, asking me what I would like to eat, and fetching me things. I enjoyed his arms around me, and encouraged it.

I was sad when he had to go to work, but from tonight when he returns, we will be able to spend every day together for a week, before I must part with him again.

Mariko and Akiko fussed at me as I expected, I helped with the cleaning up as best I could, until it was finished.

000

**Master Splinter's POV**

I was silently amused, as Judge Reynolds attempted to recite the Japanese Vows for us to agree to. His accent, made it hard to understand him; however, he repeated them again in English, for Esme's benefit.

Raphael had found the traditional vows last night on the internet, and had sent a copy to Judge Reynolds for us.

000

_Judge Reynolds:_

_Shinro, Hamato Hahen Sōke, anata wa kono jyosei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu. _

_Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka? _

Groom, Master Splinter, you this woman marry and become her partner.

Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?

_Myself:_

_Hai, chikaimasu. _

Yes, I promise.

_Judge Reynolds:_

_Shinpu, Esme Morrison, anata wa kono dansei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu. _

_Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka? _

Bride, Esme Morrison, you this man marry and become his partner.

Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?

_Esme:_

_Hai, chikaimasu. _

Yes, I promise.

000

Once the formal parts of the wedding were finished, I was grateful to retreat back to my quarters, as in spite of last night's sleep, I was still exhausted. Esme joined me a little later, and I helped her out of the multiple layers of clothing before we settled down to sleep in each other's arms.

000

**Esme's POV**

Hahen had looked tired during the ceremony, so I wasn't surprised that he slipped out, once the important festivities were complete. I joined my husband, once I was satisfied that our apartment was presentable again.

My poor husband had to help me undress, which took nearly as long as it had taken to dress in the first place. We kissed and crept into bed together, the stress of the day finally catching up with us, we slept.

000

**Leo's POV**

Our wedding ceremony followed the same lines as Otōsan and Okāsan's. Karai and I, were so overcome with emotion at the vows, we both became weepy. I felt so proud to be able to slip the wedding band on her finger, and declare her my wife.

Yoshi was a little worried at why we were both crying, but Akiko caught him, and whispered something in his ear, which calmed him.

Jay and Yoshi both came and gave us a hug after the ceremony, before tearing off with the other children to the Dōjō to play games. They had included Ruben, Karen's boy too. Casey had been happy to mind them, so that Nobody could have some childfree time.

I waltz badly at the best of times, as it has never interested me, so I was not enthused when Mikey decided all the brides and grooms were to do the Bridal Waltz. Karai dances well, and made the chore enjoyable at least. She teased me that she was going to improve all our dancing skills, even if it killed us with embarrassment. I groaned, and was glad to leave the floor.

Mikey and the others had outdone themselves with the food. I noticed a lot of Donnie's favourites. I asked Mikey about it, and he told me about Donnie's attempt at hijacking the menu this morning.

I thanked Mrs Carpenter for the beautiful wedding cakes, and thanked Karen and Daisy for the delicious food. I made sure to thank Mr Carpenter for the flowers, and Thomas and Daniel for all their efforts as well.

I had an interesting chat with the Reynolds' butler Duncan Mac Boyce, about traditional swordsmanship, as he been a keen wielder of the claymore in his youth.

Now that the wedding was over, I felt much calmer. Casey has offered to let Karai and I, have a week at his family farm in Northampton, once Raph and Donnie return from their week away. Sensei has also said that they will be unavailable for a week, once the twins return with their wives.

000

**Karai's POV**

Our wedding was magical. I have never felt so happy in my entire life before now. I feel so complete, as Leonardo places the ring on my finger, that I begin to weep with joy. My weeping sets Leonardo off, and he joins me weeping, and smiling at one another.

I was told later that Yoshi had been worried about our tears, so I pulled my little son aside during the reception, and explained I'd been weeping because I was happy, so was Otōsan.

I was appalled to discover that the turtles couldn't dance a waltz to save themselves. Michelangelo dances well, but the others were woeful. Once everyone is back from their honeymoons, I will do some dancing lessons for everyone.

000

**Raph's POV**

April was a vision in her red dress. I liked that she had that phoenix on her shoulder, it looks like the one engraved on my weapons and bike.

I'm not really good with words and shit, so this is probably the longest speech I've made since I did my near-death confession three years ago.

I promised, _"I want April O'Neil to be my wife. I promise to always let her be herself, to love and support her in reaching her dreams, to protect her from danger, and give her all of myself, for the rest of my life."_

She promised, _"I want Raphael Hamato to be my husband. I promise to help him keep his cool, to accept him for who he is, to love and encourage him, and to give him all of myself, for the rest of my life."_

For the first time, I felt good enough to be with her, I felt accepted, and truly loved as myself. April is truly the most amazing woman I've ever met.

000

**April's POV**

I can't believe that Raphael and I are actually getting married. After all the traumas and disasters of the past three years, all the misunderstandings, and arguments, we are actually here.

My heart swelled, as I heard him promise, _"I want April O'Neil to be my wife. I promise to always let her be herself, to love and support her in reaching her dreams, to protect her from danger, and give her all of myself, for the rest of my life."_

His eyes were shining, and I felt showered with his love. I had to take a calming breath to be able to say my own promise, _"I want Raphael Hamato to be my husband. I promise to help him keep his cool, to accept him for who he is, to love and encourage him, and to give him all of myself, for the rest of my life."_

I hear a quiet snigger from Mikey and Casey, when I mentioned helping Raph keep his cool.

I enjoyed the reception, and had a great time smashing the wedding cake into Raph's mouth. I had to leave, and change my clothes afterwards, but it was worth it to see him smile, as he chased me around the reception with a piece of cake.

It was over too soon, and Vern and I had to go to leave for work.

000

**Donnie's POV**

Since neither of us are particularly religious, so we had chosen civil ceremony style vows.

I knelt at Jayne's feet, the same as I had the first time we met to give my vows:  
_Jayne, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses, I vow to love you, and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.  
_  
Jayne smiled at me and quietly said her vows to me:  
_Donatello, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses, I vow to love you, and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life._

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Crystal had a few tears in her eyes, and did her family's usually fierce housekeeper Letty. The Reynolds' cook Mrs Carpenter was sobbing quietly, but I'd been warned by Thomas, that his mother was like that at all weddings.

We all had to stay in the Dōjō while our 'catering crew' organised the food for the reception. Mikey had really outdone himself. I gave Karen at smile, as I saw some of my favourites gracing the table.

Jayne groaned, when she saw the white chocolate covered wedding cake, whispering in my ear that Mrs Carpenter hates her veganism with a passion. We posed cutting the cake, but only I ate the cake initially, until Mrs Carpenter told us that she's found some special chocolate etc from the Vegan Shop, so Jayne would be able to eat it.

Jayne and I both stared at her, but either she's a complete sociopath (which is unlikely), or she was telling the truth. Satisfied, Jayne took a tentative bite after that.

The bridal waltz gave us some difficulty due to our height difference. I waltz ok, but trying to waltz with Jayne and her tiny feet was another matter. I was relieved when we were allowed to leave the dance floor.

After the reception, everyone who was still there helped with the cleanup, before Thomas took the Reynolds' servants back to the estate. I showed the Judge where he was sleeping, before taking him on a quick tour of my office, which I had also set up for him to use for the week.

I also did some room re-organising, by asking Mikey to move to the room originally kept for Amy, and giving Mariko and Akiko Mikey and Tina's old room.

Eventually Thomas came to collect us, so we headed off for our honeymoon at the Reynolds's estate.

000

**Jayne's POV**

The ceremony went without a hitch, even though as the youngest Hamato getting married, Donnie and I had to go last.

I was incredulous when Doris told us that she's found vegan chocolate. I always brought a couple of bars, and I'd even given her the name of the shop, but she never made vegan food without complaint. She's very much a meat with three veggies type person.

Donnie was awkward with the waltzing, but even if it looked silly we still waltzed around the room with the other newlywed couples.

As usual everyone tackled the cleaning together, I could see Duncan was amused by Crystal's cleaning efforts, but it's probably the first time she's ever cleaned anything in her life. I mean Duncan's usually the one who cleans up after her and her turtle.

I was relieved when we could finally head home. It kinda sucks that I have to go to school this coming week, but at least I'll be with Donnie. More importantly Donnie won't be near his lab, which should force him to sleep or do other interesting things in place of his tinkering all hours.

000

**Donnie's POV**

I felt secretly nervous in the Limo, as I'd asked Thomas earlier to smuggle some of my tools, and some surveillance equipment to the estate. Jayne doesn't know I'm upgrading the security system this week, while she's at school. Thankfully, she put in down to me being in such an up-market vehicle.

000

We arrived, and I swept Jayne up in my arms as I carried her to her room. Thomas was smirking, as he grabbed my bags and took them our room.

We were both grateful to get our fancy clothes off, and make love to one another. Afterwards I gratefully curled up, and went to sleep with Jayne wrapped in my arms.

000

**Raph's POV**

Nobody and I got to the RoxYrWorld Concert in plenty of time, and our tickets gave us great views of the stage.

The show opened with some dinosaur band from the 1980's who looked as wrinkled as the rolling stones, but not quite as talented. Nobody, was pumped, as he actually recognised the band.

The screaming teenage girls, when RoxYrWorld came on, made me wish I'd taken some earmuffs.

I was shocked that these girls were all taking their underwear off and throwing it at the stage. I inhaled the scent, of maybe ten thousand highly aroused chicks, as all the underwear was flying.

The concert itself, was as awesome as we expected. We got souvenirs and a few photos. It's Elliot's birthday coming up, so I suggested to Nobody about getting him one of the concert jackets and a CD.

Nobody brought him the CD, and I got him the concert jacket. I already had the CD, but I picked up one of that dinosaur heavy metal band "Turtley U" as they had a pretty interesting sound.

000

I was relieved to get Nobody home. I loaded up my bike with everything we needed for the honeymoon, and went to collect April as I'd gotten a text from her saying that they'd been kept late at the event.

I'm glad I picked up a cup of coffee on the way, as April took ages. I waved at Vern, as he headed home, and April got her leather's on, and we headed off into the night.

000

**Vern's POV**

Neither of us really wanted to be here tonight, but we got through the Comedy Awards ceremony, and interviewed all the winners and losers of the night. The stand up was ho-hum compared to what Mikey did around the lair, so I wasn't that impressed.

Eventually, we were able to leave. April was collected by Raph, as they are taking his ShellCycle to some cabin in the woods for the week.

I went straight home, only to find my bride watching TV in the lair with Judge Reynolds. He was trying to explain the differences between "Law and Order" and the reality, of the New York Court System.

000

I swept my bride into my tired arms, and took her into my room. I wasn't sure what to expect of my wedding night under the circumstances, but she asked me to undress her, which I did. I took my time, as she kept kissing me lightly as I got each layer off.

I finally got her down to the last layer, when she surprised me by starting to peel my layers off. She had this mischievous look in her eyes, so I just ran with it.

I admit, it was hard to focus, with her kissing me, sometimes missing and kissing my throat. As soon as she had me down to my boxers, I made her wait while I turned down the bed. I swept her up in my arms, and gently deposited her into our bed.

I turned out the light, and kissed her gently, as she explored my arms and torso. I took the time to explore her curves as well, listening to her purring in delight as I touched her in places she'd never been touched before.

I knew she was a virgin, she'd been kept locked up, away from anyone who could have taken it before tonight. I took her virginity as gently as I could, but she had become so excited by my touch, that she was trying to make me go faster. I chuckled, and kissed her deeply before doing as she asked.

Afterwards, we lay in each other's arms and fell asleep listening to our heartbeats.

000

**Leo's POV**

Once the cleaning was finished, I asked Tina to make sure Mikey went to bed. Donnie had moved Mikey and Tina's room to make room for the Grandmothers. I was shocked when Karai had told me that Akiko was her grandmother.

We found our children, and put them to bed, grateful that the wedding was finally over. I was grateful to sweep Karai off her feet and take her into our room. There's still three weeks until we can consummate our marriage properly, but we've learn much more about the art of foreplay, due to her medical status. Sadly all the stress finally caught up with us, and we fell asleep before we'd done much.

000

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers , Would you like to Honeymoon's added to this story or written as one shots? I can do either, but I've got some other things I've been putting off to do, so I might not update for a week or two.**

**Don't worry, its just real life making itself known. I have a complete outfit to make for a customer, and some other sewing work that I've been dragging my heels over, so I'm going to behave myself, and get my paid work done this week, before I allow myself to post any more chapters.**

"RoxYrWorld" and "Turtley U" are fictitious heavy metal bands, with a sound similar to the big hair bands like Metallica, Poison, and Whitesnake etc.

Master Splinter and Esme's vows I cut and pasted from somewhere in the internet, it was one of several sites I looked at, so you'd have to do a Google search to find it. I haven't checked the translation of it, so any mistakes are not mine.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

* * *

000

**Brides and Grooms:**

Esme Morrison (68 years) and Hamato Hahen Sōke (21 years, 65 years equivalent)  
Amy Tang (Hamato Amaya) (21 years) and Vernon Fenwick (45 years)  
Karai Orōku (43 years) and Hamato Leonardo (19 years)  
April O'Neil (27 years) and Hamato Raphael (19 years)  
Jayne Reynolds (16 years) and Hamato Donatello (19 years)

**The Wedding Guests:**

Judge Donald Reynolds (68 years) - Jayne's father  
Crystal Reynolds (18 years) - Jayne's sister

Gerald Carpenter (67 years) - Reynolds' family servant - Groundsman  
Mrs Doris Carpenter (64 years) - Gerald's wife - Reynolds' family servant - Cook  
Thomas Carpenter (38 years) - Gerald and Doris's son - Reynolds' family servant - Jayne's driver  
Mrs Karen Carpenter (37 years) - Thomas's wife - former Reynolds' family servant  
Daisy Carpenter (15 years) - Thomas and Karen's daughter -casual Reynolds' family servant  
Ruben Carpenter ( 8 years)- Thomas and Karen's son

Duncan Mac Boyce (57 years) - Reynolds' family servant - Butler

Mrs Charlette "Letty" Thompson (67 years) - Reynolds' family servant - Housekeeper  
Daniel Thompson (26 years) - Letty's son - Reynolds' family servant - Crystal's driver  
**  
The Hamato Clan at the wedding (excluding the Brides and Grooms above):  
**  
Jay Hamato (4 years)  
Yoshi Hamato-Orōku (2 years)

Hiroshi Akiko (89 years) - Tang family retainer - Nanny  
Kaito Mariko (87 years) - Tang family retainer - Nanny

Michelangelo Hamato (17 years)  
Tina Córtez (16 years)

Casey Jones (29 years)  
Courtney Jones-Rutherford (13 years)

Sgt Dominic "Nobody" Longe (34 years)  
Elliot Longe (7 years, almost 8 years)  
Tobias Longe (7 years)

Anybody (Raph's Cat)  
Lucy (Esme's Cat)  
Klunk (Mikey's Cat)  
Rub (Jayne's Turtle)  
Dub (Jayne's Turtle)

000

* * *

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

_"Hahen"_ (means Splinter)  
_  
"Hai, chikaimasu" _(means, "Yes, I promise")

_"Kampai!" A traditional wedding toast meaning "Cheers!"_


	41. The Smack

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TMNT, they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content. Contains a child being spanked for bad behaviour _(Please be aware that various countries have different laws and guidelines about what is acceptable corporal punishment, and who can administer it)_.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Sunday 12 April**

000

**Vern's POV**

I'm glad we decided that we weren't training today. Amy was cute, curled up like a little kitten in the sheets. I decided to make her breakfast in bed, so I snuck out, had a shower, and then made up some boiled eggs and toast for the two of us.

I kissed her on the forehead to wake her, and we ate our eggs and toast as we chatted about what we wanted to do today. I got a text from work, telling me to turn on channel six, so we went into the living room to see what was up.

There was us, on the Sunday Breakfast News, saying our vows. About ten minutes later, I get a phone call from my mother calling me rude names.

"Mom, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you... No Mom, I'm not bringing her to you straight away... Yes Mom, of course I love you and Dad... You'll have to come here if you want to meet her... Yes, I can give you the address of where I've moved to... Bye Mom, see you this afternoon." I hung up with a groan.

"Be prepared for a Fenwick Invasion this afternoon. My mom, dad, and siblings are coming over to harass me," I advised the recently woken up Mikey.

"Dude, its Sunday, why do they wanna come today?" Mikey whined, as he started making breakfast.

"Because they work the rest of the week, and they want to meet Amy sooner rather than later. Don't worry, a pair of retired teachers, a used car salesman, a gay hairdresser, and a stay-at-home mom, aren't that dangerous, but the nieces and nephews are another matter. Victor's kids are terrors, and Velma and Terry have a dozen kids! The only one I really like is Crissy, she's an angel compared to the others." I reply to Mikey, as the rest of the household drifts into the living area.

I give everyone in the lair the rundown on my family, and we spend the morning preparing for their visit.

000

**Mikey's POV**

I have a NYTBA Party today, so I help the others set up, and leave some party games to entertain the dozen or so kids that are visiting this our lair afternoon. Tina comes with me to the party, as she doesn't want to be around if Vern's family are as bad as he says they are.

000

The party goes off without a hitch, and after texting to find the Fenwick invasion still in progress, we decide to do something fun with our afternoon.

000

We head to the **Hispanic Society of America Museum &amp; Library** in Washington Heights and wander through the exhibits. It was a cool place, and we really enjoyed it. Afterwards we went to _Tommy's Grill and Pizzeria_ for a meal. By that stage, the Fenwick's had finally left, and we could head home.

000

**Amy's POV**

I'm nervous of meeting my husband's family. I tell Mariko and Akiko what is happening, and they begin a flurry of cleaning and preparing the household.

I bathe and dress in my nicest garments, and prepare some food for the visitors, well actually, I start to prepare food, before Hamato Okāsan comes, and takes control of the kitchen.

Mikey and Tina have fled to do a party. Leo and my cousin Karai have bolted for their own apartment as well. My husband has mentioned that there will be little children, so I decide to get some of the toys from the breakroom, to amuse the little ones. Mikey has also left some party games for the children.

000

They arrive with a considerable amount of noise. My elders have all refreshed themselves, and are well dressed, as we meet my in-laws. Vern introduces each one, and Vivian and Jonathan fascinate me, as I have not encountered men who treat other men as wives before. I say little, but I enjoy their conversation greatly.

The Ableman children are delightful, and surprisingly well behaved after Vern's earlier declaration. They quickly find a toy, or game they like, and play quietly for the rest of the visit. Alexander and Angela Fenwick, are however, just as their uncle described, child terrorists.

The pair are both loud and ill mannered. They fight over toys and manage to break the coffee table. Their parents offer to pay for the damage, but Vern points out that we are currently staying at someone else's home, and the coffee table was a priceless one-of-a-kind bespoke piece.

Adele has the grace to look embarrassed, and offers to repair the table instead, with an offer of replacing it if the owner is still unhappy. Alexander, and Angela are sent into 'time-out' after that, but after twelve minutes, they are fighting and arguing again. I gently try to break up their fight before any more furniture is destroyed, but Alexander punches me.

I'm stunned by his disrespect, though later I am able to smile as Mariko swoops down on him, chastising him fiercely in Japanese, and promptly puts the surprised boy over her knee, for a soundly smacked bottom.

I can remember my own past misdeeds, and I commiserate silently with his howls of pain, as he receives twelve barehanded smacks on his trousered backside. Mariko has a firm hand, which never leaves a mark, but makes sitting afterwards very uncomfortable.

Victor is in hysterical fury, Adele looks envious of Mariko, and the rest of the family is in an uproar of laughter. Vern looks amused, as Victor threatens to get the courts involved, but Judge Reynolds calmly tells him, that while they are in this home, his children are expected to conform to correct behaviour, or face the discipline of the elders.

Vern explained to Victor, that Judge Reynolds was a New York City Criminal Judge, and his ruling was literally law, so if Victor didn't want Alexander to be punished, then he needed to teach his son better behaviour in other people's homes.

Angela is subdued after the incident, and plays quietly with her cousins. Alexander is furious, especially when Victor is ordered by the Judge, to either take him home, or have the Judge call the police, to place him in Juvenile Detention, for disturbing the peace and vandalism of his son-in-law's home.

Everyone settles down, after Victor and Alexander leave. We share a simple meal, and I try to answer their questions as best I can. Adele thanks Mariko for taking charge of Alexander, as Victor will not allow her to punish their son physically. Mariko simply smiles at her serenely in response.

000

After the Fenwick's have left, the rest of the family comes up to hear how it went. The Judge, and Hamato Okāsan are quite animated about the family, as is Akiko and Mariko. Everyone shares in the laughter, as Alexander's spanking is recounted, and the children agree that he could have avoided the smacking, if he had been respectful of the clan's furniture and the elders.

000

**Leo's POV**

I was stunned to hear how Vern's nephew behaved this afternoon. A stunt like that, would have resulted in hours in the Ha'shi for us as kids, in addition to a sound thrashing, for striking an adult in anger.

We discuss with the children the right and wrong behaviour, and I'm glad to hear my boys are as horrified as I was, at Alexander's behaviour. Elliot actually said the boy must be insane.

We'd spent a quiet day at home, just enjoying our family. Sensei had enjoyed himself, teaching the children some of the games we had played as children, while Okāsan was upstairs entertaining (and being entertained by) our guests.

000

I went up to the console room after everyone was in bed, to check on the city. It was fairly quiet, so I left it for the night and went to bed.

000

* * *

**A/N: **Just to let everyone know, if you are being targeted by Cyber-bullies, such as the Eliminator group, you can drop a note in the 'TMNT Drama Free' forum, and a small group of us will be happy to help you through the steps in reporting theses thugs. If you have any tips for getting them off your back, we'd love to hear that too.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

* * *

**The Fenwick Family**

Vernon Fenwick Snr (Vern's Dad, Retired Teacher)  
Madeline Fenwick (Vern's Mom, Retired Teacher)

Victor Fenwick (Vern's older brother, Used Car Salesman)  
Adele Fenwick (Victor's wife, Advertising Executive)  
Alexander Fenwick (Victor's son, 12 years)  
Angela Fenwick (Victor's daughter, 10 years)

Vivian Fenwick (Vern's younger brother, Hairdresser)  
Jonathan Douglasman (Vivian's partner, Hairdresser)  
Crissy Fenwick-Douglasman (Vivian and Jonathan's adopted daughter, 15 years)

Velma Ableman (Vern's younger sister, Stay-at-home Mom)  
Terry Ableman (Velma's husband, Teacher)  
Josie Ableman (Twin, 13 years)  
Jessica Ableman (Twin, 13 years)  
Aaron Ableman (12 years)  
Henry Ableman (Twin, 11 years)  
Henrietta Ableman (Twin, 11 years)  
James Ableman (10 years)  
Vernon Ableman (9 years)  
Louise Ableman (8 years)  
Rebecca Ableman (7 years)  
Bruce Ableman (6 years)  
Charles Ableman (5 years)  
Michael Ableman (4 years)

000

* * *

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	42. A Quiet Sunday

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT, they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

**Sunday 12 April**

000

**Courtney's POV**

Dad and I decided to spend the day 'bonding'. We'd heard about Vern and Amy's _'Fenwick Invasion',_ and didn't want to be around for that, so we headed to the mechanic's shop for the day. We decided that, rather than work on cars, we'd clean and re-organise the workshop.

We ate Thai for lunch, from a nearby food truck, and had everything clean and organised by the time the Fenwick's had finally left.

000 

**Casey's POV**

I gotta say, my girl is gold. She spent her entire Sunday helping her old man clean the workshop, when she coulda been stuck with her nose in a book, or staring at the monitors, or whatever it is that spins her wheels these days.

Court's gotta way of labelin' everything to the N'th degree, but by the end of tha day, I know where everything is, and tha place looks professional like.

The talk is easy, and I get ta find out her favourite engines, suspensions, and transmissions. We talk Hockey over lunch, and I've finally met someone who can remember every game I ever played, even the ones I can't after bein' K'O'ed by the opposition.

000

**Nobody's POV**

This is the first lazy Sunday I've had in a while. It feels weird, not training and doing ninja things. The boys and I kick back and watch cartoons for a few hours, before the boys insist on making lunch. My brand-new kitchen looks like the blitz has hit it, but we end up with waffles and nutella for lunch. I manage to load the dishwasher before the last waffle is cooked, and we sit down to eat.

The boys watch more cartoons, while they draw pictures in the living room, while I drag my lazy arse to do their laundry for the week. I don't miss this. It's been good with communal living meaning someone else did the laundry, but all good things come to an end. I have to do my own laundry too, as I'm finally back at work on Tuesday.

Finally upstairs texts the all clear to say that the Fenwick invasion has left the building. The boys and I head upstairs to hear how it went.

000

*****  
**  
A/N: ** The mis-spellings in Casey's POV are intentional. This was my attempt at a better approximation of his accent.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think. I don't mind constructive comments even if they aren't positive sometimes, but all flames WILL be reported.

000

Just to let everyone know, if you are being targeted by Cyber-bullies, such as the Eliminator group over your Ninja Turtle Stories, you can drop a note in the **'TMNT Drama Free'** forum and a small group of us will be happy to help you through the steps in dealing with/reporting theses thugs. If you have any tips for getting them off your back, we'd love to hear that too. 

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong. 


	43. Vern's First Ninja Patrol

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money :(. My OC's do belong to me. Please don't take them without asking please.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Monday 13 April**

000

**Crystal's POV**

The retreat was fine, but I don't know if I'm looking forward to spending a week at my gorgeous ex-boyfriend's house, with his current girlfriend in residence.

I suppose I'm lucky that I got to come straight back to NYU from the retreat this morning. My morning started with 'Contracts 101', then 'Lawyering 101', before and after lunch. My last class of the day was my favourite, 'Criminal Law 101'.

000

**Karai's POV**

'Just another Monday' I muse to myself as I organise my children for the day. I've decided since we now have a family Dōjō, all nursery school lessons will be held in our apartment. This will make it easier for me to make lunches for the children.

I do morning Kata with my children, and then we play ninja games for the rest of the morning. My mother-in-law takes the children in the afternoon, as Nobody is preparing to return to the workforce this week.

I work on my writing for two hours, then decide to return to the apartment to see what my husband is up to. He's not there, so I look for him in the workshops. I find him looking through all of Raphael's woodwork designs.

"_Anata_, what are you doing?" I ask, amused by the frown of concentration on his face.

"Trying to see what designs my brother might be able to mass produce at the Mill." Leo looked serious, and maybe just a little intimidated by Raphael's new venture.

"_Anata_, there's nothing to worry over. You and your brother will be successful. I can handle the paperwork, along with Donatello. Why don't you try one of these designs. I would like a new pair of Armchairs for your parents. It would be good also to show your brother that you are able to work, without him being here." I soothed my fretful husband.

I quickly looked through the designs, and I found one that was, both simple and elegant. I pushed it under Leonardo's nose, and told him that was the one I wanted. Leo sighed, and carefully put all the other plans away, before getting out the required materials for the armchairs. I left him to his work, before returning to my children, and in-laws to prepare dinner.

000

**Leo's POV**

"Bossy wife," I muttered, once I was sure my wife was out of earshot.

I've sanded Raph's work, I've cut out pew ends, I've glued together chairs and table parts, but Raph has always done all the fiddly bits. Now Karai expects me to turn one of Raph's blueprints into an actual armchair, complete with upholstery.

I read, the re-read the blueprints, before carefully drawing the required parts on the timber. I've had to 'borrow' a tablet computer off Mikey in order to figure out how to put the parts together.

I manage to cut out the frame for the first armchair before dinner. The second chair's frame is completed after the boys are in bed for the night.

Mikey eventually takes pity on me, and helps me by making up the covers for the armchairs on the sewing machine. Together, we put together the frames, and brace them to dry the glue overnight.

Mikey explains the many layers of upholstery to me, as he helps me to cut out all the various layers of stuffing and webbing. He actually makes me laugh as he tells me the story of Raph's first attempt at this particular chair.

000

**Mikey's POV**

Leo is in full-blown panic mode, as he tries to obey his wife's decree about building Sensei and Okāsan a pair of armchairs. The design she picked looks deceptively simple, but I was there when Raph made the original, and it's actually one of the hardest designs on his books.

It's a fully covered, rolled arm design, which means it's fully upholstered. I sew up the covers, because I don't want Leo to mess up the sewing machines when Donnie is out of town. Then I take Leo through the steps, one by one, just like I had to when Raph tried this the first time.

Eventually, Leo and I have all the parts ready to put together tomorrow. I get Leo to help me upstairs, to prepare for my next party, as a return favour, which means we both get to go to bed before midnight.

000

**Nobody's POV**

I managed to get the children up, and out the door in time this morning, by myself. Since it's the last day of my leave, I clean the apartment from top to bottom, and then head out with Mike to pick up some much needed groceries for the week.

After I've put them away, I make a few phone calls. I call the kids maternal grandmother, who I haven't seen in a while, and let her know that I'm back to work tomorrow, and ask her if she wants the kids to visit this week.

I usually tried to keep the kids in contact with their grandma at least once a month, when Irene was alive, as I want them to know their extended family. We make a time on Wednesday afternoon for her to come by and see the new apartment.

I've already asked Leo about whether she could come beforehand, so it's a simple visit. Eleanor knows not to bring her husband, especially after what he said at the funeral.

000

After school, I collect the kids, and we head out to the Hamilton Fish Park with Casey, Courtney, Tina, Esme, and Leo's kids. We spend an hour swimming, with the kids laughing at my lack of fitness during the time trials.

Courtney and Casey have dinner with us tonight, we've agreed to take turns cooking. I've got Monday, Wednesday, and Sunday. We have Pizza on Friday's, which means Casey is cooking Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday.

There's usually a hockey game on a Saturday night, so I can see Saturday night dinner being hotdogs, burgers, or other fast cooked food. Still, it's nice not to have to cook every night.

With the changes, Casey and I have been reassigned Zone 4, so once the boys are in bed, I ask Courtney to stay over until I get back from patrol with Casey. Karai's next door, so if something goes wrong, there are adults nearby.

We check with the Console room, before we both 'suit up' and head out. We decide to start at _Corlears Hook Park_, and manage to bag several muggers, which we truss up and leave for the cops.

We move into the East River Park, we spend the rest of the evening rescuing several women from being raped, and even more muggers.

I take pictures of each of the muggers and rapists we catch. I'm gonna quietly check out these goons, and find out where they hang. If it's within our 'zone', I'm going to do my best to make them feel like moving 'hood'.

We head back and leave Karai our stats before Casey collect Courtney, and we all head to bed for the night.

000

**Tina's POV**

After Dinner, Mikey disappeared to help Leo make furniture, so I decided to head to the console room to check out our 'zone'. I could be studying those wretched nursing books, but I can't seem to focus on them tonight, so I start looking up all the 'residents' we are supposed to protect.

Most of the locals are well behaved. The clan did a recent purge of 'Zone 2', which is why Mikey and I are assigned it. We have Courtney as our third team member, but only for light surveillance work, as she's only thirteen.

I spot a car-theft, which makes me call Mikey, but his phone is off, so I get Vern to come with me to get more details, and maybe stickertag the thieves own vehicles. We tell Master Splinter, and he joins us, leaving Karai in charge of the Lair.

000

I've identified the gang members of the car-stealing ring, so we carefully slip silently into the shadows near where they are and Vern and I take pictures, and video of them stealing cars. Our camera's are flashless, and have a night vision mode, so there's enough details to see the car thieves convicted.

When we return to Master Splinter, further back in the alley, he has four of the car thieves unconscious, and tied up. "These gentlemen were taking a shortcut to their next victim's car. I dissuaded them from continuing their activities."

"Great work Master Splinter, we managed to get video and pictures of the rest of the gang. I'll get Nobody to run them through his computer tomorrow, and maybe we can get these creeps out of our neighbourhood for good." Vern grinned, as we made our way home, after calling in the police. We left copies of the video and pictures for the cops as well.

000

**Master Splinter's POV**

I accompanied Mr Fenwick and Miss Córtez tonight, in order to supervise their activities, and ensure that they remained safe. Yes, they have passed the basics of Ninjutsu, but Michelangelo would be most upset if his girlfriend were to be hurt, as would Hamato Amaya, if her new husband were to be injured.

I was delighted when they decided to remain in the shadows, and merely gather evidence for the police. If Michelangelo had been with them, they might have engaged their opponent, but these two are well aware of their limitations, and chose the better option. I am aware that the other's might not share my opinions, so I silently captured, and restrained four of the car-thieves to deliver to the police with the evidence that my two ninja had collected.

By the end of the patrol, the police had enough evidence to shut down the car-stealing ring. We handed Karai our evidence, and the 'statistics' for the evening, before we all retired for the night.

000

**Vern's POV**

I'm buzzing as we head inside for the night. Ok, so this 'International Man of Action' didn't actually fight anyone, but I got the evidence without getting caught, so that counts for something, right?

Master Splinter was very pleased with us anyway, and told us how he had captured the four thieves, while we were gathering evidence. It's not enough, that we just take them off the street for the night, we want them to leave the Lower East Side permanently. The evidence should help to do just that.

Amy listens in rapture, as I tell her about our night, and is very appreciative in her wifely 'duties'. Afterwards, as I lie with her in my arms, I wonder what I did to get such a wonderful woman in my life.

000

* * *

**  
A/N: ** See '_Raph's Honeymoon in Honeywell'_ for more details. This was Vern's very first patrol as an actual Ninja. I didn't mention it, but the clan were wearing their ninja outfits/armour tonight.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

**The New Hamato Clan Home Patrol Zones:**

_**Zone 1:**_ Leo, Karai

_**Zone 2:**_ Mike, Tina, (Courtney, when required for light surveillance only)

_**Zone 3:**_ Don, Jayne

_**Zone 4:**_ Casey, Nobody

_**Zone 5:**_ Raph, April, Vern

There's a good-natured in-clan competition to see who's _'Zone'_ has the lowest crime-rate by Thanksgiving. They are also keeping 'Stats' on the number of crooks, and types of crime they take down.

Other clan members, such as Master Splinter and Esme help if required (backups).

Don't worry, they still look after the wider New York City, these zones are just for their local enviroment. They will still patrol as a group, once everyone's back from Honeymoon's etc.

000

* * *

**Just to let everyone know: **

If you are being targeted by Cyber-bullies, such as the _'Eliminator' _forumgroup over your Ninja Turtle Stories, you can drop a note in the **'TMNT Drama Free'** forum and a small group of us will be happy to help you through the steps in dealing with/reporting theses thugs. If you have any tips for getting them off your back, we'd love to hear that too.

000

* * *

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

'_Anata'_(means 'you', an informal Japanese term of endearment to a husband or boyfriend)


	44. The Star of the Show

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT, they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Tuesday 14 April**

000

**Judge Reynolds's POV**

I have to hide a smile when I walked into work this morning. There, neatly lined up with their lawyers, was last night's collection of muggers and rapists. I'd gotten a text from Karai, telling me I should go to work early, as it was likely to be a busy morning after last night's patrol.

I admit it, I was in a very good mood, after arraigning all the petty criminals that the clan had hauled in last night. They did take all day to process, but getting that many punks off the street is always a good feeling.

000

**Crystal's POV**

I felt awkward as hell last night, but Mikey and Tina just ignored me. That didn't stop them dragging me out of bed this morning, along with most of the household to do kata. It was basic stuff, but an hour of doing that had my muscles screaming in protest.

The old ladies made breakfast, but other that the fact it was Japanese, I couldn't tell you what I ate this morning. I could have hugged Daniel when I saw him, I got him to stop at a MacD's to get me a McMuffin, so I wouldn't starve through my first class of the day.

000

**Daniel's POV**

Well little Miss Crystal seems to have survived the night. She looks tired and hungry, so I wonder what they were making her do this morning. It will be good for her lazy arse, to live differently for a week.

000

**Mariko's POV** _(in Japanese)_

Donald-sama's other child is very different from Jayne-chan. Crystal-san seemed to sleepwalk through her kata this morning.

Despite her lack of care about her environment, she has a healthy appetite. I had to give up my portion, as she clearly had not eaten well the evening before by her lack of manners this morning.

Her father was too busy trying to figure out how to eat his breakfast with the chopsticks to notice, but he thanked us both warmly for making his breakfast, before reminding his daughter that she needed to make up her own room, before she left for school.

I decided to go and visit Esme-san, and help her with the little children today. It will help my English if I can learn along with the little ones.

000

**Akiko's POV** _(in Japanese)_

I was happy this morning that Michelangelo-chan invited us to join them in kata. We only did very basic kata, due to the new people joining, but it was good exercise, and somewhat entertaining watching Crystal-san in her pink silk pyjamas, trying to do the stances and strikes.

We made a proper Japanese breakfast for everyone, though I ended up sharing my portion with Mariko, after she underestimated how much little Crystal-san would eat.

After Donald-sama and Crystal-san had left, I helped with the cleaning of our quarters before going to help Leonardo-san with the cleaning of the showroom. He looked very tired, as he tells me he is building new armchairs for his _Haha_ and Sensei.

I spend the day, working my way through the entire building, cleaning and polishing everything in sight. My granddaughter Karai makes me lunch, and I enjoy some time together with her.

With Esme-san here, Karai is able to do some of her own work, plus the extra work, her brother-in-law had foisted upon her and her husband, with the new project. In spite of this, she is happier than I can ever remember her.

000

**Amy's POV **_(in Japanese)_

I was so excited to begin learning Ninjutsu this morning. We decided as a household, that we would do some basic kata in the mornings until the rest of the clan resumes formal morning training. Michelangelo-san was sensei this morning, and he showed us the basic kamae, and some very basic punches and kicks.

I did feel a little sorry for Crystal-san. There is much tension around her, though I am not entirely certain why.

000

After breakfast, my husband and I spent time together, going over his ninjutsu notes. He taught me everything he had been recently learning. It seems strange that I, a ninja princess, must learn my clan's way of life from an American man, but he is just amazing in how patient he is with me.

I made my husband lunch, though it was only miso soup and ramen, then we went back to our studies for the rest of the afternoon.

000

**Vern's POV**

After last night's workout, I decided I just wanted a quiet day today. We did morning kata, and I was grateful that Crystal had the thankless position of 'worst ninja' today. Mikey is pretty relaxed, but I can tell he's still hurting from what Crystal did to him, and what she did to Tina.

Since Amy and I are lair-locked, so I decide to take her through all my old ninjutsu notes. We spread the notes all over our bed, and spend the day just revising everything. I teach Amy all the Seishin Kyoyo I learnt, so she will have a better understanding of what we're all about once formal training resumes.

She made me lunch, which was very basic, but still quite cute. Mariko was downstairs with Esme and the children, and Akiko is on a cleaning bender upstairs somewhere. With Tina at school, and Mikey at a party this afternoon, we had the apartment to ourselves for once.

By the time Tina got home, we had covered most of the theory and we were just practising meditation. For a ninja, Tina is still quite loud. Amy and I headed into the living room to see what all the fuss was about.

"I got the part! I got the part!" Tina sang as she danced around the room like a lunatic.

"Huh...What part?" I asked, confused.

"You are looking at 'Wendy' from the school's production of Peter Pan!" Tina cooed, and she did her 'happy dance' again.

Amy looked at me confused, so I just shrugged, and tugged her back into our room.

000

**Tina's POV**

'Wow you're so excited for me', I thought sarcastically, as I watched a bored looking Vern, drag a confused looking Amy, back into their bedroom.

Mikey's not here, so I head down to Casey's to see if I can get more enthusiasm from Courtney. She's just joined the Orchestra, so she'll be learning all the Violin parts for the production.

Courtney, as expected is trying to traumatise her father, practising the violin non-stop. She stops and congratulates me, and we both explain to her dad what the production is about.

"Ok, so you're Wendy, and Court's a first violin? Right?" Casey looks as confused as Amy did, but at least he tries to be a good dad about it.

"Opening night is in eight weeks." Courtney adds, as she re-arranges her music to try the next part.

"Tina, can you mind Court for a bit? I need to pick up some sports equipment." Casey tells me.

"Sure, maybe Courtney can play the first of the songs I need to learn, so I can practise?" I look at Courtney, hopeful that the younger of the clan's geniuses is able to play the part I want from sight.

"I'll try, but don't laugh if I miss a note." Courtney mutters darkly, glaring at her music.

Casey leaves us to it, as he heads out.

000

**Casey's POV**

I wanna to get the kids playing street hockey again, but I need to get some smaller sticks for the younger kids. Tina's watching Court, so I head straight to my favourite sports store and pick up the new equipment.

I pick up half a dozen sticks in the smallest and second smallest sizes to suit the kids, and a few hoops, balls, and other team game type bits for training.

Once I get back, all the kids have done their homework, so we head to the park, and play a couple of rounds of street hockey before dinner. Yoshi loves his new stick, and manages to hold his own against the bigger boys playing two on two.

000

* * *

**A/N: ** I know it's Nobody's first day back today, but I thought I'd give you what everyone else is doing that day, before delving into the NYPD's welcome back of Sgt Longe. The next chapter will have how his first day back went, along with what happened afterwards.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

**Familial honorific's** _(This excerpt comes from Wikipedia)_

Words for family members have two different forms in Japanese. When referring to one's own family members while speaking to a non-family-member, neutral, descriptive nouns are used, such as_**haha**_ (母) for "mother" and _**ani**_ (兄) for "older brother".

When addressing one's own family members or addressing or referring to someone else's family members, honorific forms are used. Using the suffix **-san**, as is most common, "mother" becomes **okāsan** (お母さん) and "older brother" becomes **oniisan** (お兄さん).

The honorific's **-chan** and **-sama** may also be used instead of **-san**, to express a higher level of closeness or reverence, respectively.

The general rule is that a younger family member (e.g., a young brother) addresses an older family member (e.g., a big brother) using an honorific form, while the older family member calls the younger one only by name.

The honorific forms are:

**Otōsan** (お父さん): father. The descriptive noun is chichi (父?).

**Ojisan** (叔父さん／小父さん／伯父さん): uncle, or also "middle-aged gentleman".

**Ojiisan** (お祖父さん／御爺さん／お爺さん／御祖父さん): grandfather, or also "male senior-citizen".

**Okāsan** (お母さん): mother. The descriptive noun is haha (母?).

**Obasan** (伯母さん／小母さん／叔母さん): aunt, or also "middle-aged lady".

**Obāsan** (お祖母さん／御祖母さん／御婆さん／お婆さん): grandmother, or also "female senior-citizen".

**Oniisan** (お兄さん): big brother, or also "a young gentleman". The descriptive noun is **ani** (兄?).

**Onēsan** (お姉さん): big sister, or also "a young lady". The descriptive noun is **ane** (姉?).

The initial **o-** (お) in these nouns is itself an honorific prefix. In more casual situations the speaker may omit this prefix but will keep the suffix.

**Niichan** (兄ちゃん) or **Niisan** (兄さん): when a young sibling addresses his or her own "big brother".

**Nēchan** (姉ちゃん) or **Nēsan** (姉さん): when a young sibling addresses his or her own "big sister".

**Kāsan** (母さん): when a man addresses his own "wife" (the "mother" of their children).

**Bāchan** (祖母ちゃん): when grandchildren address their "grandma".


	45. Bandaids and Bother!

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT, they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

Yes, I know I said I'd do Nobody's 'back to work' chapter next, but I realised this morning I'd left out the interactions between this story, and Donnie and Raph's respective honeymoons, so this will come first, then Nobody's 'back to work' chapter. (*_authoress hangs her head in shame_*)

* * *

**Tuesday 14 April**

000

**Karai's POV**

I am grateful to my mother-in-law for taking the children today, as I have numerous phone calls and other work to do, in order to arrange correctly the new business venture.

Raphael has been sending me pictures and lists of things to purchase and organise all morning. April was disappointed with the state of the Farm's buildings, but she agreed with me, that they needed to be demolished for safety reasons.

I made my grandmother Akiko lunch, and we chatted amiably about the clan's new business venture. I'm grateful for her experience, as we discuss the land and the best ways to use it.

After lunch, I have a grumpy husband come into my office, grumbling about all the pictures of weeds he had been sent, by his brother.

"Karai, I don't need to know the difference between a dock plant and a milk thistle! If you want these pictures than get him to send them directly to you!" Growled Leonardo, as he waved his ShellCell at me in disgust.

I could see several band-aids I had not seen this morning, so I think he may have had difficulties with his woodwork this morning. I do my best to soothe my irritable husband, and he leaves to resume his assault on the furniture downstairs.

000

**Leo's POV**

I've had a rotten morning. The staple-gun hates me, and I've run out of band-aids. The only highlight of my morning so far has been that Akiko did the showroom cleaning for me. Actually, she did all the cleaning, which made my day much easier.

I have to 'head' myself in order to get more band-aids, and I am just getting back into my wrestling match with the armchairs, when Raph decides to overload my inbox with pictures of garden weeds!

I'm glad I'm alone at that point, because the stream of Japanese swearwords would probably have Akiko putting me over her knee! Once I've released my frustrations, I text Raph back.

**Leo:** WTF?

**Raph:** Karai wanted pictures of everything.

**Leo:** Send them to her then!

**Raph:** Why, you're the one with the green thumbs ;p

**Leo:** All plant pictures and plant descriptions to Karai. PLEASE!

I put the phone on silent after that, so I wouldn't be distracted.

000

* * *

**A/N: **I love reviews, please tell me what you think. Please check my profile for the other stories that connect with this one.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	46. Panda Jacq

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT, they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun. This is a work of Fiction.

Any OC's including my fictitious staff of the 7th Precinct, are not meant to have any bearing on reality. I've used the name of the precinct, but I've never been there, so apologies to the dedicated staff that work there if there is an accidental resemblance.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

000

**Tuesday 14 April**

000

**Nobody's POV**

Well, today is the day I go back to work. I drag myself out of bed, and do my morning exercises in the living room. Toby joins me as expected, but Elliot decided to sleep in this morning.

Exercises done, the kids and I have breakfast, before I walk the kids to school, before continuing my walk to the 7th Precinct on Broome St.

000

I'm greeted with sniggers from some of my colleagues, as I make my way through the building to the Captains office. I've heard it all before, and so I let it slide off my back like water.

"Longe, how are you feeling?" My Captain asks, studying me closely.

"Glad to be back at work, Sir. Solo parenting is murder!" I laugh, knowing that the Captain's own brood of three unruly children are a constant headache to him.

"Tha'd be right. I got some bad news for you," the captain smirked at me, "We've had some staff leave suddenly, and we're short of staff in petty crimes. You'll be riding a panda car, with a Jacqui Castleman, a rookie."

I'm pretty sure the captain was laughing silently at me, as my eyes widened in absolute delight, at being finally out of archives. I'd been transferred around various precincts like a smelly sock for the past couple of years, so I was grateful for another chance to build my way back to my detective status.

"Sounds good Captain, where do I find her?" I was doing my best not to 'Mikey-Bounce' with excitement.

The good captain gave me directions, and told me that Castleman would be driving, as I'm still not supposed to drive, I was really just there to make up numbers, so no 'heroics'. He chases me out with a laugh, and I manage to locate my new partner in time for the morning's briefing.

000

**Jacq's POV**

I know I'm fresh out of the academy, but I'm pretty pleased that I've been placed in the Petty Crimes Division. I want to be a detective someday, and this is a great place to start.

I looked my new partner up and down. He's a bit on the thin side, and his face is badly scarred, from his recent car accident, but he seems amiable enough.

The captain's already explained his situation to me, and I'm in charge of the car, so once the brief is finished, we start to work on our list of cases for the day.

000

As we ride to the various crime scenes, Sgt Longe tells me about how he was a detective, before he got demoted for trying to shut a local crime boss down. The crime boss had deep pockets, and he's been stuck in archives ever since. I pepper him with questions about his detective work, and he's really good about it.

After each crime scene, he debriefs me, going over what was said, and what everything meant. Between us, we manage to close three cases before lunch.

After lunch, we have to do a demonstration, at one of the nearby schools, on 'Why Crime doesn't Pay'. The kids are cute, and my Sgt has a way with the kids. By the end of the hour, he's got all the kids singing a silly sounding song, which I just know is going to torment their teacher for days, if not weeks.

After the school, we cruise the housing estate near Water St, and stop some kids vandalising a car, we take them back for processing, and then head back to the housing estate to finish our patrol. We spot a couple of perps we were hunting for this morning, so we haul them in, and close our fourth case of the day.

All things considered, I think we had a pretty good day.

000

**Nobody's POV**

I never thought I would actually miss bloody archives. I've been on the go since the morning briefing, and while it's good to be back on the street, I haven't been able to follow up any of my leads, with young Castleman hanging onto my every word and action.

My workmates had left a 'Freddy Kruger' mask on my desk, with a note saying, "Thought this would improve your looks" when I got back from lunch.

I know I'm not going to win Mr America anytime soon, but surprisingly, none of the kids at the school screamed when they saw me, as most of them know me from dropping off my own kids at the school. I had them singing a song that is guaranteed to make me their teacher's least favourite parent for the next few weeks. I even caught Castleman humming it, on the way back to work.

I could tell Castleman's ambitious, she's got her eyes on a detective's badge, and nothing is going to stop her going for it with everything she has. She reminds me of myself, so I'm gonna try and make sure she doesn't make the same mistakes I did.

We managed to close four cases today, in a division that usually is happy to close four cases a week in this neighbourhood. Once we finished our patrol, I made sure all our paperwork was straight, before I headed home to my kids.

000

* * *

**A/N: ** I have no idea how many crimes the NYPD actually solve in a week, but this is fiction so please don't harass me. Remember this is the Turtles Universe, not the real world!

I love reviews, please tell me what you think. I'll try not to make Jacq into too much of a Mary-sue. I have plans for her...you'll have to wait and see!

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app.

I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	47. The Evils of Staple-Guns!

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT, they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun.

Any OC's including my fictitious staff of the 7th Precinct, are not meant to have any bearing on reality. I've used the name of the precinct, but I've never been there, so apologies to the dedicated staff that work there if there is an accidental resemblance.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Tuesday 14 April**

000

**Nobody's POV**

Tuesday night is Casey's cooking night, so after I've changed out of my uniform, I pick up a few stray toys and papers off the living room floor, and grab myself a cold beer and the remote. The kids are out with Casey training, so I have maybe half an hour before they get back just to relax.

TV decides to disappoint though, so I end up grabbing an old policing magazine, and turning on the radio, before stretching out on the sofa and unwinding for the day to the sweet sound of Mick Jagger.

000

**Mikey's POV**

The party this afternoon went great, with hardly any bruises. I got home and headed straight for the upholstery room to help Leo. His hands are covered with band-aids, and I can see the familiar stain of blood on several pieces of the crooked upholstery.

"Dude, what happened? Did the chair bite you?" I looked at his bandaged hands as he wrestled with the chair he was working on.

"The staple-gun bit me, several times actually. It hates me!" Leo ground out, giving the innocent staple-gun an evil look.

"Dude, Let the master of staple-guns rescue you from it's clutches!" I said dramatically, as I took the offending tool from his hands, and undid all the crooked batting from the chair.

I made fairly short work of the upholstery, as I had previous experience in this particular type of chair. Leo watched me in wonder, as I quickly stapled everything in its correct place, and finally slipped on the covers I had made last night, on the chairs.

Leo helped me secure the final tacks on the bottom and we were done. I took a photo of the chairs to send to Raph, before we took both chairs down to _Sensei_ and _Kāsan_.

000

As I expected, they were pleased with the new chairs. _Sensei_ commented they reeked of Leo's blood, which caused _Kāsan_ fuss over Leo's hands. Leo apologised for it, but Sensei just smiled at him cheekily.

I headed back upstairs to see about dinner.

000

**Courtney's POV**

Tina got me to play the songs she has to learn for her part as _'Wendy'_ in the school production, while Dad picked up some stuff for training later.

Once Dad gets back, we all go to the park and play street hockey. Yoshi is very competitive, and he and Elliot beat Jay and Toby 6-0.

It's our turn to make Dinner tonight, but Dad was smart, and made Chilli Con Carne in the slowcooker before he went to work this morning. We have to wake Nobody from his nap, but we all enjoy big bowls of chilli with Nacho's and Rice.

000

**Toby's POV**

I had a pretty cool day today. Daddy came in after lunch, and taught everyone a really cool song about why crime doesn't pay. He had a pretty lady with him. She's his new partner.

We played street hockey after we'd done our homework, then we went to Courtney's apartment to have dinner. It was chilli, which was really spicy, but we had lots of rice and corn chips to eat it with, and sour cream and cheese too.

Daddy was really tired, so he went to bed early, so Courtney and her dad stayed with us until it was our bedtime, then they went home.

000

**Klunk's POV**

Today was really odd. All the servants disappeared! Mommy went somewhere, and I couldn't find him.

I was really bored. I sharpened my claws like I've seen Mommy do, then I ran around all the tops of the sofas. I climbed up on the kitchen bench and I found a way to open the pantry where the servants keep all the yummy cat food. I found some strange food, which didn't taste very edible at all. It was white and made me sneeze when I clawed the bag. I found the nice tasting cat food eventually, and had a very nice lunch. It was very cosy in the pantry, so I went to sleep in there.

When the servants came back, they made me wake up and put me back in my cathouse. The old females waved their paws about lots, and made a fuss about the inedible white food in the pantry, which had fallen on the floor.

000

* * *

**  
A/N: ** Sorry for the slow update. I've been moving house, and I lost my computer cables for a few weeks. It took me two weeks, to even get hold of a living person at _**"Spark"**_ our Telco here in New Zealand, to get my phone and broadband internet connected. I'm finally back online, but my story notes are missing at the moment, so I apologise if there are any continuity errors as a result.

Please bear with me for the time being. I unpacked a dozen boxes today, so I now can walk through my living room, but I still have a room full of boxes, and a bunch of boxes on the verandah to go through before I will have everything unpacked.

If you were wondering, Klunk got into the potato starch/flour, and spilled it all over the kitchen floor! I just got a kitten of my own called Midnight, who loves to get into my pantry whenever I open the door. Though, his favourite antic at the moment is running like a lunatic along the tops of my sofas. Midnight is going to be my muse for Klunk over the next little while, as they would be the same age.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app.

I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	48. Bathing Anybody

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT, they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun.

Any OC's including my fictitious staff of the 7th Precinct, are not meant to have any bearing on reality. I've used the name of the precinct, but I've never been there, so apologies to the dedicated staff that work there if there is an accidental resemblance.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Wednesday 15 April**

000

**Anybody's POV**

I was very pleased with myself yesterday. I'd managed to sneak into one of the other apartments while the brat was asleep. Of course, when I got back I found out that the little brat knows the secrets of the pantry door, and gorged himself on kibble most of yesterday.

He and I had a serious talk this morning, and once the servants were out of sight, I made him show me how to get the pantry door open. We dined well, but we were caught by the short green servant before we could escape.

It was truly horrible, our fate. We were taken into the bathing room, and almost drowned! Afterwards we were scorched with hot air from a noisy blowing thing, and roughly brushed. Still, I managed to get the creature good in the thigh with a left rear claw, and escape. Klunk got himself trapped and had to endure all manner of humiliation. Still better him than me.

000

**Mikey's POV**

The cats got into the pantry again this morning. They made a huge mess, and were covered in cat kibble crumbs and bacon bits when I caught them. I had to wash them both so they wouldn't track crumbs through the apartment.

Anybody's vicious. He tore a hole in my leg that really hurt! I got him and Klunk washed and mostly dried, before Anybody took off though. Little Klunk's much better at being washed than that horrible Persian cat.

000

After I was done with the cats, I headed out, and brought a new cat-proof lock for the pantry door. I got Vern and Amy to guard the Pantry from our marauding cats while I was out.

000

**Vern's POV**

I can't believe it! I'm spending my honeymoon guarding the pantry from a pair of thieving cats, while Mikey tries to find a cat-proof door lock to keep them out.

Klunk getting trapped in the pantry yesterday was a pain, but today both cats were in the pantry stuffing their faces.

Mikey's looked fit to explode when he caught them, and he dragged them into the bathroom like an angry mother-cat.

I could hear Anybody's yowls of protest from the living room, then Mikey's high-pitched scream of pain, as Anybody shot out the bathroom like the hounds of hell were after him. I would have laughed at the soaking wet cat, but he decided to hide in my bedroom closet, which meant Amy had to get a towel, and try to coax him out, before trying to dry the stuff in our wardrobe.

000

* * *

**  
A/N: ** I have two cats myself. _Midnight_ will get into the shower by himself no worries, but _Hazel_ will fight like the furies if I try to bathe her. I'm currently writing this with a passed out kitten at my feet.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app.

I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	49. Dinner with Grandma

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT, they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun.

Any OC's including my fictitious staff of the 7th Precinct, are not meant to have any bearing on reality. I've used the name of the precinct, but I've never been there, so apologies to the dedicated staff that work there if there is an accidental resemblance.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Wednesday 15 April**

000

**Nobody's POV**

It looks like Castleman and I make a great team. We manage to close another four cases today, and I got time to run a few searches on my list of neighbourhood crims, while Castleman did her paperwork. I'm not as tired as I was yesterday, but then I did have a really early night last night.

I saw Donald at Court after lunch, and he smiled warmly at us, as I hauled in yet another reprobate for him to convict, into the holding area of the Courthouse.

I manage to get out of work on time, but then, I remember that Eleanor is coming for dinner tonight! I'm in a flat panic, but Castleman offered to help me, saying she trained as a chef before her allergies ended her cooking career. Being allergic to a major ingredient makes you untrainable, and unemployable, in the food industry.

We get home while the boys are still at training with Casey.

Castleman and I, are able to turn the contents of the pantry into a five-star meal for not only my household, but of course for Casey's too. I tell Castleman she'd better be planning to stay for dinner as well. She just laughs, as she continues to whip some fluffy looking pudding.

000

Eleanor arrives just before the kids get back, so I make her a coffee, and the three of us chat amiably as I fill her in on the NYPD's battle with petty criminals in the local area. The kids bust in, and mob their grandma with hugs, talking a mile-a-minute, but like grandma's the world over, she takes it in stride.

000

Dinner is a sucess, and Eleanor praises Castleman's fine cooking. Casey tries to pour on the charm as well, much to his daughter's amusement. Finally, Castleman offers to give Eleanor a ride home, and Casey and Courtney head back to their apartment for the night. I get the kids ready for bed, before turning in myself.

000

**Jacq's POV**

Today was a pretty good day. We caught two muggers, a peeping tom, and a lout with a habit of beating his girlfriend up.

Once we were back in the office, I managed to get some digging done about some other cases we had, and we'll have hopefully enough to close at least another four tomorrow.

I got to know my new partner a bit better today as well. He's a middle-aged widower with two elementary-aged kids. He's got a smokin' hot neighbour, who's a solo dad to a child genius. Hopefully, I can get to know Casey better, it's been a long time since a guy has shown that much interest in me.

000

* * *

**A/N: ** Sorry if I offended anyone with my review demands. I was in a depressed mood, and having a bad day. *hangs head in shame*

I've fixed a couple of grammer issues I spotted so it reads better.

000

Any translations are done using the Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	50. Leo's Confession

**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT, they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun. I only own my OC's and the plot.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

**Thursday 16 April**

**In the Ha'shi**

000

**Leo's POV**

'Well didn't today turn out just grand.' I think to myself as I assume the required position in the Ha'shi.

I can see the whip marks from Sensei's tail starting to bruise, along with marks made by his staff. I am extremely grateful to my _haha_ for her efforts at calming Sensei down. I've been married less than a week and now I'm wondering if Karai will divorce me over my stupid, reckless mistake at the nightclub. I hope not, as I don't want to break up my family over something I did last year.

I plan to step up and support my other child, but I have committed my life to Karai, Jay, and Yoshi. If Leia doesn't want to keep her child, I'll ask Karai if she would adopt him as well.

000

Karai comes in after a few hours, and we discuss what happened. I can tell she's not happy about it, but she's not as angry as Sensei was about the situation. She does make me own up to my other sexual experiences.

I tell her that the only lovers I've had, were her raping me, during the 'Sack Estate Incident' at sixteen; a heady four-month love affair with a girl called Marietta, from a village in South America when I was seventeen; and the one-night-stand with Leia last year when I was eighteen.

Karai was visibly put out at my description of her actions during the 'Sack Estate Incident'. She explained her reasons behind her actions, and that she had intended it as a gesture of respect. She apologised for her actions.

We went on to discuss my time in South America.

"Why did you love affair with Marietta end?" Karai asked, studying me carefully.

"She died." I replied simply, trying not to let the pain of my loss show in my eyes.

"What happened?" Karai pressed.

"I'd been protecting a group of villages in the Amazon jungle. One day while I was dealing with some drug growers in another part of the jungle, some guerrillas came and murdered everyone in Marietta's village, including Marietta, and her grandmother." I told Karai as the tears slowly fell down my bruised cheeks.

Karai made me confess to my secret marriage to Marietta, and the small farm we had built in the jungle. All of it had been destroyed by the guerrillas, along with my three-months pregnant first wife.

Karai was surprisingly understanding after my confession. She told me the story of her first love, which had been brutally slain by the Shredder when he had learnt of their plans to marry. It seems we had both loved and lost.

Karai also told me that the boys were staying at the Reynolds's Estate for the night, in order to calm them down after this afternoon's drama.

She bid me good night, and told me that she would talk to Sensei and see if I could be released from the Ha'shi in the morning.

* * *

**  
A/N: ** This story links in with my other stories **"A Night at the Masquerade,"** **"Raph's Honeymoon in Honeywell,"** and** "Donnie's Honeymoon at the Reynolds Estate."**

I've borrowed a bit from the 2007 Movie for Leo going on a sabbatical in South America. It appealed to me, so I used it. I personally don't think that Leo would have just stayed on in South America because he didn't feel he'd learnt what he needed to; I think he met someone special down there, and didn't want to leave her, unless he absolutely had to.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think. If anyone thinks I should do a one-shot of Leo's South American adventure, or Karai's broken first love, please send me a pm, and I might do one if I get enough interest.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app.

I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese:**

"_Haha" _means mother (when referring to one's mother in 'humble' Japanese)


End file.
